Life of a Dancer 3
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Axia was born 200 years before. Now with the fate of the world at stake, can she save the world? Review my lovelies! This is the end boys and girls. The last chapter for this trilogy. Show me how much you loved this story with hitting the review butto
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note - **Welcome, it has been a year since I have revisited this story and I am eager for feedback for it. If you need a refresher, Life of a Dancer 1 and 2 are available. For now, it will not have a mature rating, but that may change in the future._

Life of a Dancer - 3 - New Beginnings

Prologue:

"So, there is now a male wielder of Axis" the creature said

"Yes master. It was born yesterday. I saw the Paladin leave" the minion said to his master

"Did you follow him like I requested?" the master said

"Yes master. He went straight to the city of Rachel, like you said he would. He then met up with a female gunslinger and together, they left for Hugel." he said to his master

"Perfect, I have plans for him and that little wielder. With him in my possession, I will have access to the Wrath of the Valkyries and then nothing will stop me!" he said laughing manically

"But master, what about the dancer?" he asked timidly. One did not question the master, but one did not underestimate his foes either.

"She is of no concern. Once I have her son, I can strip her of the Hope and all the pieces will bow before me." he said

"Now go, and fetch me that boy." he said motioning his minion away.

Watching him go he sat down in his throne at the top of his tower. From here, he could see the edge of Rachel and the bustling town. Wondering how his brother the Snake Lord could have failed he vowed not to make that mistake again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note - **Sniffle, no reviews yet...I would really like to hear how people like the story so far._

_ Tela - The "Master" is a slight secret for now, but he will be making an appearance soon, so be patient._

**Chapter One**

"Axia, what are you doing? You just gave birth yesterday! Get back into that bed right now" the sage yelled at the gypsy

"Lex, I feel fine. And I was thirsty." the tall, blue haired woman said to the green haired sage.

"As your personal physician, I am telling you, you need rest. Now Alejandro is downstairs with his father, and Aurora. And Faellia can get what you need." he said pushing her back towards the bed.

"Ever so pushy Lex...fine, but I want to see my son." she said as she aquiesed and went back to the bed.

"I will tell that to Kiniro, if he will ever let go of his son" he said with a slight smile

He had been smiling a lot since yesterday and everyone had noticed.

"Lex, you look like a dope. It's unnerving seeing you happy. You are never happy." Axia grumbled

"You didn't see me after Caden was born." he said mentioning her first son. At that, she turned from him and a tear fell. After all this time, she still missed her son and daughter. They were children that didn't cry, never complained and were always happy. Oh, she thought, Caden yelled, but then his sister would just look at him, place her hand on his, and then he would be silent and begin to smile. Now that she thought of it, Caden had Aldo's and Lex's smile, even though he took after her in looks and temperament.

Coming around the bed, Lex sensed her mood, and sat down beside her and held her face in his hand.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. Forgive me?" he asked

"Of course, and whenever I think of my babies, I will always be sad. Doesn't mean I am overall sad. Now go get me something to drink." she said with a smirk on her face

"Of course." he said and got up. As he exited her bedroom of her little cottage, as they returned from Jawaii late last night, he ran into Faellia. Telling her that Axia was thirsty, she left, and went to get her something to drink.

Returning with a cup of herbal tea, Faellia came into Axia's bedroom and sat down at the edge of bed. They both just wordlessly looked at each other, pondering the implications of Alejandro's birth. Axis had always told Axia what would happen if a male wielded her, and as Faellia had also been Axis's servant, she knew as well. Lex was so happy, but she knew he had to be told. Noone, but Faellia and Axia knew what would happen if a male wielded her. Aldo found out, that one brief time he held her, when they had made love, and they both vowed that Caden would never hold Axis. It was a decision that they both never regretted, and they were very relieved when Caden said he was not interested in being a wielder, and was content to let his sister wield Axis. He did want to be a bow user, like his parents, so had been asking his grandfather to teach him how to be a bow rogue. Both Axia and Aldo were against it, as they were content with him being a hunter if he had wanted, but Axia was adamant about him being a killer, like she was, when she was a child.

"That paladin has plans my lady." Faellia said to her

"I know, but I don't know how to stop the chain of events, other then hiding my son from them. They don't know what will happen. And I promised Axis, that I would never tell." Axia whispered

"Kiniro will never give him up. You know that." she said to her Mistress

"I am well aware of that, but Lex will bring about Armageddon if Alejandro touches Axis. It's bad enough that Aldo destroyed the remnants of Einbech, and made the land completely unusable. He still never forgave himself for it, but we never told anyone. Aldo would have been hunted and killed if anyone had found out." Axia said

"I am sure once you tell Master Lexkai..." Faellia said and within their minds they heard a very distinct and quite painful "NO".

"She has spoken, and that is the end of the discussion." Axia said still smarting from Axis's command.

"Well someone has to be told. They manipulated Master because of his legacy." Faellia said

"I know, and if I had known what they had planned I would have stopped it. But I was too concerned with my nephews. I should go visit Shawn. He doesn't have much time left." she said

"We have been trying to take care of him, and Zenia and her husband have not left his side." Faellia said about the Champion and her priest husband.

"I am glad of that. He never knew his mother, and Sirano did allow Mother near Shawn, but the rest of us...he wouldn't even let us come to his funeral." Axia said thinking of her brother in law.

"Your mother was the only person not influenced or manipulated. That was why he was so close. I guess it also made him mad that every one else got transcended and he was left a rogue." Faellia said

"He never asked. Either one of us would have done it if he had asked. But he was too shell-shocked." Axis said with Aila murmuring in agreement within their minds.

"It was also too bad, that he turned down leadership of the Valkyrie Rogues, which now looking back I realize Dad knew a lot more then he ever realized." Axia said speaking of her fathers division of Rogues.

"His world was Shawn. That was all he cared about. And the fact that he felt left out of inner group, without Callista..." Aila said from her location in Aldebaren.

"Men, can't live with them, can't whip them." Axia said and all the girls laughed.

"Querida, what are you laughing at?" Kiniro said coming into the bedroom, with Alejandro in his arms.

"The infutility of bulls." she said and Faellia burst out in laughter.


	3. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes**_

_I'm sorry that I have not updated. I am getting barely any kind of feedback so I don't even know if I should even continue. Getting barely anyone talking to me doesn't exactly give me any incentive to do this. So if you want this story to be completed, hit that review button. You fans are the only ones that are gonna save this story_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Sorry for the 'emo' behavior, but not getting anyone saying anything was bugging me. I will try to get an update out as often as I can_

_Minane - It's okay, even my own boyfriend doesn't read my stories. However my lovely beta tester Doug is religious about my stories! _

_Tela - Giving up is something I didn't want to do, however with trying to get the website recoded by myself and well getting graphics AND getting Axia to 99, its a constant struggle to get priority straight and decide what to devote time too. Since I was getting no response, I was assuming that noone cared about this anymore, so...yeah...as I said I am sorry for overreacting._

* * *

**_More Author's Notes_**

_Right now, I will not be writing Lemons, at least for a while, if ever. Right now if you haven't guessed, the story takes place directly after Axia gave birth, so if you have ever talked to a new mother, Sex is the last thing on their minds at that point._

_And of course the disclaimer, in case Gravity didn't have it in for me more then they already do:_

_I don't own Ragnarok, if I did the bots would be gone, and I would have money. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shawn, Rian, Aila, and Axis. All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano_

_Now that that is out of the way...  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

"So what do you plan on doing tonight Querida?" Kiniro asked his wife

"You are disappearing. All the men in the house are leaving, with the exception of course of Limpeh and Alejandro." she said

"I see, and why would that be?" Kiniro said not sure of why she was kicking all the males out

"Because tonight is my baby shower, and female slumber party. No Men allowed!" she said

"So what precisely will you be doing." he said not liking her smirk

"Oh...you know... the usual things that sex deprived females do. Look at naked men, compare, swap stories...you know the usual thing." she said nonchalantly

"I beg your pardon!" he said looking at his wife, completely in shock

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with that?" she said batting her eyes at her gorgeous husband

"Yes I do! I am not having you look at naked men!" he said with a smile on his face

"Too bad. I am not the one that is planning it." she said

"And who would that be?" he said

"That would be me! Auntie, we are almost ready" said the high pitched voice of an woman

"Thank you Jaz." she said to the blonde woman behind Kiniro.

"Auntie?!" he said twirling around and seeing a very tall and very blond BioChemist behind him. "Who the porings are you!" he exclaimed, seeing his new family get larger

"I'm Jasmine, and Axia is my great great aunt. My great grandparents were Tatiana and Isagani." the perky girl said, with a huge Axe on her back.

"Jasmine is it wise to bring her here?" Axia said quietly

"Aila wanted to come, and she said it was okay. She said, I look so much like Saphia that she owed it to Saphia." Jasmine said

"That's Aila!" Kiniro said swinging Jasmine around to look at the very large Axe.

"Don't touch it!" Both Axia and Aila screamed as Kiniro tried to touch Aila

"Why?" he said pulling away as he saw his wife trembling.

"Because no man may touch any of the items, unless they are chosen. It was the only way that Bizi and Isagani were able to touch them. You are not the chosen of Aila. Only Tatiana and Isagani and their female descendants are. This is why Lily was able to hold Lachlan. She is a female and direct descendant of Misty. Arden would not have been able to touch Lachlan, as he did not make him chosen. However, Lachlan can now hold Arden, because he is chosen Viking. Aldo was the only exception to the rule. He was never allowed to hold Axis." Axia said

"But Axia, you said he held her when he talked with your children..." Kiniro said, and then saw her shed a tear

"And he regretted it for the rest of his life." she whispered

"Why...why won't anyone tell me anything!" he screamed

"Because you are not chosen!" Aila screamed at him

"What do you mean I am not chosen!" Kiniro screamed back at the axe

"You are not the chosen of me. Only Aldo and your son are the chosen of me. Those stupid fools used you to get your bloodline." Axis screamed in his head

"So what, I was just a broadmare!" he screamed into the air

In a very soft whisper he heard his wife say "Yes"

"Fine then, if that is all I was, then there really is no need for me to be here, now is there?" he said grabbing his cape and stalking out of the living room, where they were having their argument.

"Kiniro, please wait. Don't go like this." Axia said stopping him with her arm

"Axia, I need to think right now. Have fun at your party, okay?" he said to his wife, who was in tears. Softly kissing her, he smiled at her, and pressed a hand to her cheek. "I love you Axi, but I need to think about everything." he whispered to her and then left the house


	5. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes**_

_Tela - Yeah, well I got the opportunity to meet the real Aldo this past November and he is an absolute blast to be around. And he doesn't read my stories either, but he did give me full permission to do whatever I liked to his characters_.

_Minane - Thank you for your appreication! So far, I don't plan on any lemons, and the first two were so sugar coated lemonade that I earned my title of HentaiQueen. After finishing Avalonian, I realized that having chapter after chapter of screwing was not counter productive._

_Lina - Thank you as well. RoEmpire has been my home for 2 and a half years and I am grateful for all the fans that I have of the series. I know that when I complete it, I will be sadder then I was when I finished the first one. That one I was seriously depressed. Then I met Kiniro, and he gave me the inspiration for the second one._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes - Again**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Magma. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis. All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. For this chapter I am introducing my friend Olga's scholar Eilix. Anyone on the Chaos Server of Iro will know what guild I am talking about. I have permission for her charactor, but not the guild. Hence why I have not named it. Also anyone who has been in that guild since its inception will know who the charactor of Pheylan is, and I couldn't give a rat's behind if he cares._

_I have also changed the rating of the story to Teen for mild language that is famously coming out of my mouth_

_Now that that is out of the way..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Axia, Lex has to be told." the scholar sitting beside Axia said

"I know, but Aila and Axis have forbidden it." she said to the pretty brunette

"Bollocks. Lex is running around in Juno, happy as a lark, and it is too disturbing." she said in her clipped accent

"Let him be happy. He hasn't laughed in too long." she responded

"He NEEDS to be told Axia. And I don't give a damn what those weapons say." she said, her accent getting more slurred as she got more angry.

"Eilix, really, it will be okay. And I thank you for coming. Your guild has always been a comfort to the Valkyries." she said to the scholar leader, patting her hand

"Any time my dear. The Valkyries have always supported us when we did any sieging for control of the castles." Eilix said to the leader of the Valkyries.

"So, how do you like the party?" Axia said, changing the subject. They were currently sitting in lounge chairs on the balcony that overlooked the waterfall. In the background was the music from the party, as all the females from Eilix's guild as well as all the Valkyries were descended upon Axia's living room. Long ago, Bizi was a member of Eilix's guild and as such, they had strong ties because of it. Even afterwards, Isagani had joined with Bizi, and currently Jasmine was a member.

"It's not bad" she said sipping on a fruit concoction, filled with more alcohol then it had any right to have. "But it needs more naked men." she added, with a slight grin

"Mistress Eilix, we are working on that now." Faellia said, coming up from behind them, to refill the drinks. Axia was not drinking, because of her milk, but Eilix was.

"And how many agreed to be paraded around 45 rabid women?" Axia asked with a slight snicker

"We got 10 men to do it. Even got one of your guild members Eilix." Faellia said with a slight giggle

"Oooh, I wonder which one?" Eilix said

"The one you called Pheylan, that knight" Faellia said

At that Eilix spit out everything she was drinking and began to start choking.

"Tell me you are joking." she wheezed out

"Not at all Mistress. He was one of the first to volunteer." Faellia said

"That stupid failure is the ugliest creature to ever walk this earth. If he wasn't a decent fighter I would have thrown his ass out a long time ago. Get him out of here, now!" Eilix screamed, and Axia began laughing

"You laugh now, wait till you see him naked!" she said with her teeth gritted.

"Oh, come on, he can't be all that bad!" she said and then turned to see the very small knight dancing with some of the ladies. Naked. Repulsed and giving an outward shiver, she turned back to the Scholar and said "You are right, he needs to go." and at that the scholar then laughed.

"Told you" was all she said in her clipped accent.

"Well who would you have preferred?" Axia asked her, eyebrow perched.

"Hmmm, that would be telling, but I have always had a fondness for tight asses." she said with a devilish smile

"Don't we all?" Axia said and laughed

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"I wonder what they are doing right now?" Kiniro asked the green haired Scholar

"Probably drooling over naked men. Axia has always been like that." Lexkai said to the blue haired Minstral

"I have some faith in my wife you know." he said to him

"That may be so, but I can hear Ora thoughts and she is getting seriously turned on by the spectacle happening there. And I can hear Axia's and Eilix's as well. Although they both just had flashes of anger and revultion." Lex said to him

"Don't you find it an invasion of privacy to be doing that?" he said

"No dear boy, invasion would have been me slipping into dear Axia's thoughts after you screwed her senseless." the very tall and dark Scottish man said

Kiniro then spit out the mug of ale that he and the other Valkyrie males had been drinking and looked at Lachlan. "You did **WHAT**!!"

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Lachlan responding in mock shame, with a small, yet evil grin on his face.

"Lachlan, since we three all know what she is like in bed, perhaps we should be rubbing it into the dear boy." Lexkai said to the ancient Champion

"Lex, I thought we were never going to discuss that." Kiniro said in hushed tones, almost in a warning.

"My dear boy, we not discussing that, I am discussing the passion that she exhibits. Do you have any idea what it is like to be in a house full of Drake Women, screwing senseless!" Lex said with a small smile.

"Nothing like screwing the real thing Lex. Too bad for you that I got the last sister." Lachlan said and Kiniro began laughing.

"Yeah, but as you only had to deal with one lady, I had 4 in my head. Have fun with that." Lexkai said

_'So are we going to sit here and talk about conquests all night? Cause I could share some that I had with Lily'_ Arden said, until interrupted by Lachlan by him stating "You do so, and I know how to fry you. Remember Magma?" Lachlan snarled

"Lachlan, behave." Lexkai said

"You can't make me" he said to him and stuck out his tongue.

"Grandpa, don't do that." Chanson said, placing his hand on the glove that housed Arden.

"Chanson, you know I would never hurt Arden. He got my Lily away from Vidicar. And trust me, I have been training her to kill that bastard." Lachlan said

"Which is also another good reason for us gathering without the women around." Lex said

"You mean without Axia or Eilix around" Lachlan said with a snicker

"Well...yes. We are going to need both guilds to take them down. But the planning is going to take a lot of work. So while they are being hedonistic and having a good time, we are going to plan the downfall of one of the largest guilds in Midgar's history." Lex said and all the men huddled together as they began the planning.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes** - _

_Yeah I know that this is short, but hey, its a chapter!_

* * *

_Tela - Well with the guys planning things behind the back of the two guild leaders...Well it shall be fun_.

* * *

_**Author's Notes - Again**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Magma. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis. All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Don't mess with her. She has spoons! _

_Now that that is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"Auntie, we need to get going now." Jasmine said to Axia, early the next morning.

"I know dear, and I thank you for last night's party. I think it is just what I needed." she said to her great niece, holding Alejandro in her arms. Eilix was beside her, as was Aurora, who was holding Limpeh.

"Any time Auntie. Lily, it's time to go!" she said as she dragged the tae-kwon girl with her. Lily was going to Aldebaren to further her training, as she had decided to become a soul linker and her studies that Lachlan had wanted, involved studying the heritage of the Alchemists. Lachlan had already trained her in the arts of the Archer, with the help of Axis and wanted her to begin her training with Aila. As Jasmine was the current Chosen of Aila, Lachlan wanted her to train with his mother.

"Lily, I will expect you soon. We have much research to do together." Eilix said to the young girl, regarding her time. Lachlan had also wanted her trained in the magical arts, and in keeping with the exclusion of the boys, he had ordered Lily to study from Eilix and not from Lexkai. He knew Lex was better, but Eilix had more experience in war, whereas he did not and Lily would need that added edge. He also wanted to see the reaction that Lex would get when he found out that his worst enemy was chosen over him.

"Yes Madame Eilix." Lily said curtsying to the mature sage. At that, the younger generation of chosens left, leaving the mature group to their own devices.

"So, now that they are gone, where are your porn videos?" Eilix said to Axia

**"EILIX!?!"** Axia shrieked and turned bright red

"Oh get serious. You may have that boy you call a husband fooled, but you never fooled me. Now where are they?" she said with a huge grin on her face, as she could see the gypsy going a deeper red

"Upstairs...Porings, I don't believe I just admitted that." she said as Faellia came up to gather Alejandro for a diaper change.

"Mistress, I moved them. They are now down in your new office. Since you will not be able to engage in any marital affairs for a while, I thought you would appreciate them out of your bedroom." Faellia said matter of factly.

**"FAELLIA!!!?!"** and at that Axia went even redder.

"So what ones do you have Axia?" Aurora asked on the sly, smirking at the bright red gypsy

"I am not dignifying that with a responce." she said very matter of factly

"Axia, they are not there, so where are they?" Eilix said, coming down the stairs

"Faellia hid them in her office." Aurora said and then with a look to Eilix, ran towards the back of the house, with Eilix not to far behind her, where Axia's new offices were set up. Now that the prophesy had been fulfilled, Axia was at work at the different duties of the Valkyrie Guild, and of course, dealing with Vidicar.

_'What am I going to do with the two of them..._' she thought to herself as she sat down on her sofa.

_'Well you could go join them?'_ a voice from the past said to her

_'Oh Porings...how am I hearing you.'_ she said to the voice

_'With Alejandro. He is a very special young man. Just like our Caden...'_ Aldo Teng said to his wife

* * *

Sorry for it being so short...as always Review!


	7. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes** _

_Shink - It's nice to see you again. You are one of my most loyal readers, and I have always enjoyed your reviews._

_Tela - It's not the intention to 'kill' you with suspence, but I do have some very evil plans in place..._

_Gladiaria Alata - Many people miss our serene Minstral, rest assured he will be returning..._

* * *

_**Authors Notes - Yet Again**_

_Sorry that it has been so late. I caught pnemonia and well, I hadn't been in the mood to write. I did have all my ideas, but just didn't have the motivation, so I made this chapter especially long._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - One more time _**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis. All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Don't mess with her. She has spoons! And, she isn't afraid to kick your ass._

_Now that that is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

"So Aldo, are you in Alejandro? Were you reincarnated into him?" Axia asked her former husband

_'No pet, it's the magic of Alejandro. Because of the blending of your heritage and that of your husband's, the gates that have kept me between realms opened, and I was allowed to choose, to either transcend or be reborn. I missed you too much to transcend, so I chose to be reborn. Right now my body is beginning to take form and it will not be long now, until I come back to life. That was why Alejandro is so special. And pet, I heard what the men were discussing last night. They are planning a full scale attack, using Axis. I know that she told you not to tell them, but we have to stop them.'_ Aldo said to his wife.

"Aldo, I do have faith that they are not going to do things behind our backs, and besides, its not as if the Valkyrie clan will listen to them without my sayso." she said

_'Pet, you may be the head Valkyrie, but as the head Viking, our word overrides yours if need be. I never did that to you, because I respect you. But you hurt Kiniro last night, when you revealed why they put you two together, and he may do something that he will regret.'_ Aldo predicted.

"Aldo, I do have faith in Kiniro. He isn't about to bring about Armeggedon just because I called him a broodmare." she said, not completely convinced of her words.

_'Does he know that he will destroy the world if he touches Axis?'_ he asked her, already knowing the answer

"Oh PORINGS!" she said and ran out the door looking for Kiniro

* * *

"Porings, it smells down here." Kiniro said to the scholar and champion as they were beginning their descent into the Payon Dungeon. 

"Yes, well, my sister loved irony. Dancers are usually known to be a prissy bunch, rarely do they ever think of anything but themselves, so their test was the mettle at handling the smell down here." Lachlan said about Axis's choice of location.

"I guess Axia passed?" Lex said to Lachlan

"Yes, her and Aldo had trained her since they were children, so Axia was very familiar with the scent. It didn't bother her in the slightest." Lachlan recalled of Axia saying the same thing to him many years before.

"Mistress was saying that her and Bizi were training here as well. Hence why they didn't have any issues either." Lex said remembering the same conversation, one night when it was snowing in Juno.

"It's rather surprising then, that Mistress and Axia never ran into each other." Kiniro commented. There were days that he really wish he had known Mistress and Bizi, as he would love to have met the man that could make Lachlan go colours.

"It was a few years between when Axia and Mistress trained here, that was why. The first five years of an acolyte training involves deep meditation. They are not even allowed to leave the church until they are fifteen. Axia and Aldo's training began with target practice, so leveling here at a young age is encouraged." Lachlan explained.

"How is it you know so much?" Kiniro asked as they had just reached the edge of the fifth level of the caves. Once they past this section, they would encounter all of the tiny, but lethal foxes called NineTails, because of the firey edges of the tails, which burned into a nine tail display.

"Beacause of my sister's training, and my own. Remember, I was an acolyte at one point, and my sister was a dancer." Lachlan reminded him

"Seeing you in those robes must have made many people giggle." Kiniro said

"Yeah well, like my sister, we didn't stay first classer's very long. And both of us transcended very quickly. Much like you Kiniro." Lachlan said giving almost a hint of what was to come.

"What are you trying to say Lachlan?" Kiniro asked, just as they entered into the cave.

Before he could respond, a large amount of NineTails appeared with a blueish young girl. She giggled at them, and waved her wand, with the bell at the end, and more of the yellow foxes appeared. Lex cast Fiber Lock directly underneath the monster , which not only held them in place, but made them susceptable to fire attacks, which Lex wasted no time, in casting Endow Blaze on both Lachlan and Kiniro. With them in place, and his fire endow, Kiniro cast Arrow Vulcan on the Cat'o'NineTails girl, and then cast Marionette Control onto Lachlan, giving Lachlan half of his energy.

Lachlan cast his spheres using Zen, which allows all shards of light to surround him instantly, and with them, gathered his mental abilities. When his mental strength had gathered to its utmost peak, he unleashed his most powerful attack, one that Mistress had done so long ago, during her test. Just as the Fiber Lock ended, Lachlan acted and his Guillotine Fist attack could be heard from all aspects of the cave.

* * *

Axia had just arrived in the vicinity of the Payon caves, and as she entered, just like last time, she was hit with a wave of the smell of the undead. As she had done the last time she was in these caves, she drew out her oil stick of lavender, and placed a few drops directly under her nose. Noone but Axis knew that she did this, and Axis chuckled to herself last time they had mentioned it, that she wished she had done the same thing, when she had done her training. 

As she entered, she heard the familiar shriek of a Guillotine Fist, and knew that her brother in law was here.

_'I am going to kill him'_ she thought

_'Now pet, he is your husband...'_ Aldo said to her as he was still connected to her

"Love I am talking about Lachlan. You can't feel anything here, but he just did Asura. Only Misty had that kind of power, and that was granted through Axis and Lachlan. So since she is dead, that power had to be from him. And I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him." she said to her husband, which she still considered him to be

_'Pet, you have to calm down, otherwise your power source will become disabled.'_ Aldo told her concerned for her safety.

"By the Arch-Angeling I will not be dictated to!" Axia said through gritted teeth.

_'Axia Drake, I am your husband, and I have **NEVER** dictated to you. Don't you **DARE** take that tone of voice with me.'_ Aldo screamed at her.

"You are a flipping dead man that is yelling at me!" she screamed back at him. Then realized what she just said and burst out into laughter.

_'God, I have missed your laughter'_ he said huskily to her.

"I have missed you too. More then I ever thought possible." she whispered back just as huskily.

By this time, she had reached the fifth level of the caves and entered in. Seeing the men down in the center of the cave, she flew over the garden walls, that had grown down there, creating a maze between the center.

"Kiniro, you can not touch Axis." Axia screamed at her current husband

"Axia, you can not stop me. We are going to use Axis and we are going to end Vidicar's tyranny." he said and stepped into the chambers, that housed Axis.

Axia then landed in front of her brother in laws and cast her Tarot of Fate on them, which froze them both in place. She then proceeded inside to see Axis hanging within. Axis had already cast Safety wall, and had been recasting as fast as she could to prevent Kiniro from possessing her.

"Kiniro, stop. Please!" Axia begged him.

"Consider this our divorce." he said cruelly and with that, blasted another Arrow Vulcan, and broke the Safety wall, that had been preventing him from touching it. With that, he reached out and touched Axis for the first time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Axia screamed as she could feel the shatters of life ending at his touch

_'Kiniro with your reckless touch, you have cast the sentance of death on all those you hold dear. Say goodbye to your homeland'_ Axis said as with her power unleashed, she destroyed Prontera and the surrounding satellite city, Izlude.

Tears began to stream down his face as he could feel each one of those deaths, and as he looked at his wife, he dropped Axis, but with the power still radiating from him, it finally hit it's peak and he shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So there you have it. Something that I had been thinking about for a while. For those that are Kiniro fans...sorry. As for real life (At least as much as you can get in this game) Kiniro just hit 99 Sunday night, which no, I didn't see, as my boyfriend kept me busy most of the night, and Zenia-chan is a 91 Champion. And Axia was deleted...go me! Callista is still around, and trundling to Stalkerhood. Then little Isa's wife is going Biochemist. Little Misty will most likely NEVER transcend, and she still borders on deletion, most of my friends bugging me not to delete her, cause they want healslaves._

_Next chapter will probably be a few weeks, or if you are blessed, a few days, and then we shall see the continuation of this._


	8. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes _**

_Shink - Predicability is no fun, if my readers can second guess me, then whats the point of writing!_

_Tela - Yes, Kiniro is a very evil man...but Lex is gonna be far more evil Mwahhh_

_Gladiaria Alata - And yes I play on Iro - Chaos. You can find me on CallistaTrueworthy, in ironically Wrath of Valkyries. I wonder if Soul read the story!_

* * *

_**Author Notes...Again** _

_Sorry that I haven't written anything, and most definately for the shortness of this. I am thinking that this will most likely not be a long story like the others were, as I want to write Avalonian 2. I might write something else, most likely something to do with Ragnarok, but I have no idea. LoaD has been so much a part of my life it is hard to think of something else._

_Also, Axis is being a very bad girl, and her language leaves a lot to be desired. If references to implied rape offend you, sorry. It's Axis's fault, not mine._

* * *

_**Author's Notes - One more time **_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis. All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Don't mess with her. She has spoons! And, she isn't afraid to kick your ass. _

_Now that that is out of the way..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh god Kiniro!!" Axia screamed as she knelt by the remains of her husband

"Axia, what is going on?" Lex said to her as he came over to her, as she began crying, hands holding her face, as the shutters ran through her body.

_'Lexkai Teng, I told you one day never to defy me, and by bringing him here, you have done so.'_ Axis screamed within their minds.

"Axia, for the love of God, what is going on here!" Lachlan screamed at them

"The three of you have begun the onset of Armaggedon. With your reckless acts, you have broken the seals of the Wrath of the Valkyries. Now I have to gather a force to stop this, before the hope disappates from me." Axia said to them in clipped tones

"What are you talking about?" Lachlan said, as he had never heard of what she was talking about. Then again, he was never really told very much about how the Wrath was really formed, as he had always seen it as a the Hope of the Valkyries.

_'As the male counterpoint to the Valkyries legend, you were not part of what was the real force. Granted, you are a powerful being, but you are male, and not worthy of the distinction of the Valkyrie.'_ Axis spat out to her brother.

"And what preciesely was that?" Lex said standing up beside Lachlan. He was not impressed that what had been hidden from him, and did not like the fact that he could feel that his rival was on her way, and she knew what was going on.

_'The real triad has always been Mother, the chosen dancer and me. You were NEVER included.'_ Axis practically snarled at her brother.

"So what the hell was the point of me chosing a chosen?" Lachlan spat out to his sister with equal venom.

"It created a bloodline." Axia said, almost in a whisper, just now completely realizing just **WHO** Kiniro really was

"You mean that first time..." Lachlan whispered back remembering the first time he had made love to his first female chosen.

_'Yes, you stupid male whore. The first time you manraped that girl you got her pregnant. To protect her, Fayt, with my help, sent her to the future and she gave birth to Kiniro, where she died giving birth. That is why he was never chosen. That is why you were never told everything. Fayt was sworn to secrecy, but did not know about you and Lex's little manipulations. If he had known, that you, my dear little brother, were manipulating Lex to do your bidding, he would have alerted me.'_ Axis said, the venom dropping from each sentence.

Axia had never known her to be so hateful, as she was right now. She knew that Axis liked her wishes to be obeyed, and she knew, this was why she had chosen Aldo as Viking. It had pained her, that Axis would not make Kiniro a Viking, but now realizing that he was her nephew, it made perfect sense.

_'Pet, I am one now, and I am hurrying as fast as I can. This new body isn't a good as the old one.'_ Aldo said to his wife, who could still sense him.

_'Porings, hurry, your brother is about to lose it on everyone.'_ Axia whispered to her husband, within her mind, hoping that Lex had not heard it. The last thing she needed was Lex to find out that his brother was alive.

_'Axia, I will transport him now.'_ Axis said to her alone.

With that, a very tall, and well built man appeared. He had short, spiky hair in the front, that was dark, and had streaks of forest green all throughout it. He also had two large guns at his side, that he whipped out and pointed directly at Lexkai. He narrowed his forest green eyes at the startled scholar and said to him:

"We meet again dear brother."

* * *

_**Mwhaaaa...**_

_**Comments wanted. And lots of them...spam that review button!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_First set of Author's Notes - _**

_**Shink - **Sorry, no Lex butt kicking, at least by the twin, but who knows what Aurora is going to do to her husband when she finds out what Lex has done! (Pally vs Scholar...ooh the horrors!)_

_**Gladiaria Alata -** Thank you so so much for the awesome drawing of Axia, it beats the one I did! For those that want to see it is on my deviantart account, under TatianaSaphira_

_Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? Reviews keep me thinking people like this and without them, well...updates may be longer. So if you want weekly updates or shorter, Review!!!_

* * *

**_Author's Notes - Yeah these are the real ones_**

_Right now, this is chapter Seven, however due to the author's notes I created, this is going to be listed as Chapter Nine, so be aware of that when reviewing...and I want Reviews DAMMIT!_

_Right..back to the notes...plot wise, I have no idea! So if something sounds off-kilter, let me know so it can be changed! _

**_

* * *

_****_Author's Notes - One more time _**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild._

_I took liberties with the char named Muna, owned by the lovely Nikki (Whom I miss terribly, and her best friend Steph was the character build for Saphia). The real chars full name is MunaMuna and that is a dancer, Calle CC real wife is her priestess NamuNamu, which I helped Calle marry. Calle CC is of course one of the nicest guys you would ever have the pleasure of meeting, and my life was enriched by knowing him. He is on IroChaos as well. As well as he is an amazing sculpter of clay, so if you can, stop by RoEmpire's thread and find his stuff! _

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Espi, Nox and the rogue otherwise known as Batouche, of which I don't have exact permission to use, are mentioned here, but if I hear from them, and they have said no, then their names will be changed, and I will make that change here. They are all long time Demise members and are all a blast to be around. Nox also draws the HOTTEST chars around, so if you are on Ragnainfo dot net look up her thread in the arts section and commission something, you will not regret it!_

_Now that that is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lexkai said staring at the very tall gunslinger

"It has been years dear brother, but I thought you would at least remember your baby brother" Aldo said to him, with a smirk on his face, however it was not a friendly gesture

"I do not have any brothers..." he said not completely understanding what had happened

"Think back, 100 years ago." Aldo said and watched as it dawned on Lex, just who he was

"Aldo..." he whispered

"In the flesh brother." Aldo said, guns still pointed at his older brother

"How...?" Lex asked

"It was Alejandro, Lex. My son created a doorway, that allowed Aldo to choose to be reborn or transcend to another plane. He chose to return." Axia said

"I don't like being kept in the dark." growled Lachlan, furious that he was just as much of a pawn as Lexkai

"That is just too bad. Perhaps you should not have been such an arrogant ass." the tall scholar said as she and her guildmates came into view. With Eilix, was a tall, and very athletic stalker, which Axia knew to be her paramour, a High Priestess, a Champion and a Sniper.

"Eilix, can you ever shut up?" Lex growled at his nemesis.

"Aww, is the stupid scholar jealous..." she pouted, with a great deal of venom behind her words.

"Aww, can the stupid female every shut up, and not stick her nose where it doesn't belong?" Lex said back to her, only to have an arrow shot and embed itself into the wall beside him, grazing his left ear

"Aww, can the stupid scholar not insult Eilix." said the Sniper, with a grin on his face, but not a pleasant one.

"You're the one that helped Kiniro, all those years ago, wasn't it." Lex said to the Sniper.

"Yes I was, until I discovered what you were doing. That was when I joined with Eilix." he said

"Enough!" Axia said outstretching her wings. This made everyone stop their bickering and turn towards her "Everyone, that is enough. Right now, I can barely feel the Hope which means, that we do not have much time. Now if your bloody egos can be put down a notch, we have a lot of work to do." she added to the group

"Espi, Nox, can you take point?" Eilix asked her guildmates, the Champion and High Priestess.

"On it." Nox said, in her clipped tones. Even though her's and Eilix's accents sounded similar they were not, as they were from opposite sides of the world.

"Aldo, Lex, stand guard with Lachlan and the rogue and sniper." Axia said, as she entered into Axis's inner sanctuary.

"On it Pet" Aldo said as he and his brother moved with the other Valkyrie Vikings to protect the entrance. The rogue have been inducted when he began the relationship with Eilix, and the Sniper had been inducted, when he had married a priestess named Muna that had been a Valkyrie helper.

Inside, the remains of Kiniro were still there, like ash on a fireplace. Bending down, a tear fell from her face, that intermixed with the ash. At that, it began to form a ball, and it rose above her.

_'Beloved wife, I am sorry for what has happened'_ the spirit of Kiniro said his wife.

"Kiniro, I am sorry that I did not trust you enough." Axia said, the tears falling freely now

_'No, you did not, but now, I do understand it all. And I am glad that you will not be alone.'_ he said to her as he faded, and his ashes fell apart in her hand.

_'Axia, please do not worry. Because of his heritage, he will always be given the option of rebirth. So he may yet return.'_ Axis said to her, glowing from the floor where Kiniro had dropped her.

Axia picked her up and gently placed her back onto the altar. Stepping back, Axis encased her within a safety wall, and within showered her with energy.

"Axis, why are you doing this?" she asked within the safety wall.

_'Well, a few reasons. One, I missed our connection. I have always loved you, and I always will, and this allows me our connection. I have missed this. Second, I am healing all wounds from the birth, as well as the removal of the Hope. You are now mortal again Axia, and will have to reforge the Hope. If you do not touch Aldo, and create life again, you will be made barren this time. The third reason, is you need my energy, and this shall give it to you.'_ Axis said as she released Axia from the safety wall, and tiny sparks began to emanate from her fingers.

"Axis, what is happening?" she said looking down at her fingers, as they were glowing a deep orange.

_'Its the full, raw power of the Valkyries. No other human has ever had it, however you will need it, because the Lord of Thanatos Tower has discovered the creation of the Wrath of the Valkyries, and he is searching for the wielder of it.'_ Axis said

"Axis, who is the wielder of the Wrath?" Aldo asked from his position. He was still in mental contact with Axis and had heard every word. Of course he had heard the part of 'not touching Aldo' and had smiled at that. Not being able to touch his wife in those last 30 years of his life had killed him slower then age did, and he was most definitely looking forward to seeing his naked wife again.

_'Oh you are not going to believe this, but Ryan was made wielder.'_ Axis said

"Your joking...RYAN!" Axia said incredulously

_'The Wrath choses who has been the most affected by the Valkyries, and your torture of him, is definitely it. Be grateful that it wasn't Vidicar'_ Axis said

"So now what?" Axia said.

"Now we go get that son of a bitch and rip the Wrath out of him" the sniper said

"Calle, I didn't think you had it in you!" Eilix said with a huge grin on her face. She had never heard her serene sniper ever swear, and it was very amusing to her.

"I didn't appreciate what he had done to Axia. Muna was constantly crying because of it, as well as he insulted her every chance he got when she brought him food." Calle said

"Calle, you don't have to be so protective. Your job has always been to protect Eilix and I am very grateful that you have done so." Axia said coming out of the sanctuary, with Axis in hand. Of course with the reforging, she had to come, as did Jasmine and Lily, although this time, instead of all the chosens being pregnant, it was only Lily. _'Then again'_ Axia thought_ 'Aldo is looking damn good'_

_'I heard that wife. And I thank you. I love your hair now, I think I would have killed to have that hair wrapped around me, when you were riding me'_ Aldo said huskily

_'I hope this doesn't mean I have to listen to you too going at it again!'_ Axis said haughtily, but not too seriously. She actually hated the thought of Axia and Kiniro together, but had always secretly loved the feeling of Aldo and Axia, and had often 'listened' in on their lovemaking over the years.

_'I just had a baby, and just lost a husband Axis. I highly doubt that I will be engaging in sexual activities'_ Axia said back with equal haughtiness.

_'I know your libido Axia, don't you sell yourself short. Aldo is far better looking now then he was then.' _Axis said and at that Aldo began to blush profusely, and Lex caught that and perked up an eyebrow

"Do I want to know?" he just asked, even though he could feel the passion building between his brother and his wife.

"It's none of your business Lex." he said back and severed the connection that he had with his twin.

"Well you are no fun!" Lex said with a grin as he felt the severing that his brother did

"Shut up Lex." Aldo fired back

"I suggest both of you shut up, while I scout ahead and find out if anyone saw us all come in" the stalker named Batouche said his words flowing due to his accent

"Stupid French Men" Lex mumbled as he, Calle, and Aldo stood guard again. Lex created Fiber Lock, and Calle began setting traps around the entrance.

"I heard that, mon ami, and I suggest you shut up with that kind of talk or you are going to have a hard time explaining why you can't give children to your wife again." Batouche said and Aldo and Calle began roaring with laughter at that as Lex, for once in his life, listened to someone else and shut up.

* * *

_**Authors Notes -**_

_So...Lex got Told!!_

_Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and Review! Also, I am completely open to new plotlines, especially from the readers that loved LoaD 1 and 2._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note's - **

_Shink - Well I hope you will like this update, cause it is quite long, and I am already working on Chapter 11_**

* * *

**

**More Author's Notes -** _I am skipping Chapters 8 and 9 so that everything is nice and even on the main board, so that when I see the reviews, it is for the correct chapter. However, the real chapters 8, 9 and 10 will be combined so its gonna be a huge update for you!_

**

* * *

**

**Last bunch of Author's Notes - **

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild._

_I took liberties with the char named Muna, owned by the lovely Nikki (Whom I miss terribly, and her best friend Steph was the character build for Saphia). The real chars full name is MunaMuna and that is a dancer, Calle CC real wife is her priestess NamuNamu, which I helped Calle marry. Calle CC is of course one of the nicest guys you would ever have the pleasure of meeting, and my life was enriched by knowing him. He is on IroChaos as well. As well as he is an amazing sculpter of clay, so if you can, stop by RoEmpire's thread and find his stuff! _

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Espi, Nox and the rogue otherwise known as Batouche, of which I don't have exact permission to use, are mentioned here, but if I hear from them, and they have said no, then their names will be changed, and I will make that change here. They are all long time Demise members and are all a blast to be around. Nox also draws the HOTTEST chars around, so if you are on Ragnainfo dot net look up her thread in the arts section and commission something, you will not regret it!_

_Still haven't heard from them, but then again, it has only been a few days, and I haven't been on Callista. So guys, you need me, contact me on ..::Tatiana::.. who's vending and missing her Isa! I want my **HUSBAND DAMMIT**_

_Now that that is out of the way..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Where are they now?" the Lord of Thanatos Tower, the Thanatos Phantom, asked his minions, Despero, Dolor and the Odium

"They just retrieved Axis from her chamber, master." the Odium said his master

"So, something has happened to the Hope! Maero, I want you to infiltrate the Valkyries and report your information to the Dolor." he said to the female slave.

"Yessss...my massssterrrr..." she said with a slither in her voice, almost like a snake speaking. At that she bowed deeply to her master and left his presence.

"Finally after 15000 years I will have possession of the Wrath!" he said as he began laughing

* * *

"So now what?" Lachlan said as they were approaching Aldebaren 

"Well, we pick up Lily and Jasmine, and begin our trek up to Magma." Axia said

"So are we going to stay at the same hotel?" Aldo said, remembering the first time they came here to Aldebaren during the first quest

"No, the Valkyries most likely have the house up and running for everyone." Lex said

"Does that include us?" Eilix asked, or rather barbed at Lexkai

"You are not a Valkyrie. Therefore stay the hell out of my house!" Lex snarled at her

"Now that I am alive Lex, it's not just your house anymore. Eilix you would be more then welcome in my home." Aldo said to her, as he could see his twin go three different colours and about to blow.

"My wife and son are in that house, and I will not allow them to be corrupted!" Lex said, narrowing his eyes

"You know that Aurora used to be a member of my guild, and at one time, allied with Ryan's guild." Calle said to Lex

"No, she didn't share that small piece of information." he said very angry

"Aww is the poor, stupid scholar pissed off?" Batouche said perking up his eyebrow and smirking.

"Now, now, stop ganging up on him. Lex, calm down. Aurora may not have shared it, but did you ask? As for the history of everything, why don't we leave that until later?" Axia said, determined to keep the peace between them

"Fine then." Lex said as he started towards the Teng Mansion, located at the back of Juno, overlooking the remenants of Einbech, the satellite city of Einbroch.

* * *

"Lex is awful touchy today." Eilix said as Axia and her were in Axia's parlour in her apartments. Aldo was in Kiniro's room, making himself at home, while Faellia was taking his new measurements. 

"What do you expect Eilix. He killed a man, that he shaped, his long **DEAD** brother comes back to life, and his ex girlfriend is snarky to him." Axia said

"You are right, I don't know why I am so bitchy around him..." she said with her head against the back of the couch.

"Because you can't stand him happy? He hurt you a long time ago, and you never forgave him. Even now, as he is no longer caretaker, and human again, and you still care for him, don't you?" Axia hedged with her.

"No! He killed whatever feelings I had for him. If it wasn't for Batouche..." she said a lot more vehemently then normal.

"Eilix, don't lie to yourself. I'm not stupid. I have been your guardian since you were 3 years old, and I raised you. I know you better then anyone else. It does not matter if you have no intention of acting on your feeling, but do not dismiss them. That causes far more heartache then anything." she said wisely

"**I DON'T** have feeling for that **MISERABLE BASTARD**!" she screamed

"Actually Eilix, we both were technical bastards, until my mother saw the light of day and married our father. I think we were 4 hours old at the time." Aldo said from his bedroom, and began laughing silently, but not too silently as Axia heard him in the background, as did Eilix.

"I like him." Eilix said between giggles

"That is why I loved him for nearly 200 years" Axia said with a slight smile

"I heard that Pet!" Aldo said from his room

"Has he always called you that?" Eilix said

"Yes, ever since our academy days. When I began as an archer in Payon, I had a small issue with firing bows. Aldo however did not, so I kept following him around. And he began calling me his pet archer. 'Course, he was just as gorgeous as he could be, so it never bothered me, and the nickname stuck." she said remincing.

"So you being a gypsy now..." Eilix said

"Has a few other connotations that are frankly none of your business." Axia said with a slight blush on her cheeks

At that she just laughed as she stood up and left, wobbling because she was laughing so hard.

* * *

"So pet, what would you like to do now?" Aldo said after Eilix left 

Axia at that went beet red, and Aldo smiled at her. "Is there something you WOULD like to do?"

"You are evil, you know that?" she said to him, as he came over and sat beside her.

"Only for you." he said and leaned down and softly kissed her. Reaching behind her, with his right hand, he moved her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. Feeling heedy from Aldo's kisses, as they always had made her feel, she moved her hand slowly along his new jacket, and felt one of his pistols.

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked coyly

"I'm always happy to see you pet." Aldo said against her lips, as he moved them against her neck.

At that, Faellia came out, with Alejandro in hand.

"Mistress, your son is hungry." Faellia said hoping she didn't sound too stern. She knew that this was Axia's first husband, but she had loved Kiniro as her master, and did not want this man getting close to her mistress. Regardless that he was ten times more handsome then her Master.

"Thank you Faellia." she said as she took her son, and bared one of her breasts to feed him. Aldo watched her do this and smiled, as he remembered her doing the same thing for the twins. Though then, he had to hold Rowena for Axia, as they both always wanted feeding at the same time. Caden would always have a pouty face, whenever Axia reached to feed Rowena first, and then Rowena would get this look of horror, and so both of them would end up holding each of them, and the look of contentment on their children, made his heart melt each time.

"You miss the children, don't you." Axia said quietly

"Every day pet. Every day I miss those two miracles." he said trying not to start crying.

"Would you like to hold him?" Axia said, as Alejandro had finished feeding and was just lying against her breast, with a small smile on his face.

"He looks so content pet, I wouldn't want to disturb him." he said, but Axia was already removing her son and holding him up over to him

"He looks so much like Caden." he whispered as the baby just curled against him and fell asleep.

"And his mind is so much like Rowena. So inquisitive, yet so quiet, just like she was. It's almost like Alejandro is the reincarnation of the two of them." Axia said

'Maybe he is Axia.' Axis said

"Axis, are you sure?" Axia exclaimed out loud and Faellia asked what she was talking about.

"Axis just said that Caden and Rowena were reborn into Alejandro!" Axia said, and turned to her former husband to see tears falling down his face, as he softly stroked the baby

At that Faellia forgave everything evil she had thought about her new Master, and completely accepted him as the new Head Viking Valkyrie.

"That explains how I was reborn pet. The children knew you were unhappy without me. I talked with them quite a bit in that void. Then they both suddenly disappeared and I was left alone. With of course the exception of your sisters and Isa and Bizi." Aldo said

"Did you ever see Callista?" Axia asked him

"No, never pet. None have them had seen her, we even saw Sirano, though even in death, he still would not talk to us." Aldo said.

"You don't suppose..." Axia started and Aldo finished with "It couldn't be..."

"Yes I am here, and where is my SON!" Callista roared at her sister

* * *

"I said, where is my SON!" Callista roared at her sister 

"He is in Payon, but he is dying. He is nearly 170 years old." Axia said quietly

"I will see you later." she said in very clipped tones, as you could tell, she was attempting to keep her rage in check.

As she left, both Aldo and Axia turned to Axis, who was laying on the couch on the opposite side of them. "Axis, what is going on here! How is my sister still alive!"

_'Because she was the Hope. With the dissapation of it, she returned to existance.'_ Axis said

"Then who became the Wrath?" Aldo asked, with Faellia nodding in agreement. At this point she was completely stunned by everything, as she had always heard of the Legend of Callista, but to actually see here, was almost a dream come true.

_'I don't know, but maybe mother might know.'_ Axis said almost wearily

"Axis, you sound tired. Take a rest, and Faellia will see to you." Axia said as she got up and grabbed a pillow to place Axis on it. She then handed Axis over to Faellia, in that, Faellia did not touch her, but could still take care of her. Axia was still the only one that could safely touch her, and they wanted to keep everything as stable as they could. They still had not heard back about the destruction of Prontera and Izlude, and she prayed to the Poring Gods that it was still mostly intact. Last time there was destruction, Einbech took years to recover. Fortunately it was a remote area, and most of the residents had been in the mines, but Prontera was the capital of Rune-Midgar, and there was bound to be casualties in the millions. The Valkyries, were already on the crew of the restoration, however the King, Tristan the VIII, had been killed, and they could not locate the princess.

_'Thank you Axia. With the transfer of my power to you, I do tire more easily.'_ Axis said sounding more weary then ever.

"Then rest, and we will see you in the morning." Axia said, as she got up and held out her arms for her son. Aldo, not really wanting to give up possession of the baby, now that he knew it was his children, looked reluctant to do so.

"Aldo. Give me my son." Axia said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

"Only if I get to play with him in the morning." he said giving her possession of the baby.

"We shall see. Aurora had been looking into the location of Ryan, as she had been the second in command of the guild before it was absorbed. We may have to act quickly. Fortunately, Aurora still has plenty of milk, so she has already offered to nursemaid Alejandro while I am away." Axia said, looking down at her son, as he had fallen asleep again.

Aldo then came up to her, and leaned down and softly kissed the baby on it's forehead. "Sleep well, little warrior." he said, using the nickname he used to give Caden, when he slept.

Then the most astonishing thing happened, they both heard within their heads _**'Daddy'**_. They both looked at each other and smiled. It had been Caden's voice they heard and both of them felt their heart swell.

"I had better lay him down." Axia said as she moved towards the nursery that was the opposite side of the bedroom. As she settled him down, he laid on his side, and had a small smile on his face, just like Rowena did when she was asleep. Amazed that she didn't notice all these traits before, she sat down in the rocker that was just off to the side of the crib and sat down. Gazing outside, she viewed the moon, reflecting on everything that had happened.

She didn't know if it had been minutes or hours, but Aldo came into the nursery sometime later, and had been watching her. Feeling his presence, she turned to him, and gave him a small smile.

"Come to bed precious?" he asked

"I will be there soon." she said and then looked back at the moon, her eyes glazing over again

"I hate seeing you so sad." he said, coming into the nursery and hunching down beside her. He had taken off his jacket, and had put on a black, sleeveless tee-shirt, which left little to the imagination. Unlike his first body, where he was leanly muscled, this new body was not. He was also almost as tall as Lachlan, which is probably what threw Lexkai off.

"I hate being so sad, but there is so much to reflect on. I barely knew Kiniro, but I did love him, and now he is out of my life forever. I understand why Callie is so upset with us. We all knew she was pregnant, and didn't tell her, and let her die, or fade, or whatever she did. Eilix and Lex used to be good friends, as Lex taught at the sage academy and she was one of his best students. Until the day that she declared herself to him, and because of him being guardian to Lachlan, had to decline her. She of course didn't know why, even though I raised her, I never told her who I was, or about the Valkyries. It wasn't until she came to be the current leader of her Guild, that it was revealed the entire heritage of it, including Isa and Bizi. Then she had stormed to the cottage and I think blistered my ears for about a good hour before she finished her tirade. Then I showed her my wings, and it was the first time she actually was quiet that day." Axia had said very quietly. Not animated like she usually was.

"Your wings were always my joy Pet." he said just as quietly, as he sat up and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aldo.." she whispered against his lips as he gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes -**_

_Well, only Shink had been reviewing, so I will just answer him:_

_Shink - Yeah, now that I actually have an Idea of what I am doing. I hadn't expected to reintroduce the twins, it just came to me to do so, to explain how Aldo came back. Also, I love my Callie, and I know many people did not like the fact that she was killed in the end of Life of a Dancer one. Even though it was a noble death, she still died. So bringing her back like this was fun._

_**And I am not posting the Lemon until I have 5 Reviews!**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the usual stuff**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild._

_I took liberties with the char named Muna, owned by the lovely Nikki (Whom I miss terribly, and her best friend Steph was the character build for Saphia). The real chars full name is MunaMuna and that is a dancer, Calle CC real wife is her priestess NamuNamu, which I helped Calle marry. Calle CC is of course one of the nicest guys you would ever have the pleasure of meeting, and my life was enriched by knowing him. He is on IroChaos as well. As well as he is an amazing sculpter of clay, so if you can, stop by RoEmpire's thread and find his stuff! _

_I finally spoke with Nox and Espi. Both of them agreed to let me do evil evil things...uh..I mean, use their char names. Although I think Nox was a bit upset that I wasn't sure if I was going to have her make every male her personal slave. But a cute pic of Axia always can sway my mind (hint hint!)_

_Now this I already got spanked for but I misspelled Batouchu's name. And it was not a playful one, cause that's between him and Olga, and that's just ikky...but yeah. So from now on, it BatouchU not BatouchE. (bang head here!)_

_Oh and a personal note to Dex, if he reads this_

_**BRING BACK MY HUSBAND!!!**_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that that is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

As Axia woke up, she found herself alone in the bed. Putting her hand over the opposite side of the bed, still made, and not disturbed, she shed a tear. When Aldo had brought her into the room, the night before, he had just kissed her, and went back to his own room, mindful that she was a widow currently, and not his wife any longer.

It had pained him, but he would not take advantage of her state. _'She is so lovely'_ he had thought staring at her for a number of hours the night before, while she slept. He had done that before, especially after the death of the children. She took it very hard, and he had worried for her state of mind. But considering everything now, and seeing that she had not buckled, he knew she was made of sterner stuff. Then again, he remembered the day he had asked her to marry him and remembered how turned on he was at her temper.

Thinking back, now in the light of day, or at least the beginnings of it, he watched her lean over to where he would have slept, and heard her sniffle.

"Pet, did you really want me there last night?" Aldo asked softly from his location

"I had thought that you would have, even if you didn't make love to me." she said in a whisper.

"Pet, if I get anywhere near your body, you won't be walking for days. So no. I did not stay in the bed last night." he said with a sardonic grin, and a lot of insolence in his voice

"Thank you for watching me then." she said wearily.

"You are welcome pet. Now to go see to Alejandro. It's been many years since I changed a diaper." he said and smiled.

"Thank you for returning. By the porings, I missed you." she whispered, but he was already gone

"Mistress, are you up already?" Faellia said as she entered into the room

"Yes, I am. Aldo is taking care of Alejandro." she said still very tired. Bone weary tired is mostly what she felt.

"Mistress, you don't look good." Faellia said as she assisted Axia into the bathroom and into the small whirlpool that was in the corner.

_'The energy in her body, is slowly deteriorating her resistance. That is why she is so tired. If Kiniro was here, it would be no problem...'_ Axis said

"What are you talking about Axis" she said wearily

"You need to expend energy Axia." Aldo said coming into the bathroom, but turned around, for her privacy.

"She can't betray Master like that!" Faellia exclaimed and the quickly covered her mouth, in shock that she just said that aloud.

"I am well aware that I am no longer married to her, but she is my wife, and I am first Viking. I would suggest that you keep those comments to yourself" Aldo said with a slight trace of venom.

"I am sorry Master Aldo, that just slipped out." Faellia said remorsefully.

"Faellia, I know that I am not Kiniro, but I love Axia. I came back from oblivion for her. Your Master destroyed Prontera because he was selfish and stupid. I destroyed Einbech during the most meaningful time of my relationship to Axia. But I was not stupid enough to take a hold of Axis in anger. I held her during the deepest love I have ever felt for any human. Which is why you exist. I didn't kill a living soul. He did. So don't you **DARE** think that I do not have the right to be here. And if I had been here when Kiniro was alive, I would have been head Viking, not him." Aldo said with more force then he had ever used before.

"When did you hold Axis. No man is allowed to hold her!" Faellia exclaimed

"When I made love to Axia when she was carrying my miracles. Because of this, yes I destroyed, but the act itself was meaningful, as she was allowing me to converse with my children while they were still in the womb. That was why noone was harmed. That was why both me and Axia had already decided nearly 170 years ago to allow **NO** man to **EVER** touch her. Only I could, as I knew what would happen. We knew Caden would also had the right, but he knew that without the discipline he would be overcome by the lure of her, and it would kill him. Alejandro as well can, but he may have a chance because of him also possessing the soul of Rowena. A female. Alejandro may be truly the only male that can hold her without having to control his feelings." Aldo said.

_'I still have not decided, if I will accept him. If he is much like Caden, I may. I loved your son like my own, and I was looking forward to seeing if he could handle me.'_ Axis said from her position

"You never said anything about that. We had already discussed with Caden about what would happen if he touched you. He didn't want to destroy like I did, and had already made the decision to not touch you." Aldo said to her

_'I suspected as much. I loved his mind. So like Axia and you. Rowena was too much like Mistress for me._' Axis said

"I can't get up." Axia said very wearily from the whirlpool.

"I am here pet." Aldo said as he came into the bathroom and walked over to her.

"I feel so helpless. I don't like feeling like this." she whispered to him

"Precious little pet, I have seen you at your best and your worst. I have seen you through terrible tragedy, with the death of your sisters and the greatest joy of my life, when you gave me my little miracles. I love you Axia, and you will get through this." he said to her, as he lifted her out of the whirlpool, dripping all over him, and leaned down and kissed her.

_'Aldo, she really needs to expend the energy. If she doesn't, she may die.'_ Axis whispered to him alone.

_'I know, but she mourns him.'_ he whispered back

_'She mourned you greater. She was a wildcat when Kiniro first touched her, and she sobbed your name when he was making her come. It was always you she wanted, and it would always be that. She only accepted Kiniro because of the guilt that he gave her when he revealed his past. She has **ALWAYS** loved you. When my brother lied to him and told him that she loved Kiniro bone deep, it was only to placitate him. Lachlan knew as I did, that you are her soulmate. That is how you had the ability to return, you will always be linked to her. It was why you were chosen so long ago by Lexkai. He knew the destined dancer was your soulmate.'_ Axis said as Aldo was bringing her to the bed. Faellia had already laid some towels down onto the bed, and with that she nodded to him and left the two of them alone.

"Aldo, I am so tired..." Axia said, in a bare whisper.

"Let me help you." Aldo said, as he undressed himself and sat beside her.

"I loved you so much Aldo, but I did accept Kiniro." she said as Aldo was stroking her face

"I know you did pet. I felt when you let go. I saw the 3 children you were going to give him. They were beautiful children pet. But you need to let me do this. Axis said you are going to die if you don't let me help you." Aldo said, with tears in his eyes.

"Then help me..." Axia said in a voice that was nearly not there

"Thank you pet." Aldo said

* * *

_**God..More Author's Notes -** _

_Dun dun dun...It's Lemon Time!!_

_Next Chapter! _

_Cause I am evil that way._

_**And remember, no 5 reviews, no LEMON!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes - You know the fun stuff!_**

_4 out of 5 requested reviews ain't bad so as promised..._

_Reviewers!_

_Bato - Thank you Batouchu for reading it. I find that always in the beginning I never know what I am doing until I finally start finding a flow, and then I begin writing as I would speak. Then yes, everything becomes far more engrossing. Its just too bad that you never got to hear me on Vent._

_Shink - you know me, I like writing smut..its about the only sex life I get! (personal choice.)_

_Tela - I like holding Lemons hostage, that way I get all the lemonade and I don't have to share! Making Aldo a gunslinger wasn't too much of a stretch. As anyone that plays one, you build them like an archer. Let's just suppose that he had always been destined to be one, since he didn't really get to chose his character class, fate chose it for him._

_nicholastay - Sorry Nick, I was kinda in a hurry over on RoEmpire. I will be posting there as well, what I meant is that here at work, I have the ability and TIME to edit everything and post here. They blocked from me over a year ago so I can't post it there and so it has to wait until I get home from work. Then I usually forget! As for the direction, its kind of a toss-up. Writing about Kiniro, especially at the end of LoaD2 was very hard on me emotionally as in game he divorced me while I was asleep because of issues that frankly are personal._

_I have zero feelings for him, so writing that I did or do, I just can't do. That was one of the biggest reasons that I wrote him out of the story. As many of the readers guessed, I am friends with all the characters, so writing them in was easy and natural. Pretending a feeling that I haven't felt in well over a year is hard, and I did that for 3 years with my previous boyfriend._

_Besides, when I met up with Aldo (yes he actually slept on my couch and snapped a pic of me in my jammies!) he said I could do whatever I wanted to him. And lets face it. Aldo is more fun._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Notes - You know the usual stuff_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild._

_I took liberties with the char named Muna, owned by the lovely Nikki (Whom I miss terribly, and her best friend Steph was the character build for Saphia). The real chars full name is MunaMuna and that is a dancer, Calle CC real wife is her priestess NamuNamu, which I helped Calle marry. Calle CC is of course one of the nicest guys you would ever have the pleasure of meeting, and my life was enriched by knowing him. He is on IroChaos as well. As well as he is an amazing sculpter of clay, so if you can, stop by RoEmpire's thread and find his stuff! _

_I finally spoke with Nox and Espi. Both of them agreed to let me do evil evil things...uh..I mean, use their char names. Although I think Nox was a bit upset that I wasn't sure if I was going to have her make every male her personal slave. But a cute pic of Axia always can sway my mind (hint hint!)_

_Now this I already got spanked for but I misspelled Batouchu's name. And it was not a playful one, cause that's between him and Olga, and that's just ikky...but yeah. So from now on, it BatouchU not BatouchE. (bang head here!)_

_Oh and a personal note to Dex, if he reads this_

_**BRING BACK MY HUSBAND!!!**_

_Although I somehow ended up in south Kafra a few days ago...Isa?!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that that is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Author's Note - Your last warning...**_

_This is your last chance to back out of the smut fest. It's lemony good, and its AldoNummy. If you are of the faint of heart, or in a place where it isn't a good idea to be reading, or reacting (giggle) I suggest reading it later._

_If you can handle it...go ahead and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Aldo began by kissing her softly on the lips. He gently applied pressure, using slight sucking motions and teasing with his tongue. He then felt her respond back to him, by her tongue meeting with his. He leaned closer to her and brought her head to him, since he knew she wouldn't have the energy to raise her own head. They danced like this for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Aldo brought his head back, and saw the familiar fire of her desire within her lavender eyes.

"By the Porings, I missed your passion" Aldo said with a smile

"And I missed your kissing." Axia said, with a bit more life in her voice, then she did an hour before.

"Do you know what else I missed?" he asked her whispering against her earlobe as he nibbed against her neck

"What?" she asked as she felt him moved down her throat and to her breasts, that were oozing a bit of milk

"Drinking your milk" he said as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, as she arched against him. He didn't take much, as he knew Alejandro would have to be fed, but he had missed this so much. Moving over to the other one, he tasted that one, as he played with the one he left. Feeling her begin to move, he knew that this was working and that she was going to be okay. Then he felt her nails against his back, and he remembered that when she did that, she was getting close to the first one. And he wanted to be tasting her when she did that.

Moving away from her breasts, he continued to slide down her body, to the center of her. He could already smell how wet she was, but he loved how she felt. Kissing her softly on the very soft down there, he trailed a few more kisses, moving around her inner thighs, and avoiding the one place they both wanted him to be.

"Aldo...please..." Axia begged him as she was running her hands through his hair.

"Now pet, I have been denied doing this for 130 years, and I am GOING to enjoy myself." he said slyly as he did take pity on her and moved between her legs.

As he touched her on her inner folds, he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm. Very lightly, he caressed it with his tongue, and then as he felt the tremors, he very sharply inserted his tongue inside her and she screamed his name as she came. She also left bloody marks on his back, but then again, he had gotten used to it. Holding her down with his arms, and softly kissing her as he felt her come down from her rush, he smiled against her.

"Are you ready for round two pet?" he asked as licked against her folds

"Hmmm..." Axia said as she began to arch again against him as he worked again on her inner folds

"Oh Aldo..." she moaned as she came again.

"Yes pet?" he said come back up, and deeply kissed her. Now that she had expended some of the latent energy, she was able to be more active, now that he had awoke her desires. She wrapped her legs around him, and held his face between her hands, and whispered to him "Make love to me husband"

"As you wish, wife" and plunged into her. He was a lot bigger then she remembered and definately bigger then Kiniro. Plus the fact that she had just had the baby, but she wouldn't have traded the pain for anything. He held himself within her for a good five minutes, not trusting himself to let go. His mind may have remembered making love to his wife, but this body was a virgin, and he had no intention of spilling himself before he was ready to.

At least until his wife decided that moving was a good idea, and had begun to buck against him.

"Do you want this to last, or do you want a conclusion?" Aldo asked her, as he had leaned over her, and whispered this into her ear

"Right now I want my orgasm" Axia said with gritted teeth, and for good measure, bucked against him

"You asked for it then." he said as he withdrew, making her whimper. He then whispered to her: "Round Three"

At that he slammed into her, and made her scream her release. Pumping harder into her, she sobbed her as her orgasms crashed on her in a never ending torrent.

Taking the chance, that he had expended enough energy, he withdrew again, and turned her over, and brought her to her knees. Grabbing her hips, he drove himself in, slamming harder into her, while himself, trying not to come. The night before he knew he was right in not touching her, but he was a bit saddened that the only reason that this was happening was because she was dying without the release. Hearing her crash again, he could feel their connection again and he smiled.

_'Thank you Axis, I missed this'_ Aldo said to her, as he continued to pound into Axia.

_'You are welcome. And I am enjoying it to. You taught me that, and that I am forever grateful to you. Axia will be okay now, but you will have to keep this up at least once a day until the resolution of this. And considering your history, I know that won't be a problem for you two.'_ she giggled as she faded back as Axia crashed again.

"Interested in Round Four, pet?" Aldo asked as he moved off of her, and moved beside her, onto his back.

With a very large and devious grin, she moved herself onto him and impaled herself onto him. "My turn" she whispered against his ear, as she rode him as hard as he had ridden her. Grabbing her head, he deeply kissed her as he bucked against her, and felt himself letting go. Screaming into her mouth, and grabbing her hips as he frantically pumped her, he rode his orgasm, that had been different then any he had experienced before.

"Pet you are amazing..." he began to say, until he noticed she was asleep again. Smiling, he knew that Alejandro had to be fed, he got himself dressed, and went to go get the child. He still had a hard time not thinking of him as his son, considering he knew who soul he had, but he had vowed that he would treat him as he did Caden.

Getting up, he went into the nursery and saw Alejandro already awake, and gurgling. Smiling again, he looked down at the baby. He saw so much of his son in him that he allowed a tear to fall. He missed his babies, his little miracles that he called them, because of the extraordinary way that they were brought into this world. He vowed that nothing would ever hurt this little miracle. With that thought, he picked him up, careful to support his neck, and brought him into the bedroom. Finding Axia on her side, he thought 'This will be easy' as he brought the baby to her side, and with a surprising accuracy, he latched onto her nipple and began to feed. Aldo had done this before with the twins, so he was quite familiar with doing this. Supporting him, he finished one breast, and looked at him almost in asking 'Move me to the other'. Aldo chuckled at the voracious appetite of this little baby, and moved Axia's breast over to him, and he began feasting on the other one.

Seeing that the baby was done, he picked him up and with the towel he had grabbed from the nursery and with it, placed it over his shoulder and burped the baby. When the two of them had been raising the children, he had thoroughly enjoyed this part of raising the children, and often Axia would leave him to burp the baby, and change diapers. Course it was her, that took care of them when they were sick or scared, as with her powers, they felt safe with their mother, and for guidance, they had always gone to their father. And, they had all learned their colourful vocabulary directly from their mother, which always made Aldo chuckle when he could hear his son frustrated.

Bringing him back into the nursery, he sat down in the rocker as the daylight had broken, and he could see out to the city. He just held him as he rocked him, held against his shoulder. He then got a chill, and looked to his left. He then made out an image, of a tall blue haired man. He then realized that he was seeing Kiniro.

"Hello Kiniro." he said to the spector

_'Hello Aldo. I see you have seen my son.'_ he said, none too happy about having his rival holding his son like it was his own.

"Yes I do. And I will be watching over him. And Axia." he added

_'Do not touch my son.'_ he growled at him, still possessive of his son

"Kiniro, would you rather have noone with your son. Just Axia, trying to raise him on her own. You're dead because you were stupid enough not to trust her. She had her reasons for not telling you why you can't hold Axis." Aldo said quietly, still rocking the baby

_'I would rather Lexkai was around my son then you.'_ he snarled at him

"Temper Kiniro. You are still in the deciding range. If you do not curb your emotions, you will not be given any choice about rebirth. Then there will be only one option for you. To become a monster. Do you really want that?" Aldo said not concerned about what Kiniro wanted

_'How the hell did Axia ever tolerate you for all those years. Nothing ever flaps you!'_ he railed at him

"Because when it comes to that particular gypsy, I grew into her behaviour. I knew how to manipulate her into doing exactly what I wanted without her thinking that she was giving up anything. It made her feel generous, when in fact, the decision was never hers. I never had to fight her, because there was never any reason to. Besides, you were just as turned on by her temper, just as I was. A temper is an inkling into what they are like in bed." Aldo said to him, as Kiniro began to smile

"Are you both done?" Axia said leaning nonchalantly against the doorjamb, looking at the two of them

"Yes pet. Alejandro has already been fed, and he is resting. Kiniro and I were having a discussion on who will be raising your son." Aldo said to her, as even in spector form, Kiniro was blushing about being caught.

"Well, I can set Kin's mind at ease. I will be raising my son as I see fit. Is this perfectly clear to BOTH of you?" she said with an eyebrow perched upwards.

"Perfectly. Now, I have target practise to do, as I am still not completely familiar with this body as of yet." Aldo said to her as he placed the baby back into the crib, and then began to walk out of the room. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips, and then turned back towards the spector and smirked. Then left the chambers.

_'Querida, I do not want him near my son.'_ he said, after hearing that he was gone

"You're dead. You don't get a say in the matter any longer." Axia said, still lounging against the doorjamb

_'You are still my wife, and you will listen to what I say.'_ Kiniro said

Axia at that, began laughing.

_'Don't laugh at me'_ he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice, as he had realized what he had said to her.

And she laughed harder.

* * *

So there ya go Kiddies...promises of Nightly SMUT!

Next chapter has not been written yet, so it might be not until Monday or Tuesday after easter weekend.

So, lets see if we can get another 5 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note - The Reviews...**_

_Shink - Many a man has attempted to control our intreped dancer, and very very few have succeeded. Aren't you glad that I just brought back one that can!_

_Xephrine - Yes, there will be more info about the Paladin, including his NAME, and a bit of history. I do appologize for making Kiniro look like a...well...you know...but yeah...OH WELL_

_Cezaria - Hi Sal - Squee!! you finally came to read it! Yeah, about the pet thing...I just made it up. Aldo has far better things to call me, but PET isn't one of them._

_Steel Heart - Wow, you did so many reviews! I am so happy about that! As for the crack about Kini's death...ya know...I am getting that alot..._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - You know the usual stuff_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild._

_Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Bato, Nox is owned by the lovely brit Sarah,who is still kinda put out that I haven't turned all the men into her sexslaves (I keep telling her what is Axia supposed to have?) , Espi is owned by an awesome Scandinavian chap that I could NEVER corrupt (sob!) and Calle is owned by the Hotness known as Caleb (Who is close, or is, a 99 Sniper, Go Calle!)_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that that is out of the way..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 -**

Few days later...

Axia was standing in her studio, where she kept up her dancing. She barely used her skills anymore, so to hone them, she used her studio. As she began the plié of the ballet that she still used, and began to go to pointe, she heard the shuffle of a person entering her domain. Hearing the person come behind her, she felt the hand on her waist, as the person seemed to move with her, as she was moving up and down in her plié

"It has been a while since you have done the Danseur Noble position." she said, knowing full well who was behind her.

"It has been a while since we have done the Adagio position as well." he said to her

"Considering your vocation, I didn't think that you could do this still." she said, continuing the stretches

"Pet, I still remember everything. Of course I can train this body to do what I want." Aldo said to her as he twirled her out of her plié and came behind her and lifted her high in the air. She had been just wearing a singular unitard, that had a very low boat neckline, that graced her large breasts. Aldo, had found his old leotard, that he had used when he was younger, which surprised him that it had not turned to mothballs. Now encased in this, his very tall and large body was a delicious sight to behold. With his tanned body and his blackish green hair and the black leotard that looked like a light rubber that hid absolutely nothing, Axia felt herself being lowered and held against this body.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were looking for some other exercise" Axia said rubbing against a certain protusion that was nestling itself against her buttocks.

"Anytime pet, anywhere as well" he said, grinding himself against her.

"Did you two want to be alone?" a female voice said from the doorway

At that Axia turned and jumped away from Aldo. Unfortunately, she forgot the state that he was in, and with his clothes, it wasn't hard to not see every detail of his interest in her.

"Holy Hannah, he's bigger then Lex!!" Aurora said and then clamped her hand over her mouth and began to giggle, as did Axia, as Aldo went beet red.

He then moved himself behind Axia, and curled his arms around her waist, still completely red. Lex had then chosen that particular moment to enter, and felt the arousal of his wife. He then scanned their minds, and saw the source of it and sent a clear message to his younger brother

_'Stay away from my wife'_

And at that, he turned from the room and headed back to his apartments, on the other side of the house.

"Aurora, was there a reason for the intrusion?" Aldo said, still nuzzling Axia

Flustered that he was doing this in public, she mentally shook herself, and responded to him about the results of the search.

"So you suspect he is in Hugel." Axia said

"Yes, and my sister's husband also said something strange. Vidicar is nowhere to be found. The monk's fortress is completely empty. That worried him" she added.

"I wonder what this is going to mean for the future." Axia said

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...I am evil...review and I might post more. I am about 5 chapters ahead and they are already here and ready to go!**_

**_If you had reviewed this in the last 2 hr's I appologize, as I accidently deleted it, as I was concerned about the disclaimer. Since I was writing the disclaimer for future chapters I thought I had posted something that I should not have, so I redid it._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Notes - Reviews, my lovely reviews!**_

_Shink - Yes its short, but that has never stopped me from delivery surprises...as for Vidicar, he will get his just desserts...I promise_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - One more time ** _

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb (who is HOT!)_

This chapter is the introduction of one of the HOTTEST guys ever...so Andrew owns the char Valkyrie.

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Later that evening...

Everyone gathered in Axia's apartments, and sat down for dinner. At the table was Axia at one end, and Aldo at the other. Lex and Aurora were at his ends, and Eilix and Batouchu were at Axia's ends. Calle and his wife Muna were seated beside them, as was Lily and Lachlan, with Arden on her hand. They had arrived earlier that day with Jasmine. As she was much younger, she had already retired to bed, as like her great-grandmother, she had graduated the alchemist academy at the tender age of 13. Being that she was only 16 years old, they felt that she should not be present at this time. Aila however was present, and held by Aurora, who being of the swordsman class, could technically wield her, even though she was a swordswoman. Axis was strapped to Axia, so with all 3 present by their wielders they began to discuss what would be needed.

"So Aila, were you able to discover who is the Wrath." Axia asked

_'Yes, and as I suspected, its Vidicar'_ Aila said

"Thats why he disappeared." Lachlan said

"And this is why I am here" a voice said from the edge of the room

"Callie!" Axia said and got up to embrace her sister. Callie did accept her within her arms but it was stiffly accepted.

"Callie, you are not still mad at us are you?" Axia said quietly

"Yes, and no. I spoke to Shaun, and he did tell me how you all took care of him, and how much love you all gave him. I should have been the one to raise him, but knowing that you all raised him as much as Sira would allow, then I do forgive you." she said. She then saw the stalker at the table and walked over into the dining room

"You there, get out and find out where Vidicar is." Callista ordered Batouchu. He then narrowed his eyes at her, and looked towards Eilix

"Callie, the Valkyrie division of the Rogues has ended." Aldo said with amusement as Batouchu looked like he was going to kill her

"I reinstated it, and then killed every leader of the rogues. I am leader now of every rogue and stalker. So boy, get out there and do your job" Callie said

Batouchu as well as everyone looked at her in shock. This was not the Callie that they knew, and Axia wondered what on earth happened to her to make her this way. It was Arden that answered for them _'Chosen protector, why is it that you felt the need to kill'_

"Because I couldn't kill you" she said looking at her sister. Axia shrinked away from her sister in horror. "That's right Axi. I can't kill you because this world needs you alive. So, the faster that we get the Wrath disassembled the better. To do that, I need to be in control, as I know what I am doing. The stupid and pathetic leaders are completely gullable when it comes to a pretty face, so it was rather easy to kill them. Now that I am in control, we are going to do things **MY** way. So you stupid pieces, anything else you plan on hiding? Because I know how to kill all of you, so had better start coughing up your secrets now." she sneered at them and their wielders.

"I see." Axia said and then wordlessly removed Axis. She then handed her over to Callista.

"Axia, what are you doing! She can't hold them, she isn't wielder." Eilix said then stared in shock as Callista walked over to Lily, and removed Arden from her hand, and placed him onto her own hand. She then walked over to Aurora and glared at her. "Now" was all she said at the startled Paladin. Aurora had just recently transcended and had been furthering her studies at the local church. Aurora looked to Lexkai and with his slight nod, handed over Aila. With their possession, Callista closed her eyes and began to glow

Unlike last time that this happened, and Callista faded, she did not fade, but 3 people did appear. Arden, Aila and Axis

"Now, do you have anything to say Valkyrie Pieces?" Callista said

"Yes, Valkyrie has arrived." Aila said and pointed towards the door

* * *

_**Dun...dun...dun...**_

_**New Char, and Callie is Pissed...**_

_**Review or no more updates!**_

_**Yes I am holding the 5 chapters HOSTAGE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes - **_

Shink - Callie has always been scary, I just didn't focus on her in LoaD. If you remember, she has always been business and no fun. Being ripped from her child, and AWARE of everything after she became the Hope, it hardened her, and you will be seeing this.

As for Valkyrie, it isn't Callie he will be straightening out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes - One more time ** _

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb (who is HOT!)_

This chapter is the introduction of one of the HOTTEST guys ever...so Andrew owns the char Valkyrie.

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Hello Aila, I have missed you." the man said coming into the room

"Valk, it has been too long!" she said coming over to him and hugged him

"Milady, it is always a pleasure." he said, hugging her close

"Valk!" Axis said and ran to him

"Scamp!" he said, using what was obviously a pet name for her.

"Hello Valkyrie." Lachlan said to him, slightly afraid of what his reaction was going to be. It was his sister that was the mother to Kiniro, and he was a bit worried as to what his reaction would be to his presence.

"Bastard!" he hissed at the sound of his voice and with his survivor rod extended, he sent a Jupitel Thunder strike towards the champion. Jupitel is a very strong wind attack, that when charged freezes the air around the person, and then sends a shock of lightning into the center of the vortex. Lachlan countered it, quite easily, using his skills, as well as assistance from Lily

"What the hell is going on!" Axia said as she used Tarot of Fate and attempted to stun both of them

"Oh little gypsy, that doesn't work on me. I have had 15,000 years to get used to a dancer scream" Valkyrie said

"I beg your pardon..." she whispered as she stared at the very handsome man

"Axia, meet Valkyrie. The original Valkyrie. The origin of the name Valkyries and the first dancer's husband." Aila said

"I see..." she said

"No, you don't, otherwise you would not have allowed your stupid husband near Scamp." he said with anger in his voice

"Scamp?" Aldo said with a snicker

"Shut up Aldo" Axis said with a slight grin

"Who are you to call Kiniro stupid" Axia said

"His god damned Uncle. His flesh and blood uncle, thanks to that miserable man whore over there. I can see he got another chosen knocked up. Can you not **EVER** keep it in your pants!" he growled

"Don't talk to Lachlan like that" Lily said glowing because of her rage

"Is that what you are called this reincarnation Ciarán." he said

"Ciarán?" Lexkai asked

"Yes that is the name I was born with. Remember, we were born over 15,000 years ago. Each chosen, had the option of naming us all, and my last chosen, Lily's grandmother, named me Lachlan, which meant Scottish Warrior. I felt it was appropriate." Lachlan said

"What was your original name Axis?" Axia asked

"What poring named her that ridiculous name!" Valkyrie asked

"That would be me, when I sensed what she is. I named her Axis, for being the axis of the powers." Aldo said

Coming over to Valkyrie and kissing him softly on his lips, Axis turned around to them and said "My name Keandra, which is my true name. It means power source."

"Then what is your name Aila?" Eilix asked, as she had been silent the entire time

"My name has never changed, but I did shorten it. It is Laila" she said

"So, since we all know your real names, do want us to call you this now?" Axia asked as she had moved over to Aldo and was hovering behind him.

"What we are called now is fine. No sence in confusing anyone." Axis said draped against Valkyrie

"Just for the record, why are you drapped against him? Considering you have said you don't like the sex act..." Axia said as Valkyrie turned to Axis and smiled. He then ran a finger along her face and you could hear him whispering, but Axia was unable to make out what was said. But it must have been something naughty as she went scarlet red

"Should I tell them Scamp, or do you want to do the honours?" he said with a sardonic grin.

"I am not about to tell them about my personal life." Axis said and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Fine then babe. I'm her lover. At least until she became the Axis. Then I took the first dancer as my wife, at the request of Keandra." he said coming up behind her. At that, he wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck, which considering Axis's height was amazing. She wasn't as tall as Lachlan, but still formidable at 6'4.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked "If you loved Axis, why would you take another woman as your wife?" she added

"Well, a few reasons, one being that the first dancer, which is very dangerous to mention her name, is amazingly gorgeous. Better looking that even Axia. Second, she is hot. Thirdly, she is amazing in bed. Fourth, when she comes..." he said and it looked like he was going to continue until everyone began screaming at him to stop, and even Axia had her fingers in her ear singing "La La La La" to drown him out.

"Suffice to say, it was not hard to accept. Plus, I still have daily contact with Axis. As she is the one that made me immortal. Not to be companion to the dancer, but to her." Valkyrie added.

"So where were you 200 years ago, when we could have used you. My sister was tortured and..." Axia said

"Those are the rules babe. You can't interfere with events. So, if and when this happens again, you and your brethern can not interfere. But considering that the Lords of the UnderRealms have been after the Wrath for so long, if we do this right, we might be able to wipe them all out in one shot, and then finally, noone ever has to do this again." he said as he moved away from Axis and sat down at the head of the table where normally Aldo would sit

"Excuse me, but that is my chair" he said

"Not anymore, with me here, I'm head Viking. Seniority and all that. Besides, your not married to her. Not anymore, so technically there is no Head Viking, until I arrived. So, Faellia, can you prepare my rooms please." he said in a dictatorial way

"Of course Master" she said, as she had been silent the entire time.

"So are we going to finish eating or what?" he said, as he began eating the remanents of Aldo's dinner

* * *

_**Author's Notes - The end**_

_Sniffle, I am so far ahead, and noone is reviewing other then Shink...NOONE loves ME...sniffle..._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note - You know the drill by now!_**

_Shink - You know me, I like pushing buttons, and our character Valkyrie is no exception_

_Destiny921 - Thank you for reviewing girl. I have been SOOO bad no putting this up on the website or the Valk forums. Hell, I haven't even put up Rachel on the forums yet either...I gotta remember to do this tonight!_

_Yumimai - I try to add suspense to all my stories, as well, having a complete lemon fest is fun, but it can rot your teeth eventually_

_Suzuru - I have been super lazy in getting Avalon even printed before I can send it off to the literary agents to have published. And the friends that have read it, have already hit me, as I made it a cliffhanger at the end._

_Gladiaria Alata__ - He is sexy...and I got the pics to prove it! (Thankies Andrew!)_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes - One more time _**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my charactors would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb (who is HOT and finally no longer JAILBAIT!!!)_

_Isn't Valk a dear...Kisses to Andrew!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

As everyone left the chambers, all that was left was Axia, Aldo and Valkyrie. Axis and Aila had been shown rooms, but it looked like, despite the affection that they had displayed, Valkyrie made no move towards joining Axis in her room. Arden, however decided to share a room with Lily and Lachlan as Lily was getting close to her delivery time, with only one week away from delivery.

Axia thought that this was strange and asked him about it.

"Because, as much as I love Axis, I do actually care about the dancer, and I will not betray her like that. Axis knows this, and we accept this. Besides, she has kept me informed of both of your sexual activities for the last 170 years, that I was always surprised that Aldo was walking." he said then added "Although, I am sorry about what happened after the accident." a bit more subdued

"You heard about that?" Aldo said

"Yes, because Axis couldn't stop crying for 5 days. You try getting sleep with her crying." Valk said with a sensual smile.

"Really?" Axia said "She hadn't been saying anything. In fact she barely spoke to me over the years." she added

"Because she didn't like staying attached to the chosens. Staying attached meant that she couldn't chose another. But she did love your children, because I couldn't give her or the dancer children. The dancer is sterile. Neither can Axis. Axis was the very first dancer and it was her choice to become the whip. As such, because she had no carnal knowledge of any man, when she accepted the Hope. She wanted marriage and I was young. I wouldn't touch her without marriage. Because of this, she never got pregnant, and as such when the Hope merged with her, she became sterile. Then went it was time for the Hope to fade from her, the Hope gave an alternative. To create the pieces, so that with the creation of the Hope, her and her family, which were all the first chosens, much like your family Axia, would be reunited again." Valk said

"So, what do we do now. We now know that Vidicar is now the personification of the Wrath, and that Ryan is wielder of him. We have no idea how to remove Vidicar's spirit from Ryan's body, and we are no closer into finding where Ryan is. He could be anywhere, or he could be trying to make contact with any of the Evil lords." Axia said as she sat down on her couch, with Aldo sitting beside her, arm wrapped around her. He could sense that she was getting tired again, but she had not made any movement towards him since yesterday morning. It had been nearly 4 days since he had made love to her, and he was getting worried.

"That is what the dancer is doing. She is actually coming out of hiding, so that she can go and search. Now unlike yourself, the first dancer that was chosen of Axis, is actually a dancer. She didn't want to transcend." he said on his side of the couch, opposite Axia and Aldo.

"So, how did you know that you were needed here." Aldo asked

"Oh that was easy. When your sister, who by the way, is an aberation, said that she wanted answers, Aila summoned me." he said with a grin, that was not exactly friendly.

"Why do you call my sister an aberation?" Axia asked him

"For the very simple reason that the creation of her, is abnormal. That is not the process, and I have no idea why the second dancer made your father have sex with her, changed him, and created you and your sisters. That in itself is an aberation. As is Aldo and Lexkai's powers. Even now Aldo, you still have your powers. This is a new body and a new brain, yet, you still have them. That isn't normal" Valk said

"I wonder why that is?" Aldo said

"There is a possibility. One so frightenly devious, that it is almost unthinkable." he murmured

"What?" Axia said leaning forward.

"There is a possibility that Doppleganger is involved. He can mimic anyone." he said eyeing the breasts that Axia was inadvertently showing him. Aldo noticed and glared at him. He just smiled at him, like a cheshire cat, and leaned back into the couch

"So how would that have changed anything?" she said not completely understanding anything.

"It is possible, however unlikely, that when Drake met the second dancer, it was actually Doppleganger, and it was him that changed the makeup of Drake, so that when he impregnated your mother, it would create you. But I don't think he counted on your mother's ability to produce twins. She was a pure potter...right?" he said

"Yes, Mama was. What would that have to do with anything?" she asked

"Pure potters have amazing luck." he said with a grin. What he was grinning at, Aldo was not too sure, as he could sence that the man was very attracted to Axia, but considering the conversation only a few hours ago, he was very confused.

"Well, I am quite tired, so I think I will go to bed, alone." she said as she got up, and headed to he bed chamber.

"Good night gentlemen." she added, and closed the door on them

* * *

_**Author's Notes - What is with these NOTES!**_

_Yay I got my reviews! **Whoot!!**_

_As for the remaining chapters, the rest involve a certain uber sexy high wizard, and the said wizard in question has not had the time to read the chapters, so I will be holding off on them until they have been reviewed. As always, because I am using real people, I am always concerned about the Lemons I involve them in, and how they react to them. So for safety sake, I am holding off. Hell, I haven't even began writing Chapter 22 until I know more._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Notes - Reviews_**

_Shink - Yes, Valk is going to be having fun, that I promise. He hasn't read it, mostly because he thinks the story is about incest...not sure where he got that from but...meh..._

_Suzuru - Yay for more smut!_

_**

* * *

** _

**Author's Notes - You know the drill**

Well boys and girls, Andrew said he probably isn't going to be reading this, but as long as it didn't involve mansecs, or male butts (He is **NO FUN**) I could do what I wanted. So...enjoy my pretties

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Notes - One more time _**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Hugel, maybe Juperos. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb _

_Isn't Valk a dear...Letting me do naughty naughty things to him..._

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"So what are you really up to?" Aldo asked after a few minutes

"Well, as much as you returned, you are not Head Viking. Not any longer. Nor can you be. I know that Keandra ordered you to have sex with her, because of the transfer, but Axia let go of you. She had to, to be able to accept Kiniro. And now he is gone. In her heart, you are a memory. Not a future." Valkyrie said

"And you seem to think you are her future. And you called Lachlan a man whore." Aldo sneered

"My my my, aren't you jealous?" he said slyly

"She is my wife, and in my mind, that has not changed. I came back from oblivion for her." he snarled.

"And that is another thing...how did you manage that?" Valk said to him

"My children did it. Using the bloodline of Kiniro, with Lachlan, a Valkyrie Piece being his father, and the bloodline of Axia, Alejandro was created, and with that, became a conduit for me to return." Aldo said

"But the question still remains. How could **YOU** return. Regardless of your childrens abilities, because that is a given, you returning is not possible. So the question remains...who was your mother?" he said to Aldo

"My mother was a dancer, that married my father who was a wizard." Aldo said, not exactly following where the conversation was going.

"And don't you find it strange, who I am, or rather **WAS** married to?" Valkyrie said

"What do you mean _was_?" Aldo said

"We dissolved the marriage, when it was apparent that Axia was going to need me here." he said with a very wide grin

"So what does the fact that my mother was a dancer, and that she was married to my father have to do with anything." Aldo said

"You know, for being so smart 200 years ago, you really are dense aren't you?" he sneered at him

"Why don't you stop being so god damned cryptic and spell it out for poor dumb me." he sneered back at Valkyrie

"Fine then. I will connect the dots for your dumb brain. If we supposition that Doppleganger was involved in the creation of Callista and Axia and the sisters, then who could have been the second dancer. I was married to a dancer. I am a wizard. The second dancer married a wizard. The third dancer married two bards. She is now dying. I wonder what would happen if she married a wizard? Would the magic that is flowing now through her veins be regulated? Or is she going to be stupid enough to marry a gunslinger that can't hit the broadside of a barn? Who has never had experience in regulating magic." Valk trailed off

"Are you trying to tell me that my mother was the mystical Dancer?" he said in a bare whisper

"You really are a dumb bunny aren't you. How the hell do you think that your twin became caretaker of Lachlan. How do you think you were trained in the lore? And how do you think that Lex was smart enough to know that you needed to be with the Bards. He knew that Axia was to be born that generation, because your mother told him. She had already felt the hope fade from her, when Drake created Callista. When that happened you and your brother were concieved. Drake then concieved with Melianta 3 months later, after Callista had been in the incubation, and his transformation had been complete." he said

"Now, Axia doesn't have much time left, so since you can't no regulate the power, I will. And I will become her husband to make certain that she doesn't die." he added as he got up, and attempted to head towards the bedroom. Only to be stopped by Aldo

"Touch my wife and I will kill you." he growled

"Can you **NOT** get it through that head of yours. She is not your wife any longer. Do you want her to die? Is that it?" he said, throwing his hand off him

"No, but she has been raped repeatedly, and has had both her husbands die before her eyes. She does not need any more god damn confusion." he snarled at him.

"Do you actually think I will rape her? I will tell her exactly what I just told you. I am the only human on the planet that has had this kind of experience, and I am the only one that can save her. So spare me your rage, because I am not in the mood for it." Valkyrie said and pushed him aside

"You will listen to my rage you miserable stubborn miscretin. You are not going to touch her. I will take care of her." Aldo said his fists balled in rage.

"Temper temper gunslinger. She is not your wife. She is a free and gorgeous woman. And those breasts of hers..." Valk said, watching Aldo get more angry. At the last statement, Aldo let loose one of his fists and attempted to hit Valkyrie. Only to hit a safety wall.

"Don't you touch her." he seethed at him

"You just don't get it. She is dying again. You saw how bad she was a few days ago. When she wakes up tomorrow, IF she wakes up, she will not be able to get up. This has to be done tonight. Why can you not understand this?" Valk said within his safety wall

"She is my wife. She was my heart and soul for 190 years and I will be damned while I have to watch another man take her. It was bad enough seeing her have sex with Kiniro and know that she didn't love him. Even when she told him that, she was still thinking of me. Even I could tell that." Aldo said seething at him

"Just what on earth makes you think I am going to be taking her away from you. It's just sex that she needs, not a companion. That is what you are for. But make no mistake. I will have her tonight. If I don't, she will be dead in the morning. Do you really want that. That baby just lost its father, do you want it to lose it's mother?" he said, seeing that he was starting to calm down

"No.." he whispered

"Then shut up and go to sleep." he said as he went let down the safety wall

"How will I be able to sleep knowing that you will be screwing her." he whispered again

"You will be. I promise, she won't make a sound." he said with a devilish grin

"I am going to burn in hell" Aldo muttered as he turned from Valkyrie and headed to his chambers

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...What will our brand new little hottie do...will he follow Aldo's wishes and leave our dancer alone, or will he join her for a night of...well...that would spoil it...Remember, review and I will be happy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Notes - The Reviews!_**

_Shink - I know you have been a big fan of the Aldo/Axia saga since the very beginning, and I am sorry for doing this to your beloved characters, but time moves on, and hopefully better things come to those who wait. Making Aldo upset, does kinda hurt, because I love the way I made him so serene. Aldo in reality is far from this char. I found him to be a very bouncy version of Saphia, with a hint of a sensual personality (Yes I said that!!)_

_Steel Heart - Callie, hell all my chars, are aspects of my own personality. Callie being dark, is how I am as a Mod of RoE. Lighthearted, and funny, with a hell of a lot of perversion is Axia's personality, as well as mine. Being uptight and rigid, and being a stickler for detail, much like Mistress's personality, is how I am at work, and reflects my work ethic. And my own personal innocence, with a frankness about my own sexuality is how I am in real life. I'm not afraid to state what is on my mind, but I am very shy about what I do want from my lovers, as I always fear rejection._

_Partner wise it goes like this:_

_Axia - Aldo, Kiniro, Aurora, Ryan and Valk (Which is in this chapter and the rest)_

_MistressAxia - Bizi_

_Tatiana - Isagani_

_Saphia - Lachlan_

_Lily - Arden, Lachlan_

_Callista - Sirano_

_AuroraGoddess - Ryan, Kiniro, Lexkai_

_Eilix - Batouchu_

_Jasmine and Faellia - Zero_

_Axis - Technically zero, but Valkyrie_

_Aila - Never really addressed this, so obviously she had someone since Axis and Lachlan are her biological children_

_Nox - Every other man **not** mentioned because she is just sexy that way._

_So technically, I have had Dex, Isa twice over, Des, Andrew, Kiniro, Aldo twice over (lexkai and aldo) and Andrew. Aren't I a lucky girl to have **THAT **many hotties!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - The Warnings**_

**_This chapter as well as the next few chapters are run-on Lemons. Warnings are heavy in that if you are underage, and your parents catch you I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE._**

**_Hopefully everyone will enjoy it, and I do apologize for any confusion. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Notes - One more time _**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb _

_Since Valk didn't get to read this, he didn't get to comment on it...pity!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Valkyrie sighed at Aldo's behaviour. He understood it, but didn't at the same time. This was a different body, and a different soul that inhabited that body. However he still behaved like she was his wife. He had been observing what had happened with her and Kiniro, through Axis, and could see the passion that she had for the right partner. He also remembered the sex recently that she had with Aldo, and he could tell the difference. Whereas Kiniro loved her bone deep, and Aldo loved her with every fibre, even returning from oblivion for her, neither of them had ever touched her in the center. Aldo had come close, when he held Axis, but he had felt the destruction of Einbech and released her, knowing what he had done. He had told Axia, and Axis confirmed it after the births of the children, out of the earshot of everyone. It also did make sence that Aldo was the son of the second dancer. He was auto wielder, hence why he could casually hold her, just not use her. He also knew that if he had not become paralyzed, he would be still alive today.

Shaking off these feelings that he had, he turned towards the bedroom, now unimpeded. Slowly opening the door, he saw her on top of the bedspread, arm curled under the pillow, and on her side, stretched out. The moon, like last cycle, was at its highest, and glowed brightly in the room. Smiling that 6 weeks previous, Axia had enjoyed one of the most exciting nights of her life, not counting the rape, which fortunately, with her generous spirit had already forgiven Aurora.

He had already promised himself, that this night would outshine that memory of hers

Walking over to the chair that was on the side of doorway, he slowly removed his crown and elvens, and placed them onto the chair. He then took off his cape, and then his shirt. Removing his shoes, he then came over to Axia, in his white pants, that were very tight on his strong thighs. Unlike most wizards, hell like most of the magical arts, Valkyrie did tone his body. So unlike both Aldo and Kiniro, who had bodies of dancers, Valkyrie had the body of a blacksmith. Kiniro may have been wide across, but he was still lean, and just lightly toned. Aldo's original body, was just lean, with slightly shown muscles for the torso. His new body was a bit different, but not too much.

Seeing her look so peaceful, he sat down onto the bed, and gently stroked her face, with a finger. Very lightly, he moved his finger against her face. As he did so he could hear her whisper "Aldo". He then smiled, and leaned down to her ear, and whispered "Try again"

She then woke up, hearing his voice, and leaned up on her elbows. She was in a tight gown, and from her position, it became even tighter between her breasts.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said wearily

"I am here to help you. Aldo can't, as much as Axis thought he could. That was the other reason I was brought here, little angel. My body can regulate the power flowing through you veins." Valkyrie said, softly still stroking her face

"What do you mean your body? Like your blood?" she said, rolling over, so that she was leaning on her side, her head supported by her hand, as she bent her elbow

"No, Angel, a different bodily fluid." he said as he watched the comprehension dawn on her

"Get out." she snarled

"No Axia. You need me." he said, as he moved his finger along her jaw line

"I said get out." she said as she moved the blanket against her body

"Axia, I already told Aldo. And he is fine with it." he said to her

"Bull. I know Aldo. He is fiercely jealous of any man near me, so don't you dare lie to me." she said, knowing her former husbands personality when it came to her.

"He also knows that you have not gone near him in 4 days, and that you are dying. Even you know it. He can't regulate your body, but I can." he said as he attempted to remove the blanket

"I am not having sex with you. I barely know you." she said, holding onto the blanket

"That didn't stop you from screwing Kiniro the first time you two met." he said harshly, and yanked the blanket away

"That was different..." she said, softly and with the light of the moon, you could see her blushing

"How was that different Angel?" he said, now cupping her face, and stroking his thumb against a very hot cheek.

"I was attracted to him." she whispered

"And you are not attracted to me?" he guessed

"I didn't say that. It's just I don't know you." she said, turning away, but he wouldn't let her. Leaning into her, he cupped her with his other hand and could feel wetness onto his thumbs

"Don't cry, please don't cry" he said as he leaned down and softly kissed her. He could feel, that she was surprised, but she was not fighting him. He then gently, with his tongue, forced open her mouth, and touched her tongue with his. As their saliva met, he used his powers to make the first connection between them. Feeling inside her mind, he could hear her sobbing at this violation, as much as he wanted to take this further, he knew she had to feel comfortable. And she was not right now.

"Axia, what do you really want me to do." he asked her as he came up for air from this kiss

"I don't know, I am so tired..." she said fluttering her eyes, partly from passion, partly from the rage of her powers.

"I know Axia. If I don't do anything tonight, you will be dead in the morning. I can already feel that, with just our saliva. I don't have to touch you every day, but I have to do this. You are too important to die." he said, as he pulled her into an embrace and held her against him

"How can I betray Aldo or my own feelings then. Sex means something to me, I do not do it casually. This is what you are asking me to do. Have a one night stand with you." she whispered

"I know it does, I have seen you. But the fact remains, that I am the only one trained in what needs to be done. Chosen dancers, should be having wizards as their husbands, and both the first dancer and the second did. But you have been having bards, and that needs to stop. I am very surprised that you were able to survive the 100 years since the death of Aldo, or more specifically, the 130 years, since he lost the ability to even pleasure you, let alone make love to you." he said, softly stroking her hair

"I loved Aldo, and I still do love Kiniro." she said, softer then she had before

"Axia we both know, hell even Aldo knows it, that you didn't love Kiniro. He did wonderful things to your body, there is no denying that. That man had stamina. But you didn't love him. The only man you have ever really loved was Aldo. I am not asking for your love. That would be empty, as my heart has always belonged to Keandra, and it always will. But you need me. Allow me tonight, and if you so wish, I will stay away. But it is on your head." he said as he slowly moved his hand down her back, and began to remove the buttons that held the nightgown in place

"Please don't do this..." Axia said

"We both know I have to." as he finished removing the last button

"I can't betray Aldo again, please don't make me do this." she sobbed

Sighing, he sat back and looked at her. He had never seen such a devoted woman in his entire life. Even Axis was not this devoted, as she allowed him to marry and make love to the dancer.

"Axia this is important. You are going to die if I don't do this." he said, but could sense that she would not do it. He did promise that he would not force her, but she was making this so difficult.

"I can't betray him. I just can't..." she said as she pulled away from him and turned her back to him as she pulled the covers over herself and sobbed silently

"Fine then little one." he said, but stayed on the bed

'Aldo, get in here. She won't let me touch her.' he whispered to Aldo's mind. As he suspected, Aldo was not asleep, and had been crying at the thought of him with Axia. He could feel Aldo run out of his bedroom, and opened the door quickly

"Axi.." he said, almost hoarsely

"Aldo.." Axia said so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her

"Get going, she is almost dead." he said but still did not move from the bed

"You are not staying here...are you?" Aldo said confused about why he wasn't giving them privacy

"I still need to sleep with her. That hasn't changed. But she won't let me near her. I did promise you that I would not rape her, but we have to do something. So you touch her first, get her passion going, and then let me take over." he said

"I will talk to her..." he started when Valk cut him off

"There isn't time. I did kiss her, to get the connection. She has minutes left." he said

Sighing, and then looking at his wife, he hung his head and said "Make love to her then. Do it."

"Agreed." Valk said


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's notes - The Reviews!_**

_Shink - Trust me, our resilient Aldo, can bend to any situation._

_Suzuru - More on the way!_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - One more time **_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb _

Valkyrie is being a very bad boy in this...but he's hot...so its fine!

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's notes -_ _Last Chance to Bolt_**

_This one is going have some harsh language, course for those that have heard my mouth, its not a surprise, but for my writing it is. If you are offended by swearing, well, don't read. As well as, this chapter and the next 3 are lemons, although the next is more lime then lemon. But its the intro to the next._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Valkyrie remove the remaining clothing he had, and with Aldo's help, got her out of her nightgown. Looking down at her naked, it was amazing, to Valk, what clothes did to hide her perfect body. He had said that the dancer was more lovely then Axia, and it was true, but Axia's body was far more luscious then even her, and he couldn't wait to be buried in her body.

"Aldo, no..don't let me betray you..." she whispered so faintly

"Pet, you are not betraying me. I am here, and I am not leaving" he said, not looking at her, but at Valkyrie. With his slight nod, he undressed as well, and got onto the bed as well.

"Angel, let me help you" Valkyrie whispered to her and leaned down and kissed her. Feeling that her lips were not warm, but getting colder, he knew that they didn't have much time. Moving slowly down her body, and feeling how cold she was getting, he had to get inside her quickly.

"Aldo, does she have any oil nearby. We don't have time" he said

"Yes in the bathroom." he said, already in motion to get the oil.

"My god Angel, hold on" he said as he touched her inner folds and very gently kissed her there. Not used to feeling a woman with no down there, it was an interesting experience for him and he smiled. Feeling some moisture come out, he smiled again as placed his tongue inside her. Very gently twirling his tongue inside her, he felt Aldo's hand against him and he lifted up. He was already hard and ready to go, so he turned towards Aldo and accepted the oil. Placing some of it onto his hands and his fingers, he also poured some onto her inner folders.

He then inserted a finger inside her, so that he could smooth the pathway inside her. Feeling some extra moisture come out, he smiled. Lifting upwards, he then slowly inserted himself into her, after pouring oil onto himself. He had a hard time entering her, as he had never felt someone so tight, but with some work, he was able to push into her full hilt. Her inner muscles were already contracting around him, almost in protest, but when he looked at her, he could see her biting her bottom lip. She then opened her eyes, and looked at him. She looked so sad, but she didn't look like she was protesting any more.

"Am I hurting you, Axia?" Valkyrie said to her

"No, you are just a bit bigger then I am used to. Just go slowly." she said very faintly

"You don't have much time, I can't" he said as he leaned down to her, and kissed her, as he began to buck against her.

With their connections he was able to get a firmer grasp of what was happening to her, and he could see that the Magic of Axis, had nearly destroyed every cell in her body. Knowing, that he had to get his essence into her quickly, he began to drive himself harder into her, and then just as suddenly, he tensed, and poured himself into her. Removing himself, he sat back onto the bed, and closed his eyes. Using his powers, he gently searched her body and the cells within. Slowly working on healing each of the cells, he began to glow and levitate off the bed, as he began his work.

Within his mind, he said to Aldo _'Your turn. She needs to release the latent energy, otherwise my work will be meaningless.'_

At that, Aldo gathered Axia into his arms, and moved her to the chaise in the bathroom. He may have had to watch her have sex, but he was going to be damned if Valkyrie was going to watch him. As he gently pushed her onto the chaise, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Feeling her respond to him, and feeling giddy, that she did not respond at all to Valkyrie, he moved slowly down her body, and moved to one of her breasts. Kissing one of them slowly, he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Unlike last time, he did not feel or taste any milk, and he wondered if the trauma that she had been under, had dried up her milk.

Hearing her moan, he knew she was coming back to life, so he left her breasts and moved to her inner thighs. Kissing her softly there, he gently licked her there, tasting the oil and her essence, he gently inserted his tongue and tasted her, like he had done before. He wished she had enough energy to go down on him, as he adored her mouth, but he knew that until the energy had disappated, his own needs would have to wait.

Bracing himself against the chaise, and bringing her up to his chest, he sat down, and placed her onto himself. This was his favourite position with her, and he began to rock himself against her. Kissing her hard as he leaned her back down onto the chaise, he rammed into her as he fondled her breasts at the same time. Keeping up the pressure, he felt the quiverings of her body, and kissing her neck, he could feel the vibrations of her vocal cords, as she screamed her release. Grinning against her neck, he moved even faster, to bring her to orgasm again. He knew that if she screamed that loud on the first one, she was in sensitive mode, and she would be coming until she began sobbing. He had done it enough times over the years that he knew her behaviour.

_'Keep that up, its working. Though I didn't think she had that large of a lung capacity!'_ Valk said to him from the other room.

Lifting up, he grabbed her hips and rammed himself over and over into her as she continued to orgasm. As he began to feel her hands, carressing his ass, and digging her nails into him, he knew that it was going to be okay. He then brought her back up to his chest, and sat her back onto him. Now that she was able to move more freely now, she did what she had always done in this position with him. Wrapped her very long legs against him and rode him from a sitting position, which allowed for deeper penetration. This also allowed him to run his hands through her hair and grip her ass, which he did, as he pushed her harder into him. Kissing her deeply, as he held her in place, he screamed his own release into her. Pausing, but still connected, he waited until his own racing heart stilled. He then heard Valkyrie come over to him, and place a hand onto his shoulder.

"I repaired most of the cells, but it needs more help because she has had the power of Axis for nearly 7 days." he said quietly

"So you need to screw me again, is that what you are saying?" Axia said, as she disconnected herself from Aldo, and stood up.

"In a nutshell, yes. This time, you will enjoy it." he promised her

"I told you to leave me alone. All I wanted was Aldo." she said haughtily to him, and attempted to turn from him

"Listen you bitch. You were nearly dead 15 minutes ago. If I had not fucked you, you would be dead right now. So in order to save your life, I am going to fuck you again, and again, until you stop your bitching." he said to her harshly

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." she hissed

"I will talk to you any way I wish. I am your husband, approved by the Valkyrie pieces. So wife, are you going to do your marital duties?" he said

Axia just stared at him, as did Aldo. "What the hell do you mean that you are my husband now." she said seething as she still staring at him.

"You are my wife." he said, grabbing her arm, although not hard

"How the hell did you manage that one. Your still married to the first dancer!" she said trying to remove his hand

"He dissolved the marriage pet." he said narrowing his eyes

"So you divorced her...wonderful" she said

"No, dissolved. Because we were not married by any church, there was no marriage of sorts. We just chose to dissolve it. Which means by me having sex with you, I became your husband. Sorry Aldo, but those are the rules. Now that you have warmed her up, I am looking forward to my honeymoon."

"What the hell makes you think that you are going to get a honeymoon?" she said her eyes narrowed and with a very angry tone

"Because, you didn't get to enjoy my lovemaking, and I am going to make damn sure you do" he said

"So all you want is my body. Fine, let's get this over with then." she said coming over to the bed and lying down, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over her chest.

"Valkyrie, I suggest you give this up. It's not going to happen tonight" Aldo said trying not snicker as he had seen this mood before and knew, that the night was done.

"God damn it." was all he said as he slammed the door of the bedroom stalking out.

"Axia, you really are awful, you know that." he said putting on his robe from the night before, and sitting in the chair, opposite the bed

"I don't mean to be such a bitch, you know that. But I don't like being manipulated. I wanted to be your wife again." she said sitting up, and holding the blanket against herself

"I know, and I guess it was not meant to be. That doesn't mean I will not be here for you. But I suspect that was the last time that the two of us should be making love. I know you, and you don't believe in cheating. Neither does Valkyrie, and for that matter, neither do I. So with that, I am going to bed, and you should get some sleep Axia." he said, saying her name instead of his pet name for her.

"You didn't call me Pet..." she said almost in sorrow

"No, I don't believe that would be appropriate any longer Axia. You're Valk's pet archer now. Or rather his Angel." he said, coming over to the bed and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you Axia Drake, and I will until the day I die...again. I will always come back for you. As many times as I am allowed. You are mine, and you will always be mine. But you need to let me go. You never let me go with Kiniro, but you need to with Valkyrie. He, like Kiniro, is immortal, therefore, he will always be with you. As will I. Like Kiniro, I am a descendent of the Chosen, and I will always have the opportunity to return to your side. And I will always return. I promise you." he said and with that, he left the bedroom, leaving Axia softly crying.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**

_So, Aldo has accepted who he is...and has given up our dancer...wonder what I have in store next? Reviews make me happy_.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Steel Heart - **I'm sorry you feel like stabbing him. I am trying not to portray him as a bad person. Just aggressive. Like he is in real life. _

_**Shink** - I don't think that Aldo will ever accept it, but if he ever gets a chance to take her back, whoa Mama!_

_**Suzuru **- As Isa always told me "I'm always full of good ideas"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes - One more time **_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - Word of Warnings_**

_The next two chapters are Lemons, that are in breaks. This one, gives more history into the Valkyrie character (which hopefully you will love him a bit more) and something that I had seen in a Stargate Atlantis smutfest with Ronon (God..can I have him CLONED). This one is slight Lime, heading into the full out Lemon in the next chapter. I will be posting both today. So enjoy my pretties!_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

In the morning, Axia woke up, still fairly groggy from the night before. She had cried herself to sleep, at the loss of Aldo, and she still didn't think she would get over it. As the tears began to flow again she heard a noise from behind her.

"If you are going to start that again, we are never going to have our honeymoon." the voice said

"Just what the hell are you doing in here." she growled at the voice

"I am your husband, and this is my room." he said to her although the voice was getting closer

"Now, since you are awake, I am going to touch you again, and again, until you are comfortable with me. I don't have to have sex with you, in order for you to enjoy me and what I can do to your body." he said, softly stroking her still naked back

"Why are you pushing so hard." she said turning towards him, not caring about the blanket to cover herself

"Because my little Angel, I do care for you. I always have. You enjoy sex just as much as I do, and you're bloody amazing in bed. I want to be able to experience that, instead of just feeling it from Axis. Please" he said quietly, softly stroking her face

"Then tell me something of your life. Who are you?" she asked him, moving over, so that he could sit on the bed beside her.

"I suppose I could tell you that. My father is Odin, and I am firstborn. My sister, was Grinhilda, was my twin. Father is still alive, but mother died giving birth to us, the strain of bringing us into the world was too much for her frail body..." he started but then Axia interrupted him

"Grinhilda, as in the Valkyrie Grinhilda?" she asked agast

"Yes, my full name is Valkyrie Beowulf." he said in a whisper. Only Axis knew his true name, and not even the dancer knew this.

"What!? Beowulf was supposed to have died thousands of years ago! After killing Grendel!" she said

"My dear, precious wife, how old am I?" he said bringing his hand up to her face

"Dear god..." she whispered back

"There was a reason, I was in hiding my precious little Angel. If the world knew I still existed, then anarchy would reign, and I can't have that happen. The dancer which, really does not have a name, had been helping me to protect my identity. She doesn't know why, but then again, she never asked." he said, moving his hand slowly along her neck and collarbone. He smiled because she didn't even notice.

"Why doesn't she have a name?" she said with a small gasp of pleasure as he was very slowly running his hand against her.

"She was from a tribe of warrior women. Valkyries of a sorts, when her time came. Axis told me to go get her, and bring her to her." he said now bringing his hand down her chest, and with his finger, tracing the tops of her breasts

Axia was having a hard time breathing, but she continued to pretend that he was not doing this. She understood why he was doing this, but with her inquisitive nature, her curiosity was more stimulated then her body. Although it was slowly catching up. She just had one more question for him, before she lost all reason

"Aren't you supposed to be a swordsman?" she asked

"Who says I am not?" he said and he brought her hand to his straining erection.

"Good god, that is not what I was talking about!" she said, but she didn't remove her hand. She did however slowly rub her hand against him.

"My little Angel, that feels so good." he said leaning against her and nuzzling her neck. He then lightly nipped at her neck, and using his tongue sucked at the juncture where her throat and collarbone were.

Axia was getting highly aroused, but she attempted to push that down. "You didn't answer my question." she said, a bit more hoarsely then she had before

"No, I didn't. I am still a swordsman, but I am also a wizard class. I was both. Back then, there was no distinctions between one class or the other. You could do whatever you wanted. Hence why I can wield a sword in one hand, and summon a fireball in another. Which is how I defeated Grendel. He didn't expect that. Now, does this answer your questions?" he asked, as he began to remove his shirt

"Only one more. Can I touch you?" she said softly

"By the Archangeling, yes!" he said as she began to run her small hands against his front. Using her nails, she very lightly traced against his chest. Against his stomach, which was very toned, she grinned and leaned down and began to taste him. Against his chest he heard her mumble, but he couldn't make out the words. He asked her, in ragged breath, what she said. Blushing profusely, she mumbled her answer, but he still didn't hear what she said.

"Angel, what did you say?" he said tilting her head up with his finger under her chin

"I said, what I wouldn't give for some whipped cream right now." she said very shyly, and red in the face

"Oh Angel, I can sense we are going to have some fun." he said as he stood up and left the bedroom

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...Lemon Time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Notes - One more time **_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, and Axis._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

_

* * *

**Author's Notes - Word of Warnings**_

Here is the full out Lemon...and did I have fun...

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Axia couldn't believe he actually left the room, after she had said that, as it had always been a fantasy of hers to lick whipped cream off of a pair of tightly toned abs. Being able to feel each of the crevaces of the cordons of muscle and feeling each delicious twitch of the body. She thought about when that probably started and remember Bizi's six-pack and remembered the sheer lust she had at his abs. That was when she began to fantasize about it. She buried it deep into her subconcious mind so that Axis would never be able to sense it, because knowing her, she would have sent Lachlan to fulfill that fantasy, and she wasn't attracted to him. His body, god yes, but not him. Valk, on the other hand, her body was twitching in anticipation. That was one fantasy that she never even shared with Aldo, as he couldn't because of his body type. Hearing him return, she stood up, almost in waiting

"You really are an angelic minx, aren't you?" he said, holding a can of whipped cream, that he had gotten from the main kitchens of the mansion

"You really...I mean...honestly...I can..." Axia stumbled out in her embarrassment

"Oh Angel, I would allow you to do anything you wanted to me, as long as you will let me love you in the end. That is all I ask. If this is a fantasy of yours, who am I to stop you." he said as he began to remove his pants, and very slowly, while looking at her, raised the can and very slowly compressed the can against against his chest, paying particular attention the the ab section that she was nearly salivating over.

"You really are going to let me do this!" she said in a husky, yet high pitched voice

"Oh yes..." he said placing the whipped cream onto the night stand and then sat down onto her bed, chest completely covered in whipped cream

"One thing though. Let down your hair. I want to see you naked in every way." he said as she had gotten onto the bed, and with trembling hands, had been rubbing his leg

"If I do that, my hair is going to get covered in the cream." she said

"I fail to see the point?" he said with a very naughty grin on his face, as he had placed his hands behind his head and using his knees, jerked her onto him. She then fell onto the whipped cream chest, with some on her face as well. He then grinned wider at her, as she settled between his legs, her own stomach against his very hard erection.

"Hmm, that is most definately better my little precious Angel." he said as he felt her begin to lick the whipped cream off of his collar bone. Because of course the rest of his body was covered in whipped cream, so was she. What she didn't know was he had always wanted to do this too, after he had seen the invention of this dish and the can. He and the dancer had stopped touching each other many many centuries ago, so he really hadn't had sex in at least 10, 000 years. That was really too long in his opinion. And watching those two delicious breasts of hers, getting smothered in the whipped cream. Oh, did he have plans for her, when she had licked her full, he thought.

As she moved further down his body, to his very sensitive nipples, she used her silken tongue, mostly now silk because of the cream on it, and very softly licked it completely clean of the whipped cream. She then took one of them into her mouth and gently sucked on him, making him groan out loud. 'She's good' he thought, and at that, she smiled.

He had forgotten that with marriage to him, they would be able to hear each other's thoughts, and this gave him so many ideas. Axia though, had other ideas, and proceeded to fulfill her own fantasy, and began to lick the generous spreading of whipped cream off of his abs. He knew she was so turned on by this, as it gave him ideas, and he smiled. He had already closed his eyes, just enjoyed the sensations, until he felt something that he certainly did not ever expect. Cold, and silky and then the most warmth he had ever felt in such an incredible long time. Gripping both his hands together, to stop himself from touching her, he squeezed his own eyes in the glorious feelings coming from his nether regions. These fantastic sensations continued until he began to feel the grip of his own release and he couldn't stop himself from opening his eyes and watching her lather his penis with more whipped cream and taking him deeper into her mouth. With that image, her - covered in whipped cream, all over the ends of her hair, her mouth and nose, parts of her cheeks, all over her breasts and stomach, and her making glorious love to his dick, he exploded in her mouth as he grabbed her head, and massaged her scalp as she continued to milk him.

"My god Axi, you are amazing." he whispered, as she used her tongue to clean up the rest of him, until there was no trace of the whipped cream on him anymore.

"Thank you Valkyrie, for letting me do that." she whispered, sitting up between his legs

"You are welcome Angel. Any time. Now, it's my turn." he said, and using his leg, flipped her over onto her back and grabbed the whipped cream

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" she said with a sensual smile on her face

"I let you fulfill a fantasy, now I am going to fulfill mine." he said huskily

"And what would that be?" she said, nearly dripping wet from how aroused she was

"Close your eyes." he ordered her, and watched her close them

He then depressed the can opening onto her inner folds, and heard her hiss from the coldness of the cream. "You are not really going to do that...are you?" she said weakly, with her eyes closed

"Oh hell yes." was all he said as he began to lick her inner folds, now covered in whipped cream. "My god, you taste incredible" he said as he drank in the excess moisture that she had been producing. Finding her small nub, he lightly touched it and with that touch, she jack knifed off the bed and screamed her release.

"Hmmm, more to clean up" he said as began to lick up the cum that she was making.

"Oh Valk, that feels so good..." she moaned as she came again, as she was so sensitive

"My Angel, my dearest Angel" he said sitting up and slid himself inside her. Being inside her now, with her awake and wanting him, was so much different then the night before. Whereas she was nearly lifeless the night before, now she was clawing at him, and running her hands against him, as he slowly rocked back and forth against him.

"Harder, my god, Harder" she begged him as he complied with her and began to ram himself into her. Feeling the tremours of her body, and with their connection, he could tell that it was a huge orgasm she was about to have, he leaned down and kissed her hard, as she let loose the scream, and didn't stop for nearly a minute. With the contractions of her body, he couldn't stop himself from releasing himself into her. He thought perhaps with time he could control it, but he hadn't been in a woman for so long, it was no wonder he had no endurance. He promised himself, that he would pleasure Axia as often as he could, because he wanted sex that lasted.

Coming off of her, he laid down by her side and very gently stroked her breasts. Closing his eyes, he knew that for now, he had to regulate her body, but now, more then ever, he wished that this hadn't been forced. He wished that he had been given the chance to court this amazing woman, and win her love. Getting to work on her cells, he could see that Aldo's contribution to her body from last night had also been working, and that brought back the question of who exactly he was now. The other thing that had concerned him was Callista. Who exactly was here, because the creation of the hope and the emergence of the three pieces did not occur that way. Callista faded 170 years ago, and she was not supposed to have been housed within the hope. With its disappation, she should not have been able to return. Yet she was here, and she was vastly different. He wondered about that.

"So now what?" Axia asked kind of subdued

"Now we go shower, and I start round two with you" he said snuggling against her

"You want to go again?" she said turning around to him, and seeing him smirking

"Oh hell yes little Angel. You have more songs to sing to me." he said as he pulled her into his arms and began to deeply kiss her.

* * *

_I think I am becoming Desensitized to Lemon scenes..._


	22. Chapter 22

___**Author's Notes - Reviews**_

_Shink - Beowulf is technically not Norse. taken from Wikipedia: _

_**Beowulf (c. AD 700-1000) is a heroic epic poem. At 3,183 lines, it is notable for its length. The poem is untitled in the manuscript, but has been known as Beowulf since the early 19th century. In the poem, Beowulf, a hero of a Germanic tribe from southern Sweden called the Geats, travels to Denmark to help defeat a monster named Grendel. Then he is faced with the problem of Grendel's Mother, and he defeats her also. He later returns to Geatland, where he becomes king, and when he is old he kills a dragon and dies. Although dealing primarily with Scandinavian matters, the work has risen to such prominence that it has become "England's national epic."**_

_Obviously, our hero is showing as older then that, so I took a bit of licence with that. Basically my version is, after the death of Grendel, he disappears. And he isn't English. The only English references is of course I made Sirano, Isagani, Aila, Lachlan and Axis Irish. And of course Nox. Who can forget Nox. I really have to bring her into the story..._

_Gladiaria Alata - I'll think of something...or someone for Aldo. All that hotness can't be let to go to waste. As for the relationship between Valk and Axia. It is strained, and I think I will always be writing it as such. _

_Suzuru - hehe, always glad to oblige. It's just too bad I'm Lactose intolerant, otherwise, I know a few boyfriends that might have had a better time._

___**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes - One more time **_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Later in the day, Axia and Valkyrie finally emerged from the bedroom, to find Faellia and Aldo waiting in the small living room. He was still scowling, but his eyes lit up at seeing Axia.

"My lady, Alejandro has been fed, as per Master Aldo. He said your milk has dried up, so Mistress Aurora fed him." Faellia said

"Thank you Faellia. I appreciate your efforts." she said coming over to her, and holding her hand.

"It is my pleasure to serve you Mistress." she said as she stood up and headed to the small kitchens, to prepare the very delayed breakfast.

"I am going to go change Axia, so I will talk to you later. We still have to begin the search for Ryan." Valkyrie said as he leaned into her neck, and kissed her softly.

"Okay." Axia said as she watched him go into his chambers

"Are you happy Axi?" Aldo asked her when everyone was finally out of earshot.

"Yes." she said blushing softly

"And why did you not ever tell me about that little fantasy of yours?" he said harshly, almost in anger

"How did..." she started to say, her eyes widening in trepidation and almost fear

"Because you are still my **WIFE**. I know everything that goes within your head. Why didn't you tell me?" he said nearly pleading with his eyes, both slightly brimming in tears.

"I couldn't do that..." Axia said, her own tears falling. She had completely forgotten that he would have been able to sense what happened this morning, including her feelings about the fantasy.

"Why not Axi? I love you. Or was it that you were not attracted to my body like that?" he said harshly

"I think it is time you left." Valkyrie said emerging from his bedroom, sensing himself, just how upset she was getting.

"Not until she answers the question." he said, not turning from his position of staring down Axia. He had grabbed her arms, but he had not pressed into them.

"She isn't obligated to do so. It was a fantasy, and not about either of us. Just like the one you have about screwing her while she is flying isn't something you verbalized either, nor did you actually expect her to fulfill it." Valkyrie said, as he came over to him, and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Let. It. Go." he whispered, as he could tell that whatever ground he had gained with Axia, Aldo now knowing about it, had completely destroyed it and he wasn't sure if she could ever be open again. He knew that the shame she felt right now, and it was so strong that he was having a very hard time breathing, would take a long time to disappate.

"No. I want an answer. Why could you not share your fantasies with me? We were married for 70 years." he asked her, nearly shaking her in his fury.

"I...I...just couldn't do it. I loved you, and your body was always amazing..." she stammered through the tears that were falling down her face.

"Then what! Why could you not trust me enough!" he said still furious with her

"I wanted more." she whispered so softly, that if Valkyrie had not already known the answer, he would not have been able to hear it. When they had first made love, he knew, for the first time, that he was the one that touched her core essense. Not Aldo nor had Kiniro ever been there, and he could feel that when he first entered into that part of her mind.

"So that is it. You wanted more then I could give you, so you locked it so far within your mind, that as soon as Kiniro first touched you, you exploded." he said pushing her slightly away from himself

"I...I..." she stammered so embarrassed and humiliated and saddened and hurt all at the same time that she just couldn't think any longer. She ran back into the bedroom and opened the bedroom window and flew out of it, heading to her home in Payon.

Both men were stunned, until they both heard within their heads Axis and Aila both screaming at them.

_'How could you do that to her! I trusted you with her life, and you just humiliated her!'_ Axis screamed at Aldo

_'And I trusted you to take care of her. Why did you not put up the shielding, or were you thinking with your other head again!'_ Aila screamed at Valkyrie

_'Aila, Axis. It was not intentional. Neither of them were trying to hurt her, but they both forgot how fragile she is. Lachlan is already on his way and will be there when she arrives. And you **BOTH** are staying the hell away from her. Valkyrie, you took care of her for the next few weeks, so she will be safe.'_ Arden said to the men and his new family

"I am going to her, and none of you are going to stop me." Valkyrie said stalking out of the bedroom, and heading to his own bedroom. As he gathered his clothing, he felt the presence of a woman that he had cared very deeply for.

"You are already in love with her. Aren't you?" she said to him

"When she first murmured her deepest fantasy, I knew that I could grow to love her, yes. When I touched her core, to find I was the only person that had ever reached it, yes, I knew." he said, still not facing her. He felt her touch on his back, and through his wizard cloak, could feel the hot tears that was falling.

"I love you Beo. You know I do." she said, her head resting on his back, arms around his chest.

"I know you do too, but you did throw me to her. You knew that she was my true soulmate, not you. Yet, you did it, knowing she was Aldo's soulmate as well." he said softly, rubbing the hands that were cradling him

"I know, and I am sorry that I didn't put up the shields. I truly didn't think it would bother him." she whispered

"Have you forgotten how angry he was when you told him she was immortal. You knew he had a temper, it was just noone ever saw it. I told you he would blow up. But NOOOO..all of you were eager to tell him the love of his life was going to watch him die. And she did! It nearly killed her. Even I could feel that. If Lachlan had not sought out his son, she would have died from her bottling up her emotions." he lashed out, removing her hands from him

"What can I say. I'm sorry would never be enough. We are not perfect. We are human, just like the rest of the world." she said to him

"Keandra, you and your family are NOT human. You never were." he said turning to her and facing her with that revelation.

"How did you ever find that out?" she whispered.

"The first time you took me into your body, I knew. Such is my gift as a son of Odin. Just as I now know just **WHO** Axia really is. You should have told me. Now that I know everything, how is she going to react when I tell her that we may have to end the life of her son." he said suddenly very weary

"You still may not have to. We don't know for sure. Caden and Rowena were fine." she said.

"Her mother was the direct descendant of Hel! I could feel that power within her. How could it not be okay with who her father was. My god, her father was Thor reincarnated! With those two bloods flowing through her veins, she should not have been chosen. Yet the Dopple created her anyways. And I can feel him within her as well. With all three powers she should have succumbed long ago to madness, but she didn't. Her son however, is a mix of not only her heritage, but your brother's and my father's. Do you have any idea how powerful that little boy is. I am surprised he isn't levitating by now." he began shouting at her

"He has been, we have been supressing it. He has been doing it only at night." she said quietly

"My god Keandra, do you realize what Lex has created! Lex has created the ultimate housing for the Hope or the Wrath. All that boy needs to do is follow the path of the swordsman or merchant, and he will have the power to hold all three pieces, or did you not realize this!" he said, furious all of a sudden

"I did realize this, the second that I detected that she was pregnant again." she said just as quiet as before

"And did it ever occur to you, that if I got her pregnant, what a child of mine could do?" he asked her

"She already is..." she whispered ever so softly

"I beg your pardon?" he whispered back

"She's pregnant with your child. This incarnation of Aldo is sterile. He can't father children." she whispered.

"How is it I didn't detect it?" he said

"Because we shielded it. Ever since her attacks, we have been shielding her" Axis said to him

"Send me to her now then" he said, with tears in his eyes

"As you wish" she said and with that, sent him to the cottage.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Notes - Reviews**_

_Shink - Yeah that's okay. It's a pretty common mistake. I always took him for a Dane myself, not Viking, which are Norsemen from Norway. Yeah she's pregnant again. And I have some pretty surprises ahead. As for Aldo...oh, don't you worry. I got it all taken care of._

_Suzuru - Oh dear, I stunned you. My dazzle tends to do that..."Status Recovery!!" There that should make you feel better!_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the drill, and after this many chapters you should!**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

Chapter 23

Like the last time that she flew away in shame, she flew straight to her waterfall and stripped her body. Unlike last time, it was daylight still, and the pain in her heart was heavier then just feeling lust for a man. This time it was complete revulsion at what she felt. Sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, and slightly hiccuping, as she was trying to breathe at the same time, she felt the presence of her brother-in-law.

"Lachlan, please leave. I don't want anyone here." she said softly

"Arden says differently." he said bending to his knees, and softly stroking her back

"God-damn them." she whispered

"Damning them won't change the fact that they both have mush for brains." he said lightheartedly.

Laughing slightly, she looked up at him. "Now there is my girl. Come on, let's go inside." Lachlan said to her as he gathered her robe, and helped her back into it.

As she moved through her garden, her Calla Lilies had finally sprouted, and were growing very large. Walking up to one of them, she smiled as she breathed in the scent of it. Using her powers that still remained, she cut a few of the stalks and gathered them as she moved through the garden. Lachlan held them out for her, as he knew that this was calming to her, and he too could sense the baby that she had. When his mother stripped his immortality, she did not, however, strip his powers, and he still retained all of them. Including the ability to detect the small child that grew. He also had the connection that the powers that be had granted them, so long ago, so he knew that Valkyrie was on his way.

"He is coming..." he said

"I didn't think I could hide from him for too long." she said, referring to Aldo.

"Not your former husband, but the current one." Lachlan corrected her

"Why would he come? He has Axis." she said, looking at him

"Because" was all his said, as he walked over to her, and looking straight into her eyes, moved his hand to her stomach

"No..." she said with the comprehension dawning on her

"He has wanted children for 15,000 years, and you are the first to give him the son he has always wanted." he said with a grin

"I can't be pregnant again. Not so soon after Alejandro" she said, slightly tearing

"Your body obviously didn't care. And Axia, the baby is going to be the most special little person ever created. Even more then Alejandro" Lachlan told her, as she finished cutting the lilies, and moved towards the cottage. As she grabbed one of the large vases she had stored, she filled it with water and began arranging the lilies.

Remembering to give them space, she filled them with only 5 per vase, and had cut the flowers on the angle. Fortunately, the lilies were still very hydrated, so they had not even begun to wilt.

"I know who he is." she said softly

"I know you do, but do you know who you really are? I did know, because I had made love to both Saphia and Mistress. You are descended from the gods. Your children, any of them are very special children." he said

"I knew. Mama told me and Misty a long time ago, who we were. It is why Lily is so special. As is Jasmine. And I did tell Caden and Rowena. And no, before you go poking in my head, I never told Aldo." she said

That Lachlan _DIDN'T_ know, and he perked his eyebrow up at that. "Why ever **NOT**!" he exclaimed

"Because it was my family secret. Mama swore to me that I would never tell anyone but my children. Misty died before she could tell Rian, and I have not had any chance to tell Lily. And I don't believe Jasmine knows either. It did make sense though why you chose Chanson as your guardian. A blend of Thor, Hel and your Sidhe heritage...must have been too tempting." she said

"_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT**_!" he shouted at her

Walking over to him and in the softest voice he had ever heard she whispered "You talk in your sleep Lachlan. Both Misty and Saphia told me about the phrases you would speak. Then Tatiana did the research and we discovered who you were. But I will tell you right now. Alejandro will **NOT** be used by any of you. I will not allow it. He is going to be normal, not a demi god. I already told him who he was, while he was in my womb, and he has already agreed with me." she said

"You know very well, that he has no memory of that." he said

"You really are stupid sometimes. Of course he remembers. So does your daughter that Lily is carrying." she said to him

"You've spoken to my daughter?" he said now curious. Usually only the mother's can have communication with the children, though both Aldo and Kiniro both had the ability to speak with their children. Kiniro was a no brainer, with his mother being the daughter of Odin and himself, but Aldo...well he did remember that he had held Axis at that time, and that was the only way he could communicate.

"Yes, and she has taken to the nickname that we called you." she said slightly laughing

"Oh you did NOT tell my daughter that did YOU!?" he said slightly embarrassed

"Yes, we did. Don't be surprised if she calls you ManWhore some time." she said now completely laughing

"You said we? Who else has been talking to my daughter?" Lachlan said

"That would be me, you god damned Manwhore. Now get the hell out of my house and away from my wife." the voice said from the gardens

"Couldn't wait to get near your wife again, huh. Fine, I shall leave. Lily is pretty close now. Any hour now." he said as he sauntered past Valkyrie and faded as he transported himself back to Juno.

* * *

"You're pretty possessive, aren't you?" she said turning from him, and walking towards her kitchen. She didn't make it, as he grabbed her from behind, and lifted her into his arms. 

"You are mine. Only mine." was all he said, as he nuzzled her neck. Feeling his breathe on her neck, she involuntarily shivered, and he smiled against her. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered into her ear

"Only from you." she whispered back

"Good. Now how about showing me our new home." he asked as he put her down, and cupped her face.

"Of course." she said as she led him into the kitchen. She didn't have a very large kitchen, but it was large enough for two people to move around in it freely. The cupboards were open glass, with a built-in expresso/coffee maker inside. On the counter, was a small wine fridge, with directly underneath was a dishwasher. He knew that this was recently installed, as the cottage was getting more activity, and Faellia hated doing dishes. The counters were marble, as Axia loved to bake, and the small sink was sandstone. In the middle of the kitchen was an island, where she had a flat-panelled stove and a small grill built into it. Underneath she had a larger crisper, where she kept her on-hand fruits and vegetables, that were picked from the garden each day, and brought into the home for her, by the Valkyrie workers

The decor itself was an off-white, almost a bone colour, with hints of lavender and ice blue along the edges of the cabinetry. On the backsplash of the sandstone sink, she had an image of a Lavender plant, that seemed to curl around the cabinets around it. Above the island that was in the middle, was a array of pots that she used for cooking. He had remembered hearing how much she liked to cook and he looked forward to tasting her cooking.

Off to the side, was the living room, where it was very simply made, with a fireplace, that only in the deep winter did she ever light it, and two couches facing each other. One of them was in an "l" shape, so that more then one person could sit in it. As Valkyrie looked at it, he had some thoughts about what he could do with her in that corner, and smirked to himself at the thought. Beside the fireplace, was the edition that they had added, and in the first floor, it lead to a very large conservatory, that currently was empty, but above it was the new bedrooms. Moving away from it she pointed towards her offices, which he left alone, as he knew they were her private rooms, and he valued her need for privacy. She then showed him the studio that she had at the front of the house. From the very large set of windows, he could see the tiger lilies that she had growing at the windows, and inside, on the opposite side of the kitchen wall, was a very large mirror, with a barre against it, for her dancing. Getting more devious thoughts about what he could do with her, he attempted to hide the growing erection that he was getting from all the places he thought of how he could take her.

"Would you like to see the upstairs?" she asked, oblivious to his growing desire for her.

"Yes, I would very much like to." he said as she walked up the stairs. The stairs themselves, had a opening so that the entire way up, was open. As he came up from behind her, which was giving him more ideas, as he watched her shapely calves walk up the stairs, she stopped at the top. Off to their side was another huge window that had a couch right under it, and a very large window above them. He could see that there was also a doorway, most likely for Axia to use, if she was traveling. One of the walls, only had one door, which he assumed was Axia's room, and on the opposite side of the stairway was Lily's room. He knew that the newly renovated room had now a bathroom, and on the opposite wall from Axia's bedroom was the new entrance to the new wing. There was a small room adjacent to the stairs, and he remembered that Aurora had used that room, and that inside was the balcony that faced the Waterfall in the back. He had so many ideas for that waterfall, as he had the ability, "Waterball" and he remembered a trick he did with it during sex.

"May we see the bedroom?" he said very huskily, but trying to not sound that way. She turned to him, now hearing what was underlined in his voice.

"Valk, I don't know if I can do that again with you." she whispered.

"Don't you dare listen to him. He was hurt, that is all. And he will get over it. In the meantime, I am your husband, and I do care for you. I did tell you, that it would always be your choice, and that has not changed. Just because I want you badly, does not mean I will force you. If it means that much to you, I will take Lily's room, but I am not leaving you. Especially not NOW." he said, with the last word, he moved over to her, and placed his hand on her stomach.

"That is my wonderful and precious little miracle, and I am never leaving your side." he added, as he leaned down and kissed her. "Now" he said after a few minutes of kissing her nearly senseless "Can I see the bedroom?"

"No...I can't." she whispered, wanting so badly to say yes, but knowing that if she did, what WOULD happen, and she just couldn't bear it.

"Then I am going to get some rest. Then we are going to send for everyone, and tomorrow tonight we are going to plot the downfall of the Wrath." he said, softly kissing her forehead and moving away from her and turned towards Lily's room

"I had better call Faellia and tell her to take care of Alejandro then." she said to the now empty hallway.

When she entered into the bedroom, she went over to the couch that was at the opposite side of the bed, along the very large bay window. Axia loved waking up to the sun, and enjoyed it when it washed over her in the mornings. Currently she had the communicational messaging system, they had nicknamed it the 'telephone' by the couch, so using it, she asked the operator to connect her to the Teng residence in Juno.

When she did, she spoke very briefly to Lex, who told her that Alejandro was fine, and that Aldo had been driving him nuts. Smiling at that, and then having Lex tell her to 'shut up' she went into her large bathroom, after letting him go. Taking off her clothing, and placing them into the laundry hamper, she started up the shower. Her bathroom really was her joy. She had it built specifically for her, and she would not allow anyone, including Aldo to change her mind on it. The whirlpool jacuzzi could easily hold 5 people, but Axia loved having the room inside. Thinking about it, she entered into the shower, and felt around the cottage.

She could sense that Jasmine had arrived, without Lily, but remembering how close she was, it was without issue. Lily was in no condition to be travelling, and she thought back that it was a miracle in itself that she didn't drop Caden and Rowena when they had journeyed to Magma. She also sensed her driving one of the workers Jaime, nuts, as she kept talking to him. She was so much like Saphia it was very scary. He still remembered how much Lex had run from her, as her childlike exuberance always wore him out. But she could sense as well, that he was quite taken with her. If she recalled, it was Jaime that had helped Aurora with his shirt, and his discretion as to why she was coming from the waterfall naked. It seemed all so unbelieveable that only 2 months ago, her life was so quiet, and now, she has had two husbands, and currently 5 children, two that have lived. At least she hoped. Moving her hand down to her stomach, she paused on it, and closed her eyes deeper. Feeling inside, she was shocked to find an unexpected spirit within her.

"How is that possible" she whispered suddenly very frightened at the implications of the presence of the spirit.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Notes - Reviews!**_

_Shink - Yes, I love my cliffhangers, thats just the way I am._

_Suzuru - Thank you milady!_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the drill, and after this many chapters you should!**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

Axia woke to her bedroom door being slammed open and a body jumping onto her bed. Knowing only one person that would dare to do it, and she smiled because it had been nearly 200 years since it had happened before, she turned to the petite blonde on her bed.

"Welcome home Jasmine. Did you bring Lily?" Axia asked as she sat up, her satiny gown still on from the night before. She didn't sleep well, as Valkyrie decided to send an onslaught of erotic imagery that had kept her up all night long, and wetter then even Aldo had made her that first night in Morroc. She didn't know just how to face him, when he took that decision away from her, and entered her room, leaning on the doorjam, in just a pair of sandwash silk black boxers that didn't do a good job of hiding how much he had enjoyed the position he was about to have her in. And began smirking at her.

"Uncle Valk said I should wake you." she said sitting on the bed on her knees.

"I imagine he did, however I did not sleep very well, and so I have been awake for a very long time." she said, not looking at her great niece, but her husband. And she wasn't smiling.

"Well Cousin Lily had her baby last night. They named it Adora! She is so cute. She has very small hands, and lavender hair! Uncle Lachlan wouldn't let me near her, but I wanted to see if she had Granddaddies eyes." she said

"Not likely my dear. It is quite possible she will have my eyes though." Axia said smiling at the thought of her newest niece.

"Lavender eyes and hair will look amazingly sexy." Valkyrie said from his position at the doorjam

"Just pray she doesn't have Lachlan's height." she said

"Jasmine, why don't you go downstairs and begin making some breakfast. I would adore some fresh strawberries and raspberries from the hothouse." he said, still staring at Axia, and not the little girl

"Of course Uncle!" she said as she dashed off the bed and ran past him

"Is there a particular reason you just did that?" Axia said, knowing exactly why he did that, and trying not to squirm. Just before Jasmine had woken her, Valkyrie, in her dream had been about to penetrate her, while having her sitting on his lap, and it had made her so hot, that she still hadn't recovered.

"You're not the only one that didn't get satisfaction." he growled as he came into the room, and closed the door. Then with a flick of his fingers, he set the lock and closed his eyes. Lifting his arms, he began to slightly levitate, and a hum began to emerge from his body, almost like a wave. It then hit the wall, and stayed there. As he lowered himself, he removed his boxers, showing her, that he was just as aroused as her.

"I take it the wall is for non interruption?" she said

"I was stupid enough to be thinking with my dick instead of my brain yesterday. That will never happen again. Once was not enough. I am sorry about pushing you, but I want you." he said as he stood over her, on the edge of the bed

"I want to do that position I had you in before Jasmine woke you" he whispered "I know your ready, I can smell you from here. You're driving me crazy Axi" he said whispering her pet name that her family had given her.

"That may be so, but I said no. You aren't understanding no very well, aren't you?" she said

"The only reason you are saying no, is because your previous husband humiliated you. You had no problem before then." he said softly

"I should not have done it then either. I didn't want you as a husband." she said, turning from him

"Angel, please don't do that. Don't think of me as your partner for life, but as your friend. That worships your body. That is dying to get inside you again..." he said smiling as he grazed his hand against her face. But Axia didn't look very happy, in fact she looked very very angry.

"Stop it" she said smacking his hand away. "I've had enough of this. I am not a god damned yo-yo. I have to bear your child, but that is the extent of it. I checked last night, into the formal history of the Valkyrie's and discovered something very interesting. I have the power to dissolve the marriage, without your permission. So guess what. Get out of my house." she said pushing him out of the way, and getting out of her bed.

"No. See, I can understand No as well. I am not leaving you. Plain and simple." he said as he pulled her against him, and held her with his hands on her hips. She could feel his arousal, and unconsiously moaned against him. Smiling, he bent down to her ear and whispered, "You want me. Don't lie, Just let go of your feelings of anger, and hurt and let me in"

"Yes" she whispered to him and pressed herself into him. At that, he removed her gown in one fluid motion and dragged her back onto the bed. Kissing her very slowly, he allowed his passion for her to be shown. Using his tongue, he very gently applied pressure to her lower lip, almost in begging for her to open her mouth. When she did finally open her mouth, he used his tongue to invade her mouth, and gently swirled inside her mouth. Even though she had just gotten up, she tasted like sweet peaches and chocolate. He hungered for her body, but her mouth was so delicious right now, that he never wanted to let go. He then allowed his hand to roam against her body, using butterfly motions.

Touching her very softly, he moved his hand to her breast. He really didn't get any chance, to get a feel for it the previous times, as he was too eager to be with her. Right now, that was not the case. Axia barely felt the touch, but when she did, she moaned out loud. He very softly brushed his finger against her areola, that was now a dark coral pink, but the globes themselves were still the palest ivory. Rubbing very slowly, he watched it pucker up, and become very hard, but small little nubs.

Leaning down, he took one of them into his mouth, and the taste of chocolate and now strawberries and honey all at the same time began to emerge. Drunk off of the taste of her, he lowered himself, and sat her down onto the bed, and began to feast on her breasts. He didn't know how much time had past, but he suspected it had been a few hours, as she was frantically moving and he finally had noticed, as she had began to wrap her long and gorgeous legs against him in an effort to bring him closer.

"Did you want something Axia?" he whispered against her, as he moved down her body.

"God damn you..." was all she whispered

"Temper, temper. You keep swearing at me, and I won't let you have your orgasm." he promised her

"You bloody sadist." she said, her breath hitching again, as she was so close to orgasm, yet, he was not allowing her to come.

"You asked for it then." he said as he moved down her body, and pushed her onto her back. She was still sitting on the bed, so now in this position, her legs were wrapped around him, and she was leaning back onto the edge of the bed, with Valkyrie on his knees between her legs.

Touching her very softly with his tongue, he could feel the quiverings of the first orgasm, but as her punishment, he wouldn't allow her to release. So, he kept touching her very softly there, and just as it began, moved away from her, and kissed her inner thighs instead. He did this off and on for some more time, until he could no longer see the sun in the east sky, that came into her bedroom. He was rock hard, and it was getting very painful to do this, but looking up at her, it was so worth it. She was writhing on the bed, as he kept her on the edge, and he knew that when he did allow her to finally come, he was going to be very deaf.

Going back to her inner thighs, he very slowly licked the edges of her labia, feeling the very soft down hair there. He still thought it amazing, that she didn't have the springy hair that was there on most women, and wondered if this was unique to Mistress as well, or just her. Licking her so softly there, he just slightly touched her clit, and could feel how much it was swelled. Smiling against her, he knew it would not be long now. Looking at her again, he could see the tears falling from her eyes, and wondered if he had pushed her too far.

"Axia?" he asked softly, coming up on her.

But she couldn't respond. Her emotions were so wound up that she couldn't make out any actual words, so he felt within her mind. Touching it, he was hit with a wave of such passion and rage at the same time, that he took a step back. Realizing that he had pushed her far beyond her limit he pushed her back onto the bed, and entered her swiftly. As he suspected, she orgasmed immediately and as he pushed in and out of her, she couldn't stop screaming.

She was still crying, through the small screams of pleasure she was experiencing, so he allowed himself to release himself into her, as his own body had been crying for some time. Feeling his own relief, as he now was not in any pain, he felt out to Axia, and attempted to ascertain her emotions at this time. Hearing her sobbing within her mind, he pushed back, and brought her close to him, as she was still crying.

"God damn you." was as she could say to him, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

"Axia, I..." he attempted to say, but felt himself pushed away by her

"Get out. And don't you EVER return." she hissed at him, so beyond furious at his version of lovemaking.

"You know I can't" he said, pulling her back into his arms

"It's no wonder the dancer wanted nothing to do with you. You have a very cruel streak in you." she said, trying to get away from him

"Now that is not fair. I just wanted to make you feel good. How was I supposed to know that you can't take it. You're the one that is weak." he said, while softly stroking her hair. He was still semi-hard, as he usually was after sex.

"How DARE you say that. That was sexual torture, not lovemaking." she hissed, trying to get away from him. But he held her tight.

"Then show me. Show me tenderness." he said, very ashamed of himself for making her feel like this

"I don't love you. All you have wanted from me is sex. That's it. Have you asked me? No! You have just taken what my body reacts to." she said harshly

"And what about that whipped cream. You asked for it then." he said just as harshly

"Yes I did, because it was a fantasy. But like you said to Aldo, it didn't mean anything. It just felt good." she said cringing at what she just said to him.

"God...I am really making a mess of things, aren't I?" he said feeling her emotions again

"You are not intending to. Even I can sense this. But you need to stop pushing me. Let me come to you, when I am ready. It's not as if we are going anywhere." she said

"True enough. By the way, Aldo is at the wall, pounding on it. I don't think he liked being shut off from you." he said with a smile

"Do you blame him?" she said turning to him

"Yes, you are my wife, not his. Mine. Only Mine, and that is it." he said kissing her softly

"No Beo, I can't" she said pulling away from him and using his real name

"Why?" he said hurt, as she finally succeeded in getting away from him, and moved herself to the chair beside the wall opposite the bed.

"I know who our child is. Have you not wondered why the spirit of Kiniro has not appeared?" she whispered

"No...NO!" he said with the full realization of what had happened

"Our child has the complete capability to use all 3 weapons at the same time, and use the Wrath. Fate or Mother Nature sure is playing a very seriously bad joke on us." she whispered. She then added "What are we going to do?"

"Have you spoken to him yet." he asked

"No, he isn't formed enough to do that. Maybe in a few days. Everyone is downstairs now, just waiting for you to release the wall. We need to plan what we are going to do Beo." she said, with a quiver in her voice.

"First off, Alejandro is a very dangerous boy, and that does need to be addressed. He has to be hidden, and away from you. Are there any workers here that you can trust with your son?" he asked

"I don't know. He would have to be taken somewhere far away." she said saddened at the thought of her son being apart from her.

"I know a few people that might be convinced to raise him. They are from where I was, and since it is so far, noone will be able to find him. That means Axia, that you can not know as well. Your mind can be read by lesser beings." he said

"Referring to the Teng boys as lesser beings is beneath you." she said sharply

"If the shoe fits..." he said

* * *

So there we are Kiddies! And I am going to hold Chapter 25 _**Hostage**_ again! I want REVIEWS DAMMIT!

So, no new chapters until I get 10 reviews! Its's not hard, seeing that I have so many loyal readers...so hit that submit button and review. Faster you do, faster I will post chapter 25!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Notes - You know the drill, and after this many chapters you should!**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Author's Notes again** - _

_Part of this was a real story, over 2 yrs ago, Me, Dex, Mark aka (V)averick and a few other Demisers that were in the vent channel at the time (note to self, never been in a vent channel, alone, and being the only girl on, cause Olga was asleep, on a Sunday afternoon when they are stating that they are bored). Dex was on his Wizard Bizi and Mark was on Mav, and I was on MistressAxia my still in existance priestess, and I was hsing him and Mav was killing things. Well, being that it was a Sunday afternoon, the others didn't feel like Leveling, so we were all telling dirty limericks from Merry ole England (where 3 or 4 of them were at the time). Then Mark gets the brilliant idea of using the "come here" emote. At the time, I had to go semi-afk, so Dex stuck me up in the corner where the entrance to Prisons 2 is. So he keeps getting my priestess to move over to him, closer and closer, until finally, I'm nearly on the same tile...then he...well, read below to find out what he told my priestess...hehe_

* * *

**_Chapter 25_**

"You're awful, you know that" she said to him

"No, I am not. It's just I haven't had sex in a while. Give me time, and I will make it the best you have ever had." he murmured to her

"Beo. Stop." she warned him

"I'll behave." he said with a grin on his face that implied he had no intention of behaving.

"I WILL hold you to it. I will sic Eilix on you if you don't. She eats bullies for breakfast." she warned with a smile.

"I am not afraid of her." he said

"You should be. She is an incredibly formidable woman, and not one to be ever taken lightly." she said with a wry smile

"So how did the two of you meet?" he asked as he got himself dressed again. The wall was still up, but he could feel Aldo at the other end of it. And he was not impressed.

"I raised her as a child. Her parents died young, and one of the Valkyrie workers found out and brought her to me. She didn't know about us, so I raised her as my daughter. Then when she was 15, she inherited Demise. It was then that she found out about all of us. Oh, that afternoon was a doozy." she said with a smile

"When I stopped the search for Rian, after hearing that they were killed, Eilix showed back up at the cottage and asked me for assistance in one of the wars of Geffen. She was running her guild by that time, inherited from the original members, like Isagani and Bizi. Bizi, actually had been second in command, when he had joined us, second only to another Magnus Ex priest named Maverick, and he was such a walking pervert. He actually could make ME blush." she said

"That must have taken some doing. Go on..." he said interrupting

"Well we first met when me and Mistress were helping Bizi down in the Prisons of Glast Heim. I was using my Control of the Marionette for Bizi, and she was of course healing him. Even though she was a powerful Champion, she still behaved like a Full Support Priestess, which was amusing. Anyways, so we see him down there as well, and he was supporting Bizi as well, and well, one thing led to another, and well..." she said, having a very hard time telling the story as she was laughing throughout it

"Well WHAT?!" he said

"He punched his lights out." she said tears running down her face

"Why?" he asked still not getting why

"Because Maverick thought he would be cute. He kept motioning for her to come closer to him and then..." she said in a fit of giggles

"WHAT!" he said

"He told her that if he fingered her enough, he could make her come. Then Bizi punched his lights out!" she said losing her battle and began laughing hysterically, in which Valkyrie joined her.

"That must have been a sight. So you fought some battles in Geffen?" he said after a time when they both had stopped laughing.

"Yes, and that was when we became unofficially allied with them. Currently no one knows about my connection, as it usually was just myself, and no one else that did anything. So we were always under the radar." she said explaining in more detail about things

"So shall we head downstairs and discuss what we are planning now?" he asked

"Yes." she said and at that, he dropped the wall. And then they both heard a gunshot at the lock to the door, and a very angry Gunslinger walked through the door

"You ever come near her like that again and I will kill you." he growled

"You weren't supposed to feel that." he said to Aldo, knowing somehow that he had felt their lovemaking again

"Axis let me. She's just as pissed at you, as I am. So she has approved the dissolution of the marriage. So get the HELL away from my wife." he said

"Just what the hell makes you think she wants you back as her husband." he said squaring off in front of Aldo. They were both the same height of 6'7 so it was more of a stare down then anything

"Gentlemen, if you do not want a shard of ice up your asses, I suggest you get out of her room right now." a very pissed off Aussie said from her position in the doorjamb. Even the fox that she had around her neck seemed to be hissing at them. It was just for decoration, but still.

"Leaving now Eilix." Aldo said turning from Valkyrie, but before he did leave the room, he walked over to Axia and leaned down. Whispering something in her ear, she smiled and then he turned and left

"Valkyrie, get out." Eilix said as Valkyrie still had not moved

"Fine then." he said turning to Axia and flicking a salute to her with two of his fingers from the top of his head. As they left, Axia released the breathe that she had be unconsciously holding.

"You okay?" she asked the leader of the Valkyries.

"I will live. I am very sore, but I will live." she said honestly

"You are lucky that Aldo had not been able to get through. He had been screaming at Lex to get the wall down. Axia, was it really that bad?" she asked softly

"Yes and no. I know he didn't intentionally do it, but I don't ever want to be that wound up again." she said quietly

"I don't blame you." she said just as quiet.

"So what is the game plan. What did Espi and Nox find out?" Axia asked

"You sure you want to do this here?" she asked.

"Right now if I start thinking of other things, I am going to collapse. Thinking about the future is better then thinking about things I can not control." she said quietly to the Aussie

"Axia, that man for lack of a better term, raped you. That demands justice and you know it." she said harshly

"I know that. His punishment is that he is no longer my husband and has no claim on this child." she said moving her hand to her stomach

"He got you pregnant!? He's dead." she said and without a word

"Eilix, wait. Don't do anything." she asked the scholar

"Axia, you don't have a choice in the matter. By right of the alliance, I have the ability to met out justice. It is my right as guild leader. Just as you had the right to Ryan, I have the right to Valkyrie. He has wronged you, and this will be punished." she said

"Please don't do this." she asked softly

"Axia, you were the closest thing I had to a mother. I already love my brother Alejandro, and I will love my new brother. But I will be damned before I let him get away with it." she said harshly

"Please Eilix. Don't do this. I am asking you as your mother." she said quietly

"Fine. But he crosses you one more time, that is it. His fate is sealed. You will not stop me that time." she warned her.

"Agreed. So, what is happening. What did Nox and Espi find out." Axia asked her

"That Ryan has journeyed to the Odin Temple. Not sure why though." she said

"Is that not off of Hugel?" Axia asked

"Yes it is." she said

"Fayt is there now." a voice said from the doorjamb

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Axia said, with Eilix scowling at him.

"Your husband would not stop shouting at me to get the wall down. What the hell was going on here!" he said bristling at the two women

"Oh." was all Axia said

"Valkyrie raped her. She is now pregnant with his child. Any other questions that you would like to know?" Eilix said harshly

At that Lex's eyes widened and his medical instincts took over. Like last time she was raped, he pursed his lips together and left the room to get his medical bag, that he had gotten used to carrying with him.

"Eilix, it wasn't exactly rape. Please don't call it that." she said after he left

"Did you say no?" she asked

"Yes, I did not want him but..." Axia said but Eilix interrupted her with a hand

"Then that was without your direct consent. And I am not going to let you sugar coat it." she said as Lex came back, with his mini glasses on and his medical bag.

"Have you showered yet Axia?" he asked in a no-nonsense mood

"No, I was about to though." she said

"You can do so, after I examine you." he said, grabbing her hand and lifting her towards the bathroom. Inside, she had a chaise, that he could lie her onto and be able to examine her. Fortunately the sun was high in the sky now and was now out of the bedroom, and making the bathroom glow.

"Lex, I am not hurt, per se. He has not hurt me like that in any way." she said evasively

"Axia Naomh Drake just what the hell is going on here! Were you raped or not?" he said exasperated with her

"I said no, and he took me anyways. My body responded. It did not hurt." she said in quiet, but clipped tones. She then added "Much."

"Eilix, out. I will deal with this." he said closing the bathroom door as Eilix left the room to allow Axia some privacy. Last thing she wanted to hear was her guardian's sexual escapades.

"Now, start from the beginning. All of it. No more lying to me. Tell me everything." he said, and then turned his head to the ceiling and said "And no blocking what is told and what is not. I want it all NOW." he added to the Valkyrie pieces, that were always listening

"Okay Lex. I will tell you. I will spare nothing." she said as she closed her eyes, for the strength to bear what was about to be said.

* * *

_Okay so I was in a good mood, and I decided to post this. I love you all...that doesn't mean I don't want reviews, cause I do. Lots and Lots._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Notes - You know what this is...**_

_Suzuru - You ask why I am hostaging...because only you and Shink review! I want reviews, to tell me if I am doing something right or wrong, and more reponses either good or bad, will help me to make sure that I am doing something right._

_Shink - Yeah I know, its even confusing to me. Sorry that I am confusing you all but I hope this chapter will make it all better. If not, I am planning a huge update of exactly what is going on at the end of chapter 30, which I am currently writing. And yes the lemons will be stopping. There is only one very very large one, that is over 4k in words that is next chapter, and then it will be done._

_Gladiraria - If you want to, I can certainly give you the info to make one, but I did plan on doing this for Chapter 31. The entire chapter is going to be that, as a bit of a break from the story to try to explain things a bit better._

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the drill, and after this many chapters you should!**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my Guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"As you know Lex, Kiniro was a product of Lachlan. You knew this a long time ago, when Lachlan came to you to find him and protect him. What you didn't know what that Fayt had been charged with the same duty, but by Axis. Axis needed to keep him away from the forces of darkness as he was the child of a Valkyrie piece. Like Saphia's children and Chanson included, they all contain parts of his powers, inherited from parent to child. In the wrong hands, this is very deadly and quite dangerous.

He was very lucky that you had the forsight to come to me and ask for Aldo's belongings. Axis had created them with the sole purpose of being able to sense danger and react to it. The bad thing, is that it had the Valkyrie symbol on them. It is quite distinctive, and you made Kiniro a target because of it. Calle told me later, after he joined with us, about how he was captured after his pet was lured. You see, they had seen the symbol, and thought he was an operative of myself. They had wanted me.

Later, after he had found out about me from one of my contacts, he had fallen in love with me. He still had never put two and two together about the symbol, even though in images, I was wearing a pendant with it. I still think it was Lachlan that told the Valkyrie worker to tell him, and gotten one of my images with me and Aldo together, but he did never tell me.

You know the rest about what happened later. Kiniro rejoined with the guild and became their top assassin. Then a visit from Calle, tipped him off about my whereabouts, or at least where I might be found. The job from the church was a ploy to get me out of hiding as they knew about his obsession of me. They knew that if they got him to ferret me out, then I could be used until I was killed as a heretic.

What you didn't know, is that Axis had his mind wiped of any recollection of you or any of the other Valkyrie workers, so that it would not distort his future. That is why, when you two first met, he did not recognize you." she finished

"So what is this about Aldo? How the hell did he return?" he asked, as he had finished examining her inner folds. Finding the bruising there had not impressed him, but with the salve of Isagani, that he had him make up before he had died, he used this to ease the pain that she was feeling. Even though she said she didn't resist him, subconciously, she did, and it hurt her.

"My babies did it. Lex, I never told you just who my family really was. Papa was the reincarnation of Thor and Mama was descended from Hel. Because of this, any children of my family were very special, because of the mix of two such powerful beings. Even Papa never knew who Mama was from. But she knew who he was. I don't think even he knew who he was. If he had, he might have been able to ressurrect his powers and would have been able to save my babies..." she said and softly began to cry at the thought of her children.

"Axia, let it go." he said coming beside her, and wiped her tears away.

"I have Lex. Because my children are in Alejandro. That is what you created. The perfect housing for the Hope of the Valkyries." she said, looking straight into his eyes

"What..." he whispered

"Lex, your little mechanics created the perfect housing for the Hope or the Wrath. Because of my heritage, and Kiniro's, all Alej has to do is become an merchant or a swordsman and he can wield all pieces. Kiniro was an auto wielder. As are you and Aldo. You both can wield Axis, Lex." she said, cupping his face

"What do you mean, we can wield Axis?" he asked with a completely confused look on his face

"You don't know...do you?" she said with a smile on her face

"Know what?" he said getting slightly cross

"Your mother was the second dancer." she said simply

"I beg your pardon?!" he exclaimed

"Your mother was the second Mystical Dancer. That married your father after you two were born. You and Aldo are auto wielders to Axis. You can touch her, but not wield her. Why do you think Axis never freaked on Aldo or you holding her? And why do you think she lost it on you, when you tried to judge Mistress for giving Bizi her virginity?" she asked him simply

"I...I never knew. Mom did tell me after I became caretaker to send Aldo to the bard academy, and then later to look for a small blue haired boy being raised by a Paladin. She did say it might take some time though, and to be on the lookout for a blond paladin. Seeing as there were not a lot around, I never expected to have to wait nearly 200 years. It was why I didn't step down earlier." he said in awe as things began to finally make sense to him

"Well, we have a bigger problem." she said as she moved his hand to her stomach

"This little one has the ability to wield as well. And he doesn't need to be a class." she added to him

"How...?" he asked

"Because Kiniro was reincarnated into him. Kiniro's auto-wield ability of Lachlan gives the edge. Valkyrie is a swordsman as well as a mage." she said

"How is that possible!" he exclaimed

"Because he is Beowulf." she said as she watched his eyes enlarge

"WHAT!!"

"You know, that was my reaction too. It is also the reason that I don't consider what he has been doing rape." she said

"Being the fact that he is a barbarian, does not excuse his actions. Axia, you don't deserve that." he said softly, cupping her face.

"Thank you Lex. I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." she said with a smile.

"You deserve it my dearest lady. Now, you should be okay. You do have some bruising down there..." he said but Axia interrupted with "Probably when he wouldn't let me come..." and at that he grimaced

"What preciecely did he do? And don't be embarrassed. I heard EVERYTHING about your sex life with Aldo." he said as he saw her turn deep red.

"Well...he...uh...he...hmmm..." she stammered. He was still a male, even if he was her doctor

"Axia...c'mon..." he hedged with her

"hepleasuredmewithoutlettingmecumanddidn'tstopforfourhours" she said in one shot

"Say what?!" he said not sure if he heard her correctly

"He wouldn't let me cum for 4 hours..." she quietly

"I see..." he said with a slight smirk on his face

"I told you it wasn't rape. It just pissed me off." she said a bit angry

"Well, then I will speak to Eilix. As for right now, why don't you go take a bath, and I will send Aldo in to see you later." he said with a smile

"Aurora is so lucky to have you Lex." she said suddenly very tired

"I think so, but I think I am the lucky one Axia. You look like you are fading, so go take that bath." he said as he snapped up the bag and took off his mini glasses, that he used when performing medical practice. He didn't really need them, but like changing hats addege, he did it to be able to switch jobs.

"Thank you so much Lex." she said as she turned her back, and dropped the robe that she had been wearing during the examination.

Not looking at her, he smiled. He was glad that she trusted him again. He had missed that. Looking back over the last 4 weeks, he realized that he didn't really love Axia in that way. More like the sister he never had. Loving Aurora and their son Limpeh, he came to understand this simple fact. Hence why he could be looking at the naked body of one of the most desirable women on the face of the planet, and not be the slightest bit attracted to her.

"Would you like for me to give you a back massage when you are done Axia?" Lex asked her as she finished drawing her bath and had entered the bath

"Lex, you do so much for me now. No. Go offer that to your wife. I am positive that she would appreciate it more." she said with a knowing grin on her face

"She probably would. Very well. I will leave you some muscle relaxents so that you can get some much needed sleep. You really haven't slept much in the last few days." he said, reminding himself of Faellia's complaints.

"It's kind of hard, when men keep bugging me." she said with a sly grin

"Well, that is another thing Axia. Why did you sleep with Valkyrie? I know you." he asked, as he sat down on the chaise. She had added bubble bath soap to the water, so all he could see was the top of her head, with her hair piled high on the top of her head.

"Technically, I didn't sleep with him. He had sex with me." she said, splitting hairs.

"Technically he raped you, regardless of the whipped cream incident." he said with a smile after he had heard that from his brother screaming at him

"Technically, I didn't feel raped. Remember Lex, I have been raped before. Even by your own wife, so don't go there." she said harshly, sitting straight up in the bath

"Axia, relax. I am not here to judge. At least he did make you feel good. Just try to be more choosey with your lovers. The list is creeping up with the list of your conquests." he said with a smirk

"Lex, you were never a conquest, and having you in my ass is normal, since you had been RIDING my ASS since day one." she said with a huge grin, as he burst out in laughter

"God, do I love your sense of humour..." he said after a time and they were both out of breath from laughing. Closing his eyes suddenly, he slowly turned his head. She knew that when he was doing that, he was reading something.

"Your husband is outside, and not too impressed that I am in here with you, since you are naked." he said with a grin

"Your brother has always been jealous." she said, knowing instantly who he was talking about

"Yes he has. But only towards you." he said as he got up off the chaise and walked over to her bath. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"Let him chew on that." he said turning and left out the door.

* * *

_**Author's Notes -**_

_Yeah I had to repost this as parts of it didn't save properly. So sorry if anyone had seen this. As for reviews, the Minimum is 10. So I want 10 reviews. Its not hard, since there are a number of people that read this. Just a quick thought on the chapter is all I am asking._

_Also ideas are always welcome. so REVIEW_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Notes -**_

I think that if I continued to wait for people to remember to come back to this story, it would be finished, and Avalon half way completed. So, since I have written up to chapter 32, each day I am going to post what I have, and to hell with you lazy people that can't be bothered to hit a review button

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the drill, and after this many chapters you should!**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew._

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Author's Note - Last time**

This is the last Lemon that I am going to post for this story. It's been very distracting, and I am getting nothing accomplished. So going forward, it is nothing but story. This will probably wrap up around chapter 40 or 50. Depending what ever else comes to mind, but yeah.

If you can't handle this, get out. Otherwise, this is the longest post that I have done in a while, and definately the longest lemon that I have ever done

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

"I hate being like this." the voice said from the doorway, after Lex had left

"I know, it is very unlike you." she said to the voice

The voice then came into the bathroom, and closed the door behind himself. Looking straight at her, he began to remove his clothing, in pieces, as he walked over to the bathtub, leaving a stream of clothing.

"I missed the tub. I am so glad you never removed it." he said to her, as he entered the tub with her.

"I was the only way that you could ever pleasure me." she said remembering the ways he would use Melody strike on her. He never used Arrow Vulcan on her as it was too powerful, as Axis had made him the strongest Minstrel on the planet.

"Now I can pleasure you the proper way." he said as he pulled his former wife into his arms and deeply kissed her

"Aldo, you said you gave me up. That I was Valk's now." she said after a time. Being in his lap, she could tell just how much he wanted her, and she was very confused.

"And he treated you badly. Out of all the men that have come into your life, and yes, I heard the little speech about wanting to woo you, I am the only person ever that has won you, and I am never, NEVER letting you go again. Forgive me for being selfish, but you are my WIFE, and I love you." he said to her stroking her naked back

"Hmm, that feels good." she said but then leaned herself into his chest. She then whispered "I'm so confused Aldo. I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I be doing this? Should I allow you? Does this make me a bad person?" she said voicing her concerns to the one person on the planet that knew the inside of her mind better then anyone else.

"Pet, I love you. I will always love you. Nothing you have done could ever change my mind on that." he said, bringing her away from his chest and looking straight into her eyes

"Aldo, I am pregnant again, and the spirit of Kiniro was reincarnated into him. If the forces of evil ever find out about Alejandro or this child this world will be forever doomed." she whispered to him, expecting rejection. But a smile appeared on his face instead.

"I know you are pregnant Axi. I could tell. As for the spirit of your former husband, I understand. I love YOU, not your abilities or anything else. Remember, I loved you as I watched your own mother bring to life the Tati's. And even after you became the most powerful human alive, you brought to life the most precious pair of miracles I could have ever had the pleasure of having. And when I died, you graced me with the magic that is created when you sang. It had been nearly 70 years since I heard you sing, and when you did, I died with the feeling of the most heavenly voice ever heard. I want you to sing again, I want to feel alive..." he said as he leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"Aldo..." she whispered against his lips as she leaned deeper into him, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"What did he do to you..." he whispered as he could feel her emotions. He could sense how sexually frustrated she was, and could not believe how stupid he had been when he let Valkyrie take her as his wife.

"I can't...Oh god...I can't go through that again..." she said as she backed away from him in near terror

"Axia! Settle down!" he said as he swam over to her and took her back into him arms

"No more, I can't take it anymore" she said as she began to cry against him, her sobs becoming harder. "I love you Aldo, and betraying you every time I took Kiniro and Valkyrie into my body was the hardest thing I had ever done. Now their essence is within me, making my utter shame and humiliation at breaking my wedding vows to you, complete." she said through the breaking of her voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Axia, I forgave you anything when I became paralyzed. You know that. I asked you repeatedly to seek your comforts somewhere else. I **KNOW** what you become. Do you not remember that time that we were separated for nearly a year. You were _**STARVED**_. 30 years Axia. How did you survive seeing me for 30 years and not being able to satisfy yourself? And after I died. My God Axia, 100 years! It was no wonder you jumped the first man you were attracted to. I watched you with him. I knew that it was your starvation for human touch. And we both know the reason you married him. Because you didn't want Alejandro a bastard. Everything happened so quickly, and it hurt you so much, you didn't have any time to think. And the few weeks before Alejandro was born didn't count." he said to her, softly stroking her face as he spoke

"Everything you are saying makes sense, from the outside view. Some of what you are saying does make sense, but some you are wrong about. I did care for Kiniro, and in the end, he hurt me badly. If things were not so rushed, perhaps no, I would not have married him, but been his friend. But the fact of the matter is, he is now my son, and as absolutely strange as that is, and I _STILL_ don't know _WHAT_ the gods are thinking, I love him as my son." she said quietly, not quite looking into his eyes

"And Valkyrie. The man is so pushy." he asked

"Beo cares, but like yourself, he has been an outsider of any emotions. Just like myself, he had bottled up his own emotions, to make the eons better. Now he has an outlet, and he just doesn't know what to do with that. The marriage is dissolved. I am free. But I am carrying his child, and there is nothing I can do about that, but protect it with every fiber of my being." she said

"Why do you call him Beo?" he asked almost afraid of the answer

"His real name is Beowulf. _THAT_ Beowulf" she said in a whisper

"I see. That explained a hell of a lot. But the fact remains that you are now pregnant with a child that used to be your husband. Wow...that one is just...strange..." he said thinking about it.

"Aldo, I want to be honest with you. I don't believe I can touch you, or anyone, for a while. Everyone has been pushing me into sex, and you know, that it means something. I feel beyond violated...and I just can't handle this anymore." she said to him

"Axia, I am the only person that actually deserves you. And I am sorry about reacting so badly before. I should not have behaved like that, and honestly, I don't know why I reacted like that. But I can tell how much you are still wound up from him. You didn't get proper release, and you know I know how to do it properly. Please, let me help you. If you still don't want sex afterwards, that is fine. We will raise the child together with Alejandro, and I can wait until you are ready again. Okay?" he said

"I don't know Aldo..." she said as she rose from her bath, and donned her robe. As she exited the bathroom, she could hear him behind her.

"This was our bedroom for so many years, and you have no idea how much I wanted to take you into my arms and make love to you here. Please...please let me..." he whispered against her ear, from behind her.

"I would often lay awake at night dreaming of when you would take me. There were other nights that I was so wet and hot from remembering you in my body, that I would cry." she whispered back

"And I would lay awake being able to smell how much you wanted me, and not being able to touch you nearly drove me insane. And knowing that you would not touch yourself to get any relief nearly killed me. Kissing you was just never enough. I missed feeling your hot breath on my neck, and as you worked your way down my body, feeling the slight little bites you would make, until you reached..." he said whispering it against her ear.

"Aldo..." she whispered before he could finish his train of thought

"Yes Axia love" he said slightly using his tongue on her ear canal

"Make love to me" she whispered

"Are you sure Axia" he said, already untying her robe, and opening it

"Yes, I am sure, please..." she said arching against him, as his hand had cupped her breast and was slightly pinching it

"Will you do one thing for me Axi?" he asked her, his breath hitching at what he was about to ask her

"Yes..." she moaned, as he turned her towards himself

"Make me come first. You have never done that with me, and I want to come in your mouth. I miss that so much. I haven't felt that in nearly 150 years..." he said in a hushed tone

"Gladly..." she said as she led him back into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she directed him to the chaise

"You have no idea how much I missed your mouth. Watching you pleasure Kiniro with your mouth and seeing you take him to oblivion, knowing you had never done that to me, drove me near mad." he said lying down onto the chaise.

Looking into his eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks, she said to him "I am sorry Aldo. I always thought that if I made you come first, that would be the end of the night. I guess I was selfish that way."

"I know that we weren't all that experimentive, but you didn't have too much faith in my stamina. Yes Axia, if you had pleasured me first, I would be able to make you come afterwards and be able to come again." he said to her leaning inwards to wipe her tears away

"I like your new body" she said randomly

"And I love your hair" he added to her, removing the tie that was holding it up, and it flowed down her back. She still had it amazingly long, but now, it was just past her back.

"Take me to heaven, wife" he whispered to her, as she settled between his legs.

"Husband..." she whispered as she very gently used her tongue on his inner thigh.

"My god...yes..." he whispered as she very slowly took him into her mouth. As she slowly sucked on him, he firmly planted his feet onto the ground, and raised his hands against the top of the chaise, in an effort to stop himself from pushing himself further. He wanted her at her pace, not at the urgings of his body. He then felt her hands on his sac, and all thought of that disappeared.

"Axi...my god...Axia" he chanted as he rammed himself faster and faster into her hot mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my husband?" she smiled against him, as she took him out briefly and licked the top of his considerable penis

"I want to come in your mouth wife" he growled, on edge as she pulled out just as he was about to come

"Do you really want to end this now?" she asked him

"Yes, god yes, please Axia" he moaned, as she had been using her hand, lightly rubbing up and down on him, and tickling the very tip of him

"No." she said and leaned in and took one of the balls in his sac into her mouth.

"You are evil incarnate woman." he said gritting his teeth

"Now now, flattery will get you everything..." she said against him, blowing softly on the hairs that grew there

"Please Axia..please..." he said begging now as felt he was so close

"Yes Aldo, what is it that you wish?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him

"Take me to heaven wife...please" he asked her quietly

"As you wish..." she said and she took him deep into her mouth again, using her tongue to graze the underskin of his penis, and began to deep throat him.

"Axia...Axia...Axia" he began to chant as he gave up his struggle to not touch her, and placed his hands on her head, and willed her to go faster

"I'm coming...oh gods, I'm coming" he said, as she could feel him begin to tense, she relaxed her throat, and he let go within her mouth. Screaming as he came, she drank it all in, as he couldn't stop coming in her mouth. Finally relaxing, he let go of her head, and his arms sagged against the chaise, as she released him from her mouth, still semi-hard, but lying softly against him.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked as she snuggled against his chest, her own center on fire.

"My god, that was incredible. I never dreamed...I never thought..." he said struggling with the words as he was still so disoriented.

"You never really asked." she finished, also admonishing at the same time

"True enough pet." he said feeling himself getting hard again. He could smell how wet she was, and within her mind, he could tell how turned on she was. Valk had not satisfied her before, as he had been concerned only for himself, so he could tell she was keeping a tight rein on her emotions again.

Leaning down to her, he whispered "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes, but..." she started to say, until he put a finger to her mouth

"Hush, and lean back" he said seductively

"Please don't torture me..." she whispered

"I won't, I know what he did to you, and I will not do that to you. You need to come, and I am going to make you come" he said leaning down to his wife, and gently opened the folds of her labia, and drank her as she came at his touch.

"Oh Aldo, god yes" she chanted as she arched her back, and attempted to grind herself against him. He just chuckled against her and held her down. With the vibrations from the chuckling, she orgasmed again for him, and he drank it all in.

"Aldo...please...take me to heaven..." she begged him

"Gladly" and with one very strong push, he slid into her, and she screamed as she came hard

"My god, I have missed you" she sobbed into his ear, as he rode her hard and fast.

"Ride me Naomh" he cried out, calling her by her middle name. She then reached up, and held onto him as they were still connected, as he leaned back against the chaise and she landed on top of him and placing her feet firmly onto the floor, began to rock against him.

"That's it, oh god, that's it Axia..." he cried out into her ear, and as she rode him harder and harder, she and him both came hard.

"It's still not enough..." she sobbed, still feeling the clawing need within her

"Let me up then." he said as she backed away, so that he could lift upwards. "Now Axia, on your knees..." he said as he came behind her, and felt for her clitoris. Finding it still very swollen, he played with it, alternating between twisting, and pulling, until he could see she was dripping down her thighs. He then placed a finger inside her and she grabbed the edge of the chaise, and began to rock against his hand. He then inserted another, and she mewled a moan. Inserting now a third, she was coming all over his hand, and this was making him very hard again, so he removed his fingers and tasting them, as he loved her taste, he leaned down and placed his mouth onto her clit.

"Aldo!!" she screamed as she came against him

"That's it my precious pet, come for me.." he said drinking her in

Sobbing as she couldn't stop coming, he moved away from her, and from behind entered her very warm passage. Very slowly he moved within her, and at that, she grabbed the top of the chaise and matched his movements, as she was beginning to become frantic in her need.

"I am so sorry Aldo, I don't mean to be like this..." she said after she had come a few times

"I know my precious little pet. I want to try something, that might make you release the rest of the tension before you get too sore. Will you trust me?" he said

"Always Aldo." she said, as he withdrew from her, and placed a hand again on her inner folds. He then moved his hand towards her rear, and inserted a finger

"Aldo, NO!" she said suddenly very embarrassed. Only Lex had ever been there, and considering the immense amount of pain that she felt last time, she did not want a repeat of it again

"Yes, pet, you will feel good, I promise." he said to her as he very gently placed his finger inside her. Leaning into her, he cupped her swaying breasts, as he continued to finger her, pushing further into her as she would allow

As he played with the breast, and plucked at the nipple, he could feel her muscles no longer clenching him, and he could smell that she was getting wetter. He took the chance and inserted another finger into her and she screamed as she came

"Now you are ready precious" he said as he removed his fingers and inserted himself, very very slowly. Her muscles slowly contracted on him, almost in protest, but he had prepared himself by rubbing her essence all over himself, slicking himself down further, as he was still coated from their lovemaking.

She finally allowed him completely inside, and he held himself in check, waiting for her signal to move. He didn't have to wait long, as she began to move very slowly, as contracted her muscles against him, squeezing him very gently. "That's it my precious little wife" he said to her as he began to withdraw himself, but not completely exiting her

He then slammed into her, and she saw stars.

As he slammed into her again, very slowly, she began to whimper, and the grip on the chaise began to become harder. She then began to move against him, as he moved faster against her. Moaning now very loudly, she gripped the chaise and flexed against it, as she wasn't able to feel him, like she wanted to.

"Faster...Oh God...Faster..." she moaned as she was so close

"Of course pet" he said and at that, grabbed her hips and slammed into her hard and fast. And she screamed hard as she came. At that she slumped against the chaise and he didn't hear a word anymore. In fact she was very silent.

He then felt her mind, and finally, he discovered it quiet and sated. Which he was very glad at, as he was getting very sore. They hadn't made love that violently in...well...160 years, he thought. Disengaging himself, he went back over to the still hot bath, and cleaned himself off. Not that he was dirty, but he was very sweaty. He didn't stay long, as she had curled against the chaise in her slumber, which was something he hadn't done in a very long time either.

As he exited the bathtub, he went over to his section of the bathroom, which he looked at the fact that it was still in place. She had not moved one thing since his death, and the dust on it was very thick. He smiled as even Kiniro or Valkyrie had been able to touch her enough to make her clean up his section of the bathroom, to make room for either of them. 'Well' he thought 'Time to make my presence re-known in this house.' and at that he grabbed some of the cleaning material and spray from under the sink, and began cleaning off the dust. He began with the small sink, which he thought, he was going to have to get it raised, being that it was still lowered for his days as a quadriplegic. Then as he saw his bottles of his aftershave, he opened them, and took a whiff. Grimacing as he smelled that it had gone bad, he dumped it down the sink, and began to wash the inside of it. Satisfied that this was done, he cleaned off the counters that made up his section, and re-arranged the bottles. Satisfied with how it now looked he turned to the still sleeping goddess in the chaise.

Smiling, he walked over to her, and picked her up. Walking back to the bathtub he placed her inside it, and with one of the sponges she had, cleaned her with it. He knew she would be very sticky with the amount of times she came, and the fact that she was STILL asleep, he smiled. 'She must be really exhausted' he thought to himself. He also knew that she would not be craving the need for sex, nor would it be clawing at her every waking moment now. He had remembered the reports that Ryan was in the Odin Temple, and this was one of the few times that he wished he was back as a Minstrel. Being a gunslinger had always been his dream, which had been dashed when his parents and brother sent him to the bard academy, so when Axis discovered he was coming back, she helped him to reincarnate into a Gunslinger. He just wished she had endowed him with his old abilities and strength.

_'Aldo I am so surprised at you, you know I would grant you anything your heart desired. Come over to the whip and hold it_.' Axis said within his mind, as Aldo had lifted her out of the bathtub and began to dry her

_'Am I still auto-wielder? I don't want to destroy Payon.'_ he asked her as he left the bathroom, with Axia in his arms. As he placed her onto the bed and settled her down in the bed.

_'You will always be auto-wielder. You are my auto-wielder and my chosen Viking. Those men were never my chosens. I sincerely apologize for Valkyrie. I do not know what is wrong with him. He was never that sexually aggressive, and it's almost as if he is a different person.'_ Axis said as Aldo had walked over to the pillow that held Axis. Even though her essence was in Juno still, her power was here.

_'Touch me, hold me, and within your deepest recesses, believe what it is you need.'_ she said

He then stepped up to her, and as he emptied his thoughts of doubt and guilt and most of all fear, he grasped her in his hand.

* * *

_**So thats all kiddies...Aldo just held Axis!!**_

_**Will he destroy, or will something else take it's place. Stay tuned for more action!**_


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

_**Author's Notes - you know the drill, least you should at this point in the story**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew._

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Author's Notes - Warnings and such**_

_This chapter does have warning for harsh language, hence its mature rating. I may have stopped the lemons but we are dealing with adults, and not children. Viewer/Reviewer discrection is advised._

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

As Axia woke, much later in the day, she heard humming coming from the shower. Smiling, as she suspected who was in there, she got up, gathering the top sheet to her still naked body, and wandered into the bathroom. Her shower door was just a glass piece, but currently it was very steamy. But was what making her stand there agape was that there was someone glowing from the shower.

"Aldo?" she said in a half whisper, half in an incredulous voice

"Yes pet?" he said from the shower

"Why are you glowing?" she said to him still looking at the outline of him

"Axis gave me a gift." he said, as she could hear he was placing soap onto his body with the sponge.

"Want some help with your back?" she asked slyly

"Axia, as tempting as that is, no. If I get near you again, I will fuck you till you can't walk. Your cravings may have ended, but mine just started." he said matter of factly

"And that's a bad thing?" she said mischievously

"Imp. Fine then, come in." he said opening the door

Axia dropped the sheet, and entered into the shower. When she did, she saw him all over glowing.

"Wow..." she said

"And I didn't destroy any cities this time too. I'm so proud of myself!" he said with a grin

"_**YOU HELD AXIS!! ARE YOU INSANE!!"**_ she screamed

"No, very wizened now though. Axis gave me this gift. She made me a fully leveled gunslinger with unparalleled accuracy and speed. I haven't tested my strength yet, but I suspect she maxed that too. She also did a few other modifications to myself as well." he said, as he finished sponging himself, and moved over to the wall that Axia was leaning into.

"And what would that be?" she said arching, as Aldo had soaped his hands and instead of using the sponge, used his hands to wash her body. Currently he was 'cleaning' her clit.

"I can regulate your body. Apparently Mother Nature had already taken care of some of that, so Axis just fixed it. So now you do not ever have to take him into your body again." he said, as one hand 'soaped' her breast and the other was 'cleaning' her insides very well.

"Then I am very grateful for that" she said her breath hitching as he inserted two more fingers into her, and was moving very quickly against her

"Have I told you today Axia how much I love you?" he said as he could tell that she was about to come

"No..." she said in a higher then normal voice

"I love you Axia Naomh Drake Teng." he said as he quickly withdrew his fingers and inserted his rock hard member into her

"And I love you Aldo Caden Teng" she said as she came.

As Aldo was about to start screaming as he was about to come as well, they heard pounding on the door.

"Axia, if you are done screwing him, can you please get out here and deal with your subjects..." a very pissed off Aussie said from the door of the bedroom

"Let them wait..." Aldo whispered as he braced himself against the shower and lifted her up, so that she was now able to ride him, standing up

"Axia, hurry up!" she shouted, as Aldo began moving her up and down onto himself.

_'Five minutes Eilix, just give me five minutes!'_ Axia projected to her ward

_Fine, but if you don't finish then, I will come up, and everyone will conduct the meeting from the bathroom, is this understood?_' she said in clipped tones

But Axia didn't answer, as her thought process was completely scattered. But Eilix could hear the moaning from the bathroom, and drew her own conclusions. Shaking her head, but with a smile on her face, she backed away from the bathroom door, and turned away from the bedroom. When she was about to exit, she heard Axia scream "Aldo!!" and she suppressed the urge to giggle. Closing the door, she saw Callista coming up the stairs, and motioned to her, that Axia was not ready yet.

"So where is my sister?" a voice came from the stairs

"Where else?" Eilix said

"You know, I don't think even a cold shower would help those two rabbits." Callie said remembering how much they had sex while they were journeying.

"Oh I have an idea..." Eilix said as she closed her eyes and began to slightly glow. Then Callie noticed it was getting very cold in the room. As Eilix began to glow even more, the walls began to frost, and just as she could swear that the walls were about to freeze completely over, she heard "God Dammit Eilix, we are getting out!" coming from Axia's bathroom

Axia then opened the door, with just a robe on, but the ends of her hair were completely frozen.

"I said 5 Minutes!!" she said and she slammed the door shut. Callie then began to laugh, and she opened the door, to find Aldo still naked and the tips of his hair frozen solid, as were other parts of his body. Which made her laugh even more. To which Axia just glared at her younger sister, and Eilix, who had poked her head in and saw Aldo as well.

"Well that was an improvement on the last time I did that. I still don't think Lex ever forgave me for freezing his showers." she said nonchalantly

"Oh you didn't?" Axia said, from behind her metal curtain, as she was getting dressed. Aldo had already gone back into the bathroom, and came back out in a robe that had been his from his previous life.

"Yes, that was my revenge." she said rather proud of herself

"Yes, well you don't ever want to hear what I will do to you the next time you ever decide to do that again." a voice, dripping with venom said from the bedroom door.

"You come near her again and I will gut you." a french voice said from behind him

"Okay is this the gathering in Axia's bedroom, 'cause if it is, get out!" Axia said coming out from the curtain

"Well you were taking forever." Calle said from his position out in the hallway.

"Fine, fine, I'm out, so get out of my bedroom, and I will meet you all in the arboretum." Axia said

"Okay, but if not, I am dragging you out." Aurora said, from beside Lexkai

"Everyone GET OUT!!" she said with a smile on her face, and slightly laughing

"We are going..." Nox said, pushing Espi, and grabbing Calle by the arm, with everyone else following behind

"You know they all love you?" Aldo said as he removed his robe and began to get dressed. Faellia had pressed his clothing and had already laid it out for him, while Axia was sleeping. Fortunately she wasn't one to move in bed, so the clothing were still in their place.

"Yes I know. I thank the gods every day that I have them." she said as she got dressed as well.

* * *

_**There we go, it's an update!!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Author's Notes - The Disclaimers...So that Gravity won't sue me_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew._

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_This current chapter is very dark, and touched a very sore spot with me. I have always been pro-choice, and I do believe that the woman's body is her own, and no one person has the right to choose what to be done with it._

_This made writing this chapter very very personal for me, but I felt it needed a drastic intervention to the stupidest idea I had ever done. This is why YOU NEED A PLOTLINE, and writing on the fly doesn't work ( And we are not going to mention the 7 chapters of lemons)_

_This is your warning, so please no flames on "how could I do that" or of that ilk. I am an adult, and I write like an adult. _

* * *

**_Chapter 29_**

"So now that we are down here, what is the game plan?" Axia asked the ensemble of Valkyries and Demisers that were present.

"Well, Batouchu was kind enough to travel to Odin with Callista and both of them did find Ryan. He has apparently found one of our stray Valkyries, a woman named Randgris, and together they are plotting." Eilix said to the group. They were all sitting in the arboretum table, surrounded by the walls of glass. With the late afternoon sun shining in, it was making the room glow, as of course it faced all sides of the sun.

"What specifically are they plotting?" Lex asked.

"That we don't know. Both Callie and Batouchu tried to get in closer, but Randgris has developed a way to determine anyone hiding, and she exposed them." Nox added

"So the three of you were there?" Aldo asked Nox

"No, Espi was there as well. We also took Jasmine. She may be young, but like her grandparents, a wielder of Aila, and we felt that her help was necessary." Nox said in her clipped voice.

"So Ryan knows we are coming?" Aurora asked about her former lover

"Suprisingly no. She viewed us, but then ignored us. We went back into hiding, and she didn't expose us again. We were there for a while, and she had ample time to tell Ryan, but she didn't." Callista said

"Perhaps she now sees the error of her ways. Callie you are known throughout the Valkyrie network. When she saw you, maybe she has switched sides?" Faellia said in a hopeful voice

"Maybe, but we will not know until we get there. By the way, has anyone seen Valkyrie?" Axia asked just not realizing that he was not there.

"That would be, because that was not the real one." a voice said from the door

"Fayt! What are you doing here! And who are those people!" Axia said to the tall and blond paladin at the door

"Well, this is my apprentice, and this is the real Valkyrie. I don't know who was here before, but this one I was charged with finding in Hugel." he said, moving away, so that the group could see the man

He wasn't as tall as the other person, perhaps only 6'1, and he had very long red hair. Unlike the other Valkyrie, who had short blue hair.

"I hear that there had been some trouble. Of course, being kept drugged for 5 days would also do that to a person." he said in a scathing voice that was much different then what they were used to

"What is going on!" Axia said in a trembling voice. She was shaking, and very pale.

"Whomever was here, was not me. He took over my mind, so that all my knowledge was his, and when summoned, he came, not me. He used all my own mannerisms, and mentally pretended he was me. But that most definately was not me." he said very harshly

"Then whomever was here..." she whispered

"Wasn't the real deal, and I am going to kill it when I find it." he said and at that, Axia slumped to the floor in a dead faint

"Axia!" Aldo shouted and ran to her side. Lex ran to her side as well, and began looking at her, to make sure she was okay

"What is going on?" Fayt asked bewildered as to what was going on

"That 'thing' made her pregnant. Somehow Kiniro was reincarnated as her son, so she is currently carrying the perfect housing for the Wrath." Aldo spat out, so beyond furious that he was glowing brightly

"No it's not. It may have copied me, but he couldn't create the housing. Only I could." the new Valkyrie whispered

"Believe it, even I can sense its presence." Lex spat out, just as furious as his twin.

"Lex, what are we going to do?" Eilix said, not her normal acidic voice, but it near quivering.

"Eilix, I do not know, but this child can not be allowed to live. We have no idea who that imposter was, but whatever happened, this HAD to have been planned, and it is a danger to everyone. Of course Axia will have to make the final decision, but..." Lex said but was interrupted by Callista

"The child dies, and I will do it. None of you should bear this responsibility, and it is going to be done now. She would never agree to it, and you all know it. So I make the decision. Lex, sedate her." she said in her normally quiet but deadly voice

"Cal, you can't." Aldo said, using her former nickname

"Aldo, I have always loved you as the brother I never had. But you are not formally married to her. And I am the only direct family she has. And technically I am her father, so I make the decisions. Lex. Sedate her now, or I will cut that child out without drugs." Callista said

"Okay that was the weirdest statement ever..." Eilix mumbled to herself

"I was created with the essence of Drake. I am Drake. I am also technically the oldest, but did not emerge from statis until Mist and Axi were 5. I know I was also created from the Doppleganger, but because of this knowledge I do not follow evil. Drake gave me more then I will ever know, and I am forever grateful for this. Now Lex, I do not ask for anything three times, so I suggest you get that syringe ready." she said, pulling out one of her many knives from the back of her jacket. This one she had was called the Sashimi knife and was normally used for sushi, but because the blade was sharp and preciese, in this case, it would work.

"Please don't make me part of this..." Lex begged her

"Lexkai Teng, if you do not do what I am telling you to do right now, I will gut her now. Then we won't have to worry about bringing about Armegeddon." she said softly but with a steel in her voice that only Aldo had ever heard.

"Lex, don't let her kill Axia. I know what we are discussing, and I can't bear the thought of another child dying, but please...brother?" Aldo said seeing that Callista was already prepared to kill Axia, in order to prevent the birth.

"Fayt, Espi, help me get her onto the table." Lex said wearily as he left the room to get his medical bag

"Nox, cast sleep on her." Callista ordered

"Excuse me, but I am not going to be any part of cold blooded murder." she said tightly

Callista moved quicker then anyone but Batouchu could see, and placed the Sashimi knife behind her throat. In a gutteral voice she said "You do what I say right now, or you won't have to worry about being part of anything. Now do it."

Shrieking in rage and fear, she began to cry. But she complied with Callista's request and began to murmur a chant, rendering Axia completely asleep. At that, Callista released her, and threw her into the arms of Espi. She was still sobbing, and Espi just glared at her.

"You, root her in place." she said pointing at the tall Scandinavian.

"Don't ever try that again" he hissed at her, his accent very thick

"I said ROOT her" she said back in his native language

"Espi, do it." Eilix said, knowing what Callista would want of her and Lex. With them both Scholars their medical knowledge was unparalleled. And she could see that Callie was doing everything possible to make sure that Axia was not hurt.

"Faellia, go get some boiling water and towels. Aldo and Calle, keep Jasmine out. She is an alchemist and could be helping here, but she is far too young to understand this. And this is not an image that should be imprinted into her memory." Callista said in a soft voice.

Lex then returned with his syringe of the liquid that would drop her into a deep sleep, as well as numb the area. He then saw, that Axia was in a spell-induced sleep, and that the champion present was mentally preparing himself to root her into place, on the off-chance she did wake up. Coming up to her, he gently touched her on the forehead, to find out what her current state of mind was. Seeing that she was howling and screaming in fear and rage within her mind, he knew that they were making the right decision. He then felt down to the presence in her stomach. And what he saw made him recoil in terror.

"Do it, do it now. We don't have much time. It's going to kill her!" he shrieked as he held out his arms and laid down a fiber lock to hold her further in place. This also held the child, that had heard that the real Valkyrie was present, and was actually the one responsible for her being in a near coma. " He's torturing her!" he said nearly shrieking.

Eilix then laid down a deluge under her, and with the new Valkyrie's help, froze her, thus numbing anything. All that was exposed was her nether regions. At that, Callie got to work.

Almost everyone was crying at having to do this, including Callista. Ending the life of someone was never an easy thing, but they knew it had to be done. Being the fact that Axia had lost so many children, they all knew she would take the death of this one harder then anyone, as the child was Kiniro. As she finished, she washed her hands in the water that had been brought, and motioned for Faellia, who was sobbing openly.

"It will be okay. Axi will understand eventually why we had to do this." Callista said softly. As she placed the child into the bowl, which was just still a speck, it flared up within the bowl, in a cold fire, and began to grow.

"No way..." Callista said as Faellia dropped the bowl and it shattered into a million pieces

As they watched, it continued to grow, until it changed from the speck, to a fully grown man. One that they recognized so well.

"Kini...?" Fayt said

* * *

_**So what is happening...and how did Kiniro return...stay tuned my lovelies.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Notes - you know the drill, least you should at this point in the story_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew._

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Author's Notes again**_

_Shink - Oh, never fear, there will be some retribution, but not by what you think._

* * *

**_Chapter 30_**

"Hello Fayt. I have a present for you..." the specter of Kiniro sneered at him. He then summoned a ball of cold fire, which was a very deep shade of blue, with white in its core. It grew within his hand, and with a sneer, he threw it at Fayt. Before it hit him, a coin managed to deflect it.

"Wow..." Lex said as he saw the blonde gunslinger, with her guns out, and one of them smoking.

"Yes, my apprentice is very adept at things." he said

"We have been looking for you little gunslinger. My master has many plans for you." the specter said

"You can tell Thanatos to go to hell. My kingdom will never bow to you." she said in her very deep contralto voice

"You know who my master is? Very good princess. I am impressed..." it said as it began to shimmer as it appeared it was about to try to fade away

"Lex contain it!" Callie said, as she used Close Confine on it, holding it in place

Lex then used Fiber Lock again and Eilix used her Magnetic Earth underneath it. What this did was block any skills that targeted the ground, so Nox used Safety wall before Eilix cast the Magnetic Earth, and then Espi gathered his mental strength, and then whispered 'Guillotine Fist' and struck the specter hard. Batouchu began firing arrows at it at a very rapid pace, and with the commotion, Aldo and Calle, with Jasmine right behind them, came in and saw what was happening. Calle used his WindWalk ability which made everyone very quick and with that, both Aldo and the princess began rapidly firing at the specter. Fayt then began to sing one of the most holy songs that noone had ever heard before. His voice went from a deep baritone to a contralto and at its conclusion, cast the spell, Battle Chant, and endowed everyone with the holy spirit. With that, everyone became endowed with the spirit of holy, and he began to cast the spell Gloria Domini and rapidly began to drain the life of the specter.

It then began to change from the spirit of Kiniro to a more fearsome creature called a Dolor, which was a minion of Thanatos. But with the Magnetic earth, and the safety wall down it could not move. The fiber lock ended, and with that Lex began to cast Soul Siphon. Aurora had already Cast Sacrifice, which protected members of the party, by her taking their damage on both her husband and Eilix, as well as the princess and Aldo, with her final act on Axia, so with the casting of this, began to cast her most awesome skill, Martyr's Reckoning. Closing her eyes, she whispered very softly the incantation. The specter, began to growl as it looked like parts of him were being to burn, as there was smoke rising from him. As she finished the incantation, she opened her eyes, and they were glowing a deep pink. She then raised her arms above her head and a ball formed. She then stared at the Dolor and shouted at it "Die!" and at that it began to burn.

Burning, it continued to attempt to break out of the safety wall, which still attempted to hold it in place. It finally faded, as the spell could only last for 5 minutes, so with it ending, so did the Magnetic Earth and it was released from its spell. It then phase shifted to Axia and jumped onto the still frozen, but thankfully still sanc'ed gypsy.

"That was a very good attempt, but 'Mother' was very good at protecting her children. You can not harm me!" it began to laugh manically

_'That may be so, but Mother loves me too'_ a trio of voices said from the door.

"My god..." Aldo said as he turned towards the voices. He recognized two of them instantly, and realized who the third was.

_'Hello Father, it has been a while'_ the voice said, and it was getting closer

"Caden?" he said speaking his first born's name

_'Yes Father, me and Row are here, to protect Mother from that abomination. That thing is **NOT **a child or our brother. It was implanted, **NOTHING** of it is Mother's'_ Alejandro spoke to the crowd

_'That thing is going to die for hurting Mommy'_ a female voice said with equal venom

"Rowena?" Lex said hearing the voice of his long dead niece

"Who are those names?" Eilix asked perplexed at seeing a three week old baby floating in mid air and hearing voices within their heads

"Those are my babies!" Aldo cried out, tears falling, as Alejandro came over to Aldo, and hovered. Aldo then opened his arms, and Alejandro fell into his arms. "My sweet babies..." he whispered, nuzzling the baby with so much love for his children in his voice

"Huh?" Aurora said completely confused

"It's Axia and Aldo's first children. They were reborn into Alejandro. And it appears that they, with their brother, are here to fight." Lex said tears falling as well. He found it completely extraordinary that the baby was flying, but then he realized who its grandfather was, and realized that he should not have been surprised. He remembered Saphia's own children doing this, and even Chanson still did it occasionally. He then saw Alejandro's hand. On it, was Arden. Looking closer, he saw what looked like an imprint of a whip and an axe

"Aldo...what is on Alejanadro's hand..." Lex said his voice trembling

"Oh, that. I made it last night for him. Isn't it cute!" Aldo said holding up his son. The Dolor had already been locked down again by the Fiber Lock and the Safety wall, so it still had not attempted to disappear yet.

"What the hell do you mean you made that?! You can't do that?" Valkyrie said to the gunslinger

"Of course I can. Axis let me do it. Now he is the housing for the Hope. When we get it reassembled at least." Aldo said, as Alejandro began to move away from him, and began to glow

"Just like I taught you Caden, all those years ago." Aldo said softly to his reincarnated son

_'Yes Father.'_ the baby said and held out his arms, and began to glow a deep pink.

"What the **HELL**!!" everyone began to shout as Alejandro whispered _**'Marionette Control'**_ and linked his father.

"Finally..." he said and he gathered his new found energies, and held out his gun

"Don't you _**EVER**_ come near my _**WIFE**_ again you _**BASTARDS**_!" he screamed and he fired at the Dolor. At its touch it exploded into a million pieces.

_'And don't you hurt my Mommy again'_ Rowena spat out at the ashes remaining

"My babies...my sweet babies" a voice came from the table

_'Mommy!'_ a trio of voices screamed and Alejandro zoomed over to his mother

"Have you been good for your father?" she asked, as she knew what had happened

_'Yes Mommy'_ both Caden and Rowena said together

"Alejandro?" Axia asked her son

_'Yes Mommy, I was good for Aldo. Daddy's spirit says I was a good boy.'_ he said to his mother

"My dear babies. I love you all three of you very much. Now Caden and Rowena. You need to go asleep so that Alejandro can rest." she said to the baby in her arms

_'Yes Mommy'_ they said and faded, leaving Alejandro to rest, as he was now very tired from exerting that much energy.

As Axia sat up, all assembled just stared at her. No words were spoken, they were all too stunned as to what had just happened. Aldo then came up to her and softly kissed her temple. And stroked the baby.

"So these are my nephews and my niece." Callie said coming up to the baby.

"Yes Callie, would you like to hold him?" Axia said, as Alejandro was curled in her arms

"Yes..." she said with tears in her eyes. Axia then gave Alejandro to Callista and she began to nuzzle him.

"My dearest boy, I am going to give you a gift." she whispered as she began to glow

"Callie?" Axia said not sure of why her sister was glowing

"Axi, this is the reason your children died. Father may have been Thor, but he didn't have his powers. I do. I always have had them. That is why I faded, and was created. As a housing for the ultimate power. For the true housing. Which is your little boy." she said looking at her sister. She then glanced at the little boy and smiled

"You are going to feel very warm, my dearest boy, but breathe gently" she whispered to him and with that, an energy gathered from her chest. She then took his hand that held Arden, and very softly whispered to him and the energy travelled from her chest to her arm, and into the hand, where it glowed brightest. Then began to dull and eventually fade.

"Is anyone else here seriously freaked out? Or is it just me?" Aurora asked

"No, I believe the rest of us are just as freaked out. Would someone like to kindly explain what the hell is going on here?" Eilix asked as the rest of them sat down at the table. Axia had already moved off the table and sat down at the top of it again.

"It's going to take some time to explain everything..." Axia said but Calle interrupted by saying "We are not going anywhere"

"Okay then. My family was descended from Gods. Father, or Drake was the reincarnated Thor. He lived his life with that legacy, but not the knowledge. Mother was descended from Hel, the goddess of the underworld. It is she that guards the gate to the underworld, and we have always had communication with her. We, as in, my sisters."

"Wait a minute. Isn't that a bit farfetched?" Nox said nearly snorting

"No. Not at all. However we were chosen by force by the Doppleganger. Drake had been in Magma doing a job for the Rogue division of the Valkyries, though at the time we had no idea that we were apart of the Valkyrie Network, when he discovered what he thought was a dancer nearly dead. He was performing CPR on her, when something happened, and I think only Father ever knew exactly what happened, but at that time, Callie was created. I don't believe that they had sex, it is possible that the Dopple just stole a part of him. He had already been seeing Mother at this time, and he has always loved her." Axia said

"So Callie was created, not actually born?" Lex asked her

"Yes. And yes, I did not find this out until about 140 years ago, when mother died. She told me everything. She had already told us kids who she came from as children, but Hel explained the rest to her. She had always believed Drake had betrayed her, after finding out about Callie. She died in peace because of this." she said

"So how the hell did Aldo come back. And what the hell is with the floating baby. And, last but not least, what the hell is with this double Valkyrie?" Eilix asked

"Well, to delve into that, is to explain something that Axis finally told me last night. Lex, you might want to sit down for this." Aldo started

"Why? Because you are going to tell them that our mother was the second mystical dancer?" he said

"**WHAT!**" they all said staring at the twins

"Yeah, there is that but a lot more. So sit down Lex." Aldo said with a sardonic grin. Even Axia didn't know what he was about to tell them and he felt he was going to have another fainting dancer on his hands when she found out. He was saddened that she never told him about her mother and father, but after Axis had explained why, he had already forgiven her.

"So what is the big secret Aldo?" Axia asked, with Alejandro back in her arms

"Remember that the previous 'Valk' had only explained who my parents were. Being a wizard and a dancer and that mother was the Mystical dancer." he started

"Yes..." she said

"Ah, I know where you are going with this Aldo..." the real Valkyrie said with a grin on his face

"Yes, Axis revealed who Mother and Father were." Aldo said with a very large grin on his own face

"And who was that?" Lex asked

"Baldr and Nanna." he said simply

"**WHAT!!!!!!!**" the entire room erupted with that shout

"You were right. I needed to sit down" Lex said astonished at everything

"Then our children..." Axia said her lips quivering

"Are the most powerful children alive. Hence why I am back. Hence why they reincarnated into Alejandro. Hence why they could recall our powers. I discovered when Caden was 10 he was glowing pink and it didn't occur to me why until he told me that a voice inside his head was telling him to control something. He didn't what he was to control. So I taught him how to use Marionette Control. Our daughter also figured out how to use Frost Joke. Didn't you ever wonder how our plants froze?" he asked his wife

"I thought you did it." she said with a grin, and looked down at her son, and heard her daughter giggling. She then leaned down and whispered to her son "I thought I told you to go to sleep?"

Aldo caught that and in his father figure voice leaned over as well and said "Why are you not listening to your mother?"

They all heard an _'EEP'_ and then no more. Both parents smiled at each other and held each others hand, as Alejandro continued to sleep. The gathered ensemble saw then and their hearts warmed. It had been a very long time for Lex and never for the rest of them, to see her so serene and they were realizing that she truly loved Aldo with everything in her heart.

Even Valkyrie watched her, as he knew she really was his own soulmate, as the Dopple that had been here before had said, and with the way he had connected to his mind, he experienced everything that had happened. So he remembered making love to her, and it killed him that the Dopple had done those terrible things to her. But he remembered how good it had been, and looking at her looking at Aldo with such love, his heart nearly broke. Aldo sensed this, and shot him a hard stare, and squeezed Axia's hand a bit harder.

"So I suppose this explains your powers, and why with your new body, you still have them." Valkyrie said, recalling the conversation that had taken place before.

"Yes, my powers are tied to my soul. Such is the gift of a child of Baldr. He is the god of rebirth, which is how the children could chose who they could be reincarnated into. As soon as they saw that Alejandro would live, they reincarnated on their own. Once here, they wanted to bring back their family. I think they saw that Kiniro did not have much time left, and wanted to make sure that their brother was taken care of as well." he said quietly

"So by Caden and Rowena both inside Alejandro...?" Aurora said, just now realizing that her own son was a grandson of Baldr as well and she visibly gulped

"Since Thor was the God of Thunder, and could wield Mjølnir, a mace, and Hel, the goddess of the underworld as one set of grandparents, and Baldr and the Mystical Dancer Nanna as his other set of grandparents, and then Alejandro's own heritage of the grandson of Odin himself, and a Sidhe, Alejandro is the most powerful being on the planet." Axia said as she softly stroked her son

"Then it is a very good thing you never gave Alejandro to that other Valkyrie." the real Valkyrie said

"Yes, as I never felt comfortable with him, I never trusted him with my son. Besides, once Aldo found out that the children were inside him, Aldo was never away from his side." Axia said

"But it was right. Alej has to be hidden from others." Eilix said about her adopted brother

"Not any more. By forging his glove, which by the way is NOT Arden, he will always be protected by his heritage. Noone may harm him as he has the abilities of my former self, Axia and Kiniro. And remember. Axis made me the strongest Minstrel ever. And Caden inherited this ability. Caden is my little warrior and he will protect his brother." Aldo said with complete confidence in his son's abilities.

_'Can we come out and play now?'_ Caden asked, awakening at the sound of his father's voice

"I suppose you can. Is your brother healed?" Axia asked her son

_'Yes Mommy. He said he does want to sleep more though.'_ Rowena said

"Then if he wants to sleep, then maybe you should not come out." Aldo said to his children

_'Oh Daddy, we got that part covered.'_ Rowena said and at that, the conversation ended

Alejandro then began to glow and began to lift himself from Axia's arms. As he lifted higher into the air, he began to glow brighter and brighter, until it began to blind them. They all covered their eyes, and then they heard a very large and quite loud BOOM.

Opening her eyes, she looked for her small son, and to find something she had never thought she would ever see again.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked and ran out of the chair into the arms of her former children. As they were when they had died.

* * *

_**Yay, I introduced them! People were seriously pissed off, that I never had them in the second, only in mention and that I had them killed off. Right now the twins are the same age as Jasmine, 15. Just to clarify this. Check on my Deviant Art page, for an image of what the entire family looks like.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Authors's Notes - Reviews, oh the lovely reviews!_**

_Shink - As always, you know I got a plan, its just a random one! The children as you will see in this chapter, are very real, as you will see._

_Kolath - If you want to review each chapter, thats fine with me, but since you are cumulating your review, how about just from now on, that way we BOTH won't get into trouble. As for the confusion, yeah, I do that. I never let my readers know what I am planning till I hit them with it.  
_

**_  
_**

* * *

_**Author's Notes - you know the drill, least you should at this point in the story**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew._

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayt is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**_Chapter 31_**

"Mom!" they both shouted as began to hug her tightly. Her wings then came out, and with them out, hugged her children just as tight

"Caden, Rowena?" Aldo said as he got up and walked very slowly over to his children, tears running down his face

"Daddy!!" Rowena shouted and ran to her father, always being daddies little girl. Those two were the closest, since they both had such similar personalities, with Caden always trailing behind his mother as she attended the different Dancer classes.

"You got taller Daddy. I like it." she said looking up at her very tall father.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Eilix said

"Caden, Rowena, I would like to introduce you to your adopted sister Eilix. And that paladin over there is your Aunt." Axia said pointing at Eilix and Aurora

"Your the one that froze Mother, and you are the one that raped Mother. Nice to meet you." Caden said nonchalantly

"Caden Adam Teng! You appologize to your aunt right now!" Axia said sharply as Aurora went beet red and harsh stares went her way

"Sorry Aunt Aurora." he said his head down

"Caden I love your mother like the sister I never had. What happened one month ago seemed like a lifetime ago, and if your mother can forgive me, so can you." she said wisely

"Yes Ma'am" he said solemly

"Rowena, this is Nox, Espi, Batouchu, Calle, Faellia, and your Aunt Callista. This is also Fayt and the Princess of Rune-Midgar. Sorry my lady, we have not been introduced as of yet." Aldo said introducing them, and appologizing to the princess

"No worries Aldo, I may call you that, if I may?" she said softly

"Yes my lady, you may." he said, as he was always the formal one among them

"I am Princess Ciana of the Rune-Midgar Empire" she said with her contralto, smokey voice, pronouncing her name as 'Keyana'

"I have never met royalty before. Mamma kept us all isolated." Rowena said coming up to the female gunslinger that was sitting beside Fayt, and hugged her. "Never done that before either"

"Any time my precious girl. Besides, I have some maids I would love for you to use your skills on. A few of them could use a frosting" she said with her eyes sparkling

"Of course! That is, if Mommy says I can." she said turning to her mother. Seeing her mother grinning, she turned to the gunslinger and hugged her tightly

"And I am Valkyrie." Valk said coming over to the children. The ones both him and Axis always worried about.

"You..." Caden said, his hackles raising at the sight of the man

"Now Caden..." he said backing away at the sight of the young man going pink

"Don't you Caden me, you made Mother mad" he said

"Wait Caden, it wasn't him. It was the Doppleganger." Axia said, holding her son's arm. It was then that she realized what they were wearing

"Caden...why are you wearing a thieves outfit?" she said narrowing her eyes at her oldest son

"Uh...Mom...uh..." he stammered

"It was Grandpa's idea!" Rowena said as she could see that her Mother was about to lose it on her brother

"Caden, what did I tell you about my life before becoming a dancer?" she asked him, her hands on her hips

"That you were a cold blooded killer and you didn't want that for me and Row" he said hanging his head

"So why did you become thieves?" she asked

"Because we wanted the best of both our worlds Mother." Rowena said

"You both wanted to be BowRogues, didn't you?" Callie said

"Yes Aunt Callista. Will you finish our training?" Rowena asked her aunt

"Of course I will." she said, the saw Axia's eyes narrowing. "But only if your Mother says it is okay." she added seeing Axia about to explode

"Mom can Aunt Callista finish our training?" Caden asked his mother

"We will discuss this later." she said tightly

"But Mom!!!" he began to whine, until he saw her eyes glowing a deep purple. "Okay Mother." he said as little Alejandro began to float back down and landed into Caden's arms

"I will go take care of Alej. Row, let's go." he said quietly

"Coming brother." she said just as subdued

"I love you both, but you have to understand what is at stake right now." she said coming over to her children and holding their heads against her

"We do mother. Thanks to Grandpa, he let us come back. He likes us." Caden said

"Who?" Aldo said, knowing that both their own parents were dead

"Grandpa" Rowena said, with a look on her face of 'you know...'

"You realize that both our parents are long dead." Axia said to her children

"Not all of them. Don't you remember who Alej's Grandpa is?" Caden said with a look on his face of 'D'uh!"

"Holy SHIT!!" Valkyrie said when he realize who they were talking about

_'NOW NOW SON, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS?'_ a voice said from thin air

"Father?" he said, looking upwards

_'YES I AM HERE. AXIA, THOSE CHILDREN OF YOURS ARE AMAZING. IT IS TOO BAD THAT YOU COULD NOT HAVE CHILDREN WITH MY SON, BUT HAVING A GREAT-GRANDSON LIKE THAT BOY, WELL IT MAKES UP FOR THE FACT THAT BEOWULF WOULD NOT PROCREATE.'_ the voice said

"Lord Odin?" she whispered

_'YES AXIA?'_ it asked

"Are you responsible for my babies return?" she asked softly

_'YES AND NO. THEIR ACTUAL GRANDFATHER BROUGHT THEM HERE, BUT'_ he said but Valkyrie interrupted him

"Father, should you be discussing this now?" he asked

_'BEOWULF, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?' _he said

"Sorry Father, but I did not know whether or not you wanted all revealed now?" he said to his father

_'YES SON, I BELIEVE NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME.'_ he said

_'LONG AGO, I CREATED THIS POCKET OF REALITY FROM MY ORIGINAL SPACE. AND WITH THAT, I BROUGHT MY CHILDREN. THOR FELL IN LOVE WITH HEL, BUT I FORBADE THE MARRIAGE. SO THEY CONSIPIRED TO ALLOW THEMSELVES TO BE REINCARNATED. WITH THE HELP OF BALDR, THEY SUCCEEDED. BALDR'S OWN WIFE HAD ALREADY TAKEN THE MANTLE OF THE HOUSING FOR THE SOURCE OF MY POWERS. THE HOPE. IT IS THE HOPE OF US ALL, AND ALL MY DREAMS AND WISHES FOR THIS WORLD. BUT LOKI AND HIS BRETHREN WERE JEALOUS OF THIS, AND WANTED THIS WORLD DESTROYED, SO THAT THEY COULD RETURN TO THE ORIGINAL POCKET OF TIME AND SPACE THAT WE HAD COME FROM. THEY NEED MY WRATH, TO DO THIS. HENCE WHAT IS NOW RUNNING AROUND. WHEN MY GRANDSON HELD KEANDRA, HIS OWN HATRED CREATED THE WRATH, AS HE IS A PART OF ME. AS IS THAT LITTLE GRANDSON OF MINE.'_ Odin started

"So our parents had been planning this?" Aldo said a bit upset and very confused

_'TO A POINT MY DEAREST GRANDSON. HEL AND THOR WISHED TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN, AND WHEN BALDR REALISED THAT NANNA WAS TO BE THE NEWEST HOUSING, THEY WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT THE LAST ROUND WAS THE LAST. BOTH THE EVIL SNAKE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD AND THANATOS OF THE GREAT TOWER OF JUNO HAD ATTACKED HEL IN HER REALM AND KILLED BOTH HER AND THOR. BUT THANKS TO BALDR, HE MADE SURE THAT THEY WOULD BE REINCARNATED. SO AS THE TIME CAME CLOSE TO THE END OF THE HOPE, AND NANNA WOULD BE GIVING UP HER MANTLE SOON, BALDR BEGAN THE PROCESS TO REINCARNATE THEM. HEL WAS EASILY REINCARNATED, AND SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KEEP MOST OF HER KNOWLEDGE. BUT THOR PROVED TO BE HARDER. HE WAS REINCARNATED, BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH IT, AND HIS MEMORIES OF HIS LIFE WERE SUPPRESSED.'_ he said

"Until me." Callista said

_'YES MY DEAREST DAUGHTER. WHEN THAT DOPPLE MADE YOU, YOUR HERITAGE OF THOR, AND BEING MY SON CAME OUT. THIS IS WHY YOU FADED. DOPPLE WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL DRAKE, BUT HIS HERITAGE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT. YOU STOPPED THE DOPPLE FROM KILLING HIM. WHEN I DISCOVERED THIS, I HID YOU FROM ALL SIGHT, AND HAD THAT MAIDEN PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE TIME OF NEED. BUT THE DOPPLE FOUND WHERE YOU WERE, AND SHE WAS FORCED TO FLEE. THAT WAS WHEN AXIA AND DRAKE FOUND YOU. DRAKE FOUND THE OTHER PART OF HIS OWN SOUL, AND WITH HIS HERITAGE, KNEW YOU WERE SPECIAL. BUT HEL'S NEW SPIRIT WAS VERY DIFFERENT. INADVERTANTLY, SHE DECIDED TO END EVERYTHING THAT GENERATION, AND BEGAN TO CREATE TWINS. TWO SETS OF TWINS. THAT IS WHY, AXIA, YOU AND YOUR SISTERS WERE THE CHOSENS FOR THAT GENERATION. HEL WISHED AN END TO IT. SHE TOLD NANNA TO MAKE SURE HER OWN SET OF TWIN BOYS TOOK CARE OF HER GIRLS, AND THIS IS WHY ALDO THAT YOU WERE SENT TO THE BARD ACADEMY, AND LEX, WHY YOU BECAME GUARDIAN.'_

"So did we ever have any choice in our lives?" Lex asked completely upset at everything that had been revealed

_'YES LEXKAI, YOU HAD A CHOICE. YOU COULD HAVE FORSAKEN YOUR DUTIES. YOU COULD HAVE IGNORED MY GRANDSON, AND YOU COULD HAVE KEPT YOUR DESIRES IN YOUR PANTS. BUT YOU DID NOT. SO YOU HAD CHOICES, YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T MAKE THEM. SUCKS THAT THE SHOE FELL ON THE OTHER FOOT, DOESN'T IT?'_ he said and at that everyone started laughing as Odin just stuck it to him for what he did with Kiniro.

"So Lord Odin, now what do we do? Ryan is the Wrath, and somehow my babies have returned just like they never died. And with all their powers. So are they just reflections of the soul of Alej, or are they real?" Axia asked him

_'YOUR CHILDREN ARE WALKING MIRACLES, MY DEAREST GIRL. NEVER WAS IT THOUGHT THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD BE MADE PREGNANT BEFORE ACCEPTING YOUR FATES. THE HOPE, WHICH IS A REFLECTION OF MY OWN SOUL, DID TELL YOU THAT NO OTHER HAD EVER BEEN TOUCHED BY THEIR MEN OR WOMEN BEFORE BECOMING CHOSENS. THE FACT THAT BOTH YOU AND MISTRESS WERE PREGNANT WHEN ACCEPTED WAS A MIRACLE. THE FACT THAT LAILA ALLOWED ISAGANI TO TOUCH TATIANA AND ALLOWED HIM TO MAKE HER PREGNANT WAS ALSO A MIRACLE. WHICH IS WHY I WANT TO SEE THAT LITTLE GRANDCHILD OF MINE. WHERE IS SHE?"_ he asked

"You're not grandpa? Grampie was said to have white hair? And his Filir Kenshin?" a voice said from the door

_'I AM IN A SENSE YOUR GRANDPA. WHEN I LEFT THE POCKET OF SPACE AND TIME, AND CREATED THIS WORLD, SOME OF THE WELSH GODS CAME WITH ME. LAILA AND HER HUSBAND AND ALSO A PAIR OF WELSH NOBLEMEN. THEY WERE KEPT DORMANT UNTIL NEEDED. WHAT WAS NOT INTENDED WAS FOR THEM TO DIE SO QUICKLY. YOUR GREAT GRANDMA DIED GIVING BIRTH TO ISAGANI, WITH HIS FATHER DYING SO QUICKLY AFTERWARDS. AND THEY CAN NOT BE REINCARNATED. BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT OF MY CHILDREN, BALDR HAS NO INFLUENCE ON THEM. HOWEVER CHILD, YOU ARE A MIX OF MY HERITAGE, SO YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE THAT OPPORTUNITY.'_ Odin said to Jasmine that had come through the door

"So can you bring Sira back?" Callie said softly

_'NO DEAREST DAUGHTER. I CAN NOT. AND YOUR SON THAT DIED THIS MORNING CAN NOT BE REBORN EITHER.'_ Odin revealed to her, as her face began to crumble and she began to cry

"So I am truly alone now." she whispered

"No dearest lady, you will never be alone" Valkyrie said to the woman, that had always been so strong.

"He's right Cal. You're with family. How could you ever think you were alone?" Axia said as she came over to her sister. Embracing her tightly, she turned to the rest of them and came over and hugged her as well.

"Thank you all." Callie said after a time.

"You are welcome. Now, how about we go kill a demi-god?" Eilix said and they all smirked at her

* * *

_So there ya have it kiddies! Hope that made more sense to you! _


	32. Chapter 32

**_The Reviews - You know I love you all, right?_**

_Shink - Don't worry, I got Callie covered. Yeah I wanted to bring the kids in for fun. Hopefully this will be a fun edition._

_Kolath - I write whatever comes to mind. I always have. Surprises for a reader keeps them interested, except when you do stupid things (aka Kiniro as my SON...yeah I was on crack that morning) and then you have to scramble how to get out of it. Life of a Dancer has been a big part of my Ragnarok Life, and it has kinda limited me from writing other things. So as melancholy as I will be when this is complete, it WILL be the end. _

_As for the simplification of things, and more actually talking, I am a speed reader, so I tend to write like one. Speed readers tend to glaze over long paragraphs of descriptions and look for talking parts. Hence why I have people talking all the time in my stories._

_I hope that explains things more._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - you know the drill, least you should at this point in the story_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner who's name is being introduced this chapter_

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

"You failed me." the deep resounding voice said to the shadow of a swordsman that was before him

"I am sorry master. I tried to keep the man Valkyrie confined, but he was awoken by the strong Paladin." the tow-headed swordsman said

"That is not an excuse! You were charged with killing that dancer, not sleeping with her. How DARE you be so presumptuous as to change what has happened. I felt my minion die, so my manipulations with that Kiniro is over. Now how do you plan on explaining yourself to me?" he screamed at his minion

"I can't my lord." he said silently, knowing that nothing he could say would ever change what his master had said, nor did he understand what he was talking about with a minion. As far as he knew, he was the only one that had been sent, and he was very, very worried for his former lover. He really had not wanted to leave. He had meant it when he had thought about the sheer loyality that Axia had given. No other woman had EVER touched him this way, and he knew that no woman would ever. Then again, most women run from him. The ethereal boy that could kill with a thought.

"Jalyner, I have warned you about guarding your emotions. Now I see why you failed me." he said as he had peered into the blond's thoughts

"Master please, give me another chance." he begged him, being very careful to guard his emotions

"You have been around since the dawn of time, so yes, I will give you this one last chance. I want you to get that boy and bring him here." the Master said to him

"Yes master" Jalyner said to him and still bowing to him, moved away from him, and down the stairs of the Thanatos Tower, where his Master, Thanatos himself had sat on his massive throne.

Once the Dopple was gone, Thanatos thought about what he had felt from that boy. He had always believed that he had the full loyalty of the boy, since his hatred of Odin was always established, but when he was peering into the boy's thoughts, he found no hatred there. Only a deep, and profound love. He wondered if Jalyner even knew he had fallen for the dancer yet.

'This will have to be done by myself.' he thought as he wondered how he could infiltrate them. He then remembered something that he had remembered from his days as Loki.

* * *

Heading down the stairs Jalyner saw one of the ladies of the tower, the Solace coming from her rooms. She had always eyed the very handsome boy, even though he still looked fourteen, he was in fact very old. He walked right by her, as now that he had been with Axia, he was not interested in other women. This was the first time he had ever been with a human, as most of them would run in fear of him. The Doppleganger. The seer of your soul. This was the reason he sought Drake so long ago. He saw the soul of Thor in him, and wanted it for himself. He did not expect that abberation, the Hope of the Brisingamen, to come out of him, and nearly kill him. It had taken nearly 5 years to recover from that, but when he did, he went straight to that abberation. But that woman that had protected her, or it, or whatever that bitch was, he thought, and he was going to kill her before she gave the soul of the Brisingamen to the receptical that Kiniro and Axia had created.

As he headed into his room, he saw his ghostly steeds sleeping at his bed. He had missed them greatly, his stuff of Nightmares. They never understood why they had to be outside the tower, and had always snuck in, and slept by Dopple's bed, always protecting him, always caring for him. Smiling, as they saw him, they came up and nuzzled him softly. Just as immortal as he was, they were always with him, and he loved them. Even when Odin had stolen him from his home, as the vortex that had been created had been over his small home, he had vowed revenge on the immortal god, that had turned him into this. He had led a quiet life, with his parents, but they were killed when they came here, almost immediately. Ever since then, he had been alone. Eons had passed, and he still felt the hatred.

However, it was not as pronounced as it once was. Being with Axia, and around her laughter and joy, reminded him, that if she succeeded in killing the master, he could finally be free. Dead...but free. He knew that they would send someone again, but being around all those people, that for a time, had LOVED him unconditionally, he couldn't let them come to harm.

"Boys, would you like to go on an adventure?" he asked his steeds. As they neighed in an affirmative response, he remembered something that he wanted to give Axia. Something that no dancer should ever have possession of. As he walked over to his dresser drawer, he pulled out a headband of spikes.

"She would look so beautiful with this on." he murmured to himself, thinking about her blue hair, with this tiny little headgear on, and the little spikes coming up from her hair. Completely naked, with just this on. He became hard at that thought.

* * *

"Mommy, where can we sleep?" Rowena asked as Axia and Aldo had shown the twins the cottage.

"Yeah Mom, where are we crashing?" Caden asked as well, following behind his mother, as he always had done

Both Aldo and Axia looked at each other, as they were both not too sure. The cottage was never designed for the amount of people that had decended upon them, only the Mansion in Juno could handle this many, so they were both at a loss as to what to do

"Never fear children, Aunty Faellia has it all covered!" a sing-song voice said from directly behind them. Far more giddy then anyone had any right to be. Then again, she worshipped the children. Far more then she worshipped Axia, and that was saying a lot.

"Faellia, what have you been up to?" Axia said, her eyebrow perched in wonder

"Mistress, I told you that we had prepared many new rooms for children. All of us have been working very hard, as we felt that you would be having lots of children. So there is lots of rooms for them. Come children, and I will show you!" she said in a rush

As the children looked back at their parents with the look on their face of "Help?" they followed the very giddy maid into the back doors of the arboretum. Smiling again, as Axia could not wipe the smile off her face, she glanced back up at Aldo. He too was smiling, and she was struck again at how gorgeous his new body was.

"So what to do now?" she said, eyeing him in naked hunger

"You keep looking at me like that, and I will show you." he said to her

"Both of you will enjoy constant freezers if you both, don't stop looking at each other like that" a voice said from behind them

"Yes Ma'am" Axia said to Eilix behind them

"Now, we know that Dopple was here, and so he knows that Ryan is the wielder. He is going to take that information to Thanatos." she said as the group of them headed back to the arboretum.

"Not necessarily" a voice said from far end of the table

"What the hell are you doing in my chair?" Aldo sneered at Valkyrie

"Because I am the head Viking, whether you like it or not" he said to him

"I thought you dissolved your marriage?" Axia said completely confused

"The DOPPLE said I did. I love my wife very much thank you. I just haven't lived with her in 15, 000 years. For her protection, I stayed away from her in Hugel. They all think I'm some scary hermit that eats children." he said with a slight grin

"Beo, don't lie to them." a soft voice came from the edge of the room

"They don't need to know everything Keandra" he said casually

"Don't you DARE hide anything more from me." Axia hissed at him

"Axia Naohme Drake, you are made up of so many things, that it is nearly infathomable" he said casually

"What in the hell are you talking about" she said sitting down at her end of the table

"He's talking about soulmates. Most people have one for each. You don't. You have 3 soulmates. It is because of your heritage." Axis said, sitting beside Valkyrie

"What?" Axia said looking at Aldo

"Yes he is your soulmate. It is why you two are so compatible. But so is Valkyrie. And one other. Only 3 people are able to touch the core of who you are. And have access to you. Aldo, Valkyrie and..." Axis said trailing off

"Well don't leave us in suspence" Aldo growled, furious that she was spoiling his mood. Until Axia placed a hand on his. And looked at him

"I already know who the other is. I will deal with it." Axia said looking at Valkyrie and Axis

"Then who pet?" Aldo said looking at her. She was visiblely shaking, and was trying not to face him, for fear of breaking down

"I said I would deal with it." she said tightly, but moisture was already gathering at her eyes

"I asked you a question wife." he growled, incredibly upset that she would not tell him

"The Dopple. Somehow, he is my soulmate as well. I always felt something when he took me into his body." she whispered, the battle lost with her emotions, as tears streaked down her face.

"How is that possible?" Aldo whispered, softly stroking her face, trying to calm her down

"Mostly likely when I was created. Something happened, and a shard of himself was placed within Drake. Then merged with Misty and Axia. Axis always called them, two halves of the same whole, and that is what they really were. Most likely he would have been Misty's soulmate as well. Same with Valkyrie. Same with you. However, Bizi was her's as well. Meaning that he would have been Axia's as well. It's all very confusing, but yeah." Callie said, as she strolled in and sat beside Axia, opposite Aldo.

"So, in reality, Bizi, Valk and I were the girl's soulmates." Aldo asked

"Yes. Bizi had Mist, and you had Axia. Valkyrie is the odd man out." Callie said looking at Valkyrie

"Ah very true my girl, but you forget something. Technically, you were all triplets. So Valkyrie doesn't necessarily have to be alone. After all, dear girl. You are here." a very deep voice said from the back of the room

"Ciaran, shut the hell up. She isn't even attractive!" Valkyrie growled, but kept his eye on the deadly stalker

"That's fine, a degenerate bastard like yourself isn't worthy of me anyways." Callie said sneering at him

"See, you two get along famously. Callie, your problem always has been that you are far too bossy. Valk, your problem is that you see everyone as beneath you. You two will be great together." Lachlan said sitting beside Aldo, as he wasn't stupid enough to go sit by his technical brother in law, that hated his guts.

"You really have a death wish don't you?" the blue haired stalker sneered at him

"Not at all. I'm a daddy again, and I look forward to raising my first daughter" Lachlan said to Callie who was still looking at him like she was going to kill him

"Heaven help us all..." Axia muttered as she sat at the end of the table

_**'SORRY MY DEAR, CAN'T HELP YOU. CIARAN IS IN A CLASS BY HIMSELF'**_ Odin pipped up, hearing her whispered prayer.

"My lord, would it not make more sense to appear to us, in human form, instead of a booming voice?" Axia requested of the lord of their gods

_**'I LOOK RIDICULOUS AS A MORTAL'**_ he said, almost in whining

"My lord, I highly doubt that we would think you look ridiculous. Please grace us with your presence." she asked the fearsome lord of their world

_**'AS YOU WISH'**_ he said and a blinding light appeared from behind Axia

"Father, welcome to Axia's home." Valkyrie said, getting up and greeting his father

_**"Hello son, it has been a very long time since I was in human form. It is going to be refreshing**"_ Lord Odin said. He was much taller then Valkyrie, closer to Lachlan's height of 7'2. He had white hair, and piercing blue eyes. But did not appear old. In fact, he looked like a white haired version of Valkyrie. He had long, dark robes, that when he went to hug his son, it shimmered in the light.

"Father, it is good to see you." Valkyrie said, giving his father a hug. Noone else of course dared, as most people in the room were too much in awe of him.

_**"So where is that great-grandson of mine."**_ Odin said, with a very large grin on his face.

"My lord, he is resting right now. After the battle, he depleted a lot of energy." Axia said

_**"Nonsence. Go get him."**_ he said flicking his hand towards the little nursery, that had been created.

"As you wish my lord." Axia said, slightly bowing to him and moved out of the room to go get her son, that had been her former dance studio. Going into the room, she was in awe that the workers had made the room different shades of light green, purple and blue. The mirror was still there, but they had covered it with a wall scroll of the surrounding mountains where they were. The cottage itself was at the bottom of a cliff, with the river Etanda running through, and the little waterfall and small pool, which then a trickle of the rest of the river followed out into the rest of Payon. Coming over to the crib, she senced the presence behind her.

"Isn't he beautiful." she said to the presence.

_'Yes our son is gorgeous. Just like his mother. Axia, I don't know what the thing was, but it was not me. Not in any shape or form. Thanatos must be stopped.'_ the voice said

"Your grandfather is here you know." she said to the spirit

_'I know. I know my father is here as well. Can I kill him please?'_ he said in a teasing, yet serious voice

"No, but your sister has been born. They named her Adora." she said, as she lifted her son out of the crib and turned to the spirit.

_'Does she look like you?'_ he asked

"Apparently. Rowena looked a lot like me as well. Come with me." she said as she walked out of the room, and headed back to the arboretum.

As they walked back and entered the room, everyone felt the chill of the specter, and turned towards the source.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...Next chapter has been written, and it is awaiting your lovely reviews!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Author's Notes - you know the drill, least you should at this point in the story_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner who's name is being introduced this chapter_

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_Now that this is out of the way..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 33**_

"Tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing." Eilix said, as she had never seen a ghost

"Yes, Eilix, that is who you are seeing." Axia said, as she continued to walk towards Odin

"_**That is my grandson behind you, isn't it**_" Odin said

"Yes my lord. Everyone, this is Kiniro." she said, to those that had never met Kiniro, like Eilix and Batouchu.

"Kin, it has been a while" Aurora said

"Yeah Kiniro, it has been a while" Calle said coming up to his former friend

_'You're glowing now Calle, congratulations. I wish I had been there to see that happen.'_ Kiniro said to his friend

"Yeah, I had wanted Axia and you to be there, but you had taken her to Jawaii and she was very pregnant." he said with a grin. He then walked over to the baby, and grinned. Using his index finger, he ran it against his cheek, and smiled as the baby gurgled in his sleep. He and Muna were unable to have children, so seeing his friends baby, he unintentionally made himself an honourary uncle.

"He is so beautiful Axia" he whispered softly, with Muna coming up beside him, and stroking him as well, looking at the baby with naked longing. He then turned to his wife, and smiled, thinking to himself how lovely she was.

"Thank you Calle. You can come here any time, you know that right?" she said to the Sniper.

"I know that, but I suspect it will be Muna that will be here more." he said, and at that she grinned

"You are not mad about the bachlorette party, right?" she said with a grin

"Not at all. Besides, if you remember, I was there as well. Though I think some of the girls were not used to seeing that much of me before." he said with a grin.

"Well, considering how much I respect you, there was a reason I waited until your turn was done." she said revealing that Calle was one of the male strippers that night.

"I know I wouldn't mind seeing that again..." Aurora said in passing, and Lex shot her a harsh look, as she started looking up at the ceiling, as all the females in the room began grinning.

"_**It's nice to see that your wife appreciates the finer things my grandson**_" Odin said chuckling, while attempting to maintain his laughter

"I think that would have been some night..." Valkyrie said in passing, reminding them that he was still in the room.

"If Sira wasn't there, it would not have been a good party." Callie said from her chair

"Cal, that is most definately not an image I would have wanted." Axia said of her former brother in law

"Oh come on Axia, he wasn't that bad looking." Lex said

"Now even I don't want that image Lex. Stop doing that." Aldo said grimacing at the thought of Isa's older brother.

"But I am having fun!" he said watching them squirm

"_**And we all know, you really haven't had any fun, since you took Ciaran's mantle**_." Odin said seriously about his grandson

"Lord Odin, I would not have traded that time for anything. If I had not taken the mantle, I would not have lived long enough to find my soulmate." he said of Aurora, as he walked over to her and softly touched her cheek

"_**That is very true. So, Axia. Let me see him**_." he said with his arms outstretched. Axia grinned at that, thinking that with the amount of them being his grandchildren, he would have been more used to this, but she then thought back, and this was his own direct great-grandson, and she realized that his behaviour made more sense.

As she began to hand over her son, to the almightly lord of their realm, he began to glow, as he pulled off one of his gloves. She then realized that his hands didn't look normal. Stepping back, she held her son closer to herself, and looked at him.

"Lord Odin?" she said

"_**Yes Axia, give me the baby**_." he said almost urgently

"No." she said from her gut instincts, and not her logic

"_**Damn you and your powers**_!" he said suddenly and the image of Odin metamorphed into a very frightening image. It was a man, but he had a ghostly pale look to him, and he did not look like any creature she had ever laid eyes on

"Axia behind you!" a voice said from the door, and she was suddenly surrounded by ghostly steeds, who were battling ghostly women

Everyone began to scramble, as for the second time that day, there was a battle brewing in the arboretum.

* * *

Like last time, Lex set up the Fiber Lock, but this time began to cast Soul Siphon on him to drain him quickly. The princess and Aldo began firing at him, and Eilix began to cast Blinding Mist, which allowed the creature who was in front of them to be blinded. She then began casting Mind Breaker on him, which allowed her to disrupt his mental faculties in order for them to lower his defences. Lachlan and Espi both began to gather their energies, and both began to give Axia and Aldo their own spheres as well. Fayt and Aurora began their chanting together, making their voices soar into the heavens. Calle and Batouchu began shooting their arrows at the monster, with Calle using his ability, Focused Arrow Strike on the monster, which was the same skill he had used on Lex, when he grazed his ear, a few weeks earlier. Nox and Muna began rapidly healing everyone and casting their various buffs of skills. Nox, then cast Assumptio on everyone. But for some reason, she was unable to cast on the blond boy that was standing behind Axia. 

She then tried something, just to test a theory, one so frightening, that she could barely comprehend it. Nox cast Sanctuary under Axia, which in normal circumstances, would heal Axia and keep her and the baby safe. What was happening though confirmed her worst fears. The boy looked like he was being pained, and his horses looked fainter then they were. Realizing that she was right, she stopped the Sanctuary, as she had only cast the lowest level of it, and closed her eyes, in order to concentrate on being able to protect him, though she was not sure how she was going to be able to protect a dead creature.

"Alejandro, call your brother and sister" Axia whispered to the baby, as he began to glow. Now that the sanctuary was released, the steeds where back in full force, surrounding Axia, and protecting her. The blond boy then came up behind her, and she could feel who it was. It was always the feeling that she got from him whenever he had been around her, and she turned, looking into the eyes of the Doppleganger.

"Axia, you are safe, thanks be the the gods." he whispered to her, as he leaned against her forehead, holding her close to him

"Why did you return, they will kill you" she whispered back to him, looking into his real, ice blue eyes. In his real form, he was gorgeous, but oh, so deadly.

"Because you are here, and I had to keep you safe." he whispered, still trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.

Aldo then noticed that the creature was very close to her, and was whispering to her. Inching himself back towards her, he encountered the steeds. Turning his head, he glared at them, until their master nodded his head, and they allowed him through their barrier that they had errected.

"Get away from her." he snarled, in a gutteral voice.

"I am here to help. I don't want her getting hurt." he said

"You **IMPLANTED** that **THING** into her. How **DARE **you say you didn't want her getting hurt." Aldo hissed at him

"What are you talking about? What happened to our baby?" the Dopple said bewildered

"Your **BABY** used an image of Kiniro to try to kill us all. We were attempting to abort it after we found out what you did with Valkyrie." he said to the very shocked Dopple. It then started to dawn on him, that perhaps, he didn't know what was going on.

"You tried to kill my baby..." he said, tears in his eyes. "Axia...why would you let anything happen to our baby?" he asked her directly

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. Whatever that was, was an evil manifestation of something and it was trying to kill me from the inside out." she said, as she had already forgiven them for their decision.

"I...I didn't know. I thought it was our baby." he said tears in his eyes

"Then all those stuff you were talking about when you found out..." she said turning to him, Alejandro still in her arms

"That was me. It was never Valkyrie. I had just access to his memories, not his feelings. Everything I ever told you, everything you ever felt, was always me. When you made love to me, it was me, not him. I loved our baby, and I love you." he whispered as Aldo got more angry

"When you came here under false pretences, and kidnapped the real Valkyrie and tortured him, you gave up all rights to even say those words to her. I will tell **YOU** once again. She is **MY WI**FE and **MY RESPONSIBILITY**." Aldo said to him in a tightly controlled voice.

"And I will tell you the same thing. I can accept that. But she's my soulmate too, and I will **NEVER** let her go." the Dopple hissed at him

"Gentlemen, if you are finished deciding who's penis is bigger, we have a Monster that needs killing" Callista said as she had walked through the steeds and came over to Axia

"Hand him over" she said to her older sister, arms extended

Axia, then gave Alejandro to Callista, and watched as she held him close. Then he began to disappear, almost like she was absorbing him

"Callie? What are you doing?" she said

"Giving him the ultimate protection. Don't worry Axi, he will be fine. Remember what I am. I am not real. I am the Hope. Incarnate. Oh, and Dopple. We are not done." she added to the man that was getting far more enraged at her presence.

"You got that right, you bitch" he snarled at her

"Now now, flattery will get you a one way ticket out of here." Callista said wagging a finger at him

"Both of you shut up." Eilix said from her position. Her and Lex were still holding it in place, but they were getting very tired. The creature just refused to die, and they did not know what else to do. They all knew, that if Axia had the full power of the Hope again, she would be able to kill it in one shot but that was not possible.

"Now that he is protected, Axia, kill it." Lex said to her, from over his shoulder

"On it." she said as she felt that the children had arrived, and Caden instantly cast Marionette Control on his mother, and Rowena began to cast Magical Strings, which allowed all within the area to speed up their attacks, giving their mother, the edge she needed. Gathering Axis's powers, she began to instantly cast her Arrow Vulcan, which was a rapid arrow attack that was far more powerful then most gypsies were.

"I won't let you kill me. Jalyner, I will kill you myself for this betrayal" the creature said to him, as it teleported away, leaving the adventurers as they were.

* * *

"So what do we do with him" Eilix said, itching to be given the word to kill him 

"We do nothing. He came her to protect us, so we owe him the same respect." Axia said turning to them

"Axi, don't you dare start to think with your libedo again. He killed my keeper, and given the time, would kill me in an instant" Callie growled at him

"Callista, stop that. I am well aware of what I am doing." she growled at her sister

"Mother, just give me five minutes with him." Caden growled

"Step in line boy, I get him first" Valkyrie said in a low gutteral voice

"Enough!" she screamed and her wings extended

"All of you, that is enough. Allies come in strange packages, and he has proven that he isn't here to hurt anyone" she said, her wings arching above her.

"Angel, I know. I have done some terrible things and they are right. I would kill Callista in an instant, given the chance. Valkyrie has every right to behave that way towards me. I was told to do it, and like a blind servant, I did what I was told. It was only after I merged my mind with him, did I realize what was at stake. I knew I had to protect you. I love you." he said, running a hand against her cheek

"Great, that's all we need. An MvP that is in love with her. Just fucking perfect." Valkyrie muttered

_**'DAMMIT SON, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR SWEARING'**_ Odin said

"Thanatos you can go to fuck yourself" Valkyrie growled at him

_**'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT. YOU ARE STILL YOUNG ENOUGH THAT I CAN TURN YOU OVER ONTO MY KNEE AND SPANK YOU'**_ he said to his son

"Lord Odin?" Axia asked

_**'YES AXIA, I AM HERE'**_ he said

"Is that really you father?" Valkyrie questioned

_**'YES IT IS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT WHEN I ATTEMPTED TO CONTACT YOU AGAIN IT WAS LIKE THE COTTAGE WAS UNDER A BLANKET. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTACT AGAIN'**_ he said

"Thanatos pretended to be you my lord." Aldo said

"He still wants my son." Axia added

_**'THEN I HAD BETTER BECOME A FORM TO PROTECT HIM, UNTIL WE GET THE WRATH BACK'**_ he said as a light glowed like last time, and a man appeared, just like before. Only this time, it was the real deal.

"Jalyner, come here." Odin said to the Doppleganger

Apprehensive, he looked at Axia, and before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her softly. He then murmured against her lips "Just in case this is the last thing I get to do in this world. I want the taste of you on my breath" he said and walked over to Odin.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Notes - you know, the stuff that doesn't get me sued, or beat up by my friends**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner who's name is being introduced this chapter_

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Chapter 34**_

Jalyner was very apprehensive about the lord of this world. He could see the harsh stares he was getting, especially from Caden and Valkyrie. After having Valkyrie's memories, he could see how much it hurt having this brought out. When he had told Axia that it had been a long time for him, he had not been lying. Valkyrie may still be married to the dancer, but has not taken a woman in 15,000 years. Their marriage was long over, being the fact that the first dancer was in a crystal shard cocoon. Which he has not told anyone. Not even his master knew that and he felt, for everyone protection, that he would keep it this way. At least for now.

Caden, he remembered from Valkyrie's memories, was highly protective of his mother, since she was such a forgiving soul. It was like he was her white knight, as his temperament was far more like his uncle, then his parents. If anyone, he feared him. Being such an incredible being on his own, and with the recall abilities of his mother and father, two very powerful archer classes, and his introduction to the Rogue abilities from his grandfather, Caden was a force to be reckoned with.

As he approached the Lord, he swore he could see him smile. He then wondered what Odin had planned for him. Coming over to him, Odin placed a hand on him.

"_**I had been looking for you, my dear boy. You have caused great grief over the ages**_." he said sternly

"Because of what you did my lord, you made me this way." he hissed at the great lord

"_**I am aware of this young man. And for that, I am sorry. When I chose the place of the assention, I did not see your family. By the time I was aware of it, it was too late. But the fact that you survived it, states a lot my boy**_." Odin said to him

"I survived by instinct alone. I have taken lives I have not wished, and this was my punishment. I can't even grow up. I have had to look fourteen for 20,000 years MY LORD" he spat at him, nearly hissing in his rage.

"_**The fact that you have chosen to stand by my grandchildren, proves to me, that you are worthy of a gift my dear boy.**_" Odin said to him and with that released his hand from his shoulder and then with the same hand, blew what appeared to be sparkles on him.

"What did you do..." Jalyner said as he began to hiss from the pain. Smoke began to rise from him, starting at his feet and reaching above him. As the smoke got thicker, it took on a greenish haze and looked like green fire surrounding him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!" he began screaming as the pain became more then he could bear. He then turned towards Axia and saw the tears in her eyes, as she could feel his pain, as she was still connected to him. As she attempted to move towards him, Aldo held her back, and kept a firm grip on her. Struggling against him, she scrambled to get near him, as the burning pull to be near him, was tearing her apart. She almost succeeded in tearing herself away from Aldo, when Valkyrie stepped up and held her other side

"No, Axia! Trust in my father." he murmured against her, as this was the closest he had gotten to her, and for the first time, breathed in his soulmate.

"I have to be with him" she sobbed against the two men, as with their combined strength, they were preventing her from reaching him. The steeds then disappeared, and the rest of the room could see what was happening, and they sprang into battle ready stance.

"AXIA!!" Jalyner screamed, his arm reaching out from the flames. Parts of the edges of his swordsman clothing were burnt off, and his hand was badly chard.

"Jalyner..." Axia sobbed against the shoulder of Valkyrie, as he was standing in front of her, preventing her from moving forward to him.

"Axia, do you really want this..." he asked, as her tears had created the link between them by it dropping onto his cheek, as they were the same height, and his skin absorbing it. He could now sense everything about her, and not the way that Jalyner had done it before.

"He **NEEDS** me" her own soul cried out.

At that, both Aldo and Valkyrie heard and felt that need, and released her. And she ran towards the fire

"Mother NO!" Caden cried out, as his sister turned her head into his shoulder, unwilling to bear the image of her mother dying at the eerie green fire.

She then grasped Jalyner's hand, and he pulled her in.

* * *

Inside the green fire, Jalyner held Axia. As he held her, the pain subsided almost immediately, and he didn't feel that he was being burned alive any longer. In fact, he felt warm and good. A feeling he barely remembered, as he had not felt like this, since he had been with his parents. 

"Jalyner..." she sighed as he held her against him. She then felt something very strange. He was warm, and she could make out a heart beating

"Jalyner, your heart..." she whispered against him, as the fires surrounding them dissipated and they were surrounded by their family again

"_**Jalyner, I have given you a great gift. Use it wisely**_" Odin said to him smiling

Jalyner then looked down at himself, and gasped. He was no longer wearing swordsman clothing, but a Lord Knight's finery. And he was now a great deal taller then Axia.

"Your hair..." she said, softly stroking him, as she ran her hand through his now silvery hair. It ran far past his shoulders, though she suspected she would have to look behind him to do so. She put that thought away for now, as she had two other soulmates to deal with, and one of them was far too possessive to share.

"Sire, what did you do to me?" he asked Odin

"_**Aged you for one thing. You are now the equivalent of 30 years of age. Same as Axia and Aldo. Also gave you the height that you were, when you assumed my son. That is what your height should have been if you had been allowed to grow up. And by the way, your hair is natural. It would have gone this white on its own, had you been given the chance to grow up**_." Odin said with a smile.

"So what does this all mean now my lord?" Axia asked Odin

"_**Now what it means, is that you have a Lord Knight with the power of the Doppleganger, and his natural MvP status at your side. As your husband. They all are now**_." Odin said

"How the HELL did you manage that!" Eilix said coming up to the couple

"_**Simple. Your church is the one that says one man, one woman. I don't live by those rules. Axia is unique in her tying to 3 souls. So they are all her husband now, by my right as God of this Realm**_." he said, looking at the shocked faces of Aldo and Valkyrie.

"Father, WHY?" Valkyrie said, elated and shocked at the same time

"_**Because, you deserve happiness my son**_." he told him, as he knew what had happened to his son's wife

"What about Tiara?" he whispered to his father

"_**Tiara is fine with it. And I have moved her, so she is in my realm**_" he said naming the first dancer

"Who is Tiara?" Ciana said coming up to them

"Your descendant princess. She was the first ruler of Rune-Midgar and chose to take the mantle of Axis to protect her kingdom. But something went wrong, and she was encased for all time in a crystal shard. She is aware, but unable to leave." Valkyrie said of his former wife. "So father, if I am now married to Axia, how did you arrange the dissolution of my marriage to Tiara?" he said to his father

"_**Easy, I asked her. She agreed, as she hated being in your bed any ways**_." Odin said flippantly as  
Valkyrie went scarlet red in embarrassment

"Father!!" he said as giggles could be heard throughout the room from some of the women inside.

"_**Relax son, even if she did like women, she agreed to marry you to make you King. You know that**_." Odin said

"Wait a minute! You're a King of Rune-Midgar?" Axia said, still in Jalyner's arms, as he had not let her go yet.

"Yes, and once a king, always a king. That does make you my queen Axia. You know this right?" Valkyrie said, coming up to her and taking her out of Jalyner's arms.

"Valkyrie..." Aldo began to growl and Valkyrie could hear behind him "Go Dad!" from Caden

"That does it!" Callista said drawing a shocked look from the people in the room

Callista walked over to Nox and whispered something to her and then she walked over to Axia, and grabbed her and then snatched her out of the room. And at that, every female disappeared through Nox's warp portal.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...I am so evil...**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Notes - you know, the stuff that doesn't get me sued, or beat up by my friends**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner _

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_In this, I am not exactly introducing, but re-educating chars. They will be introduced in the next chapter, which I am still writing. As I am wrapping this up in 4 more chapters, I am making that particular entry, nice and long for you._

_Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in._

_Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. One of these days he will be a Pally, if he ever gets off his lazy butt and pushes to 98. He is currently 97, last time I talked to him._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 35_**

"Axia can you stop your bitching for ten minutes, you are giving me an earache." Callista said after Axia had been screaming at her for the last 4 days

"No I will not. How dare you do that!" she screamed again

"Mommy, calm down. Alej doesn't like you yelling." Rowena attempted again to calm down her mother, as she held her half brother.

"Then tell your aunt to take us back." she snarled

"You know god damn why we are not doing this" Eilix said coming up to Rowena, and took the baby.

"Axia, we need a plan" Ciana said as Nox and Muna shook their heads in assention.

"I can't think of one right now. Do you have any idea what it is like to have the three of them wanting to tear things apart right now looking for me?" Axia said, tears in her eyes.

"Then aren't you glad that Lex chose me as his Valkyrie? He has everything under control." Aurora said as she was holding Limpeh at this present time.

"Mother, please." Rowena said, very seriously, as she only called her mother that, when she was very serious

"I will TRY. But it is going to take a miracle to block them. One, that would not have been a problem. Two, hard. Three of them screaming in my head, it is very very hard." she said wearily from their location at Axia's very secret home. This was somewhere that only Faellia knew about, and she purposely made herself scarce so that she could not be scanned by either Valkyrie or Lexkai. She had been given this home as a child, well before Aldo knew her, so he had no idea that she owned a second home. Her sister of course knew this home, hence she could snatch to it.

"Well try harder." Callista said as she took Alej from Eilix and held him as well.

"Did it even occur to you, that I didn't want to go?" Axia said, with her fingers on her temples trying to ease away the the headache that the men were causing her

"Of course not Axia. After all, we all know exactly where you would be right now." Eilix sneered, and at that she blushed.

"Where would Mommy be, sister?" Rowena asked innocently and the rest of the ladies began to snicker.

"She would have been getting aquainted with her new husbands dear..." Ciana said with a snicker.

"Oh...OH!!!" Rowena finally clued in and at that her mother began blushing profusely

"Least they would have kept her entertained in bed..." Aurora said on the side

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Rowena said and began jumping up and down, like she had a bug on her. "That is just GROSS Aunt Aurora"

"Oh gee, thank you Row. You do realize that I had a fairly active sex life with your father right?" Axia said to her daughter

"God Mom, don't give me any more mental images of Daddy..." Rowena said and they all laughed.

"Okay ladies, I have blocked them. So now, lets see what we can do about getting back the Wrath." Axia said and they all hovered around the kitchen table of Axia's home in Umbala.

* * *

"Where the HELL are they Lex" Aldo screamed at his twin 

"I'm not telling you" Lex said once again for the last 4 days that they all had been hounding him. Since he was directly linked to Aurora, he knew vaguely where she was, and knew that she was with the others. She also had communicated to him why they took Axia away, as they had too many interruptions and nothing had been done about Ryan and Vidicar. On the sly, he had already told Jasmine and Lily where they approximately were, with the explicit instructions not to breathe a word of where they were going. Axis knew and was highly amused at being the only female left behind.

"God damn it Lexkai, if you do not spill where they are I am going to show you the true meaning of the Doppleganger" Jalyner very quietly said to him

"If you seem to think that this is going to frighten me into spilling, your sadly mistaken." Lex said nonchalantly

"I love your spirit, my grandson" Odin said tickled pink at watching the men go nuts without her.

"Thank you grandfather." Lex said with a slight nod.

"And don't think I will be spilling either. I chose my son for her husband, not you three." Lachlan said

_'Yeah **Dad...**and you got me killed. Thanks a lot.'_ the spirit of Kiniro said to him. He too had been worried about his former wife, and would not leave, though he too found it amusing at watching her current husbands go nuts. He was glad that he had not been tied to her, otherwise in his current state he would have gone nuts as well.

"Hey, you were the one stupid enough to touch Axis with hate at what you called yourself. Axia NEVER called you that, and she had no part in what we did. We did it for this world, and if the ladies hadn't kept it from us, we would never have talked you into taking Axis." Lachlan said, as he glanced at a very pissed off brother in law, and technical uncle in law, which was pretty strange in its own right. Him and Lily had already taken their vows, and had been married before their daughter Adora had been born, with Arden's blessing.

"I have loved her longer then your SON has been alive so don't you dare go there Lachlan. I am not the only one that would fry you. And you are mortal now as well." Aldo said growling at his brother in law, referring to the earlier comment about Lachlan chosing Kiniro for Axia.

Valkyrie then re-emerged from where he had gone, with a piece of paper in his hands. "Found it!" he said with a huge grin on his face. He had been searching through Axia's papers in her office to see if there was any trace of any location as to where Callista might have taken her, since only Aldo had known them since in their teens.

"YES!" both Aldo and Jalyner exclaimed as they ran up to Valkyrie and looked at the sheet of paper.

_'Aurora love, they are on their way. Little Axi, can't clean up her messes'_ Lex said to his wife

_'Thank you love'_ Aurora answered her husband, as she began to fill in to the ladies, that they were about to have company.

* * *

"Axi, get your sweet ass over here" Aldo said to his wife, as they all arrived via Lachlan at the very small house in Umbala. 

"Oh hell, now we are never going to get any sleep..." Eilix said, as she felt arms around her waist, and a hot breath on her ear.

"Who said you were going to be sleeping tonight?" a very pissed off French man whispered into her ear

"I somehow don't think any of us are going to be getting any sleep." Callista said as she walked over to her niece and nephew. "C'mon you two, no need to hear the sex fest that is going to be happening tonight." she said to them as she led them out of the room. "Jasmine...that's your name right?" she said to the pretty biochemist. At which she nodded, so Callie motioned her to come with her as well.

"Don't you want to stay Callie?" Valkyrie said seductively

"If Sirano isn't here, I am not interested in the act any longer. And who else is going to take care of the children while everyone is making out with their wives?" she said to him, arching her brow at him

"Just because I am now married to her, does necessarily mean I will." he said

"Yeah right. We all heard about that little thing that you have been a 15,000 year old VIRGIN. Yeah RIGHT you are not gonna do Axia. Do you think we are STUPID?" Callista said as she gathered the children, as they grabbed the babies, Alejandro, Limpeh and Adora and they all left, leaving all the husbands and wives together.

* * *

"Jalyner, my arm is going to sleep" Axia said, to the man that had his head on her arm 

"Yeah well my leg went to sleep a long time ago" Aldo said to her

"Thank god the floor feels better" Valkyrie said from his position on the floor.

"Thank you all for understanding that I won't have sex with all of you." Axia said with a tear

"Axia, whatever makes you happy. We told you this last night. Besides, just being near you is enough." Jalyner said and heard Aldo harrumph as he was the one that wanted to make love to her last night.

"Yeah well, I am not being found in here with you three, so see ya" Valkyrie said as he morphed out of the room

"I think he has the best idea as well" Jalyner said as he got up and disappeared as well

"Finally, alone time!" Aldo said as he pounced on her

"Aldo! I meant it." Axia said as he was kissing her softly along her throat

"I don't want you touching them Axi." he said softly

"And I am fairly certain that they have the same statement. Look we are going to have to work something out, and until we do, I am not having sex with any of you. Is this understood?" she said, looking up at him

"You don't play fair pet." he said nuzzling her neck, but doing nothing else, and at that she sighed a relief

"Look, I don't agree with Call, but I do understand why she did it. We have wasted weeks and for no reason, except our selfishness. Now we need to go get the Wrath, so lets get up, and get us a Stalker." she said and hugged him softly.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun...reviews are your friends...you know this right?**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Notes - you know, the stuff that doesn't get me sued, or beat up by my friends**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner _

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

In this, I am not exactly introducing, but re-educating chars.

Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in.

Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. One of these days he will be a Pally, if he ever gets off his lazy butt and pushes to 98. He is currently 97, last time I talked to him.

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Chapter 36**_

From Umbala to Prontera, it was a rough trek. Ciana was worried about her kingdom, so she wanted to see it to make sure that everything was okay, as well as to inform them that she was alive. As they passed Geffen, they were all relieved to see that it was completely entacted and still bustling. Valkyrie stopped very briefly to contact the head of the Wizards and Sages, to see if they were able to lend any assistance to the restoration of Prontera. They did say that they would be there, and they then gave him one of the prized Wing Staff's for him to use in the upcoming battles

Aurora and Faellia had already decided to stay behind and watch the children, as Axia had no milk, and Lily needed to be present. As they approached the edge of Prontera, the princess Ciana gasped. None of them had seen the devastation, but now witnessing it, they were all, completely shocked. Most of the streets were still littered with bodies, and most of the homes surrounding the castle were destroyed. The main fountain in the middle of the city was standing, though it was badly damaged.

Ciana softly cried, as she walked through the city, as she was seeing her subjects in such pain.

As they approached the city, a pretty blond knight came up to them, and leapt off her peco

"Princess, thanks be to ODIN. You're alive!" she said and she ran up to the princess and dropped to one knee

"Rise Trace, I am well, and I have returned with a former King of Prontera. We both will be working to restore Prontera and Izlude." Ciara said, not looking at the very startled Valkyrie, as she just volunteered him for something that he didn't expect.

"Thank you. Tei-san and Lightning Strike are here as well. Lightning was hurt badly, but he will recover. Tei was a bit busy at the time." Trace said of the knights under her command

"Let me guess. Tei was chasing another barmaid?" Ciana said with a giggle.

"No, surprisingly he wasn't. He was with his wife Cherry." she said

"He's MARRIED!" Ciana said agast at one of her Paladin's behaviour

"Why yes your highness, he's been married for a long time. I thought you knew that my lady. Tei is just a flirt, but he's completely devoted to his wife. It's Portalisk that isn't married. You know, the one that kept trying to get under your skirts" Trace said

"Yes, I am aware of that pervert. And you are right, I was mixing them up" Ciana said

"No worries my lady, Port rarely is in gear, and they both have the same hairstyle. The rest of the garrison are still here, though we could use a rest. We have been working solidly for the last 3 weeks. If it wasn't for some workers that showed up, and moved with amazing speed, Prontera wouldn't be up and running." Trace said on her peco

"That would be because of my guild." Axia said as she removed the hood that had been shielding herself, and revealed herself to the knight.

"Good Lord Odin, you're the GYPSY!" Trace said nearly shrieking, yet whispering at the same time

"Yes, my guild has been working to correct the damage that Axis caused." she said

"Hey, don't blame me, it was your stupid husband that dared to touch me" Axis said from her hooded cloak

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a whip?" Trace said, as she was the confidant, and personal bodyguard of Ciana, she was aware of the Valkyrie legend.

"And I am supposed to be a glove, but as you can see, we have a problem" Lachlan said, his own hood being revealed

"Hey, you're the manwhore that can't control his urges!" Trace said pointing at Lachlan, a legend in his own right

And at that, he had the grace to blush, as Lily hit him in the arm. "But my little A ghrá mo chroí, I'm your manwhore now. Didn't you say you enjoyed yourself last night?" he said to a scarlet faced Lily

"Lachlan!" she said trying to fan her burning cheeks

"Aww Lhiannon, you know I love you." he said as he took her into his arms, and held the woman against him. Being that she was only 5'11 to his 7'2, she barely made it to his shoulders

"I don't want to know..." Callie said as Jalyner and Valkyrie were snickering

"Miss Trace, what do you need us to do now?" Jasmine said, with Jaime, her new boyfriend right behind her. He was a Star knight, and was the only one currently in the guild

"That I don't know. I am grateful that you have returned our princess, but the reconstruction is going to take so much time..." she said

"Maybe, maybe not. Axis, what do you think?" Axia said looking at her counterpart.

"I don't see it as a problem, Ciarán, if you could assist?" Axis said, turning to her brother

"I thought I wasn't part of the triad..." he said in a petulant voice

"You aren't but you have power. Beo, we will need your assistance as well." she said to her former lover

"On it." he said as he walked over to his new wife, and taking her out of Aldo's embrace, and deeply kissed her, earning a growl from Aldo

As he kissed her, he began to glow. Moving his hand to the base of her head, he pushed open her mouth, and began to dance with her tongue, further establishing the link

As they kissed, a swirl of wind began to appear at their feet, and began to engulf them. Aldo, not completely understanding what was going on, began to step forward to stop it, when his counterpart, not exactly sure what to consider him, held a hand over his chest, to stop him from moving.

"Watch and learn Aldo. Our wife is about to perform a miracle." Jalyner said, as he closed his eyes, and outstretched a hand and sent a beam of light into the maelstorm that was beginning to take form.

"Why can't I do that?" Aldo asked Jalyner

"Do you not remember who I am. I have power too, and it can be used for good. As powerful as you are, you do not have mystical powers. How the hell did you think I could repair the damage to Axia? It wasn't Valkyrie's powers that repaired her, it was mine." Jalyner said

"You go near my mother again, and I will rip your head off." a voice said from behind Aldo, and from the side of him, a beam added to the existing energy that was sparking around them, as they were still kissing.

"Caden Adam! Have SOME respect!" Aldo admonished his son

"Father, I am not talking to you either. You let him rape Mother. Row may be fine with you, but I am not." he said in a low voice

"You don't know the full circumstances..." he tried to explain to his eldest but the look in his face showed that Caden would brook no arguments.

"I don't need to. You let this man touch mother. Willingly. Mother did not want it. It was rape. End of discussion." Caden simplified it for them, much to Aldo's horror

"Does this mean that I am not allowed near your mother?" he asked his son

"I haven't decided. Right now the only one here of her husbands that hasn't hurt her, is that real Valkyrie. I will decide later, if I will let any of you near mother." he said without remorse

"Who are you to interfere with this." Jalyner hissed at a 15 year old boy dictating to him.

"Mother's protector. Don't like it, too bad." he said to the older man

"Caden, we will have this discussion later." Aldo said to his son

"Very well Father. In the meantime, would you get out of my way?" he said to his father

"Caden, how exactly are you doing that?" he asked his son

"Father, did your brain slow down during your reincarnation, cause you were quicker on the uptake before." he said to his father as he pointed another beam at his mother. They had stopped kissing, and Valkyrie was holding her, as the wind maelstrom began to take form as a near solid barrier around her

"Caden, stop that." Rowena said to her twin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father, Caden is the receptical of Alej's powers. He alone has full control of the powers until Alejandro is of age. So when we get the Hope, Caden can actually be the housing instead of Mother, until Alejandro can do so." she said to her father

"Stop taking his side. He hurt mother." he said to his twin

"And stop being an idiot. Daddy didn't do it on purpose, he was trying to save mother. Daddy always does what is best, even if it doesn't make sense, and you know it." she said back to her twin

"Wow, do you really sound like a certain priestess I knew" Callie said, listening to her niece

"Told you she's Mistress incarnate" Lex said coming up to his sister in law. "Though not as much as her cousin. Wait till you hear Lily get mad..." he said chuckling

"Oh, I think I know better then anyone on this entire planet how much Lily is like Mistress." Lachlan said and at that began to float, along with his sister, to the maelstorm that was being created by the raw energy

"You ready Axia?" Axis said

"Yes Axis" Axia said and Valkyrie kissed her one more time, and removed himself from the power vortex

At that, they shot a tremendous amount of power into the funnel, and Axia began to glow blue, purple and pink, almost in a rainbow of colours.

"What is going on?" Trace said coming up to the princess, who was standing by Fayt

"Our saviour is going to restore this city." Fayt answered in lieu of the princess

"She can do that?" Trace said, as the princess nodded. She still didn't know all the capabilities of everything, but being introduced to their god and their enemy, all in the same day, proved to her, that miracles can happen. And it seemed as if everyone knew what was going on. With of course the exception of Aldo. As Ciana glanced over to Aldo, all three of them were flanked around Aldo, just looking at their wife.

As she looked at Axia, she appeared to be nearly formless, almost like water. She then realized that this must be her full and raw power unleashed, and all the stories that she had heard, were nothing in comparison. Then as it looked like, the whirlwind could not move any faster, it seemingly exploded and a stream of water shot up into the air, and began to rain upon the city. As it fell down, things seemed to glow, and as more of the rain fell, things seemed to glow brighter, until it was nearly impossible to keep her eyes open. She then noticed a few of them started producing sunglasses, and chuckled as only a few could afford such luxuries. Fortunatly, she was one of them that could, and she put hers on, as she looked around the city. In awe, she watched as the city began to right itself, almost in magic. She then ran towards her castle, and she could see the knights quarters being repaired and the spires of the main castle being restored.

Running back, she could see that Axia's wings had extended, and her head was rolled backwards, with her face towards the sky. Her arms were extended as well, and she was ramrod straight in the air.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Aldo said coming up to the princess

"You've seen her like this?" she asked

"Yes, when she was gathering the energies to kill the Snake Lord. Course, she was pregnant with these two miracles at the time, but even 9 months pregnant she is a sight to behold." he said wistfully as he looked at his children. They of course had never seen their mother's powers and were in awe. Neither of them could take their eyes off their mother, as could any of the others. Only Aldo, Axis and Lachlan had seen her in her full power, as Lex had been in Juno, and Callista had already faded. And only those three were present at the death of the Lord of the Underrealm. The powers all seemed to be rippling over her, in a myriad of colours and what appeared to be waves, that seemingly did not stop in its cascading. As the light began to fade, Ciana removed her sunglasses, and beheld her fair city.

All the buildings in the city were completely untarnished, and everything sparkled. Even the main fountain was righted, and was beginning it's normal flow as the flowers surrounding it were blooming, almost shining, from the dew of the rainstorm. Looking towards her castle, it was now gleeming white and all spires were perfect. With tears in her eyes, she watched as Axia glided back down, into Aldo's awaiting arms, and promptly fell asleep.

"She is going to be out for the count for a while. Is there anywhere where I can lay her down?" Aldo asked the princess

"Of course, the VIP suite should be fine for her. Anything else would be ridiculous" Trace said, answering for the princess. She then turned her peco back towards the castle, and led the group into the castle, going at a slow canter.

* * *

Aldo sat her down on the soft bed, and stared at her. He had always gotten completely turned on, by watching her powers come to life, and today was no exception. The only difference was, he had two other husbands that if his powers were correct, were just as turned on as he was.

"She was amazing..." Jalyner said, as he sat beside her on the bed, and stroked her face softly

"In all my years alive, I have never seen someone with so much power. Not even Keandra" Valkyrie said, from his position, beside Jalyner, holding her hand against his cheek

"Imagine her 9 months pregnant doing that. I was hard for days." Aldo admitted to them from his side. He chose a chair, and was on her left side, stroking her hair, which he always loved doing

"Was it really a month later, before you could touch her?" Valkyrie asked, as he was still the only one that had not made love to her.

"Thankfully no. Lachlan healed her, so she was ready in two weeks. Two weeks with a hard-on is not fun. Thankfully, the children distracted me." Aldo said to his counterparts, as this was now how he termed them.

"Imagine having a hard-on for 170 years." Valkyrie said to himself, but both his counterparts heard him

"Do you mean to tell me, you have known she was your soulmate since then?" Jalyner said, feeling himself get hard again, feeling her soft skin

"Yes. As soon as she was tied to Keandra, I knew. So did she. And Aldo, I knew your sex life. Hell there were days that I could feel everything." he admitted in a soft voice.

At that, Aldo blushed beet red, and Jalyner snickered at him.

"So what are we going to do about our wife." Valkyrie asked

"Well, she has already said that she will not touch any of us unless we decide. So what should be the plan?" Jalyner asked

"That is a good question. And I guess I should remind both of you, that I am not immortal like you two." Aldo said to them

"You know that you can ask. Your father was Baldr for Odin's sake. Not a reincarnation Aldo, but the real deal." Valkyrie said

"I couldn't be that selfish as to ask." he said

"Can you stand to watch her, watch you die again. You didn't see how she was after you died. She keened, not cried for nearly 2 weeks. Keandra had to lock me up for that time to stop me from being with her. You have had that connection with her. You feel everything with her, can you imagine having half your soul die, Aldo?" he said as Aldo went pale white.

"He's right Aldo. This time around, it is not only her you have to worry about. All of us are tied together. Yes, both me and Beowulf are immortal, and will always be here for her, but you aren't. Can you really stand watching her sob her heart out again as you die?" Jalyner wisely asked him

"No, not again. I can't do that to her. I don't think she would survive a second time." Aldo said softly, stroking Axia's face again, much like the last time she fell into a deep sleep after exhausting her powers.

"No, she wouldn't. But we wouldn't either. We are all tied together. This is what father did. Immortality is granted only by those worthy. I, as a first born son of Odin, and first King of Prontera was granted it. Jalyner is an MvP, and as such is automatically granted it. Aldo, you and Lex are the firstborn sons of Baldr and Nanna. There is no reason why you can not ask your own father, who is alive, just in my father's realm, to grant you this. Hell, he will probably do it for Lex and Aurora if they asked it. Axia will be taking on the mantle again, and she will be immortal for all time." Valkyrie said to them

"If she takes the mantle without being pregnant, she will never bear children again." Aldo stated

"Then I guess one of us is going to have to make her pregnant." Jalyner said, desperately wanting a child.

"I am sterile, Axis couldn't fix it. It was something with my rebirth, it killed something in my sperm." Aldo said quietly to his counterparts

"The sad part is, any child of either me or Jalyner would be too powerful for anything. It would have near auto-wield abilities, and having Caden and Alej around is bad enough." Valkyrie said as he could feel, through his connection that Axia was stirring. "Gentlemen, she is starting to awaken, and she is too drained for that. Let's take this downstairs with Ciarán and Keandra, and get their opinions on everything" he added

"No, don't go...please" Axia said very weakly but firm enough for them to hear

"Angel, you need rest." Jalyner said, kissing her softly on the temple

"Yes Pet, you need to regain your strength" Aldo added

"You sure Axia?" Valkyrie said, sensing better then them, that she didn't want them to leave

"Yes, I need all of you beside me. I feel better knowing you are here, caring for me" she said in a soft whisper

"We love you Axia, we told you this." Valkyrie said, reaching over and softly stroking her. He then felt the very slight arch of her body, and knew, that he would be the one to get her pregnant, and it would have to be soon. "Gentlemen, Axia has already decided." he added softly as he could feel her a slight arousal, which he found surprising, considering her energy level at this present time

"You sure pet?" Aldo said, knowing what was going to happen

"Yes Axia, are you sure?" Jalyner said, hoping that she would say no, as he wanted to get her pregnant. He then looked at Valkyrie's emerald eyes, and saw, that there was a fire there that could not be put out. Using his own senses, he felt to his mate, and saw, that this was going to happen. "Okay Angel, we will be downstairs." he said as he moved to the other side of the bed, and slid off, allowing Valkyrie room to get closer to her. Coming over to the other side of her, on Aldo's side, he looked wordlessly at his own counterpart, and saw the sadness in them. Aldo was so upset at another man touching her, that he could almost feel his heart breaking. Just like the first time he told Aldo that he had to make love to Axia, or watch her die.

"Aldo, Jalyner, I love both of you. Odin knew this, just like he knew that I would love his son." Axia said wearily

"You are so tired pet. I don't want you to die..." Aldo said with tears in his eyes, as he held Axia's hand up to his face, his tears falling onto her hand

"I won't. Valkyrie will be gentle. But he is right. If any of you want children with me, this has to be done, and my soul has already chosen him. Jalyner, I know you wanted a child with me, and later we can." Axia said, with more life in her

"I love you pet." Aldo said, leaning down to her and kissing her softly. Releasing her, he looked back at her eyes, and saw slight tears

"Come on Aldo. Let's go." Jalyner said softly, not looking at Axia, as he could never stand her tears. Both of them rose at the same time and looking back one final time at his wife, turned, and exited the door, with Aldo not far behind him.

* * *

**_Author's Notes - Terms and such_**

**_A ghrá mo chroí:_** Irish Gaelic for "Love of my heart."

_**Lhiannon: **_Irish Gaelic for Sweetheart


	37. Chapter 37

**_Author's Notes - you know, the stuff that doesn't get me sued, or beat up by my friends_**

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner _

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_In this, I am not exactly introducing, but re-educating chars._

_Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in._

_Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. One of these days he will be a Pally, if he ever gets off his lazy butt and pushes to 98. He is currently 97, last time I talked to him._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

_**Chapter 37**_

"Axia, I have no idea where to start." Valkyrie admitted to his wife

"You could try kissing me. That is a start?" she said in a near whisper

"I suppose I could do that." he said as he leaned down and kissed her very softly. At that touch, he felt almost a surge of power, that flowed through him, making him more aroused then he had been before. Pulling away, he looked at her and just stared.

"Wow, that has never happened before." Axia said softly

"Not even when Jalyner was pretending to be me?" he asked, still sitting beside, her, leaning on one elbow and softly stroking her face.

"No. Never, not even with Aldo when he held Axis." she admitted to him

"Let's try that again, just to see if that was a fluke." he said as he leaned towards her again, from his position on the bed and gently touched her lips. At that feathery touch, he was shocked with a surge of power again, and a hunger for more. Moving himself closer to her, he placed his hand beside her face, and deepened the kiss, magnifying the feelings that were swirling around him. Feeling himself get lost, he pulled back again and looked at her

"I guess it wasn't. Why didn't we feel like this when we kissed before?" Axia asked, feeling a lot better then she did 5 minutes ago

"I think because our souls hadn't been touching. They are now. I can feel this, when I touch you. I think, as well, I am healing you as well. Let me test this theory." he said as he leaned back down, bringing his hand behind her head, and bringing her closer and kissed her hard. His feelings were still raw, and he wanted to be closer to her. Pulling her hair, he made her gasp, and with that, he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, and met for the first time with her tongue. At that touch, he was at full arousal, and it was getting quite painful

Breaking himself from the kiss, he leaned back and saw her eyes, deep purple. He suspected that his had gone near obsidian, but as he had never been this aroused, hell, not even his own wife had gotten him this aroused, and he was in awe. And as he looked at her, he could see she was just as stunned by their feelings. Getting off the bed, he came around to her, as she lifted herself as well, so that she was sitting on the bed instead, and began to remove his clothing.

Jalyner had gotten his body very right, except for one detail, which she suspected was Jalyner's real organ. Valkyrie was the largest she had ever seen. And he was fully erect.

"Dear god in heaven..." Axia whispered as he came back to her, and sat in front of her "Is that thing licenced?" she said in a whisper.

Valkyrie then broke out in a smile, that quickly blossomed into a sensual smile, that nearly took her breath away. "And aren't you glad, that you are my wife, and get to see this all for yourself?" he said to her leaning close to her

"Seeing it, and you getting into me, are going to be two very different things Beo." she said, her eyes still huge, and almost in terror

"Axia, please don't be frightened." he said, leaning further into her and brought her head against his shoulder

"Beo, I need to ask. Have you ever made love to a woman?" she asked very softly, suspecting the truth

"No. My wife never touched me, as she was not interested in men, and Keandra never consummated our love." he answered honestly

"Do you know what to do?" she timidly asked

"Oh hell yes. Listening to you and Aldo for 70 years, and then you and Kiniro, I know exactly what to do. And I know what you like too" he said against her ear, slightly nibbling it

He could then feel her ear heating up, and leaned down and saw her blushing beet red. Smiling against her, he used his tongue on her ear canal, and felt her stiffen up in surprise. He knew noone had ever done this with her before, and he was looking forward to doing many things that noone else had done.

"Axia I want to remove your clothing, is this okay?" he asked her

"Yes, this will be okay" she said trying not to be alarmed at him

Raising his arms, he moved himself to the clasp behind her neck that released the straps holding up her top and allowed it to fall. She may have been wearing Axis's gown, but unlike his counterpart, he knew how to remove it. Moving along the left side of her body, he found the hidden seam, and slowly, allowed the dress to come apart, and because of the nature of the dress, as Aldo never found out, could be removed from the front, without ever getting up.

"Lift up Axia, so I can remove the back" he commanded her

Rolling off to the side, he removed the dress, and saw her completely naked for the first time. Feeling her orgasm and her feelings when being touched was one thing, but seeing her in all her glory was another. Very thickly, he requested that she roll onto her back, and as she did so, he got off the bed, and moved into the adjoining bathroom, to see if there was any oil in there. Relieved to find some bath oil, that when he opened it smelled like almonds. Moving back into the room, he saw that she had removed the ties that had been holding her hair up, and it fell all the way down her naked back, so that all that was showing was her heart-shaped ass. Looking at her, he was amazed at how beautiful she was, and how blessed he was that she was his wife.

Coming up behind her, he sat down on the bed, and gently laid his hand on her ass. Feeling her tremor at his touch, he knew she was still highly aroused, just as he was.

"I want to do something, I know none of your lovers have ever done for you." he said as he leaned down to the curve of her lower back and very lightly, licked there. As he did so, a jolt of arousal hit him, and made his senses swirl in a maelstrom of power. He didn't understand what was happening, but he suspected it had to do with her raw power and his heritage. Since this was the first time he had ever touched a woman, he couldn't tell if this was unique to her, or this would occur with any woman. He suspected the former.

As he came back up, from licking the small of her back, he could hear her breathing, and it was just as ragged as his. Moving her hair, he just stared at her muscled back. Being a dancer, she was very well-toned, and he doubted that she had any body fat on her body anywhere. Pouring some oil into his hands, he came up behind her on the bed, and with her buttocks in front of him, he took hold of them, and gently kneeded them together, massaging them and feeling them at the same time. He did get a shock of the power, but not as badly, so he suspected that it was because it was his hands. At the same time he was worried about what would happen when he tasted her, and he knew that he would be.

Hearing her moan, he knew that she was feeling the same arousal, and so he moved closer to her, and placed a kiss on her ass. Just like last time, the wave of arousal hit him, but unlike last time, he also smelled something.

"Axia, are you alright?" he said to her, his hands still on her ass

"God yes, please Beo, I need you to touch me." she said, as she opened her legs

"With pleasure Axia" he said as he took advantage of this and ran his hand along her inner folders. The spark was there, but not as much. His own erection was getting almost too painful, so he gently turned her over, so that he could watch her. Her eyes were glassed over, and on her back, she was very restless.

"Beo, please...kiss me. Kiss me there" she said, as she opened her folds to him

"Axia, considering what is happening, that might be too dangerous..." he said, but looking at her, he could see that it took a lot for her to ask for that. He knew that she did not, as both Aldo and Kiniro had been experienced lovers, and she had always let them set the pace

"Please..." she begged him.

"As you wish my lady." he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her inner folds. As he did, the wave of arousal that they experienced nearly exploded on them, and Valkyrie had to seriously control himself not to expend himself now. Axia, however did not, and she came into his mouth

"We are not going to last, are we?" he asked her, after she had recovered. From his connection with her, he could tell that she had been hit with a Grande Mal of an orgasm. He was now very afraid of what was going to happen when they were connected. This was not normal, and he suspected that it was going to get worse.

"No, I don't think so. Something is very strange Beo. But I need you. I need you now." she whispered to him

"I need you too Axia" he said as he came over to her, and rose above her.

"Kiss me, please" she begged him. As his lips touched her, a hunger that he had never experienced before nearly overwhelmed him, but it did with Axia, and she began frantically running her hands through his hair. As she began a trail, with her nails, down his back, he could feel with every fiber of his being that it was time.

Placing his hands on either side of her, he looked into her eyes, and watching the slight fear, but an overwhelming hunger at the same time, he sank deep within her.

"By the power of my father, you feel incredible Axia." he whispered, nearly afraid of moving. He was so close to coming, and he could feel her orgasms that she was already experiencing.

"Move Beo. You can do it" she whispered, sensing that he was afraid to move because of the power of their connection

"I am afraid Axia. This is not normal. I mean our connection makes it that we can feel each other, but it shouldn't be overwhelming." he admitted to her, the pain of his arousal nearly tearing him apart

"I know. But I can feel how much pain you are in. Let go. And we will deal with the consequences later." she said wisely as she moved against him, now accustom to his size.

"Axia.." he said against her ear, as he leaned down against her, and at that, she placed her hands on his ass, and began to force him to move against her. White hot arousal hit them both, blinding both of them to the white light.

"Oh GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD" he screamed as he began to frantically pump against her, as he lost the ability to think anymore and was lost in the sensations. Dimly he could hear her screaming with him, as she was hit with the same wave, and then he saw their wave, leave their bodies, as they were both covered in sweat from the heat of the arousal, and it spread out from the room and pass through the walls.

She held on tightly to him, wrapping her legs around him, trying to draw him closing, but she couldn't get him deep enough. He sensed this, as he withdrew, and very quickly turned her over, and reinserted himself, now able to plunge deeply into her. She screamed again, sending another wave out, this time faster out of the bedroom

"Axia, ride me, oh GOD!" he said as he felt another of her orgasms. He got off of her, and fell back, so that she could ride him. He needed her so badly and he was nearly blinded by the pain. He had to come soon, and he knew this would do it

As she got onto him, he rammed himself into her, and began pumping her, holding her hips, as she leaned against his thighs. "Make me come, I need you so badly Axia" he whispered as she stopping leaning against his thighs, and leaned over him, placing her hands over his head, as she rode him hard

He then finally felt the creeping of the orgasm from the base of him, and grabbed her head, and as he came, he screamed into her mouth, as he filled her with his seed. She then was hit with a powerful beam from his second orgasm that he had, after holding back for so long, and with that, she flung her head back, and screamed louder then ever before. Then she began to glow a bright red, as he was still hard within her. Very slowly, she got off of him, and touched his still very hard member.

"God Axia, you don't have to do that" he said knowing exactly what she was going to do. He was still in pain, but thankfully, the two orgasms relieved most of it. It was now just a dull pressure, versus the blinding pain.

"Yes, I do. I know you are still in pain Beo." she said as she took his member in her mouth, and could taste the two of them on him. Very gently sucking on him, he let go again, for the third time, but he was still hard.

"And I thought Kiniro had stamina..." she said giggling at him

"Unlike that boy, I haven't ever had sex, and I have been alive for 15,000 years." he said sitting up onto the bed

"Then lets see what we can do with that?" she said as she climbed onto his lap, in the sitting position, and inserted him back into her. "I have always wanted to ride like this" she whispered into his ear as using her ankles, wrapped around him, she began to ride him again.

"You are not going to get the penetration you need for me to come like this. It's too shallow" he said, as only the first 5 inches of him had been inserted.

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked, looking at him, as she ran her hand through his hair

"I don't know. I have never been this hard." he said with a smile

"Hmm, well, there is one position I have never tried, but it would require a bit of work" she said, timid about her suggestion

"I will love whatever you do." he said, softly stroking himself

"I hope you aren't allergic to feathers" she said in almost warning, as she expanded her wings, and sat onto his lap, with her back on his chest. She then reinserted herself into him, and heard him hiss into her ear.

"You won't need your wings, Axia." he said, as he took ahold of her ass, and began to lift her himself, and rode her himself.

"But, with you doing the work, you won't come" she panted, as she was nearly ready to come again

"You were right, this is the best position possible. It's so perfect, and I can do this" he said as he rubbed himself against her clit, and she screamed, rolling her head against his shoulder, and her right hand, gripping his right shoulder, in bracing herself against him. Grinding against him, meeting every stroke, she heard him roar his climax, and the last wave left their bodies, as he finally began to go soft.

Leaning back, Axia got off of him, and laid down beside him, her head curled on his naked chest, very softly stroking his rock hard abs, just enjoying the afterglow. Slowly and without meaning to, she fell back asleep, being held by her husband. As she slept, he leaned down to her, and gently placed a kiss on her head.

Against her sleeping head, he whispered "I love you Axia" and he too fell asleep.

* * *

"What just happened?" Axia said hours later, after she had arisen, and cleaned herself in the bathroom. 

"I do not know." he said to her, as he started to get up as well to clean himself. Not surprisingly, his own nether regions were incredibly sore, with him being so hard, and coming four times. He wondered if he dared asking Axis to heal him, but suspected that Lachlan would be more receptive. He and Lachlan had settled their differences, as even though they both were immortal, the circumstances of what had happened to his sister occured nearly 15,000 years before.

Besides, he could see how much he loved Adora, his own niece, and he could see that if given the opportunity, he would have been a good father to Kiniro. Lachlan was in a way good to him, by making sure that he had been kept safe with Aldo's weapons that would have been attuned to him, being Lachlan's son, and by chosing the best woman possible for him. But he also had a blind spot to his son, hence why he didn't see, that although Kiniro was a good choice, he couldn't trust Axia. He knew, that Aldo completely trusted her, as did he, and he knew that given time so could Jalyner. Finishing his shower, he dried himself, and wrapped a towel around himself.

Coming out of the bathroom, he found his other counterparts in the bedroom, almost in waiting for him

Both of them were furious, and he didn't need his powers to see that. Jalyner was the first to speak "You EVER do that again and we will kill you." he snarled

"That was felt outside of the room, wasn't it." he said referring to the wave.

"You're damn right we are talking about that. They had to have Callista sit on us to prevent us from grabbing some hapless female." Aldo snarled at him

"Well how the hell did you think we felt? My god, I thought I was going to explode." Valkyrie snarled back

"You are not touching her again until we figure out what happened." Jalyner said to him

"You do not dictate to me." he snarled to the former MvP.

"Gentlemen, please stop that" Axia said coming back into the room, and seeing her husbands.

"Axia..." Jalyner said as he came up to her, and kissed her softly. He, like Aldo, were still completely hard from before, and now because of the waves of the arousal that had emitted to them, it had not disappated.

"Did we just not say that we were not going to do this until we figure out what is going on." Valkyrie said frowning at Jalyner

"Yes but..." he said until Aldo hauled him off Axia

"No." he said to his counterpart

"All of you, once again, stop it. I am not a plaything." she said. She then heard a knock at the door and walked over to it to open it. Seeing Lachlan, she opened the door to allow him in

"Gentlemen, how are you all feeling?" he said with a laugh in his voice

All three of them yelled at him "**_SHUT UP_**" simultaneously

"Now now, I am here to help. So firstly, Valkyrie..." he said as he closed his eyes, and held a hand up to Valkyrie and bathed him in a shower of stardust to heal him. Valkyrie smiled as the pain was finally gone. His drive to mate with his wife again was still there, but at least he wasn't in any pain. Lachlan sensed this and smiled.

"Now for the rest of you, it appears I can't fix this, so despite what you all are agreeing with, she is your wife, and you will have to work something out. As Valkyrie found out, waiting is painful. And that is something I can't fix. I love you all, but NOT that much" he said with a grin, and at that Axia giggled, and the others looked completely disgusted.

"Hey, liking men isn't all bad...it can actually be fun!" he said and he got pillows thrown at him for his trouble

Laughing, he faded out of the bedroom, leaving them all present, to deal with the lust in the room

* * *

"So, what is your decision?" Axia asked them, after going down to get breakfast 

"Well, we never came to one." Valkyrie admitted

"Guys, I can tell that you are all in pain, and why you are in pain. I want to help you all, but you all have to be fair about this." she said sitting down with her latte in hand

"Well what HAD you discussed?" she asked them, and at that, Aldo went beet red

"Well Jalyner suggested just all going at it, for now. Aldo didn't appreciate that idea" Valkyrie said with a slight snicker

"I don't expect he would have" she said with a grin

"Axi, you know that I don't share." Aldo said, coming over to her, and bending his knees he looked at her

Leaning over, she held his face and stared at him. Her hand was very warm from holding the Latte, and he grasped it and continued to allow it to hold to his face. "Aldo, its not just about you anymore. Now that I have made love to all of you, we are now fully connected. And in pecking order, Valkyrie is now Head Viking." she said

"I know this, but that doesn't change the fact, that it tears me up inside to see you with another man. I feel it inside, so deeply, that it scares me Axi" Aldo said, with tears in his eyes.

"I know. But this is the fact. We are one now. Now and forever. Regardless of who is mortal and immortal. This is a fact that can not change. You will have to open your heart and allow this Aldo. I love you. I bore your children. I raised our children, and I watched our children die. This is life, a neverending circle." she said, brushing away the tears that were falling

"Both you and Jalyner are in a great deal of pain, and I can help. Open your heart Aldo. You have such a capacity for sharing, let everyone in my love." she whispered to him

"I can't..." he whispered, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks, as he withdrew from her, and walked over to the window, hugging himself, as the pain was getting worse.

Axia, sighed, and then looked at her husbands. Glancing at them, Jalyner came over to her, and whispered "Please be quick"

Nodding, they left the room, and Axia shed the robe that she had been wearing, leaving her naked.

"Aldo..." she whispered, as he turned around and saw them gone. He wasted no time, but grabbed her, threw her against the wall, lowered his pants, and entered her hard.

"Thank god you get wet so easily" he whispered against her, as he drove himself into her, screaming her name as he came. He didn't normally come this quickly, but the urge to be with his wife had been so great, that he couldn't restrain himself. Pumping into her hard and fast, he continued to come, over and over, crying as the pain was finally disappating.

She had not come, but this was not about her, but about him, and helping him.

"I love you Axia." he whispered, as he started to collapse onto the floor, now completely soft.

"I love you too Aldo." she said, as she got off of him, as he crawled into bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As he slept, she got herself, once again cleaned up and left the chambers, to find her sister outside the door 

"Did you at least get off?" she said crudely

"No, it wasn't about me. It was about him. Did you not ever do that with Sirano?" she asked, in a very tired voice. She was so tired of being judged and harrassed. The situation may sound surreal, but it was her reality.

"No, we never had that kind of time. And besides, Sirano cared enough about me, to make sure that I was fulfilled." she said, hearing the slight reproach in her older sister's voice

"Aldo cares so much about me, that he was willing to die from the pain." she said quietly as she walked towards where her other husband was.

"They are in pain?" she said, now with a touch of remorse in her voice. She didn't realize it, as all she could feel was their erections, which she thought was pretty impressive. Sirano was not large, but she never wanted large. Feeling those two, she saw that her sister was a very lucky woman. And after hearing what had happened after she faded, and the last 3 months of her life, Axia had to be nearing her mental exhaustion.

"Yes, and I am the only one that can help them." she said.

"What was that wave Axia?" she asked

"We don't know. It was very scary and quite dangerous. I think the only one that can answer that is Odin. But he is silent right now." Axia said

"Do you need anything? she asked, as she could see Axia slightly faltering.

"In about 20 minutes, I am going to need a hot bath, and food. Do you think you could do this for me?" she asked quietly. She still had not recovered from the full use of her powers, and with having to use what remained of her powers to heal her husbands, she knew that if she was pregnant now, and she suspected she was, she would lose the child.

"Yes sister. And afterwards, I am going to lock your door, to prevent your husbands entrance." she said

"You know that Valkyrie and Jalyner do not need doors?"

"No I did not know that. So did they sleep with you that night?" she asked

"Yes they did, but not in the way you are thinking. Aldo is too jealous, hence why I have to go to Jalyner, instead of helping him after Aldo." she said, as she spotted her very special husband, and turned to her sister

"Now unless you want to see me relieve the pain that Jalyner is going through, I suggest you leave." she said, as she began to open her robe, and walked naked to her husband as Callie wordlessly turned around, blushing scarlet, wishing once again, that Sirano was present.

* * *

_Finally, after 3 weeks, finished this chapter...phew..._

_Okay, now that the boys don't have their raging hormones anymore, its going to be down to business...remember_

_Reviews are your friends..._

_Also, I have started a new story revolving around a story of the Anime called Fruits Basket. Would love some comments on this when you can_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yeah it has been a while. I had been writing my new Fruits Basket story, which Jocelyn has been sending me dirty looks (Write More DAMMIT!) is her usual email to me._

_I had a quick move that has knocked me for a loop for the last two weeks, as well as no internet. Making my life LOTS of Fun. Fortunately, I had Final Fantasy 12, which made it all the more bearable!_

_So as a present to Doug, who is the Beta for THIS story, and the wonderful guy that moved me, here is our latest chapter!_

_One other thing I thought I would mention, that currently I am on Ragnarok Hiatus (And NO you don't get to borrow my icepick. It belongs to Callie!)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know, the things that don't get me sued**_

_As always, I don't own Ragarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendants and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner _

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know!_

_In this, I am not exactly introducing, but re-educating chars._

_Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in._

_Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. One of these days he will be a Pally, if he ever gets off his lazy butt and pushes to 98. He is currently 97, last time I talked to him._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It had taken them some time to reach Hugel, which was the stepping stone to the Odin Temple. After Axia had 'taken' care of her husbands, she had fallen into a dreamless sleep for nearly 5 days. The men of her life did not leave her side, except for one moment, when Lachlan had come in to heal Aldo and Jalyner. He looked at Valkyrie, and just smiled and walked out, letting him know, that she was pregnant. He didn't want to know the sex or how many, he was just grateful, that she would be able to have children later.

Ciara and Trace had opted to come with them, as did the Crusader Portalisk, so with the amount of people they had with them, it was a small army, but more then enough to take them all out. As Valkyrie approached, he did wish he was not the only wizard here, as there was only three present of the magical arts, but he was the only one with the deep knowledge. Both Lex and Eilix were of support arts of the arcane arts, while he was of the destructive arts. Sighing, as he at least had Lachlan for support, with him being a lightning element.

She was still very tired, but she was walking. Which, was a miracle in itself. He vowed that when this was all done, he was taking her away, and if at all possible, without her husbands. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that, but he could at least try.

Looking at the army they had, he looked very wistful. They had a two gypsies, that were in a league in their own, and a semi-Gypsy, mostly bow rogue, in the form of Caden, who would not leave his mother's side. They had a semi-bard, in the form of her daughter, which still made no sense. They had a Paladin and a Crusader, two Lord knights, a priestess and a High Priestess, two stalkers, one dagger, and one bow-stalker. They had two gunslingers, one that had the knowledge of the first ever minstral, and had access to those powers, through his son, a Sniper of the highest level, as well as two Champions, one of which was one of the most powerful beings on the planet. All in all, there was nearly 16 people, still not including Lily and Jasmine, who had stayed behind, along with Faellia and Aurora. They were going to be a force to be reckoned with. They had decided to split each other up, as they did have 16 with them, so a priestess each. Caden and Row would not leave their mother, so Nox had stayed with them, and Eilix, Batouchu, Espi, Axis, Muna, Calle, Port, Trace and Ciara had decided to go on ahead, and do the scouting, leaving Axia, with Lex, Aldo, Caden, Rowena, Nox, Fayt, Jalyner and himself. Lachlan had decided to stay with them as well, as Lily was expected to join them shortly, as was Jasmine and Jaime, giving them an added edge of a soul linker, Alchemist and a Star knight.

They still didn't have any idea how they were going to get to Odin Temple and if they did, what they were supposed to do. With Axis going in the scout party, if they saw Randgris, she would know Axis on sight, and just might be able to do something. But with the evil soul of Vidicar inside Ryan, noone knew what to expect. But he suspected that they would discover shortly.

-------------------

"Every, look alive. He is out here somewhere and you need to stay focused on finding him" Eilix began with her normal aplumb when it came to pep-talks

"We know." Axis said, turning to her sharply, with a near feral grin on her face

"Batouchu, I need you to scout ahead" Eilix ordered her lover

"On it. Espi, you come with me too." he said turning to the Norseman

"Ja" was all he said. He didn't understand the language of the land much, but did understand enough to function. As it seemed, only Callista knew his language, enough at least to be conversing, as she had yelled at him before, when they were removing Axia's 'child'

Eilix watched both of them leave, Port at her side, as he had been casting Defending Aura which reduces the damage of long range attacks, thereby protecting her if Ryan showed up. Aurora had already informed them that he was a hybrid, having the skill of both the archery skills and the dagger skills. Neither one was strong, but with both, he could still fire an arrow into Eilix's heart. Fayt had already suggested using Sacrifice, which basically made him the target, but they concluded that it would be better to have a shield up, versus him taking the damage, instead of her.

He would have rather been with his Princess, but he was honoured to be apart of this right now. He didn't completely understand what was happening currently, but after seeing the magical way that the city was restored, he felt that magic was afoot. As well as, he wanted to see things through. As was his training. And of course, if he could reach the highest attained level possible before he began his training as a Paladin, well all the more better, he thought to himself as he stood amongst the champions of their world.

He was enjoying the added bonus of the skill Windwalk, that Calle had used on all of them, so now his sense were sharper then ever. Watching closely, being ever vigil, he glanced to his side, and saw a flash of blonde. Knowing that noone except the princess and Trace were blonde, he immediately cast his Defending Aura, to guard against what was coming.

---------------------------

Rangris and her other Valkyrie followers had felt the presence of the Mystical energies and had been unsure of where they were coming from. She felt, a presence that she had never felt before, and yet, was familiar. Ryan, had dismissed her feelings, and she did see the woman, that by rights, had died a long time ago, from what she remembered of her trainings.

_'What is Callista the Trueworthy doing alive? What is going on...'_ she thought to herself. She herself had never seen Axia, as she was never high up, but she did know what the weapons all looked like, and of course, every inductee knew Callie's picture, as well as Axia's so that if ever needed, they could be called upon.

_'I have to get to the bottom of this'_ she thought again, as she could see the figure of Ryan, with one of her Valkyrie's. She had watched him have sex with her follower's and she always thought he was so stupid, but on one occation, she thought she heard him cry out 'Axia', making her think when on earth he had come into contact with their saviour. Despite her turning from the Valkyries, she still felt tied to them, and she still worshipped Axia. She always would, she thought again, as she understood what was at stake. It was one of the reasons that she allied herself to Ryan as she wanted to find out what he was up too, and this was the best way to find out.

With that thought, she left his presence, as he was still rutting with the woman, crying out her name again, though very faintly. As she left the compound, she felt the presence of a being that she had never felt before, and it began to draw her to it.

--------------------------------

She teleported her body around, as she attempted to find the presence, as it began to pull on her consciousness. As she came to a halt, she saw the small group, and within the middle, she saw the tall, black-haired woman, that was her draw. She could not stop herself, as she moved towards her, and as she came upon them, she saw the crusader raise the Aura around the Scholar. But not the woman. She then turned towards Randgris, and saw the woman full-force, and was in awe.

"You are Axis." Randgris stated to her

"Yes I am former Valkyrie. She who has left my flock, I have missed you." Axis said formally to the current MvP that was in front of her

"Mistress!" she said and she bowed to Axis.

"Rise. And tell us what has happened" Axis asked of her, in a regal manner, that Axis always behaved towards the workers.

"Ryan is at my complex, cavorting with my followers." she said, pointing towards the summit

"How well are the defences?" Eilix asked stepping forward

"You are the Battle Maiden now, aren't you?" Randgris said, of Eilix

"Yes, my adopted mother is Axia, and she made me Battle Maiden." she said

"Then you are an honoured princess. Princess, I am the defences, and the only way in and out. I will lead you in. I have grown distastful around him." she said

"Just like that, you would betray. How can we trust you not to do the same to us?" a voice said from behind them, as the Princess and Trace returned from their scouting.

"Axia is my saviour. I would NEVER betray her." she said from the depth of her soul.

"And how are we to trust this?" Eilix asked her, stepping forward.

"I don't know how to make you believe me." she said solemnly

"Step forward." Axis said to her, outstretching her arm. As Randgris stood up, she only reached Axis's throat, but she did turn her face to her goddess, which was what they were all trained to feel towards them. Axis held her face within her hand, and she closed her eyes. Feeling within, Axis scanned Randgris, to find if there was any malice or mal-intent. And found none.

"I believe you." she said finally, to Randgris, as she began to softly weep, overcome with emotion, at being held by Axis.

"Thank you my Goddess." she said, as she prostrated herself, in front of Axis.

"Randgris, is it really necessary to do this?" Ciara asked, purplexed as to the worshipping that had been going on. It was bad enough when Faellia discovered that Axia was pregnant, but seeing this open view, was getting a bit disturbing to her.

"Of COURSE it is. This is the woman that sacrificed EVERYTHING to be the most IMPORTANT foundation to our lives. You are ALIVE because of her!" Randgris shouted at the princess as they all stepped back. All but Axis, as she was used to the blind worship of her.

"Now you all know why Axia gives Faellia dirty looks." Axis pipped up and at that Randgris grinned.

"My cousin has always been that way. Is she now Axia's contact?" Randgris asked as they turned, and stared at her.

"I think too much information is dangerous. For now, we will trust that you will not be betraying us. Everyone, I think it might be a good idea to return to Hugel." Eilix said

"Is that where you all are?" Randgris asked sincerely.

"You know very well former Maiden, that I will not answer this. As my role of Axia's Battle Maiden, it is my duty to protect her, as it is with my guild. Regardless of your status now, I don't trust you, and you are still a leak. So until this is settled, I will say nothing." Eilix said, as she turned away from the powerful MvP, and her party worked themselves out of Odin's Temple.

* * *

_So there we are...a chapter. We are nearing the end boys and girls. And even my beta's don't know the ending. When they do, I am going to be black and blue...but it will be FUN._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Notes - You know, the things that don't get me sued**_

_As always, I don't own Ragnarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendent's and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Rachel's new Ice Dungeon. And NO, they don't get popsicles! I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner, Caden and Rowena are mine as well..._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know! As well, Aurora Goddess is very close to being a lovely Paladin, though I have always teased him that she was gonna look FAT. Callie herself is getting close to shinyness as well so we shall all see what happens.  
_

_In this, I am not exactly introducing, but re-educating chars._

_Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in._

_Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. One of these days he will be a Pally, if he ever gets off his lazy butt and pushes to 98. He is currently 97, last time I talked to him._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

**_Chapter 39_**

"Mother, you need to rest." Caden said to his mother

"I am fine dear." she said to him in a weary voice.

"Mother, can you please not lie to me. Those husbands of yours are a bunch of sex addicts, and you need your rest." Caden said

"Kindly try to remember that one of them is your father, and deserves your respect." she said sharply to her eldest son

"I love Father very much Mother, but that does not mean I respect his decisions. I am your guardian, whether you like it or not, and my will is stronger then those sex addicts." he said

"You realize that when you find your own soulmate, you have the libido of both your parents, right?" Axia taunted her eldest.

"Shut up Mother, I am not going to think about that right now." he grumbled, knowing that she was right. All he heard behind him was his mother lyrical laughter echoing in his ears.

"Besides, its not as if we don't know about the sex act. Mommy and Daddy were screwing when we were still in the womb, don't you remember?" Rowena said coming to the side of her twin.

"Thank you Row for reminding me. I had managed to block that." Caden said dryly to his sister, as Axia began to giggle hysterically, as she left the area to go make dinner for her children.

"At least she loves them. Though how she could love Jalyner, I will never know." Rowena said, always on the firm side of her father.

"Don't you dare get on Dad's side. He let that bastard rape Mother. If anyone deserves Mom's love, it's Valkyrie." Caden snarled, but softly

"Do you two need a time out?" a voice came up from behind them as they had turned towards each other and had balled their fists

"No Father." they both said simultaneously

"Then I suggest that you keep your comments to your self, and Caden, you do your job." he said in a very stern voice, that they had learned as babies, to never question.

"Yes Father." they said together and went in search of their mother

"Wow do your children have attitude problems." another voice said from the side of Aldo.

"They didn't used to. Perhaps dying adjusted their behaviours." Aldo said to his counterpart Valkyrie. "Besides, with the baby that Axia is carrying, what makes you think it won't inherit your lovely traits?" he asked him snidely

"God forbid. My baby is going to be happy, make no mistake about that." another voice sounded from the other side of Aldo

"You have to get her pregnant first Jalyner. Then we will talk" he said, turning to his other counterpart.

"What we aren't sharing it?" he said crestfallen

"Of course we are. And we have three, or technically 5 babysitters for it." Valkyrie said to his counterparts

"Caden isn't all that good around babies. He never was." Aldo said of his eldest son

"Well then four then. So when does Alej and Adora hit their growth spurt." Valkyrie said about the special babies.

"Adora I think already did, you should ask Lachlan. Caden and Row hit theirs about 6 weeks in. I think because they were firstborn and directly Axia's, born with the Hope merged with them their was a bit different. Alej will most likely be the same, since he was born with the Hope inside her as well. If our new baby is born with the Hope inside her, then it too should probably be the same." Aldo said

The growth spurt that they were referring to was a metabolic change that the babies went through. Axis had told Axia that all the chosen children would do this, though because they were the first for it to ever happen, she had yet to witness it. Basically, Axis had told her, they would age to the physical age of five years old, yet still maintain the innocence that they all possessed. So at 6 weeks, Caden and Rowena were the first to become the look of 5 years old, followed by Tatiana and Isa's triplets, and then Rian, Mistress's and Bizi's only son. Then when Lachlan had gotten Saphia pregnant, her four boys. Even though Saphia was not chosen of Aila, she was the forger of the Hope and the touching of the Hope imbued her with the special status. This next generation, all of Axia's children would do the same thing, and since Lily was Rian's daughter, and Arden's chosen, her daughter would do the same. Aila did say though, she was not sure if it would happen to Jasmine, as even though she was a direct descendant, and could wield her, she was not chosen, so they had said time would tell.

"So Alej should be hitting it any day now?" Jalyner said, still one of the few that had still not been allowed to touch him. Which he respected, given his history. Usually it was Aldo that was holding him, given he was the only one of the husbands, that had actual experience with babies. He often held his children, and his nieces and nephews, especially Tatiana and Isa's children. Remembering, he thought he and Axia were the rabbits of the clan, but considering how many children those two produced, Isa got nicknamed Rabbit. And it was always a source of great amusement, that he didn't get it.

"Yeah, it should be, it's been about 8 weeks since he was born." Aldo said

"So I wonder what the baby will look like?" Jalyner said

"I wouldn't be surprised if the baby had purple hair. The twins took after both me and Axia, with Caden having her hair, and Row having mine, and Alej will have blue hair like his parents. But with Valk and Axia, most likely it will be a blending." Aldo said.

"So what is the plan now?" Jalyner said wanting to change the subject.

"The plan is, is that I take Ryan by the scrotum, rip out the Hope, and feed his entrails to the Skeggiold." a very guttural voice said from behind them. Even with their enhanced senses, they never felt her come near them. And she was of course referring to the strange blue porings that were more demons then angels, as they could decimate a party within seconds. Fortunately for all of them, they had many members of the party that were of the highest class possible, making their untimely deaths a bit harder.

"Gee Cal, then what do you plan on doing?" Aldo said to his sister in law

"Then I will let Lachlan have Vidicar. I am fairly certain that he will have some fun, for not only killing his chosen, but for the raping of Lily." she said with an evil grin, that showed so much malice, Aldo was very frightened for her state of mind

"Cal, are you okay." he said in a whispered voice

"I will be fine, when his blood is in my hands, and Axia can finally rest." she said, licking her lips in near anticipation. Even Jalyner began to worry, as her attitude was getting near feral.

"I know that Axi is tired but..." Valkyrie said but was stopped by Callie's next harsh words

"Don't you EVER call her that. Aldo is the only one that has earned that right. As for you two jokers, when this is done, we will have it out. Especially you Jalyner. I will NEVER let you near any of Axia's children, and I will make certain that you never FATHER children." she growled, her normally lavender eyes very dark purple.

"Callista. Stop it. I gave them permission to address me as such." Axia said coming back into earshot, after getting her children their dinners.

"Axia, you are too forgiving and nice for your own good." she said

"I get that from mother. Stop trying to be like Dad. You can't achieve that." she said harshly to her younger sister

"But-" she started but Axia interrupted "but nothing. I won't have you treat them as garbage, just because you don't approve. The only person opinion that matters here is Axis. I am still her chosen, and without Aila here, her word is law. If she did not approve of them, she would have stepped up when Odin made them mine. So do whatever you have to, to get the blood lust out of your system, because right now, you are a detriment, and I will not have it, is this understood?"

"As crystal" she said and she faded away, stalking away from her sister

"God you are beautiful when your back is up." Aldo said in awe of her. He rarely got to see her lose her temper, and he always thought she looked so hot doing it.

"Stop it. I am not in the mood." she said turning from her three husbands, in search of her children.

"Well that was a mood killer." Valkyrie said, as he too turned away and headed to the stream that was behind his house, where they were all staying. Fortunately for all of them, even though he lived as a hermit, his house wasn't. And he had plenty of floor space, though not a lot of beds, so most of them were sharing all the beds that he did have. Except Callie. Noone was interested in getting on her bad side, as she was constantly in a bad mood. He wondered how they were going to get her out of this mood, because Axia was right in that Callie was more of a liability then an asset.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Looking out from the window he felt the presence inside him churn and hiss. It wanted blood, but he wasn't the one that wanted the bloodied hands. Glancing back at the woman that was still asleep in his bed, he wondered why he was not reaching fulfillment. Oh, granted, he was coming, but it felt empty and hollow. He knew why though. The thought of that absolutely sexy Gypsy with the blue hair, still occupied his deepest thoughts. Even the presence inside him was longing for a white haired version of the woman that he dreamed of, and he wondered if they were related. He could not speak to it directly, but he could feel its presence and feel the pure evil radiating from it.

It scared him

Greatly

He knew that he had possessive thoughts all the time, and that time in the dungeons of the Valkyries, having what he now knew as Lachlan running through his hand screaming about his demise and how he was going to tear him limb from limb, slowly torturing him he was so grateful when Axia let him out, but he still did not understand what had possessed him to take her again.

'Oh yeah, it was her sexy body, that was it' his inner voice said to him

He remembered being within her, and for that brief moment, when he felt her juices surround him, he felt he was close to heaven as he would ever get. Seeing her disappear from him, as he had not disappeared as Arden thought, but saw that the Monk had the warp to her home, her very secret home, had made him hard again. He had watched the monk, to see if he could get anything from him, perhaps hop a warp to her house, where he could take her again, only to see the monk literally disappear from sight.

He hung around the area, until he could no longer stand it, somehow being drawn to the sleepy village of Payon. As he came to it, he found some monks, and that was the last thought he had for a while. He then woke up to excruciating pain as he felt a presence merge with him, that was far more malevolent then he ever thought possible. Its only thought was 'Death' and this scared him. He knew he was lusting after a woman that he had no right too, and he knew that Kiniro was her husband, but he still wanted her.

As the presence merged with him, he began to get an inkling into his heritage, and it scared him. It turned out that long ago, there was a Norse god, that had come with Odin and his brethren by the name of Vidar. Vidar was a son of Odin, much like Thor and Beowulf, who he learned was now going by his title, versus his given name, and had been allying himself with his Gypsy Goddess. He also learned who the presence really was, and it sickened him at this. The presence was also a god, by the name of Tyr, and he was the one of the most vicious of the Norse gods, with of course the exception of Loki. Which he knew was looking for him. It was one of the reasons that he allied himself with Randgris. He knew she was a former Valkyrie, but that was all. And he didn't trust her. Fortunately, he had many lovely women with him, and they were fine with him using their bodies.

The urge was still there, and it still had not dissipated. No amount of women could assuage this, and it was getting annoying. He was constantly hard and it was beginning to hurt. The god inside him kept urging him to take a male, but the thought of that sickened him, though not even that would fix it. 'I have to find appeasement' he thought to himself, as he moved away from the window, and found his stalker pants. He didn't feel like getting his jacket, though it was getting closer to the Winter Solstice or as those stupid Christians who created the church called it now, Christmas, but here on Odin's Island, near his Temple, it was still the weather closer to when Beltane occurred.

Knowing that he had to be in disguise when he left the shelter, he used the new powers he had, and masked his face and hair with that of a dark haired man, with wavy hair that seemed to stick out at all ends, almost like a feathering. Which was very different then his normal hair. Looking into the mirror that he had, as he liked to watch himself pound into women, he saw that his eyes were now a golden yellow versus his green eyes that he had previously. Now looking at a completely different man, he was satisfied with this and left the woman still in the bed.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

After seeing that Eilix and company had returned, with news that Randgris was now on their side against Ryan, Callista wanted to venture in herself to find out what was going on. She was the highest stalker here, and somehow, thought she had not revealed this to the others, she had full control of the Hope's powers. Even Axis did not know, as she was not one who ever desired power, but did want power, to protect her own. Her own included Axia, Lily, and their children. Any of those other fools, with the exception of Aldo, were not her concern. She still did care of Aldo, as the brother she never had, but after hearing what he allowed for Axia, and seeing her raped by another, he went right down on the totem pole of her favourite people. The fact that he had created Caden, who was so much like her two favourite people in the entire universe, was his only saving grace, and the only reason he was still alive. Otherwise, the night she found out what he had allowed, she would have gutted him right then and there, without a thought. If Caden was not her nephew she would have claimed him in an instant, as she recognized a kindred, that she so sorely missed with Sirano.

_'I really need to get laid'_ she thought as she rowed the boat towards the temple, that Eilix and company had gotten from Randgris, to return them to the mainland

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

_**A/N - Beginning of the Last Lemon for the Life of a Dancer Series! **_

Ryan came up to the edge of the island, trying to see if he could find the boat that he knew Randgris had hidden from him, when he had first arrived. He knew it had to be somewhere, and that was his thought, until he saw a beautiful stalker on his boat, coming towards him.

'My god, she is incredible' he thought as he watched her anchor the boat, and step off. She then removed her jacket, and he saw her full force.

'She is my real mate' he thought looking at her. She was not as large in the cups as Axia, but she was far more sleeker then her. He could so imagine those long legs of hers, wrapped around his waist, and he felt, somehow, that she would be the one to assuage his longings. She was taller then him, though not as tall as Axia. Then again, Axia was a giant, compared to any woman.

As the woman leaned down, he could see down her top, and saw, that although they could fit into the palm of his hands, they were incredibly firm. Nor did she believe in undergarments, as there was no corset. He then saw her collection of daggers, and was staggered by the sheer amount. He could see a Dragon Killer, and an Ice pick as well as various gladius's and damascus's with a very strange name emblazed on them. He could see the name TatianaSaphira and wondered how this woman got weapons from one of the most famous forgers of her day. Tatiana's forging of weapons was legendary, and even today, they were highly prized weapons, commanding a fortune for even just one of her Main Gauches. To see this woman with Damascus's, glittering with starcrumbs, she must have paid more money then ever possible.

He then saw a curved weapon that sent chills down his spine. There was only one in existence, and he knew the rogue that had it. He had used it after his love had faded, and he had used it to kill the Evil Snake Lord, when Axia had been fighting. He had spoken to Shaun, his son, about his mother. The only person that had killed the Moonlight Flower. This woman, this goddess of power, was carrying the Moonlight Dagger.

He had to get that dagger back, and get it to Shaun, where it belonged. With that thought, he let go of the glamour he had been using and he revealed himself to the woman, and she whipped out the dagger, and held it to her, in her right hand, covering her face, as she held it aloft.

"State your business, or prepare to die" she said in a low voice, raging with power

"That dagger doesn't belong to you woman. I suggest you give it to me, so that I can take it to its rightful owner" he said with just as much menace

"I earned this dagger, I will not hand it to the likes of you" she sneered at him, pulling out another dagger from the back of her, with her left hand, the Moonlight Dagger, never leaving its position.

"Killing a harmless old man, does not give you the right to earn it." he sneered back

"Do not EVER talk about my son like that again" she hissed

"How in Odin's name could you have an old man for...a...so...n" he said as it dawned on him who he was looking at

"Never speak with disrespect for my son again, or you will feel my wrath. And it is not a pretty sight" she said licking the edge of the moonlight dagger, causing blood to come out from her tongue

"How are you alive..." he whispered

"There are powers in this universe that are beyond comprehension. My reappearance is one of them. Now STATE YOUR BUSINESS" she hissed at him

"You are beautiful" he said, from his heart. The entity in him was screaming, and every fiber of his being was itching to kill Callista, but he couldn't. He could see that this startled her, as the dagger began to lower, ever so slightly

"Do not lie to me. I said state your business, or I will kill you." she said, but not as harsh as she had before.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said needing her, in a way that he had never needed a woman, and that did include Axia. It didn't surprise him that the woman that would be his equal in every way, would be her sister. He must have known this, on an instinctual level, hence his drive to mate with Axia. But he wondered why he had been driven to Axia, yet staring at this woman, it was her that he was driven to.

"Shut your lying mouth, before I cut it out" she hissed, trying quite hard not to lower her guard. There was only one man that she had ever lowered her guard to, and he was dead, and had no chance to come back

"I am not lying. You are beautiful, and I am going to touch you." he said and he bravely stepped closer to her

"Stay the hell away from me" she said, almost in a panic, the dagger now falling from its position from her guard-stance, as she began moving backwards

"I need to touch you, please, let me touch you" he said, almost whispering to her as he moved closer to her

"No!" she said, staggering back, but almost about to trip over the boat. With lightning speed, worthy of a high levelled Stalker, he moved to catch her, before she completely fell, and with her now in his arms. She then looked deep into his emerald eyes, and the long black hair he had, and did not protest, when she felt his warm, yet firm lips on hers.

Fire seemed to explode from both of them, as they touched. He still had his hand at her lower back, where he had cradled her to stop her from falling, but that slowly began to move to her tight ass. As he reached it, he felt it, and there was barely anything there to feel soft. Reaching back up he slid his hands down her little hot pants, that female stalkers wore, and felt her skin for the first time. Still deeply kissing her, fighting for dominance, and losing the battle, he pushed her closer to his rising erection.

Not a woman to waste time, as she had never really been made love to, coupling had always been rushed, she unsnapped the button that held the front of him, freed him from his pants, and snapping the clasp between her legs, as her pants were custom made, and attempted to mount him. But Ryan realized what she was doing, when she had felt her hands on his phallus, and that broke him out of the haze that he had been in, since they began to kiss

"St...t...o...p..." he said, gasping for air

"Why, it is pretty obvious that you want sex. I have been wanting to get laid, so this is a perfect opportunity. What is the problem?" she said, staring back at him, her lavender eyes, sparkling in the middle, and a deep purple around the edges of the iris's

"Yes, but I want our first time slow. If I wanted mindless coupling, I could fuck a tree." he said harshly

"Slow is for idiots that think that the sex act is anything but an exchange of fluids." she said harshly back to him, as she staggered out of his embrace, and attempted to wipe the kisses that they had shared away

"Slow is for those that love each other. Isn't that what your sister does?" he said trying not to give away who he was

"How do you know my sister?" she said, narrowing her eyes, and pulling another of her daggers from her back. This one was another of the 'one of a kind' variety. It was a very rare dagger, that had jewels encrusted on it, with a short blade. If he remembered from his training, as noone had ever held it, as it had disappeared with Callista. It was called the Princess Dagger, and could only be worn by a Female Stalker, that ran a rogue clan. Since Callista was still the only person to run a clan, and now she was the head of every rogue, has he had heard of the death of the leaders. When it came right down to it, Callista was the scariest person on the planet, and at this precise moment, that included Loki, which in itself was scary.

"Everyone knows of your sister" he said trying to be nonchalant about it. The entity in him was screaming and causing him more pain then he ever thought possible as it wanted her dead

"Then you will know, that I am not a fuckrabbit like she is. Sex is a way to relieve pressure, and that is all." she said, trying very hard to forget the last time she and Sirano had sex. She knew very well, that for the first time in the years that they had been together, that he had made love to her, as he had been slow and easy with her. She vowed, after she had returned, that the magic that they had shared, would never be shared with another person. However this guy in front of her was making her feel things, that had been dormant for 170 years.

"I don't think I have ever heard her ever called that" he said as a grin began to appear on his face, as he was losing a battle in trying not to burst out in laughter

"You haven't seen her been going at it with her husbands" she mumbled as she couldn't believe what she just had called her sister. Mortified, she turned from him, as she remounted her dagger and leaned back down to grab her gear.

"Husbands...what happened to Kiniro?" he blurted out and then covered his mouth, as he realized the second he said Kiniro's name, the game that he was playing with her was over. Just as he suspected, he found the Moonlight Dagger at his throat, already pressed deep, and he could feel the blood dripping down his throat

"How do you know my nephew?" she hissed, referring to Kiniro being her nephew in law, since he was the son of Lachlan

"Axia married her Nephew!" he shrieked almost as a parrot back to her

"I asked you a question, boy. How do you know my nephew" she said, her past ardour gone, and she pressed further

He contemplated how to do this. The entity in him was screaming at him, to gut her, as he could considering how close he was to her. The other part of him, the one that was still highly attracted to her, the part that knew THIS was his soulmate, was the one that started talking

"I knew him from our camp. He was one of my closest friends, and I saw Axia when she went to visit the camp." which was a half-truth, and would be acceptable.

"If you are lying..." she started, but he stopped her from continuing, as his libido went into full rage mode, and he began to kiss her again, this time bringing his hands into play as he began to fondle her breasts. As he suspected, they were as firm as he thought, and he wondered if there was anything soft about this woman. Hearing her moan, he left her mouth, and travelled down her neck, sucking deeply at the base of her neck, leaving his own mark, making her his.

"God, woman, you are amazing" he whispered into her ear, as she raised her leg against him. As she connected, she pushed against his own leg, and tripped him, making him fall to the ground, with her landing on top

"And I am demanding. And don't you forget it" she said as she began kissing him fiercely. As she began to grind against him, as his phallus was still exposed, and she still had her hot pants undone, he could feel her wetness, and just like her sister, there was no hair there. But he wasn't stupid enough to say that, as if he did, his previous charade would be over, and she would know exactly who he was. And his life would be forfeit. Before she took it, and he suspected that she would be the one to do it, he was going to bury himself so deep inside her, that she would always remember him, when she became the Hope again.

"You have too many clothes on." he said, struggling to breathe

"I can fix that" she said, as she removed her top, and snapped off her hot pants, leaving her as naked as the day she was given life. To say she was born was incorrect, as she was never birthed from any woman, hence why she had no indentations in her stomach. It was all corrugated muscle, straight down, with no deviations. Her breasts, were just as high peaked as he thought, and though she was probably a 34c but it was so hard to tell, as her breasts were firm, almost like they didn't exist.

"By Odin, you are beautiful." he whispered, as he brought his face to her abs, and softly kissed them, bending her backwards, as he moved further down. He knew she wanted fast, hard, and as quick as possible. But since she was going to be the last woman he would ever have, and he began to accept this, as he had never seen anyone move as fast as she did, which made sense that she was Leader of the Rogues, he was going to make it the most memorable that she would ever have, so that she would remember, as the Hope. The entity in him was now giving him pain like acid in his veins, as punishment for his acceptance of his own death, but he knew he was living on borrowed time, ever since he had met Axia. From that day, he knew.

Finally getting her to move onto her back, he continued to kiss her softly along the edges of her rock hard abs, feeling her squirm, as she wanted relief, and he wasn't about to give it to her.

"You can wait. I am busy" he said in a sardonic voice

"Get inside me, NOW!" she demanded, and attempted to move him back onto his back

"No. I am going to taste you, and kiss you, and make you NEVER forget me." he said, as he finally lowered himself between her hairless thighs and plunged his tongue into her. At that she screamed, as she came. He then paused as he heard a word, he never thought she would whisper, and he sighed. Of course she didn't know his name, but hearing the name of her dead lover on her lips as she came again for him, was tearing him up inside.

"I may not be Sirano, but I can love you. If you will let me." he whispered as he raised himself to her breasts, and inserted a finger inside her.

"By the Gods..." she said as she arched her back, as he inserted two more fingers into her, rocking back and forth, moving faster against her. He took that as a yes, and lowered his snugly fit pants, making himself as naked as she was.

"I know it has been a long time..." he started to say, but when he looked at her face, he could see that it didn't matter to her. At that, he grabbed her legs, and plunged into her, as hard as he could. When he did so, he felt such a release of fire and arousal, that it was almost spiritual. Which was something he was not. Looking down at her, he could see that she was feeling the same thing, as she had tears in her eyes.

"Please...tell me your name..." she said in a whispered voice

"Vidar. My name is Vidar" he said, his soul speaking for him.

"Vidar, make me come, PLEASE" she began to scream, as she rocked against him, attempting to deepen his strokes

"Yes, soulmate." he whispered into her ear, as he moved faster into her then was blinded by a wave that hit them both, as they both screamed as they came together. They held each other in the aftermath, Callista's breathing, still ragged, and he was still hard, and pulsating within her. Leaning up, he looked at her, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Why did you call me your soulmate?" she asked, still in awe of what happened. She had seen the same wave come out of the bedroom with Axia and Valkyrie, and seeing it hit Aldo and Jalyner at the same time, and she was very frightened of not only the implications, but of her own feelings.

"Because you are. You will understand everything in time, my soul. You were what I have always desired, and it makes my heart sing, to touch you, to feel you, to make sweet love to you. I love you soulmate." he said, as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Now I understand. Now I understand everything." she whispered back. "We touched souls, didn't we. That is what that wave was." she said in awe

"Yes my love. We did. Every time we make love, I will be able to touch your soul, and this will be created. It is our heritage, and will always be." the soul of Vidar said, Ryan laying dormant, to protect him from Vidicar's evil.

"Who are you really?" she asked, almost scared of the answer

"The God Vidar." he answered

"Wow are you hot in bed." she said with a chuckle, as he removed himself, very slowly, and then with a sudden surge forward, slammed into her again

"And don't you ever forget it." he said against her ear, as he proceeded to remind her of what love was.

_**A/N End of Lemon, on with the rest of the story!**_

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Callista woke from the grass that her and Vidar had been lying on after they had made love three more times before she fell exhausted. She had never been that ravenous for sex before, and it frightened her. Which was something that had never happened before. She prided herself on being strong and a rock for her family. Now, she understood what Axia had been going through, and felt ashamed of her feelings and actions. She now had a better understanding of the depths of her sister's love, and was in awe.

'She must get that from mother.' she thought to herself, referring to Melianta, as she had always loved the fierce, yet gentle woman.

As she opened her eyes, she leaned over to where the warm body of her lover should have been, only to find it gone. The impressions on the grass indicated that he had been there, but was not there anymore. She touched the grass, and found it dewy and cold, meaning he had been gone a while. It saddened her greatly, that he could spout words of love and soulmate, yet leave her. Gathering her mental faculties, as she would not lower herself completely and cry over a man.

She found her clothing, and got herself dressed, in order to return to the house before the others woke up, to find their army almost to the shores of Odin's island. Moving over to where they would be landing, she waited by the shore.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Axia had woken up that morning feeling frantic, and not knowing why. Aldo had slept with the children, and Valkyrie had wanted to keep watch, so it was Jalyner that had slept with her last night. Now that he was being himself, all the lovemaking that he had put her through, was behind them, and he always took her slowly and gently. Just like he had done the night before. He was so much different from Valkyrie, and Aldo, and she felt grateful for it.

"Jalyner, wake up." she said pushing the tall blond

"Hmm, you want it again..." he mumbled in his sleep

"Imp, no. Something is wrong." she said, with a worried tone in her voice. That woke him up instantly, and his hand moved to the baby instantly

"No, not with the baby. She is fine. It's with Callie." she said, revealing the sex of her child.

"We are going to have a little girl!" he said, his eyes shining with unshed tears

"Yes, but that isn't important now. We need to go. Now." she said as she moved herself out of the bed and grabbed her slippers that were at the edge of the bed

"Why, what is wrong Angel?" he said, as he too moved out of the bed, and grabbed his boxers from the floor, where he had thrown them from the night before

"Callie is crying." she said, feeling the heartbreak and anguish of her sister.

"So?" he said, not knowing Callista's full history

"Callista has only cried twice. When she married Sirano, and after they made love the last time. Her crying now, is something very very serious and we need to find her. NOW." she said as she got on Axis's dress and put the Queen's Rope that was the housing for Axis, which Axia always found ironic, considering that Zealotus was the carrier of it, and she was a former Gypsy that for some very strange reason liked getting sex from the Injustices.

"Okay Angel." he said, as he got on his armour, as she closed her eyes and sent out a mental shout-out to the party to get down to the docks immediately. Aldo said he and Row were going to get food for them first, and Caden was filling up the water bottles, but they would only be delayed by 5 minutes. Axia was acceptable to this, and this gave everyone time to dress and move. Valkyrie was already awake, and had seen Callista leave in the boat. Suspecting that she would still be on the island, he had arranged for boats for them, and they were already stocked with everyone's gear, so that when Axia gave the notice to go, they would be ready in a moments notice, which considering her orders, was not a bad guess on his part, he thought to himself. It also kept him distracted from feeling Jalyner taking her last night.

He then felt his mate come nearer, and he saw her heartbreak. He too had felt Callie, though he should not have, which was another thing to talk to his father about. If and when his father had deemed to show himself again. After the miracle in Prontera, he had made himself scarce, which slightly pissed him off, as his father with a snap of his fingers could have fixed Prontera, without wearing her out. Then again, he would not have broken down her defences, and he would not have experienced the magic that is Axia. And for that, he would not have traded for anything.

"We have to find her." she said, without any preamble

Holding her face, with his right hand, he tilted her head to him, and murmured against her, that they would. As the others approached, they saw the boat that would be carrying them, which unlike the small boat that Randgris had given them, it was large enough for all twenty of them, as Aurora, Lily, Jaime and Jasmine had arrived that morning. The three babies were left in the tender care of Faellia and Aila, as the leader of the triad, had imbued her powers into the Axe of Ages, which had been forged by Odin himself and as the great grandchild of Isa and Tatiana, Jasmine had auto-wield ability to carry the Axe of Ages.

"We will beloved. I promise." he said as the others arrived to them, and they all boarded the boat.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

As they approached, Callie did not want to deal with them and their questions, so she cloaked herself, so that she could watch the party arrive. As they, one by one came off the boat, Batouchu, being a fairly high levelled stalker himself, could see her, through his enhanced senses. He didn't say anything, just glanced at her location, and moved into the front, as him, Fayt, Aurora, Trace, Portalisk and Jalyner were their first line of defence. Axia trailed behind everyone, and Aldo could tell that she was sensing something. Remembering the day they married, he remembered that she could sense her sister, he left her to talk with his sister-in-law.

"Cal, come out." Axia whispered as the rest of the party were still near, but out of earshot

"Perhaps I don't want to?" Callista whispered back, taking a position behind her sister, still cloaked

"I love you. You know that. Despite everything that has happened, I love you. You are my sister and the last of my family." Axia said, feeling the hot breath of her sister behind her

"I know." she said, and she whispered the spell that would uncloak herself to Axia

"What is wrong? I woke up this morning with the worst feeling of loss that I had experienced in a long time." she said to her sister, turning herself around and facing the tall stalker

"He left me." she whispered, new tears falling

"I see." she said as she held her arms out for the hardened stalker. Callie wordlessly accepted the comfort and cradled her face into the shoulder of her elder sister, as she let out gut-wrenching sobs of pain and despair. "It will be better, I promise. We will find him for you." she said, consoling her sister

"He said he was a god. I've lost my heart to a god, Axi. What am I going to do?" she said

"Love him. For whomever he is." she said wisely, as Aldo came back around, his own senses reeling from the utter desolation that Callista was feeling.

"Cal, will you be okay?" he asked

"No, but I will survive. At least with the time I have left." she said, wiping away her tears

"Then I shouldn't probably tell you, but you're pregnant. I made the mistake of not telling you last time, but this time I won't do that." a voice said from behind Aldo

"Great Lachlan. Is that supposed to make me feel better? I am going to fade into nothing, AGAIN, and I will be leaving another baby behind. One that won't know me." she said harshly

"But this time, we won't have Sirano that is going to deny us. Your child will be loved, and cared for, by not only the entire Valkyrie clan, but by his cousins, and his or hers aunt and uncles. I WILL raise him or her myself Callie. He or she will have Lex and Aldo to shower her with the visual and emotional feelings of you. He or she will have many stories about you, and your child, just like Shaun, will have the protection of ALL the pieces and the powers. My god Cal, Shaun waited until you came back to him before he died. And all he had was Mother and Sirano. Imagine a child raised by all of us. You saw Caden and Row. Don't you think that me and Aldo did a fairly decent job of raising them?" Axia said, harshly yet softly at the same time

"I guess I shouldn't mention their deaths, right?" she said sardonically

"No, that had nothing to do with how we raised them. That was an accident, and it is something that I have come to accept. Besides, I have my babies back." she said, and Aldo added "And technically, it was the Old Man that swayed them. They had heard so many stories of you, that they wanted to be just like you." he said about Caden's hero worship of his aunt. The children, always being sensitive to their parents moods, most likely as a by-product of Aldo's empathic abilities came over from where they were with their step-fathers.

"Grandpa always told us about you, it was one of the reasons we wanted to be bow-rogues, Aunt Cal" Caden said, using the nickname, that his aunt had approved of.

"Yeah, I could just see the old man now, gleefully rubbing his hands together at his firstborn grandson using Marionette control, while killing." she said, with a soft smile

"Me and Row had already decided that we would never kill. Grandpa had showed us how to be able to strike without killing. I don't he wanted to face Mother, when she found out." Caden said, and Row added "He said he was scared witless of your powers and knew that one day, you would flay him alive." she said with a big grin

"Well when all is said and done, it looks like we are going to have another baby in the house, so Caden, as the oldest, you get babysitting duties" Axia said to her eldest. And grinned as he began to look crestfallen

"Does this mean I have to change diapers?" he said groaning about the last set of diapers he had done, and having his Uncle Lachlan laugh as he couldn't figure out how to tie up his son's diapers.

"Yes, your new sister's and your cousin's." Axia said placing a hand on Callie's stomach

"Oh Aunt Callie!" Rowena gasped and jumped into her aunt's arms, startling the woman. She wasn't that used to children, though with the amount of them surrounding her the 6 weeks, she was starting to.

"Congratulations Aunt Cal. And I make you a promise Aunt Cal. He or she will know you, I will take care of it for you." Caden promised his aunt

"Your mother already made that offer, hence why she is sticking you with diaper duty." Callie said, ruffling his hair

"Anything for you Aunt Cal." he said, looking at her with worship-eyes

"Thank you dear. Now I think we should get going. I did not get a chance to do my scouting, so Caden and Batouchu, you are with me." Callie said

"Yes Aunt Cal"

"Yes Callista" the men said to her, and they cloaked, as Axia had long ago given him his own Frilladora card, which allowed him to cloak and move around, being still a first class, and he always wore it. When he and his sister returned, she had given it back to him, and he still carried it in the cloak that had been made for him, by his own maid, that had taken care of him. Being the only male that could hold Axis, he had always been given special treatment, but he never let it spoil him.

As they cloaked, Axia sighed, watching two of the most precious persons in her world disappear. She could still see them, as her senses were far superior, but even then, she saw them as shimmering outlines.

"So now what?" Aldo asked, as Axia began to walk back over to her other husbands

"Now we wait. Randgris should be around here somewhere" she said, as she felt a spike of power as she said it and turned to see the curly haired blonde beside her, with several of her worshippers

"My Goddess!" she exclaimed and dropped to one knee and folded her left hand under her chest and bowed down to Axia

"Randgris. I understand that you wish to help us. This world is nearly on the brink of destruction. I need the Hope back within me." she said

"I understand my lady. The ladies here, are here to guide you in" she said, as several of the blonde women moved towards her. Jalyner, being still an MvP himself, moved closer to Axia, and stared at her

"You are the Doppleganger, aren't you? You work for Loki!" she said as she withdrew her sword, in defence of Axia. At that Valkyrie stepped forward and placed a hand on the sword.

"He is her husband, as am I. Lower your weapon in the name of my father." he said formally. He remembered her as Aldo's mother's battlemaiden, and he knew that she would remember him.

"You are Valkyrie, aren't you." she whispered.

"Yes." he answered her, as she bowed to him

"Head Viking, I am honoured." she said rising from her bow

"Randgris, please lead us in." Axia said to her, Caden flanking her side

"Of course." she said and she turned towards the temple.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"Mother, I don't like this." Caden said a few hours later, as they exited out of the maze that made up the lower half of the temple.

"It will be fine. Your fathers are in front, and I have you behind me. I will be fine" Axia said, trying to reassure her son. But she shared his feelings. It should not have taken this long to get through, but she was relieved when she didn't see any treachery. Then again, the day was young, she thought to herself

"My lady, we are almost there. I could have taken you the direct way, but that would have been too dangerous. This was longer, yes, but safer for you." Randgris said, turning and seeing the apprehension on Axia's face, and interpreted it correctly

This seemed to have relieved Caden's mind far more, as he had a wry grin on his face, which left no doubt who his father was.

"Child of the Goddess, please, I know you don't trust me, but I will NOT betray your mother. I swear it on Odin, whom I served so long ago." she said, trying to reassure him

"Well, I suppose if you swear on Father's name, then you know the punishment for lying." Valkyrie said as he paused and with his hand, halted the group. Callie and Batouchu, as well as Rowena had already gone ahead

"We are close, I can sense the Wrath." he said, closing his eyes

As he moved, they could see Ryan, coming out of one of the rooms, and looking towards the sea of Hugel. He had a wistful look on his face, and it made Axia wonder where he got that look. But like her husband, she could sense it as well, and Aldo himself felt this. Aldo and Ciara both pulled out their Gold Lux revolvers, which were made of pure gold, and they loaded the guns with the deadly bullets that would paralyze him on contact.

Nox and Muna began silently buffing the entire party, and Aurora and Fayt began to tie themselves to the spiritual arts of the group, Aurora tying herself to her husband, and Fayt tying himself to Valkyrie and Eilix. Aurora then tied herself to Caden and Axia, and Lachlan and Espi began to gather their energies. Calle then sent his bird up into the air, to get an eagles eye view of the room. Lily then began to cast the skills that she had learned from her lessons from Lachlan. She first cast Dancer spirit on Axis, Axia and Caden, and then wizard spirit on Valkyrie. Then she cast Sage Spirit on her cousin, and her Uncle. On Jasmine, she then began to cast Alchemist Spirit, who then in turn began to cast the Spell of the Berserker on everyone, as most of them, with the exception of the Knights, had not learned this skill.

Callista and Batouchu, with Rowena in tow, came back, and Lily cast the Rogue skills on the two stalkers, and for Rowena the Bard link. Ryan had already moved out of the room, so Callista never saw him. Lily then cast her final Endow, the Monk spirit, and endowed Espi first, and then her own husband. She then closed her eyes and when they opened, they were a translucent silver and she murmured a skill that she had recently learned. Since almost everyone, with the exception of the twins and Portalisk were transcended classes, she taught herself a skill that would target the highest level Transcendent, which she knew was her husband. As he began to glow, a beam of bright green light, burst from him, and he endowed all around them, with a status of calmness.

Finally prepared, they left the room, entering where Ryan was before, and began to look for him.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Ryan could feel that his mate was close. He felt it within every fiber of his body, and the soul within him was screaming that he should have killed her when he had the chance. The god within him fortunately, was able to keep it at bay. At least long enough for his mate to see him. When the rest of them revealed who he really was, his life would be forfeit in an instant, and he knew that, when he took her. His soul sighed, as did Ryan, as he felt his mate come closer to him

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Callista felt the presence of the man called Vidar, and her heart soared. The logical part of her, however, was the one in charge, and she could not understand why she was feeling him so close. Caden, always being the more sensitive, as he had his father's powers, and his mother's senses, built from the Hope, felt his Aunt's inner conflict and came over to her, even though she was cloaked.

"Aunt Cal, it will be okay" he whispered

"Thank you dear. Go back to your mother, and keep her safe." she said, as within her cloak, she ruffled his hair

"I will. He's close. I can feel it Aunt Cal" he said, sensing the Wrath, and at that, moved back to his mother, staying by her side.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

At this point, Ryan came into the main charging hall, which before Randgris took it over, would have been the worshipping hall. It was a fairly large area, and he felt it would have been perfect for the battle. Being this close to his soul's father, also, would be appropriate as well.

The others, being led by Caden, as he was the only one that could track him, led them into the room, where they saw the lone, solitaire figure. He was not facing them, but Aurora could make out his silhouette anywhere

"Ryan..." she snarled at her former lover

"You...you raped Mother" Caden said, going into a berserker rage, and not from the endow that he had been given.

As he turned around at the familiar and unfamiliar voice, he then felt a scream from his side, and then the Moonlight Dagger at his throat.

"I knew you would be the one to kill me." he said to his mate. He could see the berserker rage that she was feeling, know knowing who he really was

"Why did you lie to me." she said hissing the words

"Because Lovely, I knew that the second I told you who I was, I was dead. If I was going to die, I was at least give you a good memory of me. I hope I did so." he said, feeling the Moonlight dagger press further into his throat, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You HAVE to DIE" she said, her eyes blurring from the tears

"I know. I love you." he said, as the other gasped at that statement

"Cal, wait. There might be another way." Axia said, as she was nearly suffocating from the emotions that Callista was going through. She could see that both Valkyrie and Aldo were also having issues, and Row was holding her brother back, though it was a losing battle.

"No! There is no other way. You need the Wrath from him." she said, pushing the dagger further, the blood freely flowing

"But your baby needs its father." Aurora said, revealing it to Ryan

"Baby...your pregnant?" Ryan said, his hand coming up to the hand that was holding the dagger

"Yes. When I die, Axia is going to raise it." she murmured, so that only he could hear it

"Then it is alright. My soul with join with our child." he said, beginning to slightly glow

"Vidar! No!" Valkyrie said, just realizing that his brother was the soul of Ryan

"Beowulf, I have missed you, but my soul needs to be with my child." the voice of Vidar said, in a slight echoing voice that was just slightly different from Ryan.

"Vidar, brother to my husband, and lover of my sister, there may be a way to remove the Wrath without killing the host." Axia said more formal then she had ever spoken to anyone.

"Carrier of the Hope, I have been trying to protect the soul of the man I inhabit, but the venom that is the Wrath, has nearly killed him. He has been wanting to kill the Hope manifestation ever since he has discovered who it was." Vidar said just as formal.

"Then let us combine our powers and see if I can extract it without killing you or your host. I really don't have any hard feelings to Ryan, now that I know why he was obsessed with me." she said, just realizing it herself

"Mother..." Caden started, but she placed a hand up.

"Caden, use the logic that both your father and I taught you. With all the facts in front of you, what is the answer as to why I will not allow Ryan to die." she said to her eldest. She could already sense, that her daughter, being more perceptive then her twin had already figured it out, but she wanted to see if her son could.

He thought about it for a moment, and then he head shot up, and he looked wide eyed at his Aunt and how Vidar was looking at her. With complete and profound love, that he had witnessed with his own parents, and all his aunts and uncles. He was looking at the love of soulmates. He then turned and saw the love that he could see between Muna and Calle, and Eilix and Batouchu, and his Aunt and Uncle. He remembered the look his very special uncle had give his aunt, and he could now see it, in his cousin. His aunt had tears in her eyes, as she too had been hurt a great deal by Ryan, but she too realized what was happening. He then turned to his mother and fathers, and saw them looking at him.

"Do you understand now, my son." she said softly

"Yes mother, I do. He was not raping you, he was trying to get to Aunt Callista, who was inside you. But he did not know. It was always her he wanted, not you. But he did not know it, because noone knew that Aunt Cal was inside you, as the Manifestation of the Hope." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Now you understand. With Vidar emerged, he knew what to do. And Ryan is not a bad person, he never was. Now come here. I need your powers" Axia said to her son. And he ran into her arms. With their connection, she began to glow. Lachlan and Axis came over to her, and hugged her as well, giving her their powers. As they released their powers, with Caden still hugging his mother, Jalyner came over, and for the first time, touched the shoulder of Caden. With that touch, a spark leaped from the contact, arching into the air. He then leaned down and kissed his wife, sending the arch of power that was emanating from them, into her making her glow a brilliant white. Stepping back, both Caden and Jalyner released Axia, and Valkyrie, came to his wife.

"You ready?" he whispered to her, holding her face within his large hands.

"Yes my love." she said back to him, as he leaned up and kissed her. At that, the power seemed to explode from her, and create a Maelstrom of power around her, swirling around the edges of Valkyrie and Axia.

"Please be careful. I want to hold our daughter." he said, with tears in his eyes, as he knew that if she survived this, she would be nearly drained beyond comprehension, and it would be a miracle if she didn't miscarry their child.

"I know, she wants to be in your arms as well" she said, as she released him, and began to rise into the air

As she rose, she had her eyes closed and her head bowed. Unlike the last time she did this, over a week ago, she was alone within her body. Now she had to make sure that she did not use any of her daughter's life energy. Her daughter was too new, unlike Caden and Rowena, who were fully grown, and could handle her power usage, when she killed the Evil Snake Lord. This time, she had a very delicate balance to maintain, as she seeked the spirits inside the entity called Ryan.

As she gazed within, she could feel the three souls within. Vidar assisted her, as much as he could, by gently guiding her through, almost as if he was holding her elbow like a true gentleman. As she was corporeal, he could see her daughter within her, and he could tell that this little girl was going to be far more powerful then Caden. He looked forward to helping his brother raise her. If he lived long enough. As he guided her past the spirt of Ryan, in which she laid a hand on him, in showing her forgiveness of his treatment of her, which Ryan now understood. They both then guided her to where the evil lay. As she approached it, they glided away, as for their spirits to survive, they could not be present.

She stopped her movement, and saw him. Vidicar looked like he was sitting on a dais, like he was awaiting her.

"Well well, you are the Gypsy. You look so much like my Lily. Were is my Lily?" he asked in his spiritual form

"Why don't you come out to play, and you can see her. She is standing close to you. She is waiting to see you." Axia said, purring her words, knowing that if she could rile him, he would willing leave Ryan's body and then they would have him.

"I think I will. I have been wanting to take my Lily again." he said arrogantly

"She missed you too." Axia purred, knowing how to stroke the ego of a madman.

As Axia guided Vidicar back out, he didn't sense a thing. As Axia regained her physical body, she could tell that her daughter was beyond drained, and was struggling to breathe. She then felt Vidar, within Axia, and he, with his corporeal body began to stroke his niece, trying to breathe life into her, to keep from Axia's bone weary body from rejecting her. He then felt the presence of his brother, gladdened, because Axia was seriously failing. He worked on keeping his niece alive, as her husband worked on keeping her alive. He then felt two other presences, and not sure of how, but her other husbands were using their own life forces to keep her alive, so that he could protect their daughter. As he succeeded, by having to age his niece, to near birth, he felt the three leave her, and in his corporeal form, placed a hand on her face and smiled. He then faded back to his host, as Ryan was now back in control, as Vidicar ended his ties to him, leaving the body to just him and Ryan. Which he knew suited them both just fine.

To the rest of them, they saw a black energy leave Ryan's body and take partial form. When this happened, Callista removed the dagger from Ryan, and whipped herself around, so that instead of facing him, she was now protecting him. Ryan then leaned down to her, and softly kissed the skin below her left ear, as he had discovered it to be a zone for her.

"You need to be here for our child, when I am gone." she softly said, so that only Ryan heard her

"I will, I promise that our child will be loved." he whispered, as he brought his arms around his soulmate, and hugged her from behind

As Callista and Ryan were talking, Axia had nearly dropped to the ground and if it hadn't been for Lachlan using what remained of his powers to hold her, and guide her back down, she would have seriously hurt herself. He dropped her into the arms of Valkyrie, as he collapsed as well, the strain of his own power drain, making him too weak to hold her. Aldo and Jalyner then came over to her, and held her hands, as Valkyrie cradled her body.

"MOTHER!" both Rowena and Caden cried, as they came over to her

"Caden, please, I need your powers." Aldo begged his son, as he knew that if they didn't something soon, Axia was going to die from the strain. Healing Prontera and fighting Loki had drained her to the point, well past return. Healing them had also nearly broken her, but this...this was far past anything else she could have done. The fact that she succeeded, made them all proud, but frightened out of their minds.

"Of course Father" Caden said and he closed his eyes and when he opened them, his eyes were mercurial. He then shot a beam of raw energy into his father, and at that, he collapsed. His uncle grabbed him, and held him against him. Lexkai softly crooned to him, as he knew he had used a tremendous amount of energy, and he would be worn out. Unlike his sister-in-law, he knew who the forger of the Hope was going to be, and he knew she would be furious to find out that her daughter was no longer a virgin, nor had been for a very long time. The forger was, for the first time in the creation of the Hope was going to be a male, one that had the right to hold Axis, and had the housing powers of one of the most powerful beings on the planet.

Vidicar then finally gained human form, and it was at that, that he saw the small army around them. He then spotted Lily, and attempted to use his new found powers to bring her to him. Only to be stopped by the tallest man he had ever seen.

"Take your filthy hands off my wife" a voice made so low, and feral that even his own sister was frightened.

"Who are you" Vidicar asked

"Ciarán, husband of Lily, and my chosen." he said, his voice guttural. They all had been afraid of Callista, but hearing him now, they knew who the real threat was

"Chosen. Chosen of what?" Vidicar said, not understanding who was in front of him

"You killed her father, my chosen. He was MY CHARGE not yours. You RAPED my Lily and kept her so isolated that she feared any man's touch. You are the epitome of all EVIL, and you WILL DIE!!" he said, as with his remaining powers, he removed Arden from Lily's hand and slipped it onto himself. "Arden, you are no longer required." he said, as he forced Arden out of the glove and then placed his hand onto his chest. As a purple light left Arden, it flowed directly into Lachlan, making him glow a deep magenta.

"Ciarán...what have you DONE!" Axis screamed as Arden fell to the ground. Alive, but severely weakened

"Taken back what was mine." he answered his sister and with the glove and his full godhood restored, he glowed, and used shards of his powers on Axia and Caden.

"They will be fine now. Now...you...you on the hand...are now a dead man." Lachlan said as he turned to Vidicar. Vidicar still did not understand what was going on, until he saw the symbol on the glove, and then saw the same symbol glow on the man's forehead. It then clicked who it was, and to say he was scared mindless ( a/n okay not the word mindless, but it refers to something else, that I am not going to say. I may have a potty mouth, but I am not going to write it! But I am sure you can all figure out the 'substitute' word) would be and understatement.

"Now that Axia got you out, there is only one thing left to do." Lachlan said, and he trapped Vidicar into his infamous safety wall. Unlike every other person that had been in them, he didn't actually care for the person inside it. And with that thought, his formidable powers were sent directly into the wall. Vidicar then unleashed a scream that almost did not seem human, as since Lachlan was a lightning element, he had sent the equivalent of 1,000,000 volts of power directly into him. If it wasn't for the fact that Vidicar was already dead, he would have been now. But as the Spirit of the Wrath, he was immune to the death. Just not the pain

"Is...that...the...best...you can do...boy?" he said breathing very heavily

"Begging for more pain, glad to oblige..." he said as he sent more electricity into the safety wall, as Vidicar's body bent over like a bow

"Now that he is separate, how do we get the Wrath out." Eilix said, coming over to Aldo, as he was present at the last forging

"I...I am not sure..." Aldo said. "It was already the Wrath when Saphia forged it."

"An act of love will get it out of him. Just as an act of hate is what ripped it out of Axia." Lexkai said

"I don't think anyone here is going to give that bastard any loving, so HOW are we going it out." Eilix said disgusted by the though of touching that repulsive man

"If any of you idiots recall, the hate was not directed specifically at Axia, but her presences caused the reaction." Valkyrie said

"So, what we all become fuckrabbits and that would drive it out?" Callista said

"Is there ever a time Callista when you aren't crude?" Aldo said, with a slight smile on his face

"It gets my point across faster." she said, as Ryan held her close

"As Callie is the Hope, it is up to her and Ryan." a beyond tired voice said, from the lap of her husband

"Angel, you need your rest. Please don't talk." Jalyner said, with tears in his eyes at how worried he was

"She's right. I should have thought about that. Brother, you need to lock them into place." Axis said

"I want my VENGENCE!" Lachlan said, until Lily came over to her husband, and as she was too short to touch his face, she touched his chest instead.

"Achushla, please." she whispered, using her own pet name against him

At that he softened almost immediately, and sighed. "Callie and Ryan, move over." he said. As the moved, he expanded the safety wall to include them, but placed a second around Vidicar, holding him in place within the expanded safety wall. He then muted the wall, so that it was a brilliant magenta, and that nothing could be seen within.

They waited with what seemed to be an eternity, until finally something changed within the wall, and as they were startled from their musing, a very familiar wave left the safety wall, and dissipated a few meters away. This happened a few times, until finally, the wave was nearly solid, and then it turned a pearly white, and headed straight for where Vidicar was located. As it connected, Lachlan dropped the safety wall, and they got an eyeful of Callista still on Ryan's erection. They were still dressed, thankfully, thanks to Callista's hot pants.

"You couldn't wait 30 more seconds, you stupid bastard" Callista growled, as she reached between her thighs and resnapped the ho tpants. She then did Ryan up, and helped him to his feet.

"At least we are all family" Lex said, snickering at the sight

"Well did that humiliation do it?" she asked coming over to the group, with Ryan behind her

"Yes Aunt Cal. It did. The Wrath is now a separate entity. Vidicar is now just a mortal." Caden said, holding his head from one of the worst headaches he had ever had

"Goodie..." Lachlan said, and he sent the million volts back into the safety wall, and fried Vidicar to a smoldering piece of ash. "Now I feel better." he said, as the rest of them were smelling burnt flesh.

"I've always said that I never wanted to be on your bad side. Now I know why." Aldo said, remembering the animosity of him and Bizi

"Yeah, Bizi was always lucky that Mistress loved him very much. If she didn't, I probably would have fried him." he said nonchalantly, until Lily hit him.

"You said you loved grandfather like your own son." she said.

"That is true, but my own son, I protected with everything I had. Your grandfather, I just zapped lots and lots of times. That was FUN." Lachlan said and Aldo began to giggle, and then laugh uproariously, remembering all the times that he had zapped Bizi, making his black hair stand up on end, from the static charge.

"So now what. We have the Wrath, we have the manifestation of the Hope, and we have two of the three pieces present. We have the Chosen of the Hope, but we don't have a forger. None of us are Blacksmiths." Eilix said, her hand on her hip

"Rowena is the forger." Axia said softly. At that both Lex and Rowena began to wince. Then Rowena noticed her uncle wincing, and began to blush

"What is going on..." she said narrowing her eyes at her daughter

"Uh...Mommy...uh...I can't be the forger..." she said stuttering

"Oh baby you DIDN'T!" she said as she remembered her daughter's boyfriend from when she was alive

"Well, you always said that if Daddy had noticed you, you would have done it. And both Aunt Tati's lost theirs at 15! So did Aunt Callie!" she said

"Saphia was raped, and both me and Misty did NOT until we were 30." she said tightly

"So...Aunt Tati did!" she said pouting

"She has you there Pet." Aldo said remembering that her and Isa. He wasn't disappointed in his daughter, as he had actually approved of her boyfriend. He was very similar to Isagani, and he had always loved his brother in law very much.

"Very well, what is done is done. Jasmine, come here." Axia said, still in the arms of Valkyrie. She was too weak to stand, so he had propped her against him.

"Uh, Aunt Axi, I can't either." she said blushing scarlet, as did Jaime.

"Good god. Now what are we gonna do. Adora's too young to do the forging." Axia said, closing her eyes

"Mother, you are forgetting one person." Caden said, his headache getting worse. And unlike his sister or his cousin, wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed

"Caden, you are male. You can't forge it. It has to be a female." Axia said, until Axis tilted her head slightly

"Actually...it can be forged by any virgin. So technically either I or Caden can forge it. But because I am the Axis of all power, I can not forge it. And uh, since, we are the only virgins here..." she said as both Trace and Ciara blushed, as did Fayt, as he glanced at the princess.

"Wow, aren't we a promiscuous bunch." Axia said, with a wry voice

"I told you, I would not have sex until I could find a mate that I could love Mother." he said haughtily, as he walked over to where the Wrath was hovering.

"Caden, don't lie. You said you wouldn't 't have sex until you could have a marriage like Mommy and Daddy's." Row said and stuck her tongue out at him

"Then what stopped you, brat?" he asked, oblivious to his relatives in the room

"Nickolas asked me to marry him. I was getting a hat for our wedding when we died." she said

"YOU DRAGGED US TO OUR DEATHS SO YOU COULD GET A WEDDING VEIL!" Caden screamed at his sister

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WOULD DIE!" she screamed back at him

"CADEN"

"ROWENA"

"Sorry.." they said to their parents as they screamed at them.

"If I ever catch you two ever doing that again, step children or not, I will turn you over on my knee, is this clear?" Valkyrie said, as he felt Axia's energy level spike to a dangerous level.

"Yes Valkyrie" they said in unison

"And if you ever do that again, I won't be so accommodating" Jalyner added, not sure of how he would ever discipline these two.

"Oh, you forget Jalyner. You are going to be a dead man. Just because I appear to be going soft, and apparently a Mother again, does not mean I am not going to kick your ass, three ways from Sunday. You created me, and killed my guardian. You created the catalyst for my sisters to be born, and made this situation." Callie growled, as Ryan attempted to hold her back, from going at his throat now

"Callie, I am forbidding you from touching my husband." Axia said, getting more silent

"Axia, I love you, and I know I will be apart of you again. But I will kill him. Make no mistake about that." she snarled at him

"Speaking of which, shall we get this forged, before anyone else arrives?" Eilix said, coming up to her half brother, and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Sister is right, let's get this started." he said as he walked over to the Wrath, feeling it hum in his head. Lachlan, then came over to him, remembering what he had said to his wife, when she forged the Hope.

"As I had said to Saphia when she forged it, you have to think happy thoughts." he said

"So what did she think about?" he asked softly

"All the things that she did to me on our honeymoon, and man, was she creative. Even Lily hasn't done half of them." he said to his nephew.

"Don't tell me I have to think about sex." he said

"Fortunately no. Just happy thoughts. So think about being with your parents again, or seeing your new sister and cousin. But whatever you do, do NOT think about the coming battle. Just happy thoughts." Lachlan advised him.

"I shall try." he said sullenly. He did not like discussing his personal life, especially with his parents in front of him. He was disappointed with his sister, even though he had liked Nick, and thought he would be a good brother in law, but that didn't change the fact that his twin did not tell him that she had given herself.

He did however look forward to growing up, and finding his own mate. Being around all these people that had found their soulmates, with hardly any effort he wondered about himself. With that wonderment, he came over to the Wrath. Seeing it gleem, he placed his hands over it and he closed his eyes.

_"Child of the Chosen, I remember you. Do no fear, you do have a soulmate, but she will not be born for centuries. If you wish to be with her, you will have to merge with me."_ it said to him

_"What about Mother?"_ he said to the Hope, within his mind

_"She has been chosen already, but unfortunately I can not merge with her again. As well, even if I could, she is too weak to survive. As for you, you were born with part of my powers, hence why you are the only male in this worlds creation that is a Gypsy, with all the powers of that class, and being able to be a thief class. I sence that the manifestation of myself is pregnant, and like last time, I will not allow the child to be harmed. So, you and I shall merge, and together we will wait for your beloved."_ it said to him

_"Very well, I accept."_ he said as he closed his eyes, as the Wrath became the Hope.

"Thank you Caden" Axia said as she attempted to stand up

"Wait mother. You have been rejected." he said to his mother, placing a hand up

"What?!" she said, as the others looked at him in shock.

"Mother, you are too weak to accept it. The Hope said it would kill you if you joined with it. As well, Aunt Cal, the Hope is going to not request you, until your baby is grown enough to survive on its own. When it can, you and I shall merge." he said, in a very eerie voice, as the Hope began to vibrate, as it moved towards Caden.

"Caden, if I can't take it, then who is going to t...a...k...e it...Oh My God, NO!" she screamed as she realized what was going to happen. Just as she did, the Hope disappeared within Caden, and he began to glow

"My God..." Valkyrie whispered as the one thing that they were all told could NEVER happen, had just happened.

"Do not worry everyone. I am now immortal, and shall always be." he said in an echoed voice

"Brother..." Rowena said with tears in her eyes

"My dearest sister, all will be well." he said coming over to his twin, and placed a hand on her face, cupping her chin.

"How is this possible. Axis...Lachlan...how is MY SON the HOPE!" Aldo asked the pieces

"I...I don't know...it's not supposed to be possible." Lachlan said staring at the sight. Caden was glowing a pearly white, his normal lavender eyes now glistening, and his hair was a vibrant blue

"The Hope said my mate would not be born for 1,000 years. So it asked me if I would accept it, to wait for her." Caden said in his new voice. The echo quality was gone, and in its place was a deep rich baritone voice. Caden was also aged to his full maturity, so instead of being a 6'4 gangly teenager, that he and his sister were, he was completely filled out, much like Bizi had turned out. His hair had also grown to his mother's length as well, though still tied back

"But HOW can you." Axia asked, still bewildered

"Mother, do you not remember that both me and Row were inside you, when you accepted the Hope before?" Caden asked his mother

"That would explain it. Because you two were present, you are accepted. And because you are a technical Gypsy, you fill all the requirements, therefore your gender did not matter." Axis said as it dawned on her.

"And the Hope felt my longing for my own mate. You guys are all a hard act to follow." Caden said, with a wry grin on his face. Unlike last time he had that look on his face, this time, he oozed sexiness, as he was far more handsome then even Lachlan.

"So what does this mean exactly? I mean, Axia is no longer immortal, and the powers of the Hope are now gone from her." Jalyner said

"Mother is still immortal, that has not changed. She just doesn't have access to the powers any longer. Which considering after I am done with Loki, she won't need them. As for you, well, you are going to die, either by my hand or Aunt Cal's..your choice." he said to his step-father

"CADEN!" Axia said, struggling to stand

"Mother, sit. Stay with Valkyrie. This doesn't concern you. I am your guardian, and now the housing for the Hope. I make the decisions about this, not you any longer. I am the Viking and my wishes WILL be obeyed." he said in a voice that brook no arguements. Save those from his mother.

"Caden, if you think for one god damned minute that I am going to let you discuss the death of my husband, you are SADLY mistaken." she said, struggling to stand

"Mother, if I have to, I will bind you to Valkyrie. You are not standing, and endangering my sister. Now SIT DOWN." he said turning from her.

"How can you so calmly discuss this." Aldo asked, looking at his son

"Father, I love you. Despite your intentions, this man hurt mother. He raped her, fully knowing what he was doing. He is responsible for so many deaths. None of you fully trust him, as we have no way of knowing when he is going to snap back into his true nature." he said, looking at his step-father

"Caden, I am not even going to bother to plead for my life. I have lived for what feels like an eon. And yes, it is true that only the Hope or Odin himself can actually kill me, despite Callista's intentions." he said looking at his sister-in-law

"What makes you think I can't kill you Dopple." she hissed, as she began to make the Moonlight Dagger glow

"Callie...how are you doing that..." Axia said, her voice rising at the end

"Simple sister, I am the Hope. I can do anything I want. I always have, and I always will. You think this Lowlife is going to matter?" she said, as she phase-shifted in front of Jalyner, her blade at his throat.

"Caden, you knew, didn't you..." Axia said of her eldest

"Of course I knew Mother. And if you hadn't been screwing anything that had a dick between it, you would have been able to sense it as well. That is of course before it was ripped from you because of your arrogance." he said to his mother.

"Hey I resent that remark" Aurora said and then began to giggle, as Lex cuffed her across the arm (A/N - Sorry Des...I had to...)

"Okay Aunt Ora, you are the exception. But still..." he said shrugging his shoulders, and turning his attention back to Jalyner

"You are done. And no longer needed." he said, as he locked his Aunt and Jalyner within a barrier, that could not be broken.

"CADEN!!!!!" Axia screamed as she felt the life of her soulmate leave this world. Both Aldo and Valkyrie felt it as well, since they were tied to him, and they felt a part of them die with him.

"And now it is done." he said in a cold blooded manner, befitting his class. Only Batouchu was not moved by the action, but the rest of them, were in utter shock.

"Caden...my god...CADEN...what have you done." Axia said, sobbing as Valkyrie held her, just as much in shock that he actually did what he had said he would do.

"Eliminated a potential threat. Any of you, that are Mother's protectors, should understand this. He was not a real soulmate. That is Valkyrie and Father. So that is the end of the discussion." he said harshly, looking between his adopted sister, and his Aunt. Even Lex, was shaking his head, nodding in agreement, as he understood the necessity. He didn't like the gore, but he was familiar with doing distastful things all in the name of the necessity.

"Very well. Let's get out of here. We have done what was needed." Valkyrie said as he lifted his wife into his arms, holding her close to him. Now that the baby was closer to delivery, he wanted to make sure his daughter was born safely. As they walked out of the room, he looked back at the woman that they left behind, and the innocence that had been left on the side.

* * *

_A/N - That's it...It is done! Whoot...15,000 words later, and the longest chapter EVER written. I am quite happy with how things turned out, and such. Caden is so much fun to write, I **MIGHT** make a side story on him later...much later..._

_We are nearing the end boys and girls. One more chapter to go. The Battle Royale is gonna begin shortly/_

_And please for the love of God, REVIEW!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Notes** -

_So its is finally complete. This story has been so much apart of my life and it feels so much like a regret that it is done, but also a relief._

_To all the people I want to thank:_

_Firstly my beta**, Doug.** Thank you for bringing me coffee in the mornings. I know you do it to hear me squeel "COOFFFEEEE!" but I still say thank you. You have helped me to work out the idiotic plots for both this story and Avalon, and I know you can't wait for Avalon to be acknowledged. So that I will begin writing its sequel. You are a true best friend, and one of these days we will find you a girlfriend!_

_**Jocelyn -** You have the unique and lovely honour of being the only person on this entire planet that I don't kill for calling me Jenny. I love you lots (even if you are a space cadet!)_

_**Des -** You are my best friend in Ro, and I love you lots. You have always been there for me, helping me with Aurora, and even though we made our monks together, and you trans'ed it on me, I love you_

_**Aldo -** You are such an amazing man, and I am ever grateful for you being in my life. You can make the smallest things huge, and when I am sad, you always knew how to make me laugh. You have been my partner in my guides, and should have been my in game husband, if you had not had to go back to Singapore. And out of all the offers I have made to my friends, you are the only person to take me up on my offer, and crash on my couch. But next time you take a pic of me in my jammies, send pics! It's just too bad you don't like women. It would have been fun_

_**Chad -** 'Hugs!' - thank you for being my dearest friend. How many people would 99 a priest, just so that I would stop feeling guilty about killing him! You are the best ever!_

_**Nin -** Lots of hugs for you. You helped me through Avalon and even threw me into your own story. Thank you. I am also glad you forgave me for having Andrew as my husband. I missed your friendship_

_**Olga -** You were the first guild master I ever had, and no matter how harsh, or bitchy you can be, you care about every one of your members. I learned a lot about how you lead with respect, yet firmness, and lets face it. An Aussie with an attitude screaming at me for the CP dropping was never my idea of a good time. But I love you anyways._

_**Kiniro -** Even though I was never impressed that despite our major blowup, you still divorced me while I slept. And that hurt me. You knew what I was going through in my personal life, so to have that done to me in game, well it was not a surprise that I left for 9 months. But I forgave you. I hope you have a good life and a long one, as I know the profession you are going into, and it does scare me. Please keep yourself safe._

_**Caleb -** You have been my Ro friend for about as long as Des, as we were guildmates from Knights of Odin, where we met Nikki. I still remember the night with Lone and Des that Nikki, Steph and I gave you all those tests to see who was worthy of her. I don't think she still believes it that I got you to do a pole dance for her love, but you are the sweetest guy I have ever known (next to Isa) and I am so glad you are my friend._

_**Tei -** It always made my day, when you would come up behind me and hump me, as strange as it sounded. You always knew when I was having a bad day and it would make me feel so much better. And it always made me feel good knowing, that despite your perverted ways, you love your wife, and never betrayed her. That warmed my heart._

_**Andrew -** Well, we didn't really know each other when you stated, not proposed to me, that we were getting married. I never regretted it, as you're a cool guy, but unlike my marriage to Isa and Kiniro, we were not very close. Good luck with your life, and get on Yahoo more._

_**Isagani -** You are one of my longest known friends, and my first husband. I love you very much for your wonderful innocence and wonder of the world. I miss you like crazy, since you have no messenging services, and I only get to see you twice a year now. It always makes my heart swell to wake up in the morning to find myself, not in Pront any more, but the back of the Geffen shop, which was always our place to RR. And thanks to your perverted wife, when you do get married, your wife will be impressed...hehehe._

_**Dex -** Dearest cousin of Isa, and his direct counterpoint. I miss you just as much as Isa, though you know I would love you more if you would give me his cell number...come on, you know you wanna...and GET ON MSN you BASTARD!_

_Everyone of my loyal and happy friends on RoEmpire, I love you._

_Last but not least_

_**Shink -** Thank you for being one of the most loyal readers ever. You have been following this story since its very beginning on Roempire, has always given encouragement to continue. Thank you._

_To everyone else that I missed, I wuv you all!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes - You know, the things that don't get me sued**_

_As always, I don't own Ragnarok. If I did all my characters would be 99 transcendent's and I would have money. Oh, and the bots would all be burning in Thor's Dungeon. I own the characters, AxiaDrake, Tatiana, Saphia, Callista, MistressAxia, Jasmine, Lily, Arden, Lachlan, Vidicar, Ryan, Faellia, Valkyries, Shaun, Rian, Aila, Axis and the new char that I am introducing Jaime, as well as Jalyner, Caden and Rowena are mine as well..._

_All other chars belong to my friends AldoTeng who owns Limpeh and Lexkai, Kiniro owns himself, my friend Des owns his characters AuroraGoddess and Zenia-chan, Dex owns Bizi and the stupid wizard from LoaD, and my ingame husband Isagani owns himself and Sirano. Eilix is own by the lovely aussie Olga, and Demise is her guild. Character Batouchu is owned by Olga...I mean Batouchu. Nox is owned by Sarah, and she is gathering the men for her army of maleslaves very shortly. Espi is a wonderful Scandinavian gentlemen that I was never able to corrupt (sob...) and he owns the character. Calle is owned by Caleb, Valkyrie is owned by the hotness of Andrew. _

_One thing I do want to mention, the char Fayd is actually a good friend of Kiniro's and is where the inspiration came from. Main reason I mention this now, is that in my former guild there is a crusader named Fayt, so just to point out, there is no relation, though he currently has no issue with it!_

_Everyone in this story, with the exception of Aldo is on IroChaos. He is from Mro, where he has a 99 Clown. Grats to Calle and Kiniro for having 99 Sniper and Minstral. Zenia is getting close to that, so when that happens I will let you all know! As well, Aurora Goddess is very close to being a lovely Paladin, though I have always teased him that she was gonna look FAT. Callie herself is getting close to shinyness as well so we shall all see what happens.  
_

_Tei-san and Lightning Strike are former guild members of mine from my days in Valiance of Figaro, where I had met Kiniro. Lightning is of course guild leader, and Tei, is my best bud, who on a routine basis, humps my leg. Which is always amusing. main reason they are an reintroduction, is that Kiniro's story has them in it, and since my story runs about 18 years later, I didn't see why I couldn't bring them back in._

_Port is a crusader from Wrath of Valkyries, that at one point had asked to be in the story, as the resident pervert. He just recently trans'ed after so long, so is now a fat paladin. Go ahead and pinch his cheeks! _

_Callista is still pretty close to transing, and when she does, she is going to have a friend to join her. Hopefully by Xmas I will have this done._

_Now that this is out of the way..._

_**Chapter 40 - Last Bloody Chapter - End of the line Kiddies**_

As they came back to the home that was Valkyrie, Axia was still softly crying, even in her sleep. Aldo was silent, and he had his arm around his daughter, as he was not the steadiest. He still could not believe that his step-son had allowed Callista to kill Jalyner. Looking at his sister-in-law, it was hard to see her, looking so soft. She showed absolutely no remorse for what she did, and even Ryan or Batouchu, who were stalkers as well, did not look like they regretted their leader's actions.

Noone was very talkative, as they were just all stunned into disbelief as to what had happened. It was true, that they had never seen Jalyner in action, but the information that he had provided was very valuable. During the time that Axia and the other ladies were gone, they had sat all down and picked his brain clean of all the strategic information that they could gather. And what he couldn't remember, Lex had gotten from his memory, making the entry into the Thanatos Tower, very easy. He had given them all the names of the different minions of the Tower, and what to be expecting when entering. Looking back on it, Jalyner probably knew that his time on this earth was limited, especially after meeting the two people that hated him with a passion. Even during that time, Caden could not stop sending him daggers with his eyes, and if it wasn't for Batouchu, taking all of his physical daggers away from him, and Aldo keeping his son in line, Jalyner would most likely have woken up some morning with a dagger in his heart.

Coming up to his home, he opened the door, and they all piled in. Valkyrie, long ago lost feeling in his arms, from carrying Axia and his daughter, walked up to his bedroom, and opened the door, Caden not to far behind him. Caden then came around, and pulled back the coverlet that covered the bed, as Hugel had been going through a heatwave, and his housekeeper had removed the comforter that usually covered his bed. As he laid her down, he ran a hand through her hair, and looked at her eldest son.

"I don't regret what had to be done." he said, not looking at his step-father

"I know. That doesn't mean that I approved of it." he said looking back as his beautiful, and very pregnant wife.

"I am well aware of it. But I am in charge now. Not mother. I know this makes no sense, and makes me sound like a monster, but you have been part of this before. With the passing of the mantles, that person because the word. I don't know what happened with you and Grandmother, when she took the mantle, and made your word, null and void, but what I did, the Hope said had to be done. It did not trust Jalyner. It did not believe he would willingly hurt mother, but he could be used to hurt us all. It said that there was something inside him, that was transmitting information, and it knew that I was now the Hope. I know I swore never to kill, but it had to be done. This is what Grandpa told me long ago. That sometimes the greater good had to be exercised, regardless of your own personal feelings. Thinking back on it, I know I was very harsh, but the words stated were for the person listening." Caden said, not looking at Valkyrie, but just pausing for breath, as he spoke the next statement

"You are powerful, but I am the cummulation of everyone. I have Alej's powers, which are part of you. I have the heritage of Lachlan and you and Father and Mother. And I am the Hope, and leader of the Valkyries. And I am the one that is going to end this once and for all. There will be no more chosen's and trials and everything. I am going to give Axis and Lachlan their lives back, making them never have to be inanimate objects again, and allow Aila to mother her grandchildren." Caden said revealing what he planned on doing to the only other person that could understand everything. He was the oldest, as he had come with his Father, when Odin had created this pocket from the real world, and one of the very few on the planet, that remembered the old world. His history as Beowulf had even been brought from the old world, and slightly twisted, to suit the world here.

"You understand what is going on, don't you?" he said in wonderment at this young man. Even though he now looked his maturity level, he still was only 15 years old. He was still hurt by Caden's actions, but he was beginning to understand them a bit better.

"Yes I do. Mother was content to leave things as they were, and raise both me and Row, and live her life, but she did not live up to her potential. As the Hope she was responsible for his world, but she is selfish. I, on the other hand, have no obligations of that magnitude, and I will be ending this." he said, standing up and looking at his step-father.

"I don't think of your mother as selfish, but wanting the best for her children. I know what you life growing up was like. If she had abandoned that, and began the task of eliminating evil, there is a good possibility that we would not all be there. Your mother cared so much about everyone, that she wanted to give you and your sister the best life possible. And I would like to think she achieved this." Valkyrie said holding his eyes to his step-son

"Yes, I do understand this, but I also can feel the despair that people are experiencing now. This has to end. You of all people should understand the need for an end..." he added and he walked out of the door, leaving Valkyrie, alone, save his sleeping wife, just shaking his head in agreement.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"Caden Adam Teng, we are going to have a discussion." he heard a voice say as he left his mother's chambers

"Yes Father." he said, though he was nearly eye to eye with his father, though his dad still was taller, but not by much.

"Come with me." he said to his eldest son, in a voice he never thought he would have to use with him

"Aldo, regardless of your feelings right now, he did the right thing." Callista said, slightly frightened of this Aldo. She had never seen him this serious, and quite frankly pissed off, though she had never seen him fly at Aila and Axis. That was close to the mood that he was in, and noone in the room wanted to be in Caden's shoes right now.

"Don't you DARE" he hissed at her, making her stagger back "I did not raise my son to be a cold blooded killer and his actions and words showed just how much the old man and you influenced him. Against what Axia and I trained him to do."

"Father, it had be done. You know I abhor killing, but Jalyner was a threat to what we were doing." Caden attempted to explain. When he had said those words, it was in the heat of the moment, and it was the feelings of the Hope, not too much of himself, though he did not like the Lord Knight. The Hope did not approve of Odin's actions in making her split between 3 men, and since it had already previously approved of Valkyrie, with the previous incarnation, it wanted Jalyner gone. Besides, at that point, it knew that there was now a strong tie to Axia's new child and her. And it was worried.

"Aldo, they are right. None of us could actually trust him, and he was a potential threat." Eilix said, not looking at her step-father, but looking at her adopted brother, and showing with her eyes that she was proud of him.

"I am not going to discuss this as an open meeting. This is going to be a discussion between a boy and his father." he said, attempting to move away from the crowd of the Champions, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and felt the tug of his soul

"No brother, you are not going to do this. Caden made the right decision. He is Viking, and his word is law. All of us, that became the Valkyrie, agreed that the Hope's word was law. I know you never approved of being Valkyrie, but you were the head of the Vikings, and you understood your own role as co-leader. But unlike Axia, who did have to answer to you, in anything she did, Caden does not. Caden is the word, and Callista is the instrument. And we are the followers. So no, you are not going to attempt to instill your own twisted sense of morality on a man, that has died, and come back to life, and become the most powerful being on this planet. Not even the child that Axia carries can come close to what Caden is." Lex said to his twin.

"Caden, what are your orders?" Eilix said, as Caden's battlemaiden, though she knew that this would shortly be changing, as the battlemaiden's could only serve one master, and she was Axia's battlemaiden.

"Since mother is so close now, we will wait until my sister is born. Now that the Hope is within me, the rush is no longer there. Loki, by now, will know that the Hope has been recreated, and he will know that he has failed. It is also possible that he would have felt the removal of Jalyner, but that I am not sure about." he said to his subjects, though it was weird, to him, to feel that way about them. But this is what they were.

"So who will you be chosing as your battlemaiden?" Batouchu asked, seeing the flicker in his mate's eyes

"I am still not sure. Adora or my new sister would be the most appropriate choices, but if all goes well, I will not need a battlemaiden." he said, giving a hint as to what was going to happen. All Lachlan could do, was raise an eyebrow.

"Very well then. I will start the assembly of everyone, and we will get things started." Eilix said, as she gave a nod to her mate, and he disappeared, as he went to summon her guild

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"Caden, what has happened to you?" his twin said to him, as they were seated outside, beside the stream that ran through Valkyrie's property

"Much, my dearest sister. Don't worry, I will never turn from you." he said, placing a hand on her face

"I am so worried about you brother. Mommy didn't teach us to be cold, but those words you spoke..." she said shuttering under his hand

"I know. The Hope was still slightly tainted from the Wrath, as it did not approve of Jalyner. With his elimination, the remaining part of the Wrath was able to dissipate. I think Jalyner could sense this, hence why he didn't put up a fight. There was another reason sister. He had been still being used by Loki, though he was not consciously aware of it." Caden said, pulling his twin into his arms, and holding her close. This was something that they had done even as children, and both being the only children, at the time, to be born through the warmth of the Hope.

"So why did you not make me your Battlemaiden?" she asked after a time.

"Dearest sister, the term is Maiden. You are no longer a virgin, so you are unable to be my maiden." he said with a smile

"Then how is sister still maiden?" she asked

"Because she is still a technical virgin, however she has willingly given herself many times, hence making her null and void for forging." he said wryly.

"I don't think I want to know..." Rowena said with a wry grin on her face.

"No, I don't think I want to know either. Though technically, tonight, I don't think she is going to be a technical virgin for too much longer, since she is no longer Mother's battlemaiden." he said with a knowing smile on his face.

"So no going near their room tonight?" she said with a grin.

"No, no going near the room." he said, with his own grin.

"So has the Hope shown you what your mate is going to look like." she asked, a bit wistful

"Yes. And Row, she's absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to meet her." he said wistfully, thinking of the woman that had yet to be born. She had beautiful straw coloured hair, and deep blue eyes. She was not large breasted like their mother and Rowena, but kind of an in between his aunt and sister. He just wish he knew what her name was.

"So what about me? Do I get a mate?" she asked her brother

"I don't know Row. Even the Hope doesn't know. It said that not everyone has another partner, even though we are all supposed to. So there is always the chance that you will find happiness, without having a soulmate." he said sighing as he said it

"Was Nick my mate?" she said, her lips quivering

"No, but like the Hope said, you would have been perfectly happy with him, without knowing the difference." he said to his sister, as the sun had set on this difficult day, and the night rays were beginning to awaken

"Then I guess it will be okay." she said, closing her eyes, and laying her head on her big brother.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"So do you know, what he was talking about?" Ryan asked his own mate

"He was trying to ease her mind. Row isn't immortal, same with her father, and she is gonna have to find some happiness." she said, her eyes averting her lover

"You know something, don't you." he said, closing his eyes, as Vidar emerged

"Vidar.." she whispered, as she saw the transformation of his eyes change from his light green eyes, to the ice blue that Vidar had

"Mate, I don't think we should share what is going to happen with Ryan." he said wisely

"I wasn't planning on it." she said. He then came around her, and held her within his arms, stroking her still taunt stomach, stroking his child within.

"I will still be raising our child with Valkyrie. His daughter is going to be very powerful." he whispered.

"How am I going to hold my tongue. I know who is going to be dying very shortly, and I can't tell them." she said exasperated and pulling away from him

"Beloved I know. I feel this too, and Father has been hiding this from Valkyrie, so that he will not react. Axia is very close to birth, most likely will be in a few hours, and he did not want him distracted." Vidar said, after speaking to Odin.

"By tomorrow night, the people around me are going to be far smaller in numbers." she whispered

"But I am eternal. I will be staying behind tomorrow to take care of Valkyrie's child, as it would be far too dangerous for anyone but Caden or Valkyrie to be near her." he said, taking his mate back within the safety of his arms

"I love you Callista, and you will save us all." he whispered to his beautiful mate.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Axia awoke to a sharp pain in her back, one that she had not had in a few months. She then glanced at the red head that had his head lying down at the edge of the bed, just a hairs-breath away from her. As she watched him, she shed a tear, knowing the decision she had made, and knowing that they were all going to sad. She didn't wish sadness, but to her, this was the ultimate sacrifice, one she willingly made. She lightly touched him, and at that, he woke up.

"It's time. Go get Lex." she said, as the contraction struck her again.

Rising, he leaned down and kissed his wife. Smiling down at her, he turned and opened the door, only to find the tall Scholar, already there, his medical bag in tow.

"One of the few days, I am so grateful for being a telepath. Aldo will be here in a minute, being the empath." he said, pushing Valkyrie aside, and coming over to his sister in law.

"How are you doing Axia?" he said whispering to her. He could tell the fears she had, as he knew she was far too weak, and it was going to be a miracle if she could survive this. He hoped that they hadn't run out of miracles though. He could also sense, that she was also blocking him from reading her mind, which was upsetting, as Lex had read her mind two months ago, when she had given birth to Alejandro, and she knew that it was better, so that he could anticipate things.

"Lex, I am so tired. I don't know if I can do this." she said, in such a silent voice.

"Then let's get this started. I am going to do a c-section, that way you don't have to expend your energy." he said, as he looked in his medical bag for a syringe.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Aldo said, coming in and seeing his twin with a needle in his hand

"Getting ready for a c-section." he said, as he turned, and gently inserted the liquid into her stomach.

"What is that?" Aldo asked, as he had never heard of that term

"He is going to cut her open, and remove our daughter, so that Axia doesn't have to go through the actual birth." Valkyrie said, surprised that Lexkai was so well versed in the older terms

"You are going to need us here" two voices said in unison from the door

"Very well." Lex said to his nephew and, well, he didn't know what to make of Ryan. They weren't related yet, as he had not married Callista, and Vidar was technically his cousin, given who his father was. Things like this was starting to give him a headache.

Caden stood at the edge of the bed, gripping the bottom end, as he closed his eyes to create a barrier around the room. Vidar on the other hand, came over to Axia, and laid his hand on her stomach.

"Uncle Lex, you can begin now." Caden said in an eerie voice

Lex, not understanding what was going on, as the two of them were acting fairly peculiar, he began his work and began to slowly use a scapel to open Axia's stomach to remove the little girl within. As he opened the slit enough, he placed his hand inside, and almost got burned from it. Yanking his hand out, he turned to Caden, but Caden was a bit busy. His nephew's eyes were a mercurial silver, and was glowing a pearly white

"Uncle Lex, hurry." he whispered, but loud enough for his fathers to stare at Caden

Clamping down on the fear that he had, he placed his hand back into Axia, trying to ignore the feeling that he was moving his hand through molten lava. He then felt the baby, and with his touch on her, he discovered what was going on.

"No...By the gods NO!" he said, nearly shrieking

"Uncle Lex, we don't have much time, she's going to die if you don't hurry." Caden said, sweat being to pour from his forehead.

"Do you realize what you are asking me?" he whispered, and Aldo and Valkyrie both turned to him perplexed as to what he was saying

"Lex god dammit, hurry up!" Caden screamed, dropping the formalities, as his body became drenched in sweat, as it was becoming a strain to keep the string that his mother and his newborn sister had between the two of them. The Hope wanted his sister born, as it had already chosen this young girl to be his battlemaiden.

"Very well" in such a quiet voice that Aldo was very frightened for the first time in his life

And at that, Lex placed his hand inside Axia, one final time, and removed the small little girl within. As she left Axia's body, Axia convulsed, drew one breath, and as it exhailed, Aldo began to scream. And Vidar removed his hand from the Gypsy that had been the saviour of their world.

Aldo could not stop shrieking, and Valkyrie felt colder then he had ever felt before. And then Caden removed his hand from the bed, and collapsed to his knees.

"Mother...I will miss you Mommy." he said in a quiet voice and then it hit Valkyrie that his wife was dead.

"Caden...WHY!!!!!!!!" Valkyrie screamed as he too collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably

"It was the only way to save your daughter, brother. When I was merged with her, Axia barely had the strength to survive, so with her permission, I tied Axia's life force to your daughter's. Axia was the only thing keeping your daughter alive brother. With her birth, those ties were broken, and Axia can safely pass away. Otherwise she would have died in Father's temple, taking your daughter with her." Vidar said, coming over to his brother, and taking him in his arms.

Then the doors opened, and the others came inside. Lachlan had felt Axia's passing, and was in tears, as was Axis. Axis, went straight over to Caden, and took him in her arms, holding him close, and he began to sob. Rowena, ran to her mother, and cried over her mother's lifeless body, as the others were stunned into silence. All but Callista. As she knew what was going to happen.

The baby had yet to take a breath, and was still in Lex's arms, as he was crying silently, tears streaming down his face at what had just happened. Vidar then came over and took the child within his arms, cuddling her very close to his body.

"Brother, your daughter needs her father." Vidar said, and this made Valkyrie look up at his angelic faced daughter. As they had suspected, she had purple hair, and her mother's lavender eyes. Just like Lily, he suspected that she was going to be the twin of Axia, and his heart swelled at that thought. He forced himself to stand up, and walk over to his brother, holding his daughter. Attempting to smile, but it coming off too sad for words, he took his daughter into his arms, and holding her close, he began to sob again.

"Lachlan, can you remove the body, please." Lex said, his voice hoarse, and he was being held by his wife.

"Yes, of course." he said his own voice hoarse, and Lily had her arms wrapped around his waist, sobbing uncontrollably.

He closed his eyes, and gently lifted the body known as AxiaDrake Teng and with a twist of his hand, allowed her body to disintegrate, fading into nothing.

Caden was the first to recover, and came over to his father, who he could tell, that his grip on reality was fading very quickly. As the true soulmate of Axia, he felt her loss far deeper then any of them here. Just as Mistress and Tati died with their soulmates, he suspected that his father was not long for this world either. Valkyrie was soulmate, but his tie to his mother was fresh and new. He would be able to survive this. His father had been tied to his mother for 170 years, though technically it was 190 years, making it a given that tomorrow his father would be gone, if he did not fade tonight.

"Father..." he said attempting to comfort him, but Aldo slapped his hand away

"You knew. You knew that your mother was going to die, and you didn't stop it." he hissed at his son

"It was mother's choice. The baby was too important, and it was her final wish that the baby survived." Caden said to his grieving father

"How am I going to live without her?" he whispered

"She survived without you father." he pointed out to his father, but Aldo did not hear this. Aldo then wordlessly got up, and left the room, leaving them still all stunned.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Valkyrie sat in the sofa corner, with his daughter still clutched tightly to him. Surprisingly, his daughter did not cry, but was softly cooing. Unlike most babies, she didn't have a chubby face, but she had a small, heart shaped face, with small, ruby red lips, and her pale white skin. He was going to have some serious issues when she was older, he thought to himself.

Vidar came over to him, and sat beside him. He could still feel the sadness radiating off of him, but fortunately, his daughter was helping him. He could now sense the great power she possessed, and he was looking forward to being with her. He still didn't know the sex of his own child, but to him it didn't matter. Both him and Valkyrie, had the job of raising three small children, without the benefits of their mother's and it was going to be a daunting task. Faellia had yet to be informed of the death of Axia, as she knew she would not take it very well.

"Vidar, how am I going to survive?" he whispered nuzzling his daughter, trying to breathe in the last bit of Axia.

"You survived before without her by your side. You will get through this, I promise." he said, placing his hand on his brother's face. Even though Grinhilda and Beowulf were twins, it was always him and Valk that were the close ones, as they were all born at the same time, though of course, to different mothers.

"It is so hard to see you in the body of my enemy." Valk said to him

"Ryan isn't a bad person, not really. But he is a rogue, and has some interesting tendencies." he said, remembering Ryan taking his mate the day before.

"Please don't tell me that he is a good person either." Valkyrie said to his brother

"No, I won't do that. I had seen what he had done with Aurora, and it bothered me. I could see who's mate she was, and it drove me nuts that he had suppressed me for so long. Otherwise, I would have stopped him from hurting her." Vidar said, and then stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, as Ryan emerged, his sea-green eyes shining.

"Don't mind him, he just isn't into anal." Ryan said nonchalantly, as Valkyrie sputtered, and hugged his daughter closer to him

"Look I get it, your my soul's brother, but that doesn't mean I am going to play Mister Sentimentality." he said, stretching his legs out. He then turned slowly, with a tear in his eye and said "I am sorry about Axia. She was an amazing woman."

"Thank you Ryan. But don't think any of us is going to forgive you so easily. Even if we do now understand." Valkyrie said, moving slightly away from the Stalker

"If it hadn't been such a secret that Cal was inside Axia, Vidar would have known sooner. All he had said when he first saw Axia was, 'That is our mate'. How the hell was I supposed to know!" he said huffing. He then stiffened, as Vidar emerged, his ice-blue eyes darkening slightly.

"Sorry about that brother. Ryan wanted his say." he said

"If I hadn't seen this so long ago, I would have been seriously freaked out. Just don't do that around the others. Pick a side and stay with it." Valkyrie said. He then too stiffened, and went very pale. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he began to sob. Vidar, sensing correctly, that Aldo too, was now gone, took his niece from his brother, and allowed Valkyrie to hug himself. All the ties now had been broken, and all that was left was her children. That he knew he would now be responsible for raising.

"By the Gods...why..." Valkyrie said, the coldness of his heart freezing everything around him

"Aldo was the true mate. You and Jalyner were not. The only reason Axia did not die when he died, was the Hope. It would not let her die. Have hope brother. You will find your own true mate." Vidar said

"That is so easy for you to say, you have Callie." Valkyrie hissed at him

"And my mate will die in 4 weeks. I have waited 170 years for her return, and I got her for only these few short weeks. I will be raising our child along with you and your children." Vidar said, knowing that his brother would be raising Alej.

"You're not fading?" Valkyrie said, feeling slightly warmed.

"No, you need me. Your daughter is very powerful, and fate has decided her to be Caden's battlemaiden. She will need the training of all of us." Vidar said

They then heard the running of feet, racing against the stairs, and the door slammed open. Valkyrie was then engulfed by a green haired woman, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy's GOOONNNNEEE!!" she sobbed into the lap of Valkyrie

"I know, I sensed his passing a few minutes ago. Don't worry, I am here, and I will not be leaving you. Or Caden. Or Alejandro. I will take care of you all at the cottage. I promise." he said, trying to soothe the bard-girl. Caden then came into the room, tears in his own eyes. He knew this would happen, but the child in him still mourned his strong father's passing.

"Come here Caden." Valkyrie said softly, as he could see the young man was torn about showing such weakness. But seeing his step-father, in just as much pain, he ran to him as well, and began sobbing into his shoulder.

Lex came in, barely being able to stand, as once again, he felt his other half die. He was being supported by his wife, who looked just as stunned. The others, not having too much contact with Aldo, was saddened, as they had lost three people within the last 24 hours, and one had been their saviour. There was so much sadness now in the house, and it was going to be hard to focus on the coming battles, that they knew had to be done. Caden had yet to be trained in his powers, though Axia was able to use them without any knowledge, Valkyrie hoped that her son would have the same abilities. He then heard the others enter the room, that at one time, had been his master bedroom. Now was the site of Axia's Demise.

"Valkyrie, we need to get going. What are the orders?" Eilix asked her adopted father.

"Caden, dear. You need to answer your sister." Valkyrie said softly to his step-son

"Very well." he said, his voice still slightly cracking.

"Sister, gather your guild. We march to Thanatos Tower. But remember, only those that have rebirthed may enter, so please choose wisely." he said, remembering what Jalyner had told them

"Does this mean brother, that I can't go?" Rowena asked looking up from Valkyrie's lap

"That is correct dear. I can enter as the Hope, but your still a first class." he said to his sister

"That is okay, Aurora and I will be staying behind anyways." Vidar said, which seemed to startle Aurora. She was still wary of him, as it may be the kind hearted God that was speaking, but the outer shell was Ryan, who had raped her many times.

"I will need your milk for Axia's child." he whispered softly, seeing her startled expression.

"Why are you staying behind?" Lex asked, leering of leaving his wife with her rapist.

"Because of Beowulf's child. She is a strong entity, being the daughter of Thor and Odin. Only a child of Odin may touch her." Vidar said.

"Then how do I plan on feeding her?" Aurora asked

"I will be holding her." he said, getting a startled reaction from them all "What?! It's not as if I haven't seen them before!" he added, as Aurora narrowed her eyes.

"I will stay behind, instead of Auntie." Lily said, touching her Aunt's arm

"Lily is the better choice, as she will be blocked from some the area's anyways. Besides, it will give an excuse to have the babies all here." Lachlan said, as he closed his eyes, and Aila, and Faellia arrived, with the babies Adora and Alej in hand. Alej, was in Aila's hands, as she was the only person that could. Even though Faellia was a Star Knight herself, she had no powers, and would not be able to handle his raw energy. As they suspected, they both had the appearance of being 5 years old, and having that mental faculty. Once, Aila placed him down, he ran to the bed, and began to sob, knowing that this was where his mother died.

"Where's Mommy!! Where's Mommy!!" he began crying out, pounding on the pillow, still being able to feel the scent of his mother

"Shush, little one." Valkyrie said coming over to his step-son.

"Where's Daddy Aldo, Daddy Valk?" he asked in his innocence. At that, fresh tears flowed from his eyes, and he sat by the child, picking him up in his arms.

"Aldo is now with your mother and father." he said softly.

"Where is Daddy Dopple then?" he asked as gasps exclaimed. They didn't realize he knew who his other step-father was, and they were a bit shocked.

"He went back to his realm little one." Callista said, coming behind him, and softly stroking his back.

"Am I all alone now?" he said, whimpering softly

"Never Alejandro. You have me, and you have your uncle Lex, and your grandfather Lachlan. Every person in this room, loves you, and will always protect you." Valkyrie said to him, pulling him into his arms.

"Who is the baby Daddy Valk?" Alejandro said, now noticing the baby in Vidar's arms

"That is your new sister Alej." he said, with a soft smile

"Mommy tied herself to sissy, didn't she?" he said, startling them all, with his insight.

"Yes, your sister is to be your brother's battlemaiden." Valkyrie answered him.

"So where are we all going to live?" he asked, slightly scared of the answer

"There are many places we can go. We have many homes." Valkyrie said

"But they all have Mommy." he said

"Is this a bad thing?" he asked him, perching an eyebrow at the boy

"No. Can I hold her?" he asked, his eyes sparkling

"Yes, of course you may." Valkyrie asked, then turned to Vidar, who nodded himself. Currently they were worried about anyone but a demi-god holding her, hence why only Vidar and Valkyrie had been holding her. Vidar glanced at Caden, very quickly, as he walked over to Alej and very gently laid her down into his small arms.

"She looks like Mommy" he said, as he and his sister began to glow. Considering that the two of them were only two months apart, the bonding of such two powerful beings would be awe inspiring.

"Sissy says she's okay with being Caden's maiden." Alej said to them

"That is good." Valkyrie said as he took Alej into his arms as well, as he held his sister

"Everyone we should get some rest. We start early in the morning." Eilix said.

"Then I had better get started on everyone's breakfast." Faellia said, still with tears in her eyes

"Make it light then, as I don't think any of us can stand anyone heavy on the stomach" Lex said, turning away with his wife, grateful that they had left Limpeh in Louyang with his newly discovered Mother, whom they had assumed had died. Chanson had been taking care of him, and had been getting acquainted with her.

"Of course Master Lexkai." she said, as she turned and headed to Valkyrie's gourmet kitchen.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

In the morning, they all gathered. Muna, being a priestess, had decided to stay with the children, as did Lily and Faellia. Calle and her had recently discovered that they were pregnant, and they had all congratulated them. This was of course the other reason that she was staying behind. The third was she had not rebirthed, and would not be able to enter the higher levels of the tower. Jaime and Port also were staying behind as they would not be able to enter there as well, but Jasmine could, being a biochemist like her grandparents.

So the main party was to be Lexkai, Aurora, Axis, Lachlan, Caden, Callista, Valkyrie, Eilix, Batouchu, Espi, Nox, Calle, Fayt, Jasmine and Trace. Ciara, being a gunslinger was barred from the higher levels, but as she was the last of the line, they did not want her harmed. As they finished breakfast, Port and the princess left to head back to Prontera, to help with the relief efforts, and wait for word. Port had argued that he should stay with the children, but Jaime and Faellia argued that as they were both Star Knights, they would be able to protect anything that appeared. As well as they had Lily and Arden, though he was still in a coma from having his powers ripped out. Aila had punished Lachlan soundly for doing so, but assured them, that he would be well, it would just take time. With the amount of people protecting the children, Aila talked Vidar into going, as she knew they would need him there. With that, he finally agreed to go, but warned her, that only Lily could touch the baby.

As they left the area of Hugel, they headed north, towards the tower. Even though it was on the outer edges of the region of Hugel, it was facing Rachel, making their trek far longer. Knowing it would take about a week to reach it, as there was no transportation there, and it was a trecherous journey, they had all taken out Jasmine's supplies of Acid bottles, and stocked her cart full of the food required, as when they returned it would be two weeks away, making Callista closer to her birth of her child.

"Lovely, do you need a rest?" Ryan asked her coming up behind her, as her and Batouchu were stalking ahead

"No I am fine." she whispered, still cloaked.

"Ciaran says that it should only be a few more hours and we will know the sex of the baby." he whispered, coming up behind her, and softly stroking her stomach

"Does it really matter?" she asked

"No, but it would be nice to know." he said

"Very well, but do not tell me. It's bad enough that I am going to be gone again in 3 weeks. At least I know I won't be dying this time." she said, her keen eyes always looking out for danger, though she was slowly losing this battle, as it appeared that Ryan wanted to stroke his mate

"Ryan, I still have work to do." she said as he began to move his hands up her chest

"Very well, but come to bed early tonight. I am going to be up on the ridge." he said pointing to where they had already decided to rest for the night. The ridge mentioned looked to be about 10 miles away, and since it was mid-afternoon already, they would not be reaching it until mid-evening.

"I don't want to share with the others." she said, reminding him, that she preferred to keep herself still separate, and private, which he respected. He was now the only one alive that ever got to see her soft side, and she only shared that with very special people. Her sister and Sirano were the only ones, though, lately she had been showing this side towards Caden.

"I know Lovely. I will keep your image as a hard nosed bitch, safe." he said with a smirk

"Bastard..." she said with a smile smirk in her voice

"I love you too." he said, and he faded from her side, and headed towards the ridge.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Later that evening, all of them reached the ridge, and they all settled together. Jasmine summoned a few flora's and her own Homunculus. Her Lif, that had been inherited from Tatiana, which had been a running joke with Isagani, as it was named Daddies Little Girl, as he had once thought about creating one and raising it as a daughter(1). The Lif, loved to serve food and tea, as Isa had trained her to do so, so Jasmine made the tea, and the Lif would serve it to everyone. Afterwards, it crawled into the cart, and with her hair, covered herself and fell asleep. The flora's job was to heal them, and work as sentries, while they all slept, as even though Callista did not require much sleep.

Everyone was fairly exhausted, as they had all been travelling for 5 days, and they were still one day away from the tower. The tower itself was surrounded by treacherous cliffs, that were fairly high up in the air, and even though they were now at its base, the way into the tower would take a long time. Batouchu, not trusting himself, when surrounded by his mate, had already taken his nap, and was looking for the easiest way up the cliffs, that they were situated at currently. He then glanced back at the group, and watched them all as they all settled down for the night.

Axis, had sat beside her former love, and her head was lying on Valkyrie's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was rhythmic, making Batouchu believe she had fallen asleep. Valk, though still looked shattered. Which he did not blame him. Axia's death shook them all, and Aldo's passing, after going through so much to be by her side again, it had to hurt inside. Looking at his mate again, before making the trek, he was reminded again, that after this, he could finally make her his, the proper way, and he had a hard time from not doing it now. _'Patience' _he thought to himself again, for the 100th time in the last 5 days.

Trace and Fayt sat together, going over strategies, as they were the melee, and the first line of defence. As good as him and Callista were, they could be harmed if caught, and it was their job to get them in. Callie may have the largest collection of daggers, but he was of the bow class, just like he had been teaching Caden, as Callie had already asked him to apprentice Caden, in the art of the bow rogue. Even though she hadn't said so, he suspected, that either himself, or Caden would be made head of the Rogues. It would make more sense to make Caden this, but as the job required blooded hands, he suspected, that he would be instead. Not that he minded, he said to himself.

Lex and Aurora, were cuddled together in the corner, and even from this distance, he could see the tears in the man's eyes. Losing his twin, again, had to be tearing him apart, and he could sympathize. Caden was sitting alone, his eyes closed, and he was slightly levitating, though Calle, was fairly close, though looking wistful. Meaning he was thinking of his wife, and their little miracle, as they had been told that he was sterile, and that was unable to give children. Considering all the people around them, chances were fairly good that it was either Lachlan or Axis, that fixed him. They cared about all of them so much, that instead of being in awe of that special pair of twins, he respected them greatly.

Smiling at that thought, he closed his eyes, that allowed the cloak to cover him, and he moved away from the group, as he looked for the safest way for them to go down.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Callista woke up, with the feeling of her mate deep inside her. "Good morning lovely, took you long enough to awaken." he said, as he slammed into her.

"You shouldn't be doing this now." she said softly, as she was still on her side, and her ass was in his crotch.

"Lovely you will be dead soon. I don't care if we give them all a show of how much I love you, you are not going to deny me." he said with a final thrust.

"I've never been into voyeurism, and I am not going to start now." she said, as he withdrew from her.

"I am well aware of that. Hence why it was a quickie. Now there is a stream not to far from here. Do you want to freshen up. I know the other women would not mind." he said, as he did up her pants for her.

"Why do you call me Lovely?" she asked out of the blue

"Because you are. I know it was Sirano's pet name for you, but to me you are Lovely. Would you rather I called you Mine all the time?" he asked her with a grin, as he nuzzled her neck

"No, so I suppose that Lovely is fine. The only people alive that had heard him refer to me as that, care too much about me to say anything" she said referring to Axis and Lachlan.

"Good. So who are you going to choose as Leader?" he asked, knowing that a decision should be made soon

"I was going to make you leader, as it has always gone to the next highest level, though in Sirano's case, because he was the best chosen." she said, as she sat up, and did up her shirt, as he had been fondling her breasts, while making love to her

"Batouchu is the better choice. I will be away with Valkyrie, raising the children, and Caden will need to be alone. There is a healing time he will have to go through and being in Paros will distract him." he said, looking at her long legs, as he was still sitting

"You are right. Besides Caden has been recieving his training from Batouchu anyways, as Batouchu doesn't kill as well." she said leaning down and drawing from her bag, something that he never thought he would see.

"Now that I have my symbol again, I feel complete again" Callista said as she adjusted her Orc Hero Helm that Shaun had kept at his home, in memory of his mother. Sirano occationally had worn it, as he had the right to it as well, but rarely. Faellia had brought it with her, when they were summoned, as they had already cleaned out Shaun's home, and laid him to rest, beside the remaining Chosen children that had special graves for them, in the deep caverns of Juno, close to Lachlan's temple.

"I never thought I would ever get to see you with it on. Lovely you are gorgeous." he said huskily

"Thank you Ryan." she said, as his green eyes flickered and Vidar's ice blue ones emerged.

"I feel the same way precious. Remind me to make love to you with that on, okay?" Vidar said, and he heard her lyrical laugh that was a rare thing. To the point that many of the group turned towards them, staring at her in awe, as noone present had ever heard her laugh.

"God, you need to do that again" he whispered, so immediately turned on, that he had to cross his legs

"Perhaps..but not today. Today we have a great deal of climbing to do." she said, as she removed her jacket, leaving her with her backless, and strap-crossed shirt, and her hot pants. "Ladies, Ryan had said that there was a stream nearby. We should take advantage of this, and as well, anyone with loose clothing, should remove them and place them into Jasmine's cart. We have a lot of climbing to do, and we can't be weighted down. That means Fayt and Trace, you are stripping to your tunics. Your armour will kill you. Once this is in place, Jasmine is going to shrink her cart, so that we don't have to drag it up the mountain." Callista said, in her normal, 'take charge' voice, forgetting that Caden was now their leader. Then again, she had always taken charge, even when it was not exactly her place. That was what made her so special.

"Good idea." Eilix said, as she removed her fox stole from her neck, and placed it into the cart. She then removed the outer coat, which left little to the imagination.

"We will do something about the inner gown later" Callista said to her adopted niece.

"Nox, you are going to have to change." she then said turning to the pink haired priestess

"I bloody don't think so." she said in a huffy voice, her accent straining

"And how do you plan on scaling those cliffs with that long gown. Do you honestly think you will be able to lift you leg up high enough with that slit?" Ryan asked, as he began rummaging through his bags for a pair of pants for her. "Here wear this. As for a shirt..." he said turning to Axis, who was already removing her sleeves from her dress, and tying them together.

"So ladies lets get going. Besides, Trace and Aurora are going to need our help with all the armour." Callista said as she turned and moved towards where the stream was

As they left, Caden spoke "So while they are away, we need to be prepared as well. Uncle Lex, you need to remove your sleeves as well. Lachlan and Espi, you are going to need to either remove the cuffs, or remove your pants. As Ryan pointed out, you need to be able bend freely. And we have a Paladin to strip." he said coming up to Fayt as they all began to remove the dangling clothing, and got themselves ready for the climb. Caden's first class clothing was the easiest, and did not need to be removed at all. Ryan's only required him removing his jacket that circled his waist. Calle only needed to strap his bow to his back, as his clothing was always made for ease of movement. And Valkyrie just had to remove his cape. As they completed this, they got to work on removing Fayt's clothing, and seeing about if the tunic underneath would be okay. Seeing, that his tunic was stemworm silk (2) they suspected the others would have the same kind, and he was glad of it.

The women then came back, and he was so grateful that everyone here was family. As the women were all nearly naked. Jasmine and Callie were about the most clothed of them all, with Jasmine only having to remove her intricate cape, as her small skirt would allow the movement. The most naked of them was his adopted sister, as they had to cut her inner skirt panels, so that they were not dangling anymore. Nox was slightly upset, as she did not like having this much of her body exposed, as she had the rogue pants on, and the knot of the gossamer material that made up the gypsy sleeves, was centered in her chest, so that it could be tied at the back of her. His aunt however, had tiny little hot pant shorts, that were not skin tight, but close and her tunic, which were slit along the edges, and the sleeves were 3/4 in length.

All in all, they were going to have fun climbing this morning. As Caden glanced at the top of the ridge, as they were situated at the bottom of it, he knew it would be a long day.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

At the end of that day, they had reached the top of the ridge. As Callista had suspected, it had taken all day to scale the mountainous region, and once again, Caden was very grateful that all the ladies here was family. His uncle had climbed behind his aunt and Batouchu had climbed under Eilix, which he was very grateful for. He, on the other had, had seen his fourth cousins underwear all day, and noticed that she had a fetish for incubus's as she had a tiny little thong, with his face printed at the beginning of the string. He had to remind himself later to ask if his cousin had wanted an incubus for her own, then again, perhaps that is what she saw Jaime as.

_'Patience. I know you are aroused, but the time will fly, I promise'_ the Hope whispered to him 

_'Will we always be able to communicate like this?'_ he asked it, as he could see his relatives and family move around. Even though Nox and Calle and Espi were not directly related to him, unlike the others, they were family none the less.

_'Yes, I have always communicated like this, even with your grandmother and your mother. Though both of them never liked my advice.'_ it said to him

_'How many more of my family is going to die?'_ he asked afraid of the answer

_'I know the death of your parents is hard, but remember you have Valkyrie. He is a very strong person, and will always be your rock. His immortality was a gift from his father, not me. He does love you and your siblings, and will take care of you. Besides, we have to work on finding his soulmate. His real one. I loved Axia, but she was only his mirror. Unlike your soul-mate that had been foretold, and had you not been reincarnated, you would have been reborn when she was born, Valkyrie's is a mystery. I suspect that he may not be able to find his soul-mate within our realm, as he was not born here, but in the real world'_ it told him

_'That didn't exactly answer my question.'_ he said 

_'The answer is that with the exception of Vidar and Valkyrie and yourself, they will all die, when the time is right. Your mother taught you that, all die, some sooner then others. Your father was not really of this world right now and was tied to your mother. Your mother tied herself to your sister, to give your sister a chance at life. She took the miscarriage so hard, and it was an outright miracle that she was able to conceive Alejandro. Both of you have the auto right wield ability of Axis, and my protection. I love all three children that she bore, as I have never experienced pregnancy, and it was a joy. Now, it looks like everyone is staring at you, awaiting an answer as to what to do. Speak from your heart, and your people will follow you._' it said, as it had noticed that the activity had ended, and that they had noticed Caden just standing still, slightly nodding his head from time to time as he had been speaking to the Hope.

"Sorry everyone, the Hope was talking to me." Caden said to them

"No worries, I remember Axia talking sometimes to it." Lex said, remembering occasionally, he would turn a corner in the mansion and find Axia standing in the middle of the hallway shaking her head

"Tiara used to do that too." Valkyrie said remembering his former wife

"So what's up?" he asked them

"Well, we have everything unpacked and ready to go. Do you want to get going in tonight, or should we rest." Valkyrie said to him

"Rest, that cliff most likely took a lot out of us, and we should go into battle refreshed." he said to his family

"Understood." Lex said, and headed to his tent, with his wife.

"Caden, I set up your tent for you." Jasmine said almost bouncing in place

"Thank you, by the way, if you have that much of a fetish for incubus's, you should get one" he said as he watched her go scarlet red.

"CADEN!!!" she shrieked and saw Lachlan turn to her and snicker. As he had been behind Caden during the climb, to protect him, should he fall, he had seen her underpants as well and thought it might make a good maid for them. The house had a number of Alice's and Alize's turned into maids, as they all loved sweeping, hell Axia's house had two of them, but noone had ever managed to get an Incubus as a maid. As much as Axia had tried to talk Lachlan and Aldo into getting her one. Watching his niece/cousin run to her own tent, still scarlet red in the face from embarrassment, he clamped a hand on Caden's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Nicely done." he said in approval.

"Thanks Uncle Lachlan." he said, even though he was now his cousin, he would always be his uncle

"No problem. Now lets get some rest." Lachlan said, as he opened the flap to Caden's tent. Watching his very special nephew enter, him and his sister then entered, and got down to their position at the end of his bed, to protect him.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

In the morning, of the seventh day from their departure from Hugel, they could see the tower looming. There were many levels, as it was an unending tower, that seemed to stretch all the way to the heavens. It was black, with spires that seemed to swirl all around with a black cloud around the bottom of it. The black cloud, which noone was sure of, is what determined your 'worthiness' of entering. Anyone of not a transcended level would not survive the cloud, as if it ever dissipated, there would be a mountain of bodies of people that had not understood this concept.

"Jalyner had said, that the first few levels were fairly easy. He said that it was the levels that were higher up that would be the issue." Valkyrie said of his former counterpart

"Then lets get this started." Caden said as he borrowed a few of Callista's smaller daggers, and had one of Calle's bows on his back. The three of them were carrying their quivers of the various elements as Jalyner had warned them that it was not just one thing up there that the monsters were weak against.

As the party started, they entered through the cloud. Caden was the last to enter, as he was frightened. The Hope had said it would protect him from the barriers, but he still was unsure. Lachlan and Valkyrie seemed to sense this, and returned from the cloud, to look at their dearest member of their family.

"It did say it would protect you." Valkyrie said, placing his hand on his step-son's shoulder

"I know, but I am still apprehensive. Don't I have the right to be?" he asked, looking up at his Uncle, and looking as his step-father.

Lachlan then sighed, and closed his eyes. "Very well then. Let me see what I can do about that." he said as he began to glow magenta. He then opened his eyes and they were glowing a deep red. He then placed his hand on Caden's shoulders, and encased him into a safety wall. Within, Caden's first class clothes disappeared and in its place was something far different. His hair was still tied up, as Caden had not decided to cut his long hair, but he was changed into something that even Valkyrie had never seen. Skin tight pants of black, with a equally skin tight shirt, that left little to the imagination.

He had a swath of brown across the top of the shirt, making one end of it drape on his right shoulder, and the other side firmly on the left. At Caden's narrow hips was a leather belt, that looked like it had notches in it, for holding something, though he could not understand what. At the just before his knees, was a high topped pair of Pirate Boots, with leather cuffs, all in dark brown leather. It was as if he was a cross of a pirate, that his forefathers had been, and something else, though he could not place. As the safety wall fell, Caden fell to the ground and passed out.

"What did you do Lachlan?" Valkyrie asked, as Caden was unconscious, and could not hear

"Incorporated some of what he is, and created a new class. Master Thief. He has now many of the abilities of us, that would enable him. For example, he has the Taekwon ability to leap from place to place. He has the assassin ability to create deadly poisons, and cloak. He has the ability to mask the area around him like a Pneuma. He has a far superior chance of stealing items, and gaining zeny, and the ability to break the lock of anything. He still has his Marionette control ability, but I incorporated all the ensemble dances, so that he does not require a partner. And of course, he has the ability to copy any skill, and hold this, in a menu list. All in all, Caden is now far more powerful, and will be able to walk through that cloud with no worries. He's a higher class then all of us now. (3)" Lachlan said, as a proud papa would

"Wow..." was all Valkyrie said, as he saw Caden stirring, and helped him to his feet

"What did you do to me Uncle Lachlan?" Caden asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"Transcended you, but not to a class that had ever been seen. Even when the ability to move beyond the transcendent class comes, you will always be superior." Lachlan said, ruffling the hair of his favourite nephew.

"So shall we go?" Valkyrie said, as he turned towards the cloud

"Yes Father." Caden said to him

"Wow, that is the first time you have called me that. Thank you Caden." he said, with a tear in his eye.

"You are now my father, so why not?" he said shrugging his arms and headed into the cloud

"They grow up so fast..." Lachlan said with a wistful tone, but an evil smirk on his face

"Anyone tell you, you are evil incarnate?" Valkyrie said turning into the cloud

"Every day of my honeymoons..." Lachlan said to noone, as he too entered the cloud.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"Caden?!" Lex exclaimed when he saw his nephew, come through the cloud, far different then they had seen him

"Hey Uncle Lex." he said

"What happened?!" Aurora said coming over to her nephew

"Lachlan happened. He's the only one with that kind of a perverse sense of humour." Axis said as her brother and Valkyrie came through the cloud

"Don't you just LOVE my handywork!" he exclaimed giddy, at the point of silly

"God Ciaran, don't you have any shame?" Axis said turning her attention towards her charge.

"It's fine Axis, I'm okay with this. It's different, but Uncle Lachlan said it would make me better. Even the Hope was impressed." Caden said

"Well...if you are okay with this, then that is fine. Though your sister is going to have kittens." Axis said softly stroking his face, in a motherly fashion

"I know, she still hasn't decided if she wants to be a rogue or an assassin." he muttered

"Go with a rogue, as I won't force you into killing something." Batouchu said, assuming his place in the future

"Your pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" another voice said coming up behind her nephew

"I am mistress. Out of everyone here, I am the best choice as your successor. I will continue to train the twins and I will lead the Valkyrie division of the rogues with the best of my abilities." Batouchu said softly

"I will make it formal later. Once I am gone, the leaders will try to take back the lands that I aquired. You up for that challenge?" she asked

"All I have to do is wear your Orc Hero Helm, and that will fix that." he said nonchalantly

"I wouldn't if I were you. Caden will be the only person allowed, until my child is of age. It will belong my child, as it belonged to Shaun. Besides, leadership went to my mate. Did with Sirano, why would it not with Ryan?" she said to challenge him

"Because Ryan soul has already said he was going to be with Beo to raise the kids. I am the only one that only has Eilix as a tie. And she can bring the guild to Paros." he said

"As for a tie, you realize that the moment you take her maidenhead, she will most likely become pregnant, right?" Lachlan said nonchalantly

"No, I did not realize that. Thank you for letting me know that. I will take the necessary precaucions then." Batouchu said

"Do you really want to take that decision away from her. She isn't a spring chicken anymore. Out of all the battlemaidens, she is the oldest at 38. This would most likely be the only time she could get pregnant. Are you willing to take that away from her?" Axis asked him, oblivious that Caden was still standing here. Until he made his presence known

"So does this mean, when I find my mate, I will make her pregnant as well?" he asked

"Yes. It is what the chosen of the Valkyries do. Only reason Calle was finally able to get Muna pregnant was because I fixed him a week ago, when he was mentioning to me the issue. The moment you break the maidenhead, you will make her pregnant." Lachlan said, confirming to them who was the one that fixed Calle.

"That would probably explain how I got pregnant then." Aurora said, coming up behind them, back in full armorment

"Yes, as a chosen Valkyrie, when I saw who's mate you were, I created your uterus. That made it possible for Lex to do all the work." he said as Lex came over to them and heard the last part.

"I wish you all would be here to see my mate." Caden said softly.

"As much as I would like to say 'I do too', I don't. Me and Ciaran have lived for 15,000 years, since when this world was created. I am looking forward to being human, and growing old." Axis said already suspecting what her young charge was planning

"What are you talking about?" Lachlan said, dence as ever

"Dearest brother, Caden is going to end this. There will be no need for us to ever become the items, and Axia is now the last chosen. There will be no others." she said, as the others turned to him

"Is this true Caden?" Lex asked

"Yes Uncle Lex, if we defeat Loki, there is no reason ever to do this again. Loki is the reason that the Hope had to keep jumping bodies. That and it can only take the housing for 5,000 years. Afterwards it will begin to start killing the host." he said

"Then what about you?" Lex asked

"I am different. I was born part of the Hope. I can't be rejected. That is why either I, Row, or Alej can be housing. Because Mother bore us with the Hope. Only little Sister can not be the housing. Mother didn't have the Hope inside her, when she was created." Caden said, as the Hope had told him this last night while they slept, when he had asked the Hope the same question.

"So now what?" Eilix said coming over to her adopted brother

"Now dear sister, we go kill a god." Caden said, with a smirk on his face, that wasn't exactly a good smirk

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

As they climbed the tower, they encountered the strange monsters. One, a little girl spirit riding a harp, and another, a woman with her hair trailing behind her, with small angelic wings. Caden thought it couldn't compare to his mother's wings, but they were still pretty. After they had killed a few of them, he plucked the wings off of one and placed them into a bag, made of one of their dresses. Eilix had looked at him like 'What are you doing?!' but he just shrugged, and they continued on. They then came across a creature that they could not determine if it was male or female, but definately a spector. It looked like death, and it wielded its sword like the reaper of old. Aurora and Fayt, though with their holy weapons, took them all out, with Calle, Batouchu and himself ridding the rest of it, with Calle's immaterial arrows, that had been crafted from their guild's castle, and the emperium that laid inside it.

Finally making it to the outer edges of the highest peak of the tower, Nox set to work of endowing everyone. Without Lily with them, Jasmine was not able to endow the bow users with the spirit of the berserker, but she did make sure that their coats glistenned. She then summoned her Lif, DLG for short, to help Nox's job of healing. They had already decided that Jasmine would be staying behind them, using Aid Condenced Pot, and Acid Bomb, which would help in the killing of the monsters.

With all of them buffed, and ready to go, they entered the main chamber. Inside, they saw Thanatos sitting on his dais, and his eyes narrowed at Caden

"You are the wielder, aren't you boy?" he sneered at him

"I am Loki." Caden answered him

"Hmm, I am looking forward to using you boy, when I take over this world." he said, nearly purring the words

"Oh, I highly doubt that this is going to happen. See, you are going to be dead shortly, and this world is going to be free once more." he said with confidence

"Hmm, we shall see little one. See, I have something you don't." he said, and he snapped his fingers and with a flash, his sister and his half brother was in front of him.

"Why did you bring them here?" he snarled, but somehow not worried, though the rest of them were. Both of them should not be able to be here, but somehow Loki defied the laws of the tower

"Why, because its incentive boy. With them here, you would not dare to harm me." he said, bringing Rowena closer to him.

"Actually, they are not really here. Silly silly Loki." he said shaking his head, and with that, he closed his eyes, and Rowena disappeared. Alejandro then began to glow, and rose high into the air. Then disappeared as well

"What did you do boy?" Loki growled at him

"Firstly, me and Row are only manifestations of Alejandro. Which you knew. That is why you were trying to get your hands on him. Second, you were too late in stopping Aunt Cal. The soul of the Bringisimmon is within him. Meaning that he goes to the Hope, any time his life is in danger. Meaning, he is within me. Thirdly, I now have access to Alej's full powers and that of my sister. So guess what Loki. You are dead." Caden said as he raised an arm and began to glow a deep blue. His hair became loose, and flowing behind him, and his normal lavender eyes, were becoming a deep purple. As he gathered his energies, Lex and Eilix began to cast Fiber Lock, and Eilix cast Blinding mist. Lachlan and Espi began to dispatch Loki's minions using their awesome skill of Guilottine Fist. One by one they fell, leaving only Loki that was locked in place.

Valkyrie cast his Double Bolt skill, and then began to cast his Meteor Storm, making Fireballs from the heavens fall, and this helped to begin to weaken him. After casting this, he switched to Storm Gust, in the attempt of freezing him, for when the fiber lock fell. Lex used the indulge skill, and made sure that Valkyrie's spiritual energies were kept at their peak, and Aurora and Fayt began to cast their battle chant. Aurora had already linked herself to her husband, and Valkyrie. Fayt linked himself directly to Caden, as he was housing the three most important people in Fayt's life.

As Caden's aura changed, from dark blue, to a near radiant light blue, Axis, cast her Arrow Vulcan on Thanatos, further damaging him, leaving Caden free to unleash his powers.

Like his mother did, when she destroyed Lone, Caden began to rise into the air, and held out his arms, palms facing upwards, as an energy ball was created. He then whispered "Goodbye" and sent the ball of energy directly into Loki.

Screaming from the separation of his powers, as the MvP Thanatos, and his true being of Loki, separated, leaving the group with the two entities. Lachlan, then using his force of the Asura Strike, which the Guilottine Fist was formerly named, ended the reign of terror that was the creature called Thanatos, leaving behind a small picture of what it was. Now that was all that was left was Loki. The others, realizing that they could not defeat him, moved themselves back, and began the support efforts of Caden, Valkyrie, and Ryan. The only ones that could touch him.

Lex, made sure that both Caden and Valkyrie, had the spiritual energies they needed, and Nox rebuffed them. She also cast a skill called Basilica, which prevented any attacks from Loki, for the rest of them. Lachlan and Espi worked on endowing them with their own spiritial energies, and Jasmine began to protect them. Thanks to the Thanatos entity casting Meteor Storm on them. both Ryan and Caden had that in their repetoire, and began to freely use it. Valkyrie, continued his assault of a skill called Lord of Vermillion, casting thunderbolts from heavens, and landing them directly onto Loki.

Caden, once again, after weakening Loki, began to gather his energies again, but could feel, that if he continued, he would begin to drain his siblings as well.

'Row, I don't want to hurt you.' he whispered to his sister

'He has to die, so if giving up my life now, means that the rest of the family will be safe, then that is fine. Remember, I will be reborn again later. Grandpa said he would. Use my energy brother' she said, as she allowed herself to dissapate, and Caden's glow began to mix from blue to pink, mingling together.

'Brother, you don't really need me here, so take my energy too. Sissy has most of my powers anyways so she can always access it.' Alejandro said

'Brother no, I won't let you die.' Caden cried out within

'It's okay, I want to be with Daddy anyways. I miss him.' he whispered as he allowed himself to dissapate as well, leaving the Soul of the Brisingamen as a necklace that laid across Caden's neck. With that, a violet energy released from the necklace, and intermingled with the previous energies, making them all glow at the same time.

The others, not realizing what had happened, watched as Caden began to glow a bright white, brighter then when the Hope was created. All of them were blinded by the light, but they heard the voices of all three of them say, "This is the end" and Caden at that sent the energy into Loki, leaving still a glow around Caden, but obliterating Loki.

Tired, but still standing, Caden then turned to his guardian and his uncle and with his hand uplifted, send an energy into Lachlan and Axia. As they rose into the air, energy seemed to leave their bodies, flowing into Caden. As they floated down, they landed on their knees, slumped down by each other. He then closed his eyes, and summoned Aila to his side. With the remaining energy he had, he sent it into her, and a white light left her, and flowed into Caden. At that he finally collapsed, into Valkyrie's awaiting arms

"What did he just do..." Eilix whispered coming over to her brother

"He just made them mortal." Ryan said, coming over to their leader. He then closed his eyes, and allowed Vidar to emerge.

"At one of the largest sacrifices, that I have never seen." he added

"What do you mean?" Lex said perplexed

"Do you not notice something different about him?" Vidar said, as Lex came over to his nephew

"What is this necklace?" he asked

"It..it...it's the soul of the Brisingamen. The one that I gave to Alejandro. Why did it manifest itself as a necklace" Callista asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"My nephew and daughter gave their lives for Loki's destruction." Valkyrie whispered, holding his step-son close

"WHAT!!!!!!!" they all screamed and tears began to flow from shock. All with the exception of Vidar and Valkyrie. They had known the auras of the children, and had seen them add their energies to the growing vortex before.

"Row already said she will be reborn again, and Alej said he wanted to be with his father." Caden whispered, so beyond exhausted.

"Caden, don't talk. Conserve your strength." Lachlan said, coming up to him, and taking him away from Valkyrie.

"Uncle Lachlan..." Caden whispered

"Shhhh...be still little warrior. All is well" Lachlan said, nuzzling him close, still treating him like the child he remembered. At that, Caden fell asleep, secure in his uncle.

"Let's get out of here." Lachlan said, as he led them back down the tower.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

All of them were somber, and did not say much as they left the tower and began the long trek back to Hugel. Caden was still asleep, as was expected, and the rest of them did not say much. There had been so much death of their people, that they were all edgy. Aurora and Lex longed to hold their precious son, and Lachlan wanted Lily in his arms again. Valkyrie, just wanted to be near his daughter, which, so far, he had not decided on a name for her. Lachlan had loved Maeve as it had meant intoxicating, and that described her mother to a tee. Callie was the worst of all of them. With the deaths of the children, she was more of a walking zombie, and relied on his brother quite a bit. Vidar had not said anything, but he could tell that he was just as stunned. Like himself, this was the first time that he had been able to have children, and the thought of the two innocent children being killed made him sick.

It had been quiet, but they reached Valkyrie's home in record time, making it only 9 days since they first left. As they returned, Faellia ran straight to Caden, and began to sob in his arms. The network had discovered about the death of the children, and had already informed her of it. The door then opened again, and Lily came out, tears streaming down her face, as she held the baby close to her. Her own daughter was beside her, clutching her mother's dress, tears down her face as well. Valkyrie came over to his niece, and very gently cupped her face. It was hard to look at her, as it was like looking at his own wife, but he managed a small smile, and took his daughter from her arms. Smiling down at her, he could see her beautiful eyes, already the same shade as Lily and Axia, as well as her son Caden's. Very gently, he kissed her forehead and turned towards the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for partaking in this adventure. You have all become very dear to me." Valkyrie said, his voice thick with emotion

"This is what we do. Now I think it is time we left. You have some bonding to do with your daughter. Come along Caden." Lex said, still acting as head of the family

"Yes Uncle Lex." Caden said and came over to his uncle. At that, they turned and headed towards the boat, that would take them to Louyang, where his grandmother and his cousin were.

"We should get going as well." Eilix said as her and her guild left.

"Batouchu, please meet in Paros in 2 weeks." Callista said softly, speaking for the first time in 4 days

"Of course Mistress." he said of his leader and at that he disappeared, as the others left as well

"We should get going as well. Keandra and mother are going to be living with me and Lily at my house in Veins. If you need anything Beowulf, please do not hesistate to call." Lachlan said, and at that he turned from them as well, as they headed towards the airship, that led to Juno.

"I need to head back to the princess as well." Trace said, and at that she bowed down to Valkyrie. "When the child is grown, bring her to me. I will train her myself." she said and she looked up at the red haired wizard

"I will. Though I will be training her as soon as she can hold a knife." he said, with the first smile he had had since Axia died.

"Very well, I will ask Princess Ciara for permission to train her." she said, standing up.

"You know, I outrank her. You may train her." Valkyrie said

"Thank you my lord." she said and bowed down to him. She then whistled, and her peco ran over to her. She leaped up, and began to run out of the city, and towards the direction of Prontera.

This now left Fayt with Valkyrie. He turned to the aging Paladin, and saw, that he was not making any move to leave.

"No, I am not leaving. Trace may be training her, but I am her spiritual guide. And Callista's child will need me as well." he said closing his eyes, and began to pray.

"And if you think I am leaving you Master, you are sadly mistaken." Faellia declared, as she took Callista by the arm, and dragged her back into the house

"Well, dear brother. I think we know who the boss of your house is." he said with a large grin.

"Heaven help us all." was all Valkyrie said, as he entered into his home, dreading the thought of a life with Faellia.

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

Epilogue...

Caden stared out from the balcony of his home. After all the events that had happened, he had not wished to be in the same homes as his mother had occupied and the Valkyrie division had built him his own home, just on the outskirts of Morroc. He had loved the dry heat of the desert, and it allowed him to be close to Paros, where his training had taken place.

Time had seemed to fly for the young immortal, and with barely a blink, one hundred years had past. Batouchu had become the leader of the Valkyrie's rogues, and he had trained Caden well. Eilix and Batouchu had many children, surprisingly, considering her age, but they all were stalkers, that were magic users, taking advantage of their worlds of the magical and deadly arts.

When Ciara had taken the throne of Prontera, she had taken Fayt as her husband, as they had all suspected, and they had ruled for many years. Trace, good to her word, trained her sister well, as well as Callista's daughter. When Vala, his cousin, was born, Callista did fade, just as they all had suspected she would, leaving Vidar to raise his daughter, along with Valkyrie. With Faellia there as well, they raised the girls together, in Valkyrie's home in Hugel. Maeve, unfortunately, was not a chosen, unlike Vala, so his sister had not been granted the long life, that came with being born of a chosen. He still thought about his battlemaiden's death recently, and it saddened him. Vala, though, even though she was not chosen, had been protecting him as well. When she became of age, Batouchu had stepped down, and Caden had bestowed on her Callista's Orc Hero helm, and just like her mother had ruled the world with silky leather gloves.

Lex and Aurora, discovered, that even though they were still mortal, their 'long' life meant a number of centuries. This was also granted to his cousin Limpeh, who despite his family protests, became an assassin for Ciara and Fayt. But, thankfully, Limpeh did not take lives, he mostly used his poison tricks, to immobilize, versus killing. Caden remembered that his cousin was coming over soon, and began to prepare to get ready.

Moving away from the balcony, he was all of a sudden struck by a wave of dizziness, and as the world blacked out for him, he thought, just for a moment, that he heard his mother's voice...

★ ♥ ‡ ♥ ★

"Tat...Tat...you need to get up" a male voice said to the woman

"Kyle...why did you wake me, I was having...god, I don't know what to call it...I think a lucid dream, or something...maybe I will ask Joe about it later." the woman said to the man

"Yeah well Cal is having conniptions on my ass again, and you looked sooo good there." he said, purring his words at the end of the sentance

"When isn't Callista having issues with you? Very well, I am getting up." she said, as she stood up from her couch in her office

"Tatiana, your hair came down, please, let me help you get it back into place..." he said in a very sensual voice

"I guess I should be grateful that you are actually dressed then?" a male voice said from the doorway

"Grr...ruin my fun will you" the man named Kyle said turning away from the blue haired woman, that he had been itching to get his hands onto

"Always, she is my mate afterall." the man said, leaning against the doorjam

"She's my mate too, and I haven't touched her in months!" Kyle said

"Gentlemen! That is enough! Look, I am a bit disoriented from that dream. I felt like I was there, living it." she said to the two very tall men in her office

"Tell me about it?" the newer arrival had said, and he sat down beside the woman

"Yeah maybe I should, might help me get the cobwebs out of my head. It was really weird, I was this dancer, but I looked like this persona, not my normal one. And I had this 'sister' that was named me, and she kept chasing this white haired kid, who was sweet like Dain. Callie was in it too, as this non-persona person that was a real bitch to everyone..." Tatiana said until Kyle interrupted by saying "I guess in a dream you can't change personalities..." and at that she hit him on the shoulder and glared at him

"Yeah, well you would have liked this dancer, my god the woman could not keep her legs closed. She was constantly having sex all the time and..." she began again, until the other man began laughing uproarisouly

"Mason! That isn't funny!" she said, blushing scarlet red

"Oh come on! That would have been fun, and I KNOW Joe would have loved to have heard it." Mason said mentioning their therpist Josephina Mollinera, that was her personal therepist as well as an empath

"Well, who else was in it?" Kyle said, his brows frowning, at the thought of his mate thinking about other men. It was bad enough, he had to share her with his brother

"Mostly other people that I knew from my former life, which was kinda strange, yet nostalgic at the same time, and Trey. For some reason, I saw what our son will look like as a man." Tatiana said, looking at Mason

"Really, what will he look like?" he asked

"He's going to have this hair colour, only the goddess knows why, and mine and Kyle's eyes. But he is going to be built like you Mason. Unfortunately, he's going to have Kyle's temper." she said, as Kyle's eyes lit up at hearing what his nephew was going to look like.

"I guess, your manipulations of Trey as a baby did something Kyle. I guess he is both our son." Mason said with a grin

Kyle on the other hand, had tears down his face. And the dopiest grin that in all the eons that Mason had been alive, that he had ever witnessed.

"Brother, do you mind getting out, for oh...four hours?" Kyle said, standing up and walking over to his mate

"Kyle, how am I going to keep Marisoko and Callie busy for that long?" Mason said, knowing exactly what his brother had planned on doing for those four hours.

"You're the genius of this operation, you figure it out" Kyle said, against the neck of his mate, as he already had the queue holding her gorgeous long blue hair in place, and it was now, falling all across the couch, and he was opening the skin tight military uniform she was wearing

"You owe me then..." he said, with a grin, as he could see that his brother's fondest wish was coming true, he was making love to AxiaDrake...

**_The End!_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_**Bit of a back history for you all. The character's CallistaTrueworthy, AxiaDrake, and TatianaSaphira I had created over 10 years ago, when, before I was writing, I created my world called Avalon. Callista had always been a cold, methotical, no nonsence woman, and in my original story, was Tatiana's bodyguard and head of security. Tatiana was always me. Always has, always will be. AxiaDrake was created then, as the Captain of a spaceship. Then when I started playing Diablo2, the use of the name became present. Then began playing Neopets, and then Ragnarok, all with the name AxiaDrake. But I have always been Tati. Now, been reclaiming this name as I have been shying more and more away from the user name, and returning to my roots, as TatianaSaphira.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have some other plots in the background, some with Caden, who as you know is the son of my Char TatianaSaphira from my original story "The Avalonian Empire" which is on my website, at least the first 7 chapters are. The rest, only a very small few, have read the completed version, and have been poking me for almost a year to get it published, where you will all be able to read this.**_

* * *

_**Footnotes** -_

_(1) - This is a true story, as my Lif is named this, as Isa had written his own story about the same thing, creating a Lif, and raising it as his daughter. If you want to read it, you should go to RoEmpire. As for all the "lovely" references, that's Isa's pet name for me. Even when he was on Sirano._

(2) - Think Duponi silk, which is a raw silk with nubs throughout, yet is soft and sturdy at the same time.

(3) - This is a class that has not been introduced as of yet, but would it not be cool! I plan on sending it to Gravity Korea, when I get the sketches done for it. Look for it on my Deviant Art when I get approval. Right now KRO only has the first set, so Rogues are up for grabs. So wouldn't a Master Thief that would FINALLY give some loving for the Rogue class be COOL!

* * *


End file.
